


Decisions Of Our Own

by gurroki



Series: Decisions Of Our Own [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Battle, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 85,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurroki/pseuds/gurroki
Summary: Two twins, Corrin and Byleth, are born into the life of a mercenary with their father, Jeralt. With the death of their mother at their birth, their father was the only one they could follow. As a goddess leads Byleth into a blessed path, Corrin stands by him with a power of her own, one the goddess doesn't choose. Eventually, Jeralt won't be the one leading anymore, and their paths will split. The twins will have to make decisions on their own, decisions that impact other lives.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/My Unit | Corrin, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir/My Unit | Corrin
Series: Decisions Of Our Own [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662970
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. An Inevitable Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> this is a story me and my friend have been working on for a few months and we finally finished the first part of the series! its our little version of the FE3H story, so it is a mix of the blue lion and golden deer route. i hope u enjoy and that's period. (this is rlly the prologue thats why its so short!!)

###  _Great Tree Moon  
_

**Part One:**  
A Dream? | Unknown

Byleth found himself laying down in a dark room. He was dumbfounded. All he remembered was dozing off moments before and now he was sitting in complete darkness. Slowly gaining a sense of his surroundings, he noticed a cold, wet stone below him. He quickly removed himself from the uncomfortable position and saw a faint glow illuminating a very majestic throne. Upon that throne, laid a young girl who appeared to be sleeping. She was dressed in mostly green garments and resembled a princess, like the ones Byleth's father told him as a child. As Byleth approached her, the girl awoke and rubbed her eyes to get a good look at him.

“Oh my,” The girl gasped, “I wonder what could’ve brought you here,” Her tone got more stern, “It is very rude to wake someone up who was enjoying a little nap!”

The girl looked Byleth up and down, which made his cheeks turn light pink. 

“Hmm...I haven’t seen you here before,” She took another moment to stare him down, “Who are you, anyway?” 

His eyes widened as he realized it's his turn to speak, “My name is Byleth, I am a mortal.”

“Ooooh...human names are very interesting,” She smiled, “I want to learn more about you. Beneath which moon and on which day were you born to this world?” 

“I was born in the Garland Moon on the fifteenth day,” Byleth responded. 

The girl looks at him in surprise, “Well wonders never cease! It seems we share the same date of birth!” She pauses for a moment, lost in thought, “How strange…” The girl then returned to her original position, smirking as she does so, “Hmm...It all feels so...familiar,” She yawned, “I think it may be time for… yet another nap.”

The girl fell asleep once again and Byleth found himself surrounded by pitch black.

 **Part Two:**  
Village Cabin | Morning

Although he knew how exhausting it was to deal with, Byleth always slept in. Every day his twin, Corrin, had to wake him up and today happened to be no different. When Corrin got to the door, she realized that Byleth must have locked it before sleeping, just to prevent her from getting in. Ramming into the door multiple times, she almost took it down as she pushed her way in. 

“Hey, wake up!” She yelled, holding the very broken doorknob in her hand.

Hearing her screech, their father, Jeralt, came running in.

“What’s going on here?” He shouted, “Oh. I see. Waking up Byleth today, are you?”

“Yes! This guy never is up on time!” She growled.

All the commotion finally got Byleth to rise out of bed. As he brushed past Corrin, he made a loud groan. Corrin did nothing but smile in response. Her mission was a success, and she decided to go make some sort of meal as a celebration. She planned to use the provisions they were gifted by the villagers, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
It was very strange to get a knock on the door at this time, especially since the group notified the villagers that the mercenaries had to get moving. After staying in Remire Village for a while, they had to continue their next job in the kingdom. Jeralt got to the door first and as he opened it, a mercenary came flying in.

“Jeralt! Sir! Sorry to barge in, but your presence is needed,” He panted, clearly out of breath.

“Oh come on, what is it now?” He groaned, walking away from the door.

"Bandits have been spotted in the outskirts of the village!" The mercenary frenzied.

Jeralt went to retrieve his steel axe, gathering Byleth and Corrin as he did. Corrin had been doing this since she was little, and could easily prepare herself in a emergency battle. After gearing up, the three walked outside and were greeted by what looked to be students.

 **Part Three:**  
Remire Village | Morning

Byleth’s mind has been wandering all morning. He heard his father's call, stumbling as he buttoned up his shirt or tied his shoes. The strange dream he had about that girl wouldn't leave him be. He couldn't say it wasn't a common occurence, but this was the first time he actually interacted with the girl. Before he knew it, his feet had moved on their own and he was standing alongside his family. It was only then that he realized that three children had walked up to their party.

A blonde boy with neatly parted hair said, “Please forgive our intrusion. We wouldn’t bother you if the situation wasn’t dire.”

Jeralt was the next one to respond, “What do a bunch of kids like you want at this hour?” He was clearly frustrated about the move being delayed.

The blonde responded once again, “We’re being pursued by a group of bandits. I can only hope that you will be so kind as to lend your support.”

“Bandits? Here?” Byleth asked, making it obvious he wasn't paying attention for the last five minutes.

“It’s true. They attacked us while we were at rest in our camp,” Another one spoke, this time coming from a girl with unusual white hair and a stern light-pink gaze.

The final youth, a darker-skinned boy with black hair accompanied with a small braid to the side, finally spoke, “We’ve been separated from our companions and we’re outnumbered. They’re after our lives...not to mention our gold.”

“I’m impressed you’re able to stay this calm considering the situation,” Jeralt froze as he looked over the three, “I…wait…that uniform…”

“Sir! The bandits were spotted just outside the village! Damn...There are a lot of em,” The mercenary yelled. 

“I guess they followed you here. We can’t abandon this village now,” Jeralt said, sounding disappointed. He turned around to face the twins, “Come on, let’s move. Hope you’re ready.”


	2. A Skirmish At Dawn

###  _

Great Tree Moon

_

_As the beginning of a new moon cast light on the word, joy began to fill the villages scattered around the ground. Newly recruited soldiers prepare to go to their selected regions, retired soldiers begin heading home to their families. Even as the commotion of happiness floods, evil strangers do not hesitate to continue their plans._

__

__

__

**Part One:**  
Outskirts of Remire Village | Morning 

__

__

__

At the word, the group took off towards the only entrance to the small imperial town. It was clear that the bandits were there from all the fire that littered the field. Byleth began observing the land, finding the most efficient way to quickly get this over with. Not knowing the names of the group he just met, he quickly gave them nicknames based on appearance. 

__

__

__

“Blondie, follow my sister. Stern Eyes, go along with them,” He commanded, “Braids and I will stay behind and pick off any scavengers.” 

__

__

__

Stern eyes rolled her eyes at her nickname, but the others nodded and the party charged forward. The group was short of a battalion, so they understood the battle would be a bit difficult. None of them shared worry due to the unorganized gathering of the bandits.

Accustomed to his sister’s usual tactic, Byleth believed she would be charging forward, slashing down anyone who stood in her way. Yet, she was listening to her brother for once. Corrin was walking in stride, taking down enemies left and right. She was a sword user, and a good one at that.

Braids and Byleth noticed a tower near the skirmish and took hold of it, with Byleth easily taking targets out with a shot from his bow. The tower wasn’t a very tall one, so sniping was proven to be very easy, especially for Byleth. The boy was known for having a deadly aim, but Braids found it difficult. He was visibly shaking, probably because he wasn’t acquainted with taking a life. Unfortunately, this was Byleth and Corrin’s entire life. He learned how to fight when he was just 9 years old. Eight years later, he’s only gotten better.

__

__

__

**Part Two:**

__

__

__

Corrin stood on an empty battlefield, breathing in the foul smell of fresh blood. She had taken out her fair share of enemies while Blondie successfully held his own and split off from her, finishing off his own enemy. Collecting herself, she called for her brother, joining him and Braids. 

__

__

__

“Glad to see you two are doing well,” Braids started, “I can tell you guys have been in a fight or two.” 

__

__

__

"You guys are excellent fighters. I was very impressed with your performance,” Blondie added, “Wait a minute, where’s Edelgard?” 

__

__

__

_Edelgard...so that’s her name. I think Stern Eyes fits her better_ , Corrin thought to herself. 

__

__

__

“Did anyone get the bandit leader?” Byleth asked. 

__

__

__

“Now that you mention it, I haven’t seen either of them since the fighting started,” Blondie answered. 

__

__

__

Hearing a rustle in the forest, Corrin sprinted towards it. There she found Edelgard being cornered by the bandit leader. 

__

__

__

**Part Three:**

__

__

__

When the battle began, Edelgard separated herself from Corrin and "Blondie" and held her own ground. She was skilled and quickly dealt with the enemies around her. Checking the area once more, she let her mind wander. She observed the mercenaries they found in the village, wondering if they would be useful in the future. 

__

__

__

_Hm. Those two would make strong Adrestian Generals. The boy is an excellent tactician, and the girl would make the perfect knight_ , Edelgard thought. 

__

__

__

However, her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a mixture of stomping and yelling. Edelgard froze. The sounds were coming from all directions, echoing through her head. Searching around her, Edelgard saw what seemed to be the leader of the bandits running in her direction. In a flash, she picked up her axe. However, the force of her pull caused the blade to fly off the handle. She fumbled around her holster, quickly remembering her hidden weapon. 

__

__

__

_The dagger!_

__

__

__

Edelgard quickly pulled out the dagger she had tucked under her uniform, realizing there was no way she was gonna overpower the brute force of the bandit leader. 

__

__

__

“You’ll die!” The bandit leader screamed. 

__

__

__

Accepting her cruel fate, Edelgard was waiting for the bandit’s axe to rip her flesh and kill her. Yet, she was only met with another force pushing her out of the way. With the few seconds she had in the air, she noticed that it was, in fact, one of those mercenaries coming to her rescue. Corrin took her place, forcing the axe to slaughter her. 

__

__

__

**Part Four:**

__

__

__

Not being the world’s fastest runner, Byleth was lagging behind the group. Chasing after Corrin was always a chore, even when they were little. After running through the foliage, he broke out into a clearing along with the other two, and there he saw his sister lying dead beside the bandit leader.

Without thinking, he charged headfirst into the bandit leader, blasting multiple Nosferatu and Wind spells with no avail. The bandit leader’s axe came winding towards Byleth, leaving him breathless on the ground. The world began spinning around him until he found himself lying back down on the cold floor of that strange throne room.

__

__

__

“Honestly,” A voice said mockingly, “What were you trying to accomplish with that little stunt?!" 

__

__

__

Byleth stayed silent, body shaking as he got up and faced the child that was scolding him. 

__

__

__

“It’s like you’re trying to get me killed, you fool!” She complained, sighing, “Well, it’s fine. After all, If you don’t know the value of your own life, you’re not gonna protect it very well, are you?” 

__

__

__

Byleth started to get more frustrated with the thing. His sister was dead before his eyes, and this child was only thinking of herself. 

__

__

__

“Of course not!”, She concluded, “Well, then. I guess it’s up to me to guide you from now on. Right?” The girl got up from the seat and looked down on him, “You can call me Sothis...but I’m also called 'The Beginning'.” 

__

__

__

Byleth finally spoke, “What will happen when I get out of here if I’m already dead?” 

__

__

__

“It seems I have stopped time...however did I manage that? When time begins again, you will most likely meet the same fate as your sister and will surely meet your end,” Byleth slightly shuddered at that comment, “How rude of you to bring me into this!” 

__

__

__

_The child is scolding me again._

__

__

__

“Hey! I am no mere child!”, She yelled, “and, even if I was a child, I just saved your life.” 

__

__

__

_Okay, it seems this being can read my mind._

__

__

__

“See! Now you’re learning, but we are getting off-topic,” She placed her hand behind her head and began thinking, “Now what to do…”

__

__

__

“Turn back the hands of time?” Byleth suggested, “I mean, you stopped time, so why wouldn’t you be able to go back?” 

__

__

__

“Oooh, a smart one! Yes...I do believe that it can be done. You really are quite troublesome. I cannot wind back far, but all is well. You are aware of what is to come, which means you can protect yourself this time,” Sothis stated, casting out her hand, “Now, go...Yes, you who bears the flames within. Drift through the flow of time to find the answers you seek.” 

__

__

__

With a cast of her hand, a feeling of vertigo hit Byleth, only lasting a few seconds, and he was put back into the watchtower alongside Braids. 

__

__

__

“I need a sword,” Byleth blurted. 

__

__

__

“A sword?” Claude asked, glancing at the one on his belt, “We’re on the watchtower, why would you-” 

__

__

__

“Just give it to me!” 

__

__

__

Claude handed Byleth the sword with a questionable glance. He didn’t waste any time, charging through the forest to a surprised Edelgard, the bandit leader already charging at her. Instead of having his sister push Edelgard out of the way, Byleth stood in front of her and held his ground. He took out the sword and parried the attack, sending both the axe and the bandit leader flying. Byleth let out a sigh of relief. 

__

__

__

“Hey! Over here!” He could hear Braids say, followed by the footsteps of the others. 

__

__

__

“Hey... Did you just…” His father mumbled, being interrupted by another crashing in the forest. 

__

__

__

**Part Five:**

__

__

__

A loud individual in strange white armor came rushing at them, along with two others. Corrin held her hand over the handle of her sword that laid in the holster on her hip, preparing to attack. 

__

__

__

“The Knights of Seiros are here! We’ll cut you down for terrorizing our students,” came the man, “Hey! The bandits are getting away, go after them!” The man in white armor commanded, “The students seem to be unharmed. And... who’s this?” 

__

__

__

Jeralt sighed heavily, “Ugh...Why him?” 

__

__

__

Both Corrin and Byleth looked at their father confused. 

__

__

__

Giving the opposite reaction, the other man’s face lit up at the sight of their father, “Captain Jeralt?! It is you! Goodness, it’s been ages! Don’t you recognize me?” The large man shouted, “It’s me, Alois! Your old right-hand man! It’s been 20 years since you disappeared!” 

__

__

__

“You haven’t changed a bit Alois, just as loud as ever, and drop that ‘Captain’ nonsense. I’m not your captain anymore,” Jeralt demanded, “These days my children and I work as wandering mercenaries. Mercenaries that have work to do. Good-bye Alois.” 

__

__

__

“Children? Right…Goodbye Jeralt,” He paused, “Wait a minute! This isn’t how it ends. I insist you and your children return to the monastery with us!” 

__

__

__

Corrin and Byleth exchange glances with each other. Listening to their reunion conversation was not pleasant, so they decided to walk over to the three children that were conversing away from their father. As the twins approached, the attention turned to them. 

__

__

__

“I appreciate your help back there. Your skill is beyond question.” Edelgard started, turning her attention to Byleth, “You’re clearly an experienced mercenary. We’ve heard tales about you guys from battalions back at the monastery.” 

__

__

__

Corrin could feel herself becoming giddy, _People are talking about us? We’re basically famous!_

__

__

__

Disrupting her thoughts, her brother placed his hand on her shoulder in attempts to calm her down, giving her an annoyed expression. 

__

__

__

“Relax…” He mumbled in such a low voice only Corrin could hear. 

__

__

__

“You all are beyond excellent fighters. It was an honor fighting by your side. Oh, pardon my insolence, I never introduced myself. My name is Dimitri, prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He said, allowing Corrin and Byleth to shake his hand. 

__

__

__

“I’m Edelgard. Nice to meet you,” Edelgard introduced, crossing her arms. 

__

__

__

“And I’m Claude, the heir to House Riegan. Sorry that we met under these circumstances,” He chuckled, “Oh, and by the way, I’m gonna need my sword back.” 

__

__

__

Corrin gave her brother a confused look, “I’m Corrin, and this is my brother…” 

__

__

__

“Byleth,” He said, bluntly. 

__

__

__

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you both,” Claude replied, winking at Corrin. 

__

__

__

Unphased, Corrin began to reply. “I’m just glad no one was hurt. You guys are really good fighters too!” 

__

__

__

“Thank you, although we could be even better with your training,” Dimitri complimented. 

__

__

__

Claude was the next to speak, except this time facing Corrin, “Hey! You are coming with us to the monastery, right?” He didn’t give the girl a chance to respond. “Of course, you are. I’d love to bend your ear as we travel. Oh, I should mention that the three of us are members of the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery. We were training out here until a group of bandits attacked. I definitely got the worst of it.” 

__

__

__

"That would be because you ran off.” Edelgard retorted. 

__

__

__

“Too true! I was the first one to make a strategic retreat, and everything would’ve worked out if these two didn’t follow me,” He teased. 

__

__

__

“Ah, so that’s what you were thinking, Claude, and here I thought you were trying to draw the bandits away from us,” Dimitri concluded. 

__

__

__

Corrin could see that her brother was holding back a giggle, and even she could feel the corners of her own mouth start to perk up watching the three bicker. Byleth maintained his focus on Dimitri's silent jeers. The blonde-haired boy shared a peek at Byleth and a toothy grin appeared on his face. 

__

__

__

“His intentions were as clear as day. You will prove a lacking ruler if you can’t see the truth behind a person’s words,” Edelgard stated. 

__

__

__

“Hm. You will prove a lacking ruler yourself if you look for deceit behind every word and not trust those whom you rely on,”, This got a snicker out of Byleth and that dopey smile returned to Dimitri’s face, “In any case,” He stuttered, “Please forgive our digression. I must speak with you two, that is if you can spare a moment.” 

__

__

__

Intrigued, both of them listened to what the man had to say. 

__

__

__

“The way you held your ground against the bandits was captivating! You never lost control of the situation. It showed me I still have much to learn.” 

__

__

__

“Your skill is precisely why I must ask you to consider lending your services to the Empire,” Edelgard butted in, “I may as well tell you now. I am no mere student. I am also the Adrestian Empire’s-” 

__

__

__

“Halt, Edelgard. Please allow me to finish my own proposition. The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in dire need of exceptional individuals such as you and your sister,” He hesitated, “Please, do consider returning to the kingdom with me.” 

__

__

__

“Woah there! You two sure are hasty. Trying to recruit someone you just met. Tactless really,” Claude chuckled, “I was personally planning on developing a deep and long-lasting relationship on our way back to the monastery before begging for favors.” 

__

__

__

Edelgard loses her patience, “Alright, let’s just let them decide where their loyalties lie.” 

__

__

__

Corrin eyed the three students before her. Claude was smiling at her to sway her way. On the other hand, Dimitri and Edelgard stared at Byleth expectantly. 

__

__

__

“Hey kids, it’s time we get going,” Jeralt cut in, “If we don’t hurry now, it will be tomorrow night when we arrive at the monastery.” 

__

__

__

The students looked disappointed but the twins quickly took the opportunity to get away from the awkward conversation. 

__

__

__

**Part Six:**

__

__

__

“ _This one seems to like you,_ ” Sothis stated, her ghostly form circling around Dimitri’s shoulders. 

__

__

__

Byleth glared back at the being, _Sothis, just because I’m the only one you can talk to doesn’t mean you can talk my ear off._

__

__

__

“ _Hey! You should be grateful right now! You ARE talking to a goddess._ ” She retorted. 

__

__

__

Byleth brushed that comment off and followed the others. The walk to the monastery was peaceful. He was walking alongside Dimitri and Edelgard, and he could see his sister getting her ear talked off just as Claude promised. 

__

__

__

_Well, aren’t you glad you aren’t her right now!_ Sothis laughed. 

__

__

__

Dimitri spoke before Byleth could respond to the girl, “I would be happy to show you around the monastery once we get there. We can get to know each other as we walk too!” 

__

__

__

“Claude’s been saying that they’ve got great food. Even a fishing pond right outside of the dormitories!” Corrin chipped in. 

__

__

__

“I like food,” Byleth simply responded. 

__

__

__

He could hear Sothis clap sarcastically, “ _Way to contribute Byleth. Don’t you wanna get to know them better? Say something more interesting other than food!_ ” 

__

__

__

Talking about food made his stomach growl. He recalled the lack of time given to eat the morning they came to the three students’ rescue. 

__

__

__

“Oh, my apologies! We must have interrupted your meal,” Dimitri exclaimed, “You can get a meal in the dining hall once we arrive. We could share a meal together, actually!” 

__

__

__

Claude’s laughter continued, “Dimitri, stop trying to steal him away with the promise of food." 

__

__

__

Dimitri defended himself, “I’m not trying anything! I just want to share a meal with him, is that so wrong?” 

__

__

__

Sothis poked Byleth in the side, “ _What did I tell you?_ ” She teased. 

__

__

__

“We’re here. Garreg Mach Monastery.” Edelgard announced. 

__

__

__

The forest broke away, greeting them with a breathtaking sight. In front of them laid a giant field, surrounded by a huge mountain range. A large building was built alongside the mountains and it overlooked the plains. The path they were taking led them directly there. Byleth’s nervousness only grew as he examined the huge building. He wasn’t the best at talking to others that weren’t his family. Yet, he was able to give out commands well. 

__

__

__

“ _But you have no problem talking to me_ ” 

__

__

__

_That’s because you always find something to talk about Sothis, plus you can join in on my thoughts so it’s much easy to talk to you._

__

__

__

“ _I guess that would make sen- Oh, your attention is needed._ ” 

__

__

__

“Byleth?” Dimitri questioned, tapping his shoulder. 

__

__

__

Byleth, startled back into reality, faced the others. He then realized that everyone was waiting on him as they were already far ahead. 

__

__

__

“We’re leaving,” Edelgard had to say loudly, once again crossing her arms. 

__

__

__

“ _You’re a strange one, Byleth,_ ” Sothis giggled. 

__

__

__

Dimitri stood in Byleth’s way as the others continued up the path. 

__

__

__

“Um, should we catch up with the others?” Byleth asked, breaking the silence. 

__

__

__

“I can tell you’re nervous,” Dimitri spoke softly, “There’s nothing to fear here, I promise,” He then gave Byleth a tug on the arm and led him up the path. 

__

__

__

Following the boy, Byleth’s unsettling emotion drifted away and he was left with a sense of clarity. As he walked up the steps to the monastery gates, he had no bad thought in his mind. 

__

__

__


	3. Rivalry of the Houses

###  _Great Tree Moon_

**Part One:**  
Courtyard | Daytime

As the blonde boy whisked Byleth into the dining hall, Corrin decided to follow Jeralt deeper into the monastery. 

“It’s been years since I’ve last seen this place,” Jeralt sighed, “To think I have to see her after all those years…”

“You’ve been here before?” Corrin questioned.

The toffee-colored doors opened before Jeralt could answer. They revealed two people, a man and woman both with strange green hair, who walked in and faced them.

The women with lighter green hair spoke, “It has been a while, Jeralt. I wonder, was it the will of the goddess that we meet again?” 

Jeralt bowed, “Forgive my silence for all these years, Rhea. Much has happened since we last spoke.”

Corrin stood in confusion, debating if she should bow or not. Before she could lower her arm, the woman her father called “Rhea”’s gaze fixated on her.

"So I see, the miracle of fatherhood has blessed you. This is your child, is it not?” ‘Rhea observed.

“Yes and not just one, I’m afraid. There is another that got stolen by one of your prestigious students,” Jeralt chuckled.

“I see,” Rhea looks toward Corrin, “Child, what is your name?”

Corrin could not deny the annoyance she felt by the term “child”, but she pushed the thought away and took a bow, “My name is Corrin. Although he isn’t present, my brother’s name is Byleth.”

“Fine names indeed,” Rhea complimented. Corrin swore her eyes flashed at her brother’s name. “From the bottom of my heart, I want to thank you and your brother for saving the students of the Officers Academy.”

“Hmph,” Jeralt mumbled.

Rhea turned to Jeralt with a swift jerk, “Jeralt. You already know what I wish to say, do you not?”

“You want me to rejoin the Knights of Seiros, don’t you?” Jeralt theorized.

“That is correct,” Rhea smiled as the man beside her let out a signaling cough, “I must step away for now, but I expect they would like a word from you soon. Please listen to what they have to say. Until tomorrow, farewell.”

 **Part Two:**  
Dining Hall | Daytime

Byleth hadn’t had a decent meal like this since his birthday. Being a mercenary isn’t the most profitable, so his family doesn’t buy expensive foods. Garreg Mach was completely different. The food was way better than any provisions he was given before. The only downside was the number of people that occupied the room alongside him.

There were multiple long tables in the dining hall and it seemed as if each one was filled with students. Even worse, Dimitri and Byleth had to resort to the spot in the middle of the room. Even Sothis was overwhelmed by the site and dove into the depths of Byleth’s mind.

_Hmm, Garreg Mach monastery…_

“Wow, Byleth you sure do have an appetite,” Dimitri smiled, comparing the number of plates the two piled up, “Oh, my apologies! That was rude of me, wasn’t it?”

“Oh, you’re fine,” Byleth responded, mouth still full of food.

Dimitri quietly chuckled to himself, and Byleth glanced up at the boy as Dimitri quickly tried to quiet himself down. However, he couldn’t stop his abrupt laughter. It only got louder by the minute. Mildly embarrassed, Byleth covered his mouth. He couldn’t help but hide the smile that began creeping onto his face. Dimitri’s expression change, showing a hit of offense to the action.

“Aw Byleth! Please don’t hide your smile away from me!” He shouted as he tried to pull away the hand that covered his smile.

Knights and students alike began staring at the scene, causing Byleth’s face to heat up. Hopefully, the color of his face didn’t resemble the extremity he felt.

“Byleth!” A stranger shouted, “Your presence is needed in the Audience Chamber.” Before Byleth could answer, the man left as fast as he came.

“That was Seteth,” Dimitri explained, ignoring the attention of the majority of the room, “He is the advisor to the archbishop. I’m assuming they’ve decided what they’re going to do with you and your family.”

_What they’re going to do to us?_

“ _Maybe they are putting you to work_ ,” Sothis replied, “ _I wouldn’t doubt it. You guys are very capable mercenaries._ ”

“Well then, Byleth we should get going,” Dimitri reminded, “We don’t want to be scolded by the archbishop.”

Byleth gave an affirmative nod and followed behind Dimitri. He then realized he was allowing this stranger to guide him around without a sense of caution. Normally, he would usually be on edge with any other, but Dimitri’s presence had revolving tranquility around it.

 **Part Three:  
** Audience Chamber | Daytime

Corrin was never a patient person. On the battlefield, she would go in headfirst without a plan if it meant getting it done with quickly. Waiting for her brother, she was tapping her feet against the floor of the Audience Chamber, humming along with the echoes.

“Kid, cut it out,” Jeralt snapped.

Corrin widened her eyes and stopped, “My bad…” She mumbled, letting out a tiny giggle.

Before Jeralt could say anymore, Dimitri and Byleth walked into the room.

“I’m sorry to have dragged you guys into this. Looks like we will be here for a while…and it seems your services are required too,” Jeralt said to them. 

“As a mercenary?” Corrin asked eagerly. She could really go for taking out bandits right about now.

“Nothing like that. They want you to teach, by the sound of it," Jeralt explained, "They happen to be short of professors.”

Corrin noticed Dimitri twitch at that response.

As the door opened, Corrin assumed the professors finally arrived. Another woman who had very revealing clothes and a very old man, probably in his fifties, walked up to them.

“Well, this is where I leave everything to you two. Good Luck,” Jeralt wished, making his way out of the open door.

“So you must be the two new professors!” The woman giggled, turning to Byleth, “My, how tall and handsome you are!” 

Byleth blinked, “Excuse me?” Dimitri began fidgeting with his fingers in response.

“Manuela, please spare our colleagues the needless chatter,” The man ordered.

“Aw, you’re no fun, Hanneman,” The so-called, Manuela, groaned.

“Oh right, we should probably introduce ourselves. I am Hanneman, I am a professor and a crest scholar,” The man introduced. He studied Corrin and Byleth before continuing, “I wonder if you two bear crests, the next you have a spare moment please come by my office so we can delve into the subject further.”

“And I am Manuela. I’m a professor, a physician, a songstress, and available. It’s nice to meet you.” She said, winking at Byleth.

“Now then, it seems that the two of you will be taking charge of one of the academy’s three houses,” Hanneman stated.

Corrin gave the man a blank stare.

“I’m assuming no one has briefed you on any of this,” Hanneman sighed, “Manuela please tell them.”

“Do you really not know?” Manuela asked, glaring at the two children, “Fine. The Officers Academy is comprised of three houses that are associated with its region of origin,” Manuela explained, “There is the Black Eagles House, for students who come from the Adrestian Empire. It is led by Edelgard, the heir of the Empire, this year.”

Hanneman let out a cough and butt in, “The Blue Lions House, for students who come from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, is being led by the man standing next to your brother, Prince Dimitri,” Hanneman included.

Dimitri did a short bow and returned to his original position.

“And lastly the Golden Deer House, which is led by Claude, grandson to Duke Riegan, the leader of the Alliance,” Manuela finished.

“I suggest you two go mingle with the students from the Officers Academy and I’m sure tomorrow Lady Rhea will have more information for you tomorrow. See you, professors.” And the two walked out of the Audience Chamber. 

**Part Four:  
** Officers Academy | Daytime

Upon leaving the reception hall, Corrin walked to the Officers Academy and took a glance into the homerooms. Each of them had vibrant colors that respected their class.

_I don’t know what class I wanna teach…_

“Oh hey, capable stranger!” Came a familiar voice.

Corrin looked to where the voice came from and saw Claude walking up to her, “Well, well. Scored a teaching gig here, did ya? I’m guessing you don’t know which class you’ll be teaching yet, do you? I bet you’d like ours. We aren’t as…difficult as the others. Here let me introduce you to them!” 

He took her to the Golden Deer Classroom and there were a lot more people than she thought there would be.

_These people want to be led by this man_ , Corrin thought to herself.

A girl with a tomboyish outfit met them at the door. Corrin thought the girl looked familiar.

“Oh my goddess is that really you, Corrin?” The girl exclaimed, “Don’t you remember me? It’s me! Leonie!” 

“Oh right, you’re father’s first apprentice,” Corrin recalled.

“Father? You should really give more respect to the Captain, he worked hard and deserved the title,” Leonie argued.

“Sorry?” Corrin baffled.

“Alright, you two let’s meet the others,” Claude intruded, walking in between the two.

“Oh, are you lost? I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.” said a burly man, whose outfit seems to be bursting at the seams. 

“Raphael! That’s the mercenary that saved Claude!” said a boy with short light green hair, and at a quick glance, one could mistake the boy for a girl.

“These two are the only commoners in the Golden Deer House. The tall man is Raphael and the man next to him is Ignatz,” Claude explained.

Two other individuals approached them, “Ooh, ooh! Marianne, that is the girl that helped Claude at Remire?” A loud girl with two pink pigtails squealed.

“Oh! This is Hilda. She is the only daughter of house Goneril. She can be very lazy, but I guess that isn’t very uncommon of a noble.” Claude says, truthful as can be.

“Hey! I’m good at cheering everyone else though!” Hilda remarked.

“Hey Claude, who is that commoner that you have brought in here?” A man with very pale skin scoffed. He must have been sitting in the back because Corrin didn’t notice him as they entered.

“And that is Lorenz. He’s a bit arrogant and fancies himself a lady’s man. That being said he is very devoted and honest. All though I wouldn’t mind never hearing about his noble obligations ever again,” Claude teased.

Lorenz scoffed at that.

Corrin then tapped on Claude’s shoulder and pointed at a girl who seemed to be deep into her studies.

“Lysithea?” He questioned, “Oh. She is the daughter of Count Ordelia and is the youngest student here. But watch out! She gets angry if you call her a child!”

Lysithea continued studying even though her name was called.

“Anyways that’s the Golden Deer for you. Hopefully, you can consider joining us,” Claude smiled, winking. Corrin retreated from the classroom and decided to find her father. 

Corrin and Byleth were never given a proper tour of this place, and she realized she probably should have asked for directions. She ended up stumbling across buildings she didn’t realize existed as in the training grounds and the knight’s hall. 

Corrin wandered around the knight’s hall and found a cemetery. There, her father stood there in silence. He was staring down at a rusty grave that seemed to have been there for a while. Corrin considered walking up to him but decided against it. Eventually, her father walked away and jumped when he noticed Corrin watching him.

“Oh, Corrin I didn’t see you there,” Jeralt stuttered.

“Where do we sleep?” Corrin replied, acting as if she didn't see a thing..

“Is that all you wanted to know? Hold on, let's find your brother first.”

 **Part Five:  
** Training Grounds | Afternoon

Dimitri guided Byleth to the training grounds in the monastery which held the students of the Blue Lions class. The training grounds was a very simple building. It had a center which acted as a ring and there was currently a red haired man, a blue haired boy with a messy bun, and a girl with golden hair that was tied, all sparring together. Outside the ring, held training dummies and multiple archery targets.

“Ah your highness you’ve returned,” A very tall tan-toned man with strange white hair stated, “Oh, this must be that mercenary that saved His Highness,” He turned to Byleth, “I thank you with all my heart,” and bowed to him.

“This here is Dedue. He can be a bit quiet, but once you get to know him you’ll see he is a kind and good-natured man,” Dimitri explained.

A bright-eyed young man caught their attention and Dimitri led the group his way. He was stringing his bow before he looked up and noticed them, “Oh? Who is this Dimitri?” The grey-haired boy asked.

“This is Byleth. Byleth, this is Ashe.” He claimed, patting the man’s back, “Ashe, this was the boy who saved me at Remire Village.”

“Oh, do you hear that, Mercie? It’s the mercenary!” A girl with interesting red hair tittered, bouncing up and down and poking the girl beside her.

“The girl with way too much energy is Annette, and the one beside her is Mercedes. They’ve been best friends ever since both of them signed up to the Officer’s Academy,” Dedue took it upon himself to say. 

The sound of clashing weapons rang in the air and Byleth turned to see the blond-haired girl giving a good fight to the blue-haired one, with the boy with red hair is currently laying down holding his crotch.

“The blond’s name is Ingrid she is a childhood friend of mine, Felix, and Sylvain," Dimitri chuckled, "Felix being the boy with the blue bun and Sylvain being the one currently laying in pain on the ground.”

The match ended with Felix as the victor and the three walked up to them.

“You. Battle me,” Felix demanded.

“Um Felix, let’s get to know him before we start asking for a duel,” Ingrid snapped.

Sylvain crossed his arms behind his head, “Who is this, your Highness?” 

“This here is Byleth. He is the kind man who, along with his sister, helped us at Remire Village,” Dimitri repeated,

“Oh, a sister, eh?” Sylvain slurred, “Is she as cute as you?” 

Sylvain must’ve noticed jealousy cross Dimitri’s face because another huge grin crossed his own.

“Sylvain!” Ingrid shouted, slapping the back of his neck.

“Ow! Ingrid, I was just kidding!” He yelped, rubbing the mark on his neck.

“Okay, now that we got to know each other, battle me,” Felix stated once again.

Byleth cocked his head to the side.

“ _Are you stupid? He wants to battle you!_ ” Sothis snapped.

_Yes, I know that Sothis, but I am terrible with melee weapons! That's Corrin's thing!_

“ _Oh._ ”

He turned to Dimitri with a worried look in his eye, and Dimitri nodded in understanding, “Felix, let us save this for another time. It's been a long day, so I shall show Byleth to the dorms.”

Byleth and Dimitri took off, but he could feel Felix’s glare at the back of his head.

“Thank you, Dimitri, for showing me around,” Byleth praised once the doors to the training grounds closed.

“No problem,” Dimitri said, “If you ever need something, just tell me!” 

“Oh there you are Byleth!” A voice shouted, forcing Byleth to avert his attention that way. His father and sister were coming from the path that leads to the greenhouse.

“Come on, kid. We’ve got to find your dorms,” His father insisted once he got to his son, “The commoners live on the 1st floor of the dormitory, so your rooms will be situated on each side of the building. I’ll leave it up to you two to decide who gets which side.”

“I call the bottom half! Its closest to the greenhouse!” Corrin called.

“Alright fine with me. At least I don’t have to walk a far distance to get to the classrooms,” Byleth shrugged. 

The sun was long gone after his family dispersed and Byleth’s legs were ready to give in. He hurried to his room and opened the door. It was a quaint place, holding a large desk, a simple dresser, and a bed. 

Byleth’s only belongings were a simple bow and quiver, so he just laid it on the dresser. He was curious to see what was inside, so he opened the top drawer to find plain sleeping garments.

He didn’t argue with what he got and changed into the clothes. It fit pretty well and was comfortable, so he let himself sprawl on the mattress. It was better than most of the inns that they would sleep in while they worked as mercenaries. Although the pillow was a little harder than usual, Byleth found it easy to sleep.

 **Part Six:**  
Byleth's Personal Quarters | Daytime

The rain showed no sign of stopping and blood stained Byleth’s clothes. He held a broken bow and his quiver only held very dull arrows. There was a strange scene happening in front of him. There were two people that resembled an older version of Edelgard and Dimitri. Dimitri had fallen and Edelgard looked as if she was about to finish him off. They held strange weapons that sent chills down Byleth's spine.

“Farewell, King of Delusion,” Edelgard spat, raising her axe that illuminated once on contact, “If only we were born in a time of peace. Maybe then you would’ve lived a joyful life as a benevolent leader.” 

“To the fires of eternity with you El…” groaned a wounded Dimitri.

Edelgard’s axe swiftly made its way down and Byleth reached out a hand.

“PLEASE NO!” Byleth screamed, startling himself awake. He prayed he didn’t wake anyone else. It looked to already be the afternoon. 

He got up, feeling his body shake in fear. He took a moment to calm himself down, taking deep breaths and telling himself it was a nightmare. After a moment recollection, he searched the dresser for a new outfit. Byleth saw very casual wear in the bottom drawer along with a summer outfit, but what really caught his eye was a suit that looked like it was made just for him. He grabbed it out of the dresser and held it out to get a better look. It resembled that of a butler.

“ _Oh I bet that one would look really good on you Byleth_ ,” Sothis commented, “ _You are also going to see the Archbishop, so I guess it would be appropriate to wear that._ ”

Byleth nodded and decided to put it on. It was surprisingly flexible and the material seemed pretty durable. He wished he had a mirror to see what it looked like.

_Hey Sothis how does this look?_

Sothis hopped out of Byleth’s mind and her physical form sat on his bed and inspected his outfit, “ _It looks great Byleth_ ,” Sothis complemented, “ _Hey, when were we supposed to meet with the Archbishop._ ”

A knock interrupted his answer, and Byleth opened the door to see Dimitri, “Good evening, Byleth. The archbishop-” Dimitri started, immediately cutting himself off once he saw Byleth, “Oh, I...Byleth, are you sure about that outfit?” He asked, flustered.

Sothis was giggling behind him.

“Is there a problem with this outfit?” He questioned.

Dimitri turned around quickly, “No, nothing is wrong with it! Let's just get you to the Archbishop.” 

Byleth turned around and beckoned to Sothis. It looked like she was about to take another nap but decided against it and followed Byleth and Dimitri out.

 **Part Seven:  
** Audience Chamber | Afternoon

Waiting for her brother was always a pain. Corrin should’ve realized this before she came, but she thought nothing of it before. Now, Rhea just stared at her with amused eyes.

_Something about her doesn’t seem right to me_ , Corrin thought to herself.

The door opened up and Byleth walked in the room. Dimitri standing was outside the door, presumably walking him here moments before. Corrin noticed that Byleth was also taking advantage of the outfits the monastery contained. She was dressed in Garreg Mach’s summer outfit, which seemed to fit her perfectly and her brother had on the butler outfit she’d seen a couple of staff members wear.

Manuela and Hanneman weren't far behind Byleth, and they all met together in front of the Archbishop.

“How are you enjoying your time at the academy thus far, children? I hope you found our halls brimming with bright young well-intentioned souls.” The Archbishop cooed.

“Hm. I suppose it’s time for you to pick a house to take charge of. I must note that I personally do not trust you, but it is what the Archbishop desires and I shall not disobey her decision,” Seteth added.

Manuela turned to her brother, “The Black Eagles, the Blue Lions, and the Golden Deer houses. All so different… I hope you’ve made it a point to get to know each of them.” 

“Since you are new here, Manuela and I will allow you first pick,” Hanneman stated.

_Which house shall I choose…Claude's Golden Deer was the only house I got to know. I guess I didn’t take the time to get to know the rest house._

“Blue Lions house,” Byleth blurted.

“Golden Deer house,” Corrin responded.

“Your hearts have made their choice. All I ask is that you guide these open minds with virtue, care, and sincerity,” Lady Rhea replied.

“They are all promising youths that hold the future of Fodlan on their shoulders,” Seteth remarked, “There is also something you two should be aware of. There will be a mock battle between the three houses that will be held at a field in Empire territory. It is intended to gauge the current progress of the students. That should be your main focus as you teach,” Seteth added, “Please do not disappoint the Archbishop. You are dismissed.”

Byleth and Corrin bowed to Lady Rhea and left the chamber. Upon leaving, Dimitri was waiting outside for them in deep thought. Byleth walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Oh Byleth! What did the Archbishop want from you?” Dimitri asked.

“She wanted to know what classes we wanted to choose,” Corrin butted in, “He chose the Blue Lions,” She elbowed her brother. 

“Wait really?” Dimitri said smiling towards Byleth. There was a tint of pink on Byleth’s cheeks.

An awkward laugh escaped Byleth, “Ahaha, yep.”

Dimitri grabbed Byleth’s hand and once again whisked him away, presumably towards the Blue Lions homeroom.

Corrin walked slowly down the stairs to the reception hall with just enough time to see Dimitri closing the door to the building. She met with Claude walking to the Officer’s Academy, having that same charismatic smile, “Hey, Teach! I see that you decided to pick your little golden deer, eh?” 

“That appears to be correct. Do you mind leading me to the Golden Deer homeroom?” Corrin smiled.

Claude bowed down to Corrin, “Of course, Teach!” 

**Part Eight:  
** Blue Lions Classroom | Afternoon

“Wait, wait. You’re our professor?!” Annette exclaimed, “But I’ve been treating you like a companion this entire time!”

Byleth waved his hand, “It’s no big deal you can treat me like a friend.” 

“You say that, but I don’t know about all this,” Mercedes questioned.

“I’ll admit it doesn’t sit well with me either,” Dimitri added, “After all, we wish to show you due respect.”

“Your Highness, the professor just said it was fine if we treat him like a friend,” Sylvain reminded him.

Byleth gave a friendly smile and Dimitri sighed, “I concede. If the professor says it’s fine then, we ought to accept that kindness gratefully.”

Ingrid started fidgeting, “As for me, I don’t know if I can manage.” 

“You don’t have to force yourself if it’s too difficult,” Mercedes reassured, “Is that also alright with you, professor?” 

“Of course,” Byleth responded.

“Now that we’ve gotten the niceties over with. Professor, I challenge you once more to the training grounds,” Felix demanded.

“Ooh! Are we going to train? Count me in!” Ingrid exclaimed.

A giant grin came across Sylvain’s face, “Training sounds fun, if Ingrid and Felix are coming I’ll join in too.” 

“Mercie, let’s join in!” Annette said, giggling.

Mercedes seemed to like everyone’s enthusiasm, “If anyone gets hurt I’ll heal them up straight away!” 

“Your highness?” Dedue asked.

Dimitri turned to him, “We’ll go too. I want to test everyone’s skills before the mock battle.” 

“If you guys don’t mind can I watch?” Ashe asked.

“Watch?” Dimitri questioned, “Ashe, I won’t have you speaking of merely watching. You should join in as well.” Ashe only nodded to this.

“Should we make our way there?” Byleth asked.

“Wait, Professor,” Dimitri stopped him, “Maybe you should change out of your outfit. I don’t want it to get ruined from our practicing.”

“Maybe Your Highness would like to see you in that outfit again?” Sylvain teased. Sylvain earned himself another slap in the neck from Ingrid.

[. . .]

The training grounds were empty and the Lions found their places on a couple of bleachers. 

“ _At least you won’t be embarrassed in front of too many people._ ” Sothis attempted to reassure.

_I guess that’s true…_ Byleth thought.

Byleth was thankful that the sparring swords weren’t real and were made of wood. The most they could do was leave a bruise. Byleth had gone through worse during his mercenary days. The sunset illuminated the arena and Byleth felt nervous. He always let Corrin handle melee combat, as Byleth always shook from nerves when encountering an enemy head-on.

Felix looked like he was itching to battle him, but Byleth knew he was gonna disappoint him, along with everyone else. Dimitri was the only one who knew about the weapons he exceeded at. He probably should have brought it up at some point but it was too late now. Byleth got lost in all of the meetings that he never thought to bring it up. Knowing he already accepted the duel, he held his ground.

“Three clean hits and the match is over!” Ashe yelled, getting pumped up, “Alright! Three, two, one!” and the match began.

Byleth was pretty agile and he knew just by looking at Felix that he was very brash. Felix charged right for him and Byleth got out of his range with ease. He had to hold back the urge to blast a quick fire spell at his opponent, which was difficult because he hated losing.  
Byleth quickly found himself fending himself off from several blows until he couldn’t quite find the strength to block another one, resulting in one jab to the chest.

“ _One_ ” Sothis counted.

Byleth was frustrated by his lack of skill when wielding swords. 

“ _Byleth you need to stop running away and letting him chase you! You don’t have a bow right now! Charge at him!_ ” Sothis cheered.

Byleth stepped back and analyzed the young man, searching for an opening but that allowed him to get hit once more.

“ _Two_ ”

He could see the boredom on Felix’s face, but he was pleased with having two points already. Byleth let the small victory sink into the opponent’s mind and he found an opening and struck. Byleth watched the anger flare-up in the boy’s eyes as Felix got a clean hard jab in his gut. If he had struck with a little more power, he probably could’ve knocked the wind out of him. As Byleth went back into his previous stance, Felix struck him in the shoulder.

“ _Three…_ ” Sothis finished.

A mix of disappointment and embarrassment filled Byleth, as he dropped his weapon and sat down in silence. Felix looked the same, but out of pure boredom, “Hmph, I expected better from a mercenary. Especially one that has been talked up so much.” Felix spat. He then walked out of the training grounds, slamming the door on the way out. Mercedes took the opportunity and walked up to Byleth and waved a quick healing spell over him.

“Thank you…” He murmured under his breath.

He got up and walked to the bleachers holding his head down. Dimitri patted his back and allowed him to sit next to him. 

“Welp, anyone up for a spar?” Sylvain suggested, trying to lighten the mood. 

“I’m down,” Ingrid answered, smiling.

Watching his students spar made Byleth feel much better about his defeat. Sylvain’s jokes and Mercedes kindness were very appreciated and Byleth felt like he was apart of a big family.

“Hey professor, it seems like you’re doing better,” Dimitri smiled, “How about a spar with me? I won’t go as hard as Felix did on you.”

“That sounds like fun,” Byleth agreed and picked up a training lance to met with Dimitri.

“Since we have two strong fighters, whoever gets knocked out of the arena will lose,” Ashe once again yelled.

Both Dimitri and Byleth started circling around one another, analyzing each other. Byleth took the time to recognize his footstep patterns. Once he saw Dimitri about to step once again, Byleth used his speed to get a stab on him. Dimitri managed to see this and held out his lance to block the attack.

Byleth recalled hearing that the royal family’s crest granted them powerful strength and he certainly had underestimated that fact. Once Byleth and Dimitri’s lances collided a powerful force pushed him back and he was launched out of the arena, knocking over a couple of armor stands.

“Professor are you alright?!” Dimitri shouted, jumping out the arena to help him up. All of the Blue Lions went to their professor’s aid and helped unbury him.

Byleth was finally uncovered and he couldn’t help but laugh. It lasted a while, causing all the others to joins.

“Well… that wasn’t the reaction I expected,” Sylvain exclaimed.

“That was probably the funniest thing I’ve ever seen!” Annette giggled.

“Here professor,” Dimitri said helping him up, looking very flustered.

“Thank you, Dimitri. That was a thrilling match,” Byleth responded.

The door to the training room swung open and Edelgard and the Black Eagles walked in, “What happened here?!”

“It appears to be some silly Blue Lions shenanigans. We should stay out of it, Lady Edelgard,” A man spoke.

“I think it’s time we take our leave. Come on Blue Lions,” Byleth commanded.

 **Part Nine:  
** Dormitories | Afternoon 

When Corrin was searching for Manuela for tips on teaching students faith, Professor Hanneman stopped her, just as she was about to knock on her door.

“Hey Professor! If you have a moment to spare, I would like to ask you to join me and your brother in my office.” 

“I’m free,” Corrin said, shrugging.

“That’s great news! Please, follow me,” Hanneman smiled, "Your brother seems to carry a crest and I wanted to test if you also carried did,” Hanneman explained, “I’ve never seen your brother’s crest before and I thought you might have the same situation.”

Corrin took a seat in front of a strange machine. She rolled up her sleeve and held her hand over it as Hanneman directed. The thing seemed to scan it for a few seconds until a crest symbol showed up. 

Corrin turned to Professor Hanneman and he seemed to be shaking with excitement, “It's just the same as your brothers! To think there are still more undiscovered crests out there that even I am unaware of! How thrilling! Ahem… Pardon my outburst. I have much to consider. You may leave now.”

Corrin gave him an uneasy smile and dashed off, but 

Corrin walked out of her room and was greeted by one of Byleth’s students, Sylvain.

“Oh hello, Sylvain.” Corrin greeted.

“Hello, Professor,” Sylvain replied, “See, I’ve never been a fan of eating in a crummy old public dining hall and I was thinking… Maybe taking a cute girl to eat will make me feel better about it.”

“I think I’d like that, Sylvain. Would you like to bring anyone else?” She asked.

“If that would make you more comfortable, I will bring Felix,” Sylvain replied.

“The more the merrier,” Corrin responded.

Sylvain dashed away to fetch Felix while Corrin made her way to the dining hall. She thought of her decorations for her dorm as she went, imagining a few plants littered here and there. She and her brother always had a green thumb growing up and they always were able to produce beautiful flowers. However, they never had time to do any gardening because their job required them to move around a ton. She figured it would take Sylvain a while to grab Felix, so she decided to make a quick stop there.

The greenhouse was tucked into a nice little corner in the monastery and it looked very welcoming. The southern side of the monastery was for the outdoor activities so there were a ton of students running around. Corrin appreciated the quietness of the greenhouse and the heat allowed her to clear her head. It was very relaxing to dig up the soil, place seeds, and water any remaining plants. It was a robotic movement to her that didn’t take much effort and granted high rewards.

After Corrin was satisfied with her plants, she cleaned up and walked out of the greenhouse. The dining hall was only a quick staircase away, so it didn’t take long for her to reach her destination. It was lunchtime for the students and the dining hall was bustling with good spirits and a ton of cheerful voices filled her ears. Corrin met Sylvain and Felix at the end of one of the tables. As energetic as she was, she felt a sense of uneasiness as she joined them. She could always be around crowds, but something in that moment began to overwhelm her. Corrin ordered for them while Sylvain got Felix. She decided to get Blessed Jelly, hoping they’ll like it. It'd be her first meal in this place. Once the food arrived, Corrin didn't hesitate to eat.

“Why am I here, Sylvain,” Felix asked, looking Corrin up and down.

“To meet the new professor! It’s Byleth’s twin!” Sylvain exclaimed.

Corrin was trying to focus on tuning out the noise best she could. She wasn’t listening to the two. She slowly ate her food, feeling more uncomfortable by the minute.

“I’d rather not be disappointed again. Byleth wasn-” Felix said, taking a bite of the food. “Oh. This is tolerable.” 

Corrin immediately cut in. “Disappointed? What do you mean?” 

“They sparred and...let’s just say it didn’t go well,” Sylvain noted.

“I just want someone worthy to cross blades with,” Felix groaned.

“We should spar sometime, then. I guarantee you’ll be beaten.” Corrin challenged.

Felix got up, leaving the tray behind, “I accept. Come find me next time you’re free. For now, I’m gonna go train,” and He left.

Corrin began feeling lightheaded. The noise must have been getting to her.

“Hey, Corrin. Are you alright?” Sylvain asked, snapping his fingers.

Corrin felt dizzy, looking around to see the room spinning, “Yeah, I just need to…” Then, everything went black.

[...]

Corrin woke up in her dorm, sitting up to see Sylvain sitting in a chair next to her.

“Oh, professor! You’re up.” Sylvain said, soothingly.

“What happened?” Corrin asked.

“You passed out! I was able to grab you before you fell backward, but many people got the wrong idea about us by the way I was carrying you out, haha,” Sylvain responded. “Manuela said that you must've been overwhelmed because nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Then she ordered me to bring you here to rest.”

“Oh, thank you,” Corrin responded.

“No problem, it’s not every day I get to save a pretty girl like you.” Sylvain teased.

“Oh, haha.” 

“But seriously, why were you overwhelmed? Was it my face?” He teased once more. “Maybe Felix’s?” He giggled, poking her shoulder.

“I guess it was just the new place? Although, this hadn't happened to me in a while. I well overcame my fear of crowds as a child,” Corrin admitted.

“I wish you told me! Sorry,” Sylvain apologized.

“It’s fine, it was my fault, but I think I’m gonna get some more rest. Thanks again,” Corrin yawned.

Sylvain got up, heading to the door. “Hey, teach. Next time I’ll take you out of town to eat. It’ll be quiet, secluded, just for me and you,” He teased once more.

“Wow, can’t wait,” Corrin said, dozing off.

 **Part Ten:  
** Training Grounds | Daytime 

After preparing himself by studying the teaching curriculum, Byleth found Dimitri in the training grounds. He found it awfully strange to be in training ten minutes before an exhausting trip to the field in Empire territory. No matter how hard Byleth tried, he couldn’t completely figure the boy out.

Dimitri finished off the dummy with extreme precision and he turned to face him, “Hey professor, it’s finally time for the mock battle. I’ve been too excited, so I just had to release some of it.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Byleth said.

“Excellent. I have high expectations for your command. That said, I’ve no doubt it will take everything we’ve got to pull a victory.”

Edelgard along with Claude and Corrin walked into the training grounds.

“Oh? Did we miss our invitations to this strategy meeting?” Claude asked, “No worries, we’ll just join in now.”

“Nice try Claude, but I don’t plan on letting our strategies slip. Especially not in front of two formidable foes,” Dimitri tested.

“If that’s the case, then I guess we will have to come up with some clever schemes as to not disappoint, right guys?” Claude asked Corrin and Edelgard. 

“Right. No matter the tactics you devise, the Black Eagles will be sure to destroy the competition. The best you can hope for is to learn a thing or two,” Edelgard replied.

“At any rate, let’s vow to make this a productive battle, shall we?” Dimitri suggested.

“Oh? In that case, I won’t hold back,” Edelgard stated.

“Me either,” Corrin assured.

Manuela and Hanneman joined the group, “Aww look at that! Looks like you and the students have made fast friends!” 

“While I am pleased you are getting to know them, I’m afraid that it’s time for a faculty strategy meeting,” Hanneman added.

**Part Eleven:  
** Outfield of Garreg Mach | Daytime

The trip to the field was tiring but everyone was still brimming with energy once everyone took their positions. The Golden Deer were placed right in front of a stable that did, in fact, contain a healing tile. Byleth and the Blue Lions sacrificed their healing tile for forest cover. Corrin wished she thought of that before, but the healing tile should be able to increase defense to her students. Lady Rhea and the Knights of Seiros were not present so it was fair game for the students.

Jeralt walked to the middle of the field and shouted, “I will be overseeing this battle. Whichever class remains standing will win this mock battle, so every class do their best. The battle will start once I leave the field.” 

Jeralt gave a nod and got off the field. The Golden Deer decided to go after the Blue Lions first. Corrin stood firm as they followed her orders, “Ignatz, Lorenz,” Corrin started, “Try to take the center field and force the Lions to come in.

However, Corrin was surprised to see Dedue emerge from the forest. 

“Ha! The Blue Lions must be quivering in fear right now! To think they would send their strongest Lions member to face Lorenz Hellman Gloucester!” Lorenz yelled. 

“Wait for me, Lorenz!” Ignatz said, chasing the man. 

Dedue blocked Lorenz’s attack with ease. The nobleman was being very predictable and Corrin knew that he would definitely need to be taught battle tactics. Ignatz was clearly shaking and couldn’t put his arrow against his bowstring. The forest once again shook and Sylvain popped out, rushing towards Ignatz. The poor boy fell to the ground and held his arms over his head. Corrin felt nothing but embarrassment. 

“I surrender!” Ignatz screamed and joined Jeralt on the side. 

Lorenz was quickly taken out by Sylvain after Dedue took a few hits from the man. 

Dimitri and the rest of the Lions emerged from the shrubbery and they started assessing the land. 

“Claude, Hilda, let’s get behind that wall in front of the forest,” Corrin commanded. 

The three of them sought shelter behind a protective wall. That’s when the loud and the ever obnoxious Claude gave away their position, “Well done, Teach! I may have to take this seriously after all!” 

The Lions snapped their attention to Claude and Corrin noticed Mercedes wave a healing spell over Dedue. This reminded her of the very shy Marianne, who was trembling on the heal tile. By the time she turned her head, Sylvain had already taken her down. Fear began consuming her head as she saw Dedue and Sylvain pair up once more. Corrin went to meet this assault but was met with pain to her side. She quickly turned to her left and didn’t see anything. To her surprise, she saw her brother taking shelter in one of the trees in the forest. Sylvain was running towards her now, but she was already prepared. Her sword clashed with his and the red-headed man’s lance was knocked out of his hands. Sylvain backed up and Dedue was right behind him about to swing at Corrin. She rolled over and was going to knock the man off his feet when she was stunned by a Nosferatu spell. She looked around frantically to see Mercedes casting it. Another dull arrow hit Corrin and she put her hands up to signal surrender before her brother could shoot another. She sorrowly admitted defeat, glaring threateningly at her brother as she stood up to leave. He stuck his tongue out at her in a playful manner. Corrin slowly did her walk of shame to where the spectators watched the match. 

“Hey kid, you did great commanding those brats for the first time. It wasn’t exactly your fault that these two were being too cocky," Jeralt commented looking over at the Ignatz and Lorenz. 

“Sorry professor…” Ignatz whimpered. Lorenz only scoffed and looked away. 

Corrin focused back onto the battlefield to see Dimitri helping Byleth get out of the tree and Dedue breaking the wall that protected the remaining Golden Deer students. Hilda and Claude got together at the stable with Claude occupied the healing tile. Once Byleth approached, Hilda sent a deadly axe flying his way. Unfortunately, Byleth is too observant and got out of the way in time. He instantly threw a Wind spell towards her, forcing the girl to give out. 

Hilda stomped her foot on the ground in defeat, “Claude, you said that would work!” With a frown, Hilda walked up to spectators and crossed her arms, obviously pouting. 

“Psst, Your Princeliness," Claude teased, "You’ve got a thing for Edelgard, right? Come on, fess up. You’ll feel better.” 

“Claude, please. This is no time for idle chatter. Your defenses are wide open,” Dimitri pointed out. 

“That didn’t get to him, huh? What a shame, I’ll find a new way to ruffle him up next time,” Claude frowned. 

Dimitri charged at Claude before he had time to pull back his bowstring. An OOMF came out of Claude, notifying everyone Dimitri got him right in the gut. Corrin could hear the Golden Deer laugh at that and she couldn’t help but also show some emotion. Claude slowly made his way to the class and that’s when the other Golden Deer that didn’t participate walked over. They must have been spectating the match from all over the field. 

“Your brother is really impressive!” Lysithea commented, “I like how he used your formations to his advantage.” 

“They weren’t really formations,” Corrin scoffed, “I just conjured up something up to get this battle over quickly.” 

“I like the way she thinks!” Raphael chuckled. 

“It sucks that we lost though,” Claude stated, “At least we have another chance to grab a victory at Gronder later this year.” 

“As much as I refuse to say this,” Lorenz huffed, “Claude is right. We need to practice for the mock battle at Gronder.” 

Her class had expressions of disappointment and happiness, but Corrin only felt ashamed. _I will win next time, Byleth_ , Corrin thought. 

**Part Twelve:**

“ _You’re doing great, Byleth!_ ” Sothis praised. 

Byleth could already see another Black Eagle student with brown hair and a black cap through the thicket and he slung his bow back toward his back, allowing him to cast a Seraphim spell at her. This caught her completely off-guard. Before she could cast a thunder spell at him, Dimitri followed up and attacked her. An orange-haired boy and firey black-haired boy were brought up to support her, but Sylvain and Dedue made quick work of the two. Byleth always saw those two butting heads over Edelgard, so he was wondering why Edelgard even let them work together. She must have been rushing. The three of them complimented the Lions and stood next to the spectating Deer. 

Byleth pointed at Dimitri and Dedue and said, “You two, take care of Manuela. Mercedes back me up with Edelgard.” 

Edelgard sat there idle waiting for an opponent to approach her. She noticed Byleth and a flash of hatred crossed her eyes. Edelgard charged at him without thinking and began wildly swinging. This didn't look like the future Adrestian Empire emperor. This looked like a toddler who didn’t get her way. However, she did have great accuracy and Byleth had to think about where the axe was going to hit, so he wouldn’t have a terrible bruise in the morning. Byleth shooed Mercedes away, knowing she couldn't analyze as well as he. She could also finish Edelgard off if the Black Eagle leader managed to get Byleth to surrender. It was a miracle that he didn’t get exhausted from dodging the girls wild swinging. 

“ _Byleth!_ ” Sothis screamed. 

Manuela must’ve noticed the skirmish and shot an aura beam at Byleth. It swiftly knocked him over and Edelgard got on top of him. Byleth decided to use a tactic that he never thought he would’ve used on Imperial royalty. He couldn't let his class down again. Byleth scooped up a pile of dirt and shoved it into Edelgard’s eyes. 

“What?!” Edelgard screamed, wiping it out of her eyes, “Is this even allowed?” 

“Anything is fair on the battlefield,” Byleth stated, pulling back his bowstring. 

“Alright, alright!” Manuela shouted, “The Black Eagles surrender!” 

“What, no!” Edelgard yelled back, “I can still fight!” 

“She says as she is wiping dirt out of her eyes,” Mercedes whispered to herself. 

“No ma’am, you are not. Here let’s wash your eyes out,” Manuela giggled, grabbing Edelgard’s wrist, “I can’t believe I almost ended up as a patient in my own infirmary,” And with that, they were on their way. Manuela turned around once more and there was a small smirk on her face, but Byleth noticed and gave her one of his own. 

“And the winners of this year’s Great Tree Moon mock battle is the Blue Lions!” Byleth could hear his father yell. 

“This victory is the result of everyone's hard work. Thank you, my friends. You did well,” Dimitri praised. 

As the rest of the Golden Deer congratulated the Blue Lions, Byleth watched his sister nearly turn red in anger and she stormed off. 

[...] 

Byleth felt oddly exhausted. Normally he could do many jobs a day, but today he had to take a break. Byleth was on his way to the library to sit down and study when a familiar voice caught his attention. 

“Professor! I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Dimitri nearly squealed walking up to him, “The Lions and I were wanting to share a meal together. It could serve as a victory celebration, what do you think?” 

“I’m invited?” He asked. 

Dimitri almost looked shocked at his question, “Of course you are, professor! You were the key to our victory after all!” 

Sylvain was the next to speak, “Come on, professor. I’m sure Your Highness would love your company, any man would really.” 

“Sylvain, please stop speaking,” Felix commanded, pinching the red boy’s ears. 

“Come on, professor, can we go now?” Ingrid asked, impatiently, “I’m starving over here!” 

“Alright, I guess a victory celebration is fine with me,” Byleth answered, caving into the pleading students. 

The Lions all rushed to the dining hall, all except for Dimitri who just stood there analyzing him, “Professor, you don’t look too happy for someone who just won.” 

“Is that so?” Byleth asked, sounding a bit harsher than he intended. 

Dimitri cast a faraway look, “Well I guess I can understand it being hard to accept joy sometimes. I’m sorry for prying.” 

“Oh no, you’re fine," Byleth reassured, "The mercenaries often called my facial expression like a mask. It’s kinda hard for me to show emotions around new people.” 

Dimitri gifted Byleth a smile, “I know we only just met, but… I’d love nothing more to share our happiness with you. Joy can be so fleeting, after all. We’re all in this together… So I hope you will consent.” 

Byleth let out a toothy grin at his words, feeling a bit flustered as he did. 

“Well then, come along professor. Let’s enjoy the fruits of our labor.” 

**Part Thirteen:**  
Training Grounds | Daytime

Corrin couldn’t believe she lost against her brother in the mock battle. She was a bit stressed, trying to keep her students motivated and teach them all. Corrin felt as if she had disappointed Rhea and the class with her loss. She finally had a day where Claude wasn’t teasing her, and she could relax. It’s not that she disliked Claude, she found him very funny. She was just confused about his motives. Corrin decided to go visit her brother and get advice.

After continuous knocks on his dorm, she figured he was out with Dimitri, celebrating his win in the mock battle. Corrin got tense and attempted to blow off some steam in the training grounds. Surprisingly, she was the only one there. She used this to her advantage, taking out her anger on a training dummy. After a few hits, she put her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. She was opening and closing her eyes but eventually noticing a shadow behind her. Corrin jumped around, surprised. It was Felix, a student from Byleth’s class. 

“Shouldn’t you be celebrating?” Corrin asked, mildly angry. 

“You’re not half bad,” Felix responded, holding his chin. 

Corrin began to get angrier. Felix was just rubbing in his victory. 

“Oh? I didn’t see much from you at the mock battle. Almost as if you weren't needed,” Corrin jeered. 

She could see Felix tense up. “In the end, we won. How does that feel?” 

“Feels great,” Corrin smiled. 

Corrin began laughing, putting a shocking glance on Felix’s face. She realized he was just trying to show her up. As intimidating as he looked to others, she has no fear of him. He began to intrigue her. 

“Battle me,” Felix blurted. “We’ll see who’s the best.” 

Corrin smiled. “Alright.” 

Corrin picked up a training sword, walking into the ring. Felix stood his ground, preparing to strike. They both nodded, signaling they were ready. Corrin ran to strike, not giving Felix a chance to retaliate. She was fast, very fast. Shocked, Felix attempted to hold his ground. He slid backward, quickly collecting himself. He ran towards Corrin, colliding his sword with hers. He was stronger than her, nearly pushing her down. Before he could, Corrin dashed to the left allowing Felix to fall to the ground. Corrin held her hand out, helping him up. 

“You underestimated me,” Corrin bragged. 

“I guess I did,” Felix said, dusting himself off. 

He tried his best to hide his amazement. He had never met someone as skilled as Corrin. He noticed she was a bit of a freelancer, charging instead of making a plan. Felix began confusing himself, comparing his strategy with hers. They both put their weapons away. Corrin realized all the anger she was feeling earlier had faded away. She enjoyed the fight, glancing at Felix every now and then. 

“I didn’t want to waste my time celebrating with them when I could be training to get stronger. If I’m honest, I was looking for a different class,” Felix said, suddenly. 

“Why is that?” Corrin asked. 

“Byleth isn’t much of a melee fighter, so I wouldn’t be learning much,” Felix shrugged. 

“Ah, I see,” Corrin said, looking at him. 

“You, on the other hand, can teach me,” Felix considered. 

Corrin's eyebrows rose in surprise, “Feel free to join.” 

“I’m glad you accepted, thank you,” Felix groaned, “I’ll see you, around then.” 

Corrin watched his leave with a smirk. She had one taken one of her brother's students, and one with great potential. Maybe losing wasn't so bad. 

**Part Fourteen:**  
Audience Chamber | Daytime

Standing in Lady Rhea’s presence never felt right to Byleth and he always grew uncomfortable under her gaze, “I do hope that you used this occasion to bond with the students,” She stared. 

“We did,” Corrin responded for both of them. 

“I am so happy to hear that. Nothing would please me more than to hear that you and the students are growing to be great friends.” 

“Of course, the mock battle was mere practice. The real battle is the Battle of the Eagle and Lion which will take place in the Wyvern Moon," Seteth reminded. 

“As for today, I will be telling you your mission for the month ahead. The Golden Deer and Blue Lions class shall go to Zanado: The Red Canyon, to get rid of some pesky bandits. You will be accompanied by the Knights of Seiros and with the combined classes I’m sure that you and the students will have no trouble subduing this threat.” Lady Rhea paused for a bit, “I have high hopes for the two of you.” 

Corrin and Byleth took a bow and went their separate ways. Sothis took it upon herself to talk up Byleth's ear as he went. 

“ _Do you recall when we first met? You shall not fall so shamelessly again, right?_ ” Sothis lectured. 

_I can’t make any promises._

Sothis scoffed, but Byleth could tell she was growing fond of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading <3


	4. Familiar Scenery

###  _

Harpstring Moon

_

_In honor of the saints whose births or deaths took place under this moon, the people perform music once beloved by those divine beings. Whether by harp, by flute, or voice alone, joyous melodies are shared between farmers as they sew their seeds across the vast plains of Tailtean and Gronder._

**Part One:**  
Library | Morning 

Per usual, Byleth was studying reasoning and faith quietly. His sister, however, had followed him there and ended up being forced to study the same. Being a teacher meant it was now her responsibility to be able to teach all aspects of fighting to her students, and that was something she had to learn. Giving him a short migraine, she continued to groan as she skimmed through the pages of a book.

“Byleth, do you want to take a break and I help you with sword techniques?” Corrin asked, practically begging.

“I would appreciate it, but I want to study the noble system of Fódlan. I don’t want Hanneman to start lecturing me once again,” Byleth declined.

Corrin got up, leaving her books behind for Byleth to put up, “Well I’m gonna leave you to that.” The door to the library shut and Byleth was left with the creepy librarian, Tomas, and Lysithea, a Golden Deer student.

Lysithea has been following Byleth around ever since the mock battle, being in the most obscure places. Whenever he went fishing, she would be hiding behind the porch, acting as if she was overlooking the fishing ponds. If he was in the knight’s hall, she would pretend to read a book, but peer up at him the entire time. This time, he turned around to find her standing right behind him.

“Hey, professor,” Lysithea started, “I’ve noticed your class size has dwindled since the mock battle.”

Byleth realized she was talking about Felix switching to Corrin’s class. He felt a bit bad, knowing he didn’t pay much attention to him and before he knew it he was gone, “That is correct, yes,” Byleth responded.

“Well…” She hesitated, “Could you consider adding me to your class? I will be your best student, I promise! I study hard and I am very good with reasoning.”

“I think I’d like that.” 

“Oh really? Great! I’ll see you in class then, professor!” Lysithea said, jumping in excitement as she ran out of the library.

The mention of Felix's departure rekindled a memory that happened just a few days ago. Byleth recalled walking into the Training Grounds to see Felix giving the Blue Lions the news that he was leaving their house to join the Golden Deer. He remembered how shocked Dimitri was, the way Sylvain hugged him tightly, and the disappointed look in Ingrid’s eyes. He walked over to his former student in an attempt to congratulate him, but he was only met with a scoff and Felix’s shoulder bumping against his as he left the training grounds. Byleth shook the bad thoughts away and decided that it was time for some fresh air.

_Maybe Corrin is in the training grounds…_

Byleth didn’t feel like putting up the books so he left the library with his arms full. He didn’t know if there was a checkout policy so he just took off while Tomas’ eyes were turned away. Upon reaching the training grounds, it was completely empty. 

_Where could this girl have gone??_

Byleth could hear a warp spell go off in the distance and a familiar figure began sneaking around him.

“Hello, professor,” The person whispered. His voice ran chills through Byleth's spine. The voice behind him must’ve noticed and let out a soft chuckle into his ear, “Listen here, my sole job here is to determine whether certain people are a threat to Lady Edelgard.”

_Oh, it’s Hubert._

He didn't know much about Hubert, other than the fact he was always at Edelgard's side. He'd heard creepy rumors about him around the monastery, the majority of them mentioning his frenzied laugh.

“If you continue posing a threat to Lady Edelgard, I shall have to dispose of you,” Hubert spat. 

Byleth cocked his head to the side.

“ _Who does this kid think he is talking to?_ ” Sothis spat.

“While I am a student here, I am still in service of Her Highness," Hubert scoffed, "Therefore if you would prefer to keep breathing, I think it's best if you stay far away from her.” 

Byleth could feel Sothis getting frustrated, “ _I don’t think he realizes that we’re practically immortal with these divine pulses._ ” 

“What would the others say when I turn up dead out of nowhere?” Byleth challenged now that he understood his threat and he wasn’t very frightened of it anymore.

“Oh, believe me, I have many ways of disposing of you,” Hubert assured.

“Would you like to spar then?” Byleth asked, not getting an exact answer until Hubert shot a Misma spell at him. 

It landed squarely in Byleth’s chest and a rage bubble formed around him. He dropped the books in his hand and retaliated with an aura spell. Byleth got a good shot in the forehead. He didn’t know if Hubert was trying to kill him so he wanted to knock him out. He couldn’t exactly kill the Adrestian Empire’s Emperor’s vassal without getting punished severely. The boy fell to the ground quickly and Byleth ran over to check his pulse.

 _Good_ , Byleth sighed after hearing a groan from the man.

“ _I would’ve killed him_ ,” Sothis replied, “ _Especially after he threatened you like that._ ”

_Sothis, you can hear my thoughts. The Adrestian Empire won’t let us get away with killing him, especially since he is the future of House Vestra._

“ _Hmph._ ” Sothis pouted.

 _I guess I do have to take him to the infirmary_ , Byleth shrugged.

Byleth went to pull the older man over his shoulder. He was quite heavy for someone who’s cheekbones protruded profusely out of his face.

 **Part Two:**  
Entrance Hall | Morning On constant days, Corrin found herself in the cathedral to read any notes of concern from students. She and the counselor basically shared a job. When a student would ask for advice, Corrin gave them it based on her (confined) experiences as a mercenary. Somehow, it helped. Today was another day of that same routine when Claude hopped in front of her, blocking her way.

“Hey, Teach. I would say you’re as stony-faced as usual, but that's really your brother,” Claude smirked, “Hmm. I can’t tell if you’re feeling resigned or if you’re just lost in thought, or maybe you simply don’t care about anything that’s going on. I see you coming here day after day and I can't help but wonder...Oh..sorry. I really didn’t mean to be rude. I just find you fascinating. Actually, there’s something I’d like to talk to you about. Can you spare some time?”

“I’m actually a bit busy. Can we talk later?” Corrin asked.

“Is that right? Maybe this is news to you, but teachers are supposed to display an active interest in the well-being of their students. Students...like me,” Claude responded.

“Claude, I-”

“Speaking of, before you came here, you were a mercenary, right? Always getting your hands dirty on the battlefield and whatnot? It’s a bit unusual that you suddenly decided to become a teacher one day,” Claude interrupted.

Corrin went silent, not understanding what he meant, _Does he suspect me of something?_

“In any case, I’ve been meaning to ask. Did your father teach you how to fight?” Claude asked.

“Yes, he did.” Corrin replied.

“I figured. Your father used to lead the Knights, didn’t he? And I hear he was a legendary mercenary as well,” Claude rambled. “Well, it must have been hard on your mother when you followed in your father’s footsteps and became a mercenary too.”

“I...never knew my mother,” Corrin sulked.

Claude had a regretful look on his face, “I see. I suppose you grew up moving from battlefield to battlefield with your father. You know, for someone who’s right around the same age as me, you certainly have an unusual amount of composure.”

“Maybe you should be more like me,” Corrin joked.

“Oh, but of course. I guess it’s only natural that you’d be different from young nobles who grew up in the lap of luxury.” Claude responded.

“You don’t act like a noble. Then again, I've only seen nobles like Lorenz around,” Corrin admitted.

“Ha! Well, even so, I am heir to House Riegan, the leading family of the Alliance. I didn’t exactly grow up in luxury like most people of noble blood.” Claude thought for a minute. “Hey! Maybe that’s why you and I get along so well.”

“Perhaps it is,” Corrin smiled.

“Folks like us should stick together. As house leader, I’ll do all I can to help you out. We can start by making time for more little chats like this,” Claude said.

“I do appreciate that. Now, I must get going, although I enjoyed the chat.” Corrin said, walking away.

 **Part Three:**  
Dormitories | Nightime

Being a teacher was extremely exhausting, but Byleth didn't mind. He was more surprised at how quickly he was able to pick up on how certain students like to be taught. Dimitri worked better when he was critiqued and Mercedes appreciated being consoled. He found it nice seeing such bright students excel in what they are best at.

The sun was long past the horizon and the cool summer breeze blew on Byleth’s face. It was very relaxing, especially after sitting through a long seminar from Seteth. There weren’t any students out this late, so it was a peaceful walk to the library. Jeralt’s mercenaries always noted that when Byleth got obsessed with something, he would always spend hours doing it. Teaching must’ve been one of those things.

As Byleth made his way down out of his quarters, he heard an ear-piercing scream, “AUUGH! GH-GHOST!"In an instant, he dropped all of his lesson plans and faced towards whoever interrupted his walk.

“Oh. It’s just you, professor,” It was Lysithea, “Here let me help you with that,” She said, picking up all of the files he dropped.

“What are you doing up so late?” He asked.

“I was on my way to the dining hall," Lysithea lied, "I left something there and I’m going to go get it.” 

“I’m on my way to the dining hall as well. Do you wanna go together?” Byleth asked. 

“UH-UHM I’m fine on my own!” She stuttered.

Byleth stared at her expectantly until she finally blurted the truth, “Okay, okay, the truth is, everyone thinks I’ll be scared walking all alone at night when I am perfectly capable of being alone!” 

“Alright then, goodnight,” He sighed, walking away.

“WAIT!" Lysithea screamed, "Professor, you know what I think you had a good idea! Lets both go to the dining hall! Shall we? To be clear this has nothing to do with my fear of ghosts.”

Byleth slightly giggled at the young girl, “I’d be happy to.”

The walk to the dining hall was silent and unnerving. The girl walking beside him was visibly shaking, “Professor, can we please fill the silence with idle chatter?”

“What would you have me say?” Byleth asked her with one eyebrow perched up.

His student must have noticed his exasperated look because Lysithea finally broke, “Fine! Okay! I admit it! I’m afraid of ghosts! The monastery is so unnerving at night!”

“Lysithea, it’s not that embarrassing,” Byleth stated, “I have to admit I am also scared of ghosts. I had my own run-in with Hubert.”

Lysithea giggled and immediately went silent again, “Professor, can we please change the topic.”

“Sure.”

“Okay, so I’ve noticed for quite some time now you’ve been treating your students equally,” Lysithea started.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” Byleth questioned.

“Well, I appreciate it. I’m always being picked on because I’m the youngest student in the monastery," The girl cut herself off, dipping towards a table to grab a bag, "Oh! Here is what I am looking for! Thank you, professor, for accompanying me. Goodnight." With a quick goodbye, Lysithea sped walked back to her dorm room. Byleth stood there and couldn't help but chuckle. Who knew the students were this fond of him?

 **Part Four:**  
Entrance Hall | Daytime It was the end of the month and Byleth and Corrin were their way through the Entrance Hall, sparking conversation as they went. To prepare for the mission, the two took a trip to the marketplace to make sure everything was in order. Loud footsteps came from the hallway that connected the dining hall and the Entrance hall. The Blue Lions, the Golden Deer, and the knights were walking towards the two. 

“Professor. We just got word from the knights that the last of the thieves have been cornered,” Dimitri said, taking his place in front of Byleth with a smile.

“We can’t let those thieves get away with this!” Ashe squeaked, “Let's work together to take them out.”

“It matters not who it is, they will not hurt His Highness,” Dedue said.

“My, my! Why so serious. It’s just a couple of bandits.” Claude teased.

Dimitri gave him a serious look, “Claude, they are still human beings. Although they are our enemies, they still breathe and have lives just like us.”

“Like the Captain used to say, ‘You still have to remember they are human beings.' However, we still have to protect the ones we love.’” Leonie brought up.

Claude brushed it off and pulled Corrin away from the Lions.

“Well, at any rate, a real battle is a great opportunity for us to see how far we’ve come!” Annette brought up

“So much excitement…” Byleth thought aloud.

“ _What else would you expect from a bunch of kids_ ,” Sothis remarked.

“Perhaps we are a bit overjoyed, but remember that we do have the knights on our side. Everything should be fine, professor.” Dimitri reassured.

Byleth nodded his head and Dimitri's face lit up, “Ah, that reminds me. Didn’t Captain Jeralt rejoin the Knights of Seiros? Maybe we might have the chance to see the three of you fighting together.”

“We’ve fought together many times,” Byleth said, bluntly.

“Oh of course! I apologize for letting my childish whims get the better of me,” Dimitri apologized, “In all honesty, I’m a bit jealous. My parents are no longer around.”

“Is this a topic you want to bring up some other time?” Byleth worried.

“I think I would like that professor," Dimitri faintly smiled, rubbing the back of his head as he looked away, "Anyhow, I’d say it’s nearly time to depart, eh?”

 **Part Five:**  
Zanado (The Red Canyon) | Daytime “Brother there seems to be a split in the path in the center island,” Corrin examined, “Do you think we can trap the bandits in the corner by sending the classes separate ways?”

“That sounds good,” Byleth spoke up, still surveying the land.

_That boy always seems to be lost in thought._

“Yo, Teach,” Corrin heard Claude yell, “The Knights want us to be in our positions right now!”

“Coming!” She yelled back, “Byleth are you done?” 

“Yup, let’s teach the students well.”

The two of them hurried to their respective classes. Corrin drew her sword, signaling for the battle to start. There was a steep bridge that contained two ax wielders. Corrin thought about letting Leonie and Raphael take them on but they might get blown off the bridge if they take one wrong step.

“Corrin, collect your archers and get those people off that bridge,” She could hear Byleth command her.

“Ignatz! Claude! Aim and then fire!” She yelled.

With the combination of Ashe and Byleth, the thieves went down easy. She needed to remember to praise Ignatz for managing to pierce one of the thieves’ throats.

“Alright students, battalions, let’s storm the center island! Blue Lions, stick to the left and take the bridge. Golden Deer keep pushing forward,” Byleth yelled.

“Claude, Felix, lead the charge with me," Corrin ordered, "Everyone else, pick off anyone you find.”

Once the Blue Lion battalion started going, Corrin decided to start going along with them. Corrin had been teaching Claude how to use an ax, so the three of them could easily to protect each other’s backs. During the battle, she felt Claude brush up against her many times. Confused, she turned around to see Claude covering her back. He turned to face her, catching his breath as he watched her steady gaze. In an attempt to play it off, he gave her a wink and faced the action once more.

Interrupting her confused thoughts, there was roaring above. Corrin looked down to see a shadow soaring over their heads. She turned to the Lions and she could see Dimitri fending off bandits from Byleth as her brother and Ashe shot down Wyvern Riders. The wyverns themselves were retaliating with fireballs which were probably throwing off their aim. They successfully knocked down a couple of them, but there were still more coming. 

_Are they stalling for something?_

“You! I’ve finally found you!” A voice yelled.

“Not him again…” Claude sighed.

The Golden Deer all made their places besides Corrin and wrapped around behind her like a shield.

“Hmph,” Corrin said, unsheathing her sword and going after the man. She has been training herself with everyone’s weapon including her own fist, so this time even if she was unarmed then she could still fight. Felix ran up behind her and was about to assist her when the ax-wielding thief also started charging at them.

 _Dammit! This is gonna hurt..._

Corrin was expecting a major blow, but she was only greeted with loud grunting and a force pushing her back. She looked up to see Felix defending her from the stronger man. She widened her eyes as she watched the shape of the Crest of Fraldarius light up in front of her and Kostas was eventually flung back. Felix helped her get up and she wiped the dust and dirt off of her. She noted the frown upon his face, keeping a grin fixated inside her. She didn't find the boy as an expressive type. Yet, he wasn't. He had unexpected let it slip.

“Thank you, Felix,” Corrin smiled.

“Whatever, it’s something anyone would do,” Felix sighed, "Just stay safe."

A scream rang out in the distance, immediately interrupting Corrin's response. The two looked over to see a wyvern rider trying to grab onto Ashe and Byleth trying to grab hold of him. They couldn’t let the wyvern into the air.

“Claude, shoot down the rider!” Corrin shouted.

It seemed to be the last one roaming the skies above them. She turned back to the bandit leader and she saw Felix struggling to hold his ground. Raphael noticed too and he led a battalion to the leader.

“We can do this together!” He heard the young student chant and the Knights made quick work trampling the leader over. 

Felix made quick work of the bandit and slashed his throat. Corrin would’ve been shocked, but she knew this couldn't be his first time killing. Her attention was turned back to the wyvern and she saw Byleth desperately trying to keep the wyvern from taking off with his student. She tried running over when a hand wrapped tightly around her wrist. She frantically turned to see Claude give her a reassuring look and pointing at Dimitri going to assist her brother.

**Part Six:**

His student’s cry for help was ringing in his ear and all Byleth could do was try to pull him away from the wyvern rider. The two of them were being dragged across the battlefield, and he could feel cuts and bruises form on his leg.

“Hold on, professor!” He could hear Dimitri yell.

The wyvern must’ve been getting exhausted because it was doing anything it could to get Byleth off it. The wyvern charged a fireball and it seared a lock of Byleth’s hair. If it was a direct hit, it would’ve completely pushed him off. Byleth then felt a tight grip around his waist, and it kept them grounded long enough for Byleth to pull Ashe out of the wyvern’s grasp. Fortunately for Byleth, the person pulling him managed to grab him in his arms before he could fall, unfortunately Ashe hit the ground pretty hard. Mercedes ran up to him and rushed a quick healing spell over the boy.

“Aw professor, your hair…” Dimitri murmured, grabbing a couple of burnt strips of hair.

“It’s fine, it’ll grow back,” Byleth said, ruffling Dimitri’s hair, “You can let me down now.”

“O-oh! Sorry, professor!” Dimitri said, flustered.

“You’re fine. Did we manage to subdue the bandits?”

“I believe so,” Dimitri confirmed.

Byleth turned to his students, “You guys did great today.”

That was when Byleth started analyzing his students. Dedue and Sylvain came up with bruises on them, Ingrid’s officer’s academy outfit was torn up and her lance was bloody, and Mercedes’s hair was ruffled up a bit.

“Let’s get back to the monastery and you guys can take the next week off. How does that sound?” Byleth empathized, trying to cheer them up. 

“The sauna sounds real good right now,” Sylvain winked, clearly exhausted.

The Blue Lions gathered with Golden Deer and they retreated back to the monastery. However, in the back of his mind, something about the canyon is very familiar to Byleth. He started to slow down his pace to get a better view of his surroundings.

“Why do I remember this being a peaceful place…” Byleth thought aloud.

“ _Hm… I wonder why it is that you remember this place…_ ” Sothis wonders, “ _Anyways I am quite fascinated by this place. As far as I can tell this is the first time you’ve been here_ ,” Sothis said digging through his memory.

 _Maybe it’s one of yours_ , Byleth replied.

Sothis let out a grunt, “ _Beyond the strange familiarity of this place, I don’t think I’ve been here before._ ”

“Something bothering you?” A voice asked, interrupting his conversation

“No, I’m fine,” Byleth reassured, not looking at the boy talking to him..

“Are you sure?” The voice questioned, “I haven’t known you for the longest time but you’ve been spacing out a bit in class.”

Byleth turned to face to the boy and saw Dimitri standing before him, “Just getting lost in thought, Dimitri.”

The teen stood in front of him and analyzed him for a moment and nodded, “Alright I’ll believe you this time but just know that the Lions and I are here for you.”

“ _You really are lucky to have such kind, caring students_ ,” Sothis complemented

[...]

“ _No, sir! You’re not going to the library today! If you keep overworking yourself you will pass out of exhaustion!_ ” Sothis scolded

_Come on Sothis just a few minutes._

“ _No. You will go straight to bed after reporting to Rhea or I will do it for you_ ,” Sothis demanded.

_What does that even mean, Sothis?_

“ _Just shut it! I’m the one scolding you right now!_ ” Sothis bossed.

“We’re finally home, professor,” Dimitri announced, “I’ll leave the report to Lady Rhea in your hands, professor.”

A familiar Imperial princess and opera singer walked into the entrance hall, “Does the Black Eagle house have a mission to see to? Remember on the battlefield, you can never tell what’s to come,” Dimitri asked, “You can never dismiss the possibility of the worst-case scenario. Take care, Edelgard.”

“There is no need to state the obvious.” Edelgard retorted, “But tell me… Why the concern? Perhaps you doubt my abilities? If so, your lack of insight is disappointing.”

“That’s...not what I meant. If I’ve offended you I’d hope you would accept my apology,” Dimitri consoled. 

“ _Something is going on between those two. Something deeper_ ,” Sothis pondered

Byleth could see Manuela glance at her in the corner of his eye, “Don’t worry about it, professor. We must hurry. Everyone is waiting for us,” Edelgard reported, running to the entrance of the monastery.

“I suppose I should be off too,” Manuela finally spoke, “Try not to let her get to you, Dimitri. I promise you, there’s no need for concern.”

In an attempt to lighten the situation, “Puppy love?” Byleth asked.

He can hear Manuela snicker at that as she left.

“That’s a good one, professor,” Dimitri admitted, “I had no idea you had much of a sense of humor.”

“Byleth! We need to report to Lady Rhea!” His sister yelled.

“Alright, I’ll be on my way now, professor,” Dimitri said, bowing his head once more before leaving altogether.

 **Part Seven:  
** Audience Chamber | Afternoon 

“You two did well to dispose of those bandits. I pray that their souls found salvation, but why did they target the students to begin with? We must further investigate the true cause of all that took place.” Lady Rhea concluded.

Corrin didn’t like the sound of that.

Rhea continued her speech, “Until we know more I would like to tell you to support the Knights in their investigation.” 

“Lady Rhea. I have some news concerning the bandits," Seteth began, with urgency in his voice.

“I will meet with you two at the beginning of the following month. See you soon."

Corrin and her brother shared no words between each other when they left the audience chamber. It felt weird to her because they always were together before they started teaching. Corrin planned on going to bed after reporting to Rhea, as was everyone. To her surprise, she saw a very exhausted Byleth turn the corner to the library instead of downstairs to the dorms.

_The boy is gonna work himself to death…_ Corrin thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry im taking forever to update! im being mighty lazy


	5. Mutiny In The Mist

###  _

Garland Moon

_

_When the warm winds blow from the sea to the south of Adrestia, residents of Fodlan know that the rainy season is upon them. Before the heavy rains take their toll, the young women hurry to pick the last of the white roses. The ivory buds are woven into garlands and given as gifts to close friends or potential lovers._

**Part One:**  
Dining Hall | Morning

“Hey Byleth, has Lady Rhea given your class your mission yet?” Corrin asked, her mouth full of food.

The dining hall was as loud as ever today, which was becoming the norm for the two twins. They tried to make an effort to sit with their classes instead of with their father and the other professors. It was a sign they were adjusting well.

Byleth covered his mouth, “Not yet, although I fear it may have something to do with the rebellion in the kingdom. I keep hearing stories about it from passing merchants.”

Corrin noticed one of the Blue Lions next to Byleth be shifting and uncomfortable. It was Ashe. Corrin watched Byleth tap his shoulder to ask what the problem was. This only made the boy more nervous, causing him to stand up and toss his food away. The Blue Lions shared a concerned look. However, before he could get up and chase after him, Seteth entered the dining hall and called him over.

“Hey Mercedes, Annette, go check on Ashe for me,” Byleth commanded, as he stood to meet with Seteth. The two nodded their heads and went after him.

“Hey, professor, what do you think that was about?” Hilda said, taking Byleth's seat.

“I don’t know. My brother and I were talking about the news that the merchants were bringing and Ashe just rushed off,” Corrin told her.

“Oh…” Hilda sighed, “They were talking about Lord Lonato’s rebellion. He isn’t the biggest lord, but he has enough influence to gain a powerful army that even the Knights of Seiros might have trouble stopping. Although, they do have the numbers.”

“So what does that have to do with the boy?” 

“Lonato was Ashe’s adoptive father. He was the one who got him to enroll in the Officer’s Academy,” Hilda explained.

“So what is he rebelling against?” Corrin asked.

“Apparently the Central Church, situated here in Garreg Mach, and the Western Church haven’t had been the friendliest of friends,” Hilda whispered, “The Western Church has been seeking more power lately and I guess now they decided to rebel.”

“They’re probably asking for the Lions to assist them. It would be easy practice for them,” Corrin said aloud, “I feel bad for the little guy.”

“Well, whatever it is we can’t do anything about it,” Claude butted in, putting an arm around Corrin’s shoulders, “Plus, that’s something your brother’s class has to worry about, not your little deer.”

“He’s got a point there,” Hilda admitted.

Claude stood up, “Oh Hilda, The Deer and I are meeting about that thing later this month.”

“Oh yeah! See you professor!” Hilda exclaimed, giggling as she rushed off with Claude.

_What thing I wonder..._

**Part Two:  
** Monastery Gazebo | Daytime

Byleth was sitting on a bench under the shade of a tree, grading papers in peace. A few hours before, Lady Rhea assigned his class the daunting task of quenching the growing rebellion in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Byleth couldn't say he wasn't worried. These were his students sent to do this, not professionally trained knights. 

“ _So we are to stop the rebellion in the kingdom?_ ” Sothis thought.

_I suppose. Although, I don’t know what good it would be to let students do it, especially to kill others. I believe battle experience is good, but to kill innocent people in the process doesn’t sit well with me._

“ _And poor Ashe. To face his adoptive father in battle…_ ”

“Professor,” A stern voice announced.

Byleth took a glance upward to see Edelgard staring back down at him.

“I know we have been on bad terms since the mock battle and I want to make things up to you,” Edelgard decided, “I thought it might be nice if we had a nice teatime together.”

Byleth just stared at her.

“I don’t want this to sound mean but you look exhausted, professor,” Edelgard noted, attempting to change the subject.

“It’s fine,” Byleth yawned, “I think I would like a teatime.” 

“Great!” Edelgard chirped, “Just give me a few minutes to set up.”

While waiting, Byleth took a walk around the monastery, checking on his students here and there. By the time he made it back to the gazebo, Edelgard looked a bit exhausted from waiting. Byleth shrugged it off, taking a seat across from her and taking a sip of tea.

“Um, professor. I didn’t know you would be bringing guests,” Edelgard groaned, pointing at the bushes surrounding the gazebo that held their tea party.

“To be honest, I didn’t know they were following me,” Byleth responded after putting down his teacup.

“Let’s just pretend that they aren’t there,” Edelgard chuckled.

“ _I guess that girl can show some emotion_ ,” Sothis remarked

“Now to get back to the reason why I invited you. I just wanted to say sorry about my recklessness at the mock battle. I wasn’t intending on hurting you. I just wasn’t thinking,” Edelgard apologized.

“Oh Edelgard, you aren’t the one who should be apologizing. I’m terribly sorry about shoving dirt in your eyes. It was an old mercenary trick and I know I shouldn’t have used it on you,” Byleth said as sincere as he could.

There was a chuckle coming from the bushes that sounded like Sylvain laughing.

“Seems like we’re becoming friends once again,” Edelgard stated, sipping her bergamot tea, “I guess this is an appropriate time to bring this up.” Edelgard stood up and walked to Byleth’s side of the table. He backed up instinctively and Edelgard held out her hand, “Professor Byleth, I’d like you to rethink your choice and join the Black Eagles.” 

The voices in the bushes gasped loudly but Edelgard ignored them.

“ _Is that something you can even do?!_ ” Sothis questioned

“I’m sorry Edelgard. I’m going to have to decline that offer once more," Byleth countered, "I’ve fallen in love with my Blue Lions. They treat me like family and I could never leave them behind.”

Byleth held back a smile as he heard Annette and Mercedes “Awe!” loudly.

“I see how it is. Pity. Well, I still have your sister I can try to persuade. Good day, Professor,” Edelgard said, bowing to him and leaving.

Byleth sat there for a few seconds before remembering the Lions were awkwardly spying on him still, “You guys can come out now."

Sylvain quickly dove out the bushes and hugged Byleth, slightly rocking him around, “Awe, professor! You’re too kind for us!”

“Let me in on this hug too!” Annette squeaked, followed by Mercedes.

“Your Highness?” Dedue mentioned, looking at him.

A smile crept onto Dimitri's face as he watched the rest of the Lions hug Byleth. He shrugged in response and stood behind Byleth to join the group hug. Byleth could feel his face heat up and he clenched his eyes closed, “You guys are too kind for me too,” He muffled.

 **Part Three:  
** Reception Hall | Afternoon

“Ugh, the nerve of that guy!” Corrin heard a lady shout.

“I know! He is always hitting on other girls!” 

“He’s not even that cute. He is just the biggest charmer.”

“Hey, ma’am?” Corrin started, walking up to one of them, “Who are you two talking about?”

“His name is Lorenz,” She puffed, “And I would avoid him if I were you.”

Corrin rolled her eyes at the name of her noble student. She had heard about his deeds before from Claude, but hearing it from someone who'd experienced it made the situation a bit more drastic to her. She had met people like him in her times of being a mercenary. Sometimes, even knights would try to maneuver their way into her life. Jeralt always stopped them before they got carried away.

“Alright thank you,” Corrin said, walking off to find her student.

_My own student breaking these poor ladies’ hearts. I now know how Byleth feels with Sylvain._

Corrin was walking through the Officer’s Academy when she spotted familiar purple hair in the distance, “Lorenz!” Corrin shouted. She got Lorenz’s attention and beckoned him towards her.

“Hey, professor. What do you need?” He asked simply.

“I’m here to talk to you about the female students,” Corrin replied, rolling her eyes.

“And what about them?”

“They’re saying you have been flirting with other women behind their backs," Corrin accused.

“Ladies? Complaining about me? To you? They must have the wrong one. I am a noble! I treat everyone with respect!” He shouted.

“Obviously not if you have this many girls wanting to fight you,” Corrin snapped back.

“What do you mean ‘this many girls’” Lorenz replied.

“Do you want me to take you to the reception hall? There are many girls in there that would like to have a word with you.”

Lorenz let out a breath, “I can’t keep listening to you… I am a nobleman and I know how to treat my people. Good day professor, I have women to talk to,” And with that, he turned and walked off.

“Ugh! The nerve!” Corrin shouted, stomping her feet.

 **Part Four:  
** Byleth's Personal Quarters | Daytime

 _Guess I better decide who’s taking exams tomorrow,_ Byleth thought as he looked through his journal to see his students progress. 

“Professor!” Dimitri exulted, walking into the open dorm, “I wanted to let you know the Lions and I are going out today. Feel free to join.”

“Ah, I would but I have a bit of work to handle,” Byleth admitted. 

Dimitri accidentally let a smile escape his face. He quickly covered it up, pretending to cough, “Well, that’s too bad,” Dimitri sighed as Byleth turned to search his own drawers. “I’ll take my leave then.”

Byleth turned to say goodbye, but Dimitri was nowhere to be seen. He shrugged it off, going back to his journal to see a letter and a broach beside it. He inspected the broach and noticed it had the Blue Lions symbol on it. He opened the letter beside the broach, listening along as Sothis read it to him.

"' _Happy birthday, professor. The Lions and I hope you have an excellent day. It has been my greatest pleasure to spend time with you these past months. You’re an excellent professor and more importantly, an excellent friend. As the months go on, I would enjoy nothing more than to spend more time with you,_ ’” Sothis read out loud.

_It’s my birthday today?_

“ _Byleth, if it wasn’t your birthday why would Dimitri give you this letter?_ ” Sothis said, poking fun at him.

Byleth sat there thinking.

“ _Byleth, do you even know what day it is?_ ” Sothis questioned.

Byleth yawned in response. Sothis turned into her physical form and looked at him, “ _You’re getting more and more tired as the days go on. Byleth, you must go to sleep earlier tonight._ ”

_I’m fine Sothis. Plus, I need to improve my axe skills. Ashe has been taken an interest in it_ , Byleth finally responded.

“ _Byleth! You’re gonna over exhaust yourself and then hurt yourself!_ ” She began to shout.

_Fine, fine, just for today though._

“ _I’ll take that, for now_ ,” Sothis agreed.

_I better go thank Dimitri before they head out_ , Byleth decided.

Byleth began roaming around the monastery, looking for Dimitri and the class. The more he scouted, the more he realized that fewer people were around. He didn’t see many students and the ones he saw were from the Black Eagles classroom.  
He soon gave in, deciding that the class already left. Tucking the letter in his pocket, he began making his way to the classroom to look over more exam papers. 

“Claude! Where are we going?” He heard his sister’s voice say.

“Just a minute, teach,” Claude responded. Byleth turned his head to see Claude locking hands with Corrin, leading her out of the gazebo. When he locked eyes with Byleth, he began to speed up, “Byleth! Just in time.” Claude cheered, quickly covering his mouth afterward.

“In time for what?” Corrin and Byleth asked at the same time.

“Well...I know you guys like to work, so I’m escorting you to the classroom!” Claude blurted.

Corrin looked at her brother with an awkward expression.

“Alright,” Byleth agreed.

Byleth followed Claude's lead and let him take them to the classrooms. As they arrived, he could see the unlit Blue Lions classroom.

“Felix! Quiet down!” Byleth could hear Dimtri attempt to whisper.

"You're insufferable," Felix retorted, nearly hissing at him.

Once they made it in front of the classrooms, Claude walked in front of the two, blocking the door, “Now that the professors are HERE!” Claude shouted.

A bunch of “shh” came from the Blue Lions classroom, until the light flashed on revealing the Blue Lions and the Golden Deer all posing. 

“SURPRISE!” They all exclaimed.

A banner was hanging from the ceiling that read: Happy Birthday Professors! It was clearly painted by Ignatz. Byleth could see a cake laid out on the desk with Rhea and Jeralt standing behind it.

“Happy birthday, professors. Thank you for all your hard work,” Rhea said with a smile.

Byleth and Corrin slowly made their way into the room. Byleth looked over to see Corrin’s face lit up in happiness. Everyone circled around the two with big smiles on their faces.

“We wanted to show you how much we appreciate you two by throwing a surprise party,” Dimitri exclaimed.

“Not that we don’t show it enough, why not top it off with this?” Claude continued.

“I hope the cake is alright…” Marianne said softly. 

“If it’s made by you, it definitely will be!” Sylvain flirted.

“Sylvain now is not the time,” Ingrid gritted through her teeth.

“Alright everyone, let’s party shall we?” Jeralt announced.

Everyone began to disperse, making conversation with one another. Rhea stayed in front of Byleth and Corrin giving them a soft smile. Seteth walked into the classroom, making his way towards Rhea.

“Happy birthday,” Seteth said. “I couldn’t really think of a good gift, so I decided to buy new weapons for both of your classes. I hope it will suffice.” 

Byleth and Corrin nodded.

“I apologize I can’t stay longer. I have some urgent business to attend to. Happy birthday once more,” Rhea said, taking her leave with Seteth.

Jeralt walked up to them afterward.

“Happy birthday, you two. You seem so happy nowadays and it seems evident why. Byleth, could I talk to you outside for a moment?” Jeralt asked.

Byleth nodded, watching Corrin talk to Felix as he left.

“I want you to have this,” Jeralt stated, showing Byleth a ring. “It was the ring I gave to your mother. One day, I hope you give this to someone you love as much as I loved her.”

“I will,” Byleth smiled.

“I gave your sister this dress your mom loved. Rhea had found it and-”

“Rhea?” Byleth interrupted.

“Ah, did I say that? Sorry. I gotta get going now. I can’t be around those kids as long as you two can.” Jeralt fumbled before walking off.

 _It seems your father knows more than he’s letting on_ , Sothis stated, _For now, let’s focus on this grand party!_

“Professor!” Dimitri chortled as Byleth walked back inside, “How do you like it?”

Byleth met his gaze. “I love it. Thank you.”

Dimitri smiled, staring into Byleth’s eyes, “I’m glad, truly. When I said I wanted to share my happiness with you, I meant it.”

Corrin and Felix walked over to them with Corrin's smile getting bigger by the minute. 

“Speaking of the party, Felix and Claude came up with the idea,” Dimitri admitted.

“Really?” Corrin exclaimed, smiling at Felix.

“I don't do well with gifts, but seeing all that you've taught me made me come up with this. Now, my debt has been repaid,” Felix claimed.

"There never was a debt, Felix, but I do appreciate this gesture," Corrin replied.

“I...happened to overhear them and decided to join in. After a lot of talking, we finally made the decision to have one party for both of you,” Dimitri explained.

“Well, well. Are we talking about my outstanding plan to have a surprise party?” Claude said, butting into the conversation.

Felix rolled his eyes. Dimitri let out a chuckle. 

“How about we go cut the cake?” Corrin suggested, walking towards it.

After a short, unharmonized birthday song, the cake was cut. Byleth continued talking to Dimitri, laughing and smiling.

“Watch out!” Someone shouted.

A loud crash echoed through the room and Byleth saw the banner lying on the ground. Ignatz quickly ran up to it, a frown forming on his lips.

“My painting goes to waste once again…” Ignatz sighed.

“I think it was beautiful, on the ground or in the sky,” Byleth told him as he dusted himself off.

Sooner than later, the party began to disperse. Dimitri, Byleth, Corrin, Claude, and Felix stayed to clean up.

“You know, Teach. It is your birthday, you don’t need to clean up,” Claude informed her.

“Ah, you went through all this trouble. Let me help,” Corrin said, attempting to lift a chair.

With one quick swoop, Claude grabbed it out of her hands, “I’ve got it. Don't need a slowpoke like you making this harder! Go out and enjoy yourself, Teach.”

“Hey! I am no slowpoke!” Corrin yelped, "But if you want me to go...

“Professor,” Dimitri started, walking up to Byleth.

“Yes?” Byleth responded.

“I hope you enjoyed this,” Dimitri expressed. 

“Oh, believe me, Dimitri. This was everything and more,” Byleth responded, carrying the plates away. Dimitri wasn’t far behind, following Byleth to the dining hall.

“How about a birthday spar?” Felix recommended.

“Sure, let’s go now,” Corrin said, walking out of the room.

Claude was the only one left, sulking at the dirtiness of the floor. “When I said don’t clean, I didn’t mean everyone.”

He swiftly picked up a broom and began to sweep the classroom.

 **Part Five:  
** Dormitories | Nightime 

“Professor!” Annette screeched, running up to Byleth as he started for his dorm room.

“Yes, what is it?” Byleth questioned with a yawn.

“The Lions and I are gonna be bunking in Dedue’s room tonight before our mission. We thought it might make us all feel better before we fight!” Annette proclaimed. 

“That sounds lovely, Annette,” Byleth replied.

“You’re invited too!” 

_Oh?_

“I’m sorry Annette. I really need to finish grading exam papers before tomorrow’s mission. Maybe some other time,” Byleth pouted, entering his own room. He could hear Annette pouting in the distance as well.

[...]

Magdred Way was awfully foggy for Byleth’s liking. He noticed that some of the students were lingering together, too scared to get lost in the thick fog. Before leaving earlier this morning, Lady Rhea assigned Catherine, a very notable Knight Of Seiros who wielded Thunderbrand, to assist them in quelling the rebellion. Byleth remembered reading about her in a book in the library. Her ancestors were gifted with the blade by the goddess herself and it has been passed down her family bloodline. Her armor was a sparkly white that matched the other Knights of Seiros. A notable feature was her fiery tips at the end of her beige hair.

“I have to say it's a real honor to be fighting with a brave and distinguished knight. None other than Catherine the wielder of Thunderbrand,” Dimitri said with enthusiasm.

Byleth nodded, “I’d like to see it in action.”

“Well, I’m afraid it’s a little too late for that. Our mission is to clean up the aftermath not fight,” Catherine clarified.

Ashe, who stood beside him, let out a sigh of relief.

“Why would Lonato incite such a reckless rebellion?” Byleth asked

“I believe Ashe would know more about that than anyone else,” Catherine replied.

“Well, I don’t. Lonato never mentioned anything like this to me.” The archer muttered, sounding harsh.

“Probably doesn’t want you to get caught up in his personal vendetta,” Dimitri sighed.

Byleth didn’t quite understand, “What vendetta?”

“Professor, how much do you know of the Tragedy of Duscur?" Dimitri asked.

“I’ve read about it.”

“Well, it happened when the-” Catherine started.

“It’s fine," Byleth interrupted, not wanting to bring up Dimitri's past in the mist of the mission, "Just tell me how it relates to this.”

“Right. Well, Lord Lonato’s son, Christophe, was accused of being involved in that whole affair and was executed by the church,” Catherine shrugged.

“Why was the king targeted?” Ashe asked.

“King Lambert was attempting a major political reform. Needless to say, he has a lot of enemies. Whatever the truth may be, Lord Lonato has held resentment for the Central Church. Well to be more specific, his grudge isn’t only against the church but also with the people who turned Christophe over…” Catherine admitted.

A knight rushed over to the gathered group in a hurry, “Report! The enemy is approaching! They can’t be avoided.”

A great dread crawled into Byleth’s body. The fog was getting thicker than before and it was spreading across the battlefield quickly.

“ _Byleth, the fog is too dense to be teaching students in…_ ” Sothis advised.

_Sothis, I don’t believe this is normal fog. I think someone is causing this._

“Their numbers are far greater than we predicted. They used the fog to slip through the knights’ perimeter," A knight declared.

“It looks like our mission has changed, Professor,” Catherine announced, “Everyone, prepare for battle!”

Byleth turned away. He couldn’t look at the dismay in his student’s face.

“Come on Professor, I’m kinda interested to see how you do in battle. You are a very well known mercenary after all,” Catherine said in an attempt to cheer him up.

“Dimitri… get the battalions ready.” Byleth said hesitantly. He didn’t want to turn around to see poor Ashe trying to stifle back his tears, so he pulled the bowstring that hung around his back off and headed towards his other students.

The group slowly made their way into the battlefield. Catherine had taken off with her own knights as Byleth got the rest of the Lions ready.

“Stick together guys!” Byleth shouted, “Sylvain catch up!” 

The fog was so thick Byleth thought he would start choking on it just giving out commands. The Lions formed a tight circle around one another just in case an enemy soldier approached them in the fog. Screams and weapons clashing rang in the air around them.

“Shouting from within the fog… It seems the knights are already fighting…” Dimitri theorized, keeping close to Byleth.

“YAH!” Byleth could hear Sylvain shout. He turned around to see the redhead assisting Mercedes after a wild ax-wielding militia charged at her. The blow sent the man crashing into the fog and Mercedes healed Sylvain to double-check for damage.

Byleth breathed out a sigh, _They’re more capable than I thought…_

Once she saw the class, Catherine and her group of church soldiers stayed close to the group. Byleth found himself constantly checking if he could see Thunderbrand glowing through the fog.

“Professor?” Ashe called out to him.

“Y-yes?” He stuttered.

“Do you mind if I sit up here with you and Dimitri?” 

“If that will ease your nerves I’m sure the professor won’t mind,” Dimitri answered.

“Found you!” A voice shouted in the fog.

Byleth put a poison arrow on the bowstring and held it back while Dimitri covered his front. The battalions around him tensed up and readied their weapons. The man got closer and noticed a large number of church soldiers were in that group.

“Oh… Lonato… Why did you have to bring so many people into this?!” Ashe whimpered, covering his ears.

Screaming rose around him and the battalion charged without a word from Byleth. The enemy battalion followed suit and Byleth began picking off soldiers from the bunches in the circle.

“ _Byleth, this is inefficient!_ ” He heard Sothis shout, “ _Come on! Put those reasoning skills to use!_ ”

Byleth put the bow around him once again and attempted to conjure up a blizzard spell he had been practicing. The ice immediately ravaged the enemy soldiers and the battalions stood in awe. His own students looked to be in shock and he even felt a pat on the shoulder from Sylvain. He was surprised to see that he was able to cast the spell. Even after many lessons from Marianne, he was unable to succeed. Yet, when he was most nervous, he completed it. The group was able to make some ground but was eventually stopped by another group of bandits. Ingrid and Sylvain were quick in taking them out. Their lances were painted in scarlet-red and it made him shiver more than he intended to.

“ _Byleth, you think a mage is doing this?_ ” Sothis questioned

 _I’m positive_ , Byleth replied.

“ _Look past the forest, there is what looks to be a very powerful mage standing there. Wait, one of your students are heading for him_ ,” Sothis paused a minute to get a good glance at him, “ _Wait, is that Dedue?!_ ”

_No! Dedue! I told you that in order to be an armored knight you need to be aware of how disadvantaged you are against a mage!_

Byleth attempted to run after the man but was only granted with his student’s body crumbling to the floor after he was shot with a couple of Misma spells. Byleth used Divine Pulse without hesitation. When he believed he was far enough, his head began to feel lightheaded. He put his palm against his forehead and groaned a little, using a knight to keep him steady.

“Found you!” A familiar voice said once again.

The same scene played out and Byleth fought his way through soldiers to find Dedue. Eventually, he found him charging after the mage again. Before he could even break away from the group, Byleth pulled back his arrow and took aim for the mage. The mage was knocked back and surprised, which gave Byleth the opportunity to hit him with a powerful melee attack. With that knowledge, Byleth grabbed the ax out of his student’s hands and charged for the man. The mage rolled away before Byleth could completely smash his ax into the man’s skull.

“I won’t let you get anywhere near Lonato!” The mage screamed.

Byleth didn’t care what the man had to say. He flicked the ax out of his hands almost like a frisbee and it cut a chunk clear off the mage, which left him stumbling to the ground. Byleth was left by himself panting. After the death of the mage, the fog started clearing and he was able to find his way back to the group. Now that the fog was cleared, Byleth could see the bodies that littered the ground. However, there was something odd about these soldiers. These weren’t just soldiers, they were ordinary people dressed up for as knights in battle.

“ _That's what that boy meant by ‘bringing innocent people into this_ ,’” Sothis said with disgust.

Ashe looked appalled at the sight and Byleth decided to hold the boy close to keep him safe. Mercedes walked up behind him and did the same.

“The fog has cleared. There’s nothing left to hide you or the filthy Central Church from the judgment of the goddess!” Byleth could see a very old man yell out to them.

“ _It seems they have set up a base here… how did the knights miss this?_ ” Sothis questioned

“Professor…” The voice under him shook, “I don’t want to kill Lonato…” 

“ _Can that be done?_ ” Sothis asked

 _It might take a few tries but it has to be done. I’m not gonna fail my student_ , Byleth disclosed.

“Sylvain please pass this on. Spare Lonato, we need to keep him alive for Ashe’s sake. We have to persuade him to put down his arms,” Byleth told the boy. 

“I got you, Professor. Hey! Ingrid, Dimitri, I have something to share with you!” Sylvain shouted, running to the pair.

A couple of eastern church militia units approached the Lions. However, the soldiers started getting less and less.

 _I feel terrible…_

Byleth’s Lions were getting closer and closer to their building until Lonato was right in front of them.

“You, are you the one commanding them?” Lonato questioned, pointing at Byleth, “Don’t let that witch deceive you… I will show you the truth!” He growled, lifting his weapon and preparing the charge. 

“Wait! Father!” Ashe yelled, “Please stop this!” 

Lonato put his weapons down, “Ashe, is that you?”

“Please don’t bring other people into your own affairs!” Ashe pleaded.

Before Lonato could speak, a figure ran past Byleth. It sent him spinning and once he regained consciousness, he saw Lonato's bloody corpse laying on the ground. He craned his neck towards the figure and saw the light of the Thunderbrand glowing once more, but this time with blood dripping off the edge. Dimitri's eyes widened in disgust, along with Byleth and Ashe. Byleth took a gulp, divine pulsing back to the moment he promised Ashe he would keep Lonato alive.

"Dimitri," Byleth said grimly, "Come with me. We must subdue Lonato. Ashe, your words might sway him. Join us."

The two nodded their heads and ran towards the man. Dimitri's battalion followed close behind, but not enough for it to seem threatening. 

"We just want to get him to end the rebellion," Byleth whispered, "Ashe, wait for my command."

Dimitri smirked at Byleth before heading for the man. He knocked him down with one quick swipe of his lance, resulting in the man's horse to come tumbling down along with him.

“Byleth you still have a divine pulse what are you doing!” Sothis screamed at him.

Byleth slowly walked up to the man but was stopped by a gargling sound. He twisted around to see Ashe holding his neck, feeling around the arrow that struck through it. Byleth froze. He couldn't bring himself to move. Ashe tried, again and again, to gasp for air but only ended up spitting out blood. It came out of his mouth and his throat. He eventually fell to the ground, twitching profusely.

“ _Byleth you still have a divine pulse what are you doing!_ ” Sothis screamed at him.

Byleth clenched his eyes closed and divine pulsed, using the last one for today. He went far past their encounter in Magdred and back to the academy the night before the mission. After he stopped the pulse, Byleth felt horrible. He rushed out of his quarters and bile along with blood was thrown out of his mouth. He was left dazed and luckily no one saw it.

“ _Hm… so there are consequences for traveling farther in time…_ ” Sothis thought to herself.

He declined Annette’s offer to have a sleepover once again and went straight to sleep. Sleep was not kind for him, however, as the same sight of Ashe, with an arrow stuck in his throat, gasping for air kept playing in his head.

_I need to get out of this room…_ Byleth thought, trying to fight back tears.

It didn’t take long for Byleth to get to Dedue’s room. He was grateful that it was so close to his. If he had to keep walking he feared he would throw up once more. He heard nothing from Sothis, other than snoring in his head. Still shaking, he knocked on the door and was greeted by a very surprised Annette.

“Oh, Professor you actually came!” She squealed, “We’ve been hoping you would change your mind, even Lysithea wanted you here!” 

Lysithea was deep into her book, but blushed and hid under the covers after she realized she is the center of attention. Annette allowed Byleth to walk in and he sat next to Dimitri and Sylvain. The redhead draped a blanked over Byleth and wrapped it around himself. He was hoping that with the company of his students he would be able to find some sleep. Before he decided to head in, he looked around at the members of the party. Occupying the bed was Dedue, Ingrid, and Mercedes. Dimitri, Sylvain, Annette, Lysithea, and himself were curled up in their own blankets. In the small desk that sat in the corner of the room held Ashe, his eyes glued into his book. Byleth listened as Annette told the Lions a story, even with Sylvain's constant cutting in. However, he could only focus on Ashe. All he could remember is his bright green eyes glossing over and terrible choking noises coming out of him. Sothis swirled out of his mind to sit next to him, with her childish body laying down with her feet kicked up. 

“ _Right, I was gonna ask you what you had planned_ ,” Sothis brought up, “ _It must be complimented if you had to travel this far back._ ”

_I plan on leaving early. We can’t take Catherine. Lonato is after members of the church so he isn’t going to stop the fighting if she is among us_ , Byleth explained.

“ _What about the battalions? Don't most of your students command the Knights of Seiros?_ ”

_We can hire some of father’s mercenaries._

Sothis yawned, “ _Be careful Byleth_ ,” and she dozed off.

Byleth hoped he wasn’t being disrespectful by going to sleep early but he did. Unfortunately, the same dream played out and he woke up. One of Sylvain’s arms was slung onto Byleth’s chest and his other was sprawled across the floor. He took the arm off of him and sat up to find everyone was sleeping. The moonlight streamed in through the window gave him a decent amount of light.

He saw Ashe asleep with his head on the desk. He tried hard to get the image of Ashe out of his head, but the picture wouldn’t escape his mind. Byleth could normally control his emotions, but this time he had to take off his mask. He thought after letting a few tears out that he would feel better. However, once he started, the tears didn’t stop. Sounds Byleth never knew he could make were coming out of his mouth and he just couldn’t stop himself. Dimitri began started stirring awake beside him and rose up to get a good look around him. Byleth gasped and quickly hid his face, but Dimitri immediately snapped his attention towards him. 

“Professor!” Dimitri attempted to whisper, “Are you alright?” He took Byleth’s hands into his and Byleth felt shame wash over him. 

His student shouldn’t be looking at him like this. He had to be setting a good example, but he just couldn’t stop his emotions from coming out. It felt like years of keeping that mask on, but any feelings were coming out right at this moment.

“I-” He attempted to say, however, he didn’t get time to explain. An arm wrapped around him and he was held into a tight embrace.

“I still don’t understand why you don’t think that you can’t come to us with any problems you’re having,” Dimitri sighed as he played with Byleth’s hair.

Byleth chuckled through his tears, “You aren’t the best with sharing either.”

“Oh-” Dimitri paused.

“Don’t worry. I’ll wait whenever you’re ready to talk about it,” Byleth implied, his tears already drying up.

Byleth lifted his head and saw that Dimitri’s shoulder was wet in the spot he previously rested. The two made eye contact, and for a moment, stared into each other's eyes. Dimitri stared at Byleth’s puffy eyes with a soft smile, watching the gloss dry up. He slowly raised his hands towards Byleth’s face, leaning in slowly. Byleth flinched at his touch but was only met with surprise as the boy wiped the tears from his cheeks. The two of them sat there and silently laughed.

“I think it’s time we should go back to sleep,” Byleth sniffled, laying back down.

Dimitri followed and held out his hand for Byleth to grab. Byleth slowly took his hand and watched Dimitri give him a final smile before closing his eyes. Dimitri began rubbing circles in Byleth’s palms with his thumb in rhythmic movements. The motion lulled the man back to sleep. This time it wasn’t filled with bloody memories. Instead, it was his Lions peacefully training in the training grounds. Byleth wished this moment could last forever. 

As soon as the sun met Garreg Mach, Sothis forced Byleth awake. He quickly woke up the Lions, being gentle as he woke up Ashe. The boy looked frantic as he hopped awake. Byleth just gave him a pat on the back and a reassuring grin. 

“Professor, why are we up so early?” Annette whined.

“We’re are going to be taking my dad’s mercenaries and dealing with the rebellion,” Byleth answered. Mercedes wasn’t so sure about his idea, “What about Catherine? I thought Lady Rhea assigned her to this mission too?”

“Mercedes, when are you gonna start putting more faith into our professor?” Sylvain teased.

“We should get going,” Byleth commanded, “The sun is rising higher.”

The Lions nodded exited the monastery. Jeralt’s mercenaries joined them outside of the walls of Garreg Mach and Byleth’s plan started to come into motion. [...] The units got into position and the fog came rolling in once more. The knights that patrolled earlier had weakened the rebel’s military, so the fight was almost exactly the same to Byleth. He stopped Dedue from getting himself killed and he stopped the fog from getting any thicker.

“We need to lure Lonato out of that corner. After we weaken him, let's pack him up and send him back to Garreg Mach,” Byleth told the others, “Dimitri, go up there and we will stay here. After you get him agitated, run back here and we will use all of our forces to stop him.”

“Whatever you say, professor,” Dimitri agreed and walked up to Lonato, his lance drawn.

“I apologize, Your Highness. It is regrettable that we should cross swords like this,” Lonato said.

“Lonato, I sympathize with your position. I really do. I have no wish to harm you, but I am afraid you have left me no choice. Please… forgive me,” Dimitri begged. 

Lonato flashed a face of regret, “Your Highness… I cannot stop here. For my child, and for the people of Fodlan.” 

Lonato’s steed galloped towards Dimitri at high speeds and he took off towards their trap. Dimitri joined Byleth and the group and Lonato attempted to steer the horse away, but he was too late. His class and their battalions surrounded the man. 

“Let’s get em’ Lions!” Dimitri shouted.

The circle formation quickly turned into a stampede and he could hear mercenaries yelling along with a yelp of terror. The stampede came to a halt and Byleth saw Lonato laying in the ground, defeated, dirt kicked upon his armor.

“Mercenaries, please help us bring him back to Lady Rhea,” Byleth commanded. 

A mercenary pulled out some rope and tied him up. Byleth let out a deep sigh, rounded up the Lions and prepared to head back to the monastery.

As they made their way back, Dimitri and Ashe drifted behind the group to talk. Byleth decided to join them. 

“Everyone in the village was ... was so nice to me. And I… I killed them. I killed them all!” Ashe stuttered, “I had to, I know I had to… I know that! But still… What does that make me?”

Dimitri beside him spoke up, “Please, don’t beat yourself up, Ashe. We did what had to be done.”

“I-I’m gonna go check up on the others,” Ashe mumbled, slouching as he walked.

After Ashe left, Dimitri faced the ground in shame, “That...that was my first time killing civilians too… Those who I’m sworn to protect.”

“That is the reality of war…” Byleth sighed.

“I know that if we hadn’t...done what we did, even more civilian lives would’ve been lost. At least, my mind understands that. But...my heart…”

Byleth put his hand on the young boy’s shoulders and he looked up at him.

“Professor… Those in power, no matter the era, always claim they fight for a just cause. That they take life to protect it, but… is it truly OK to take any life you please, all in the service of some implacable ‘just cause’?”

“ _He is only speaking the truth right now_ ,” Sothis stated.

“Lord Lonato didn’t take up arms out of a lust for power. He simply believed his cause to be just. Who’s to say it wasn’t? Maybe we didn’t have to cut him down like that. Maybe we should have negotiated for peace instead of picking him up and taking him to the monastery,” Dimitri ranted.

“Hey give me that note back!” a tied-up Lonato shouted at Lysithea as she skipped over to Byleth.

She skimmed through the letter and gasped aloud, “It’s an assassination note!”

 **Part Six:  
** Audience Chamber | Afternoon

“I am glad to see you have returned safely. The goddess is gracious with her divine protection,” Rhea said facing Byleth.

Corrin’s class was sent to patrol the school grounds, so she couldn't say she wasn't jealous of her brother. She kept her eyes away from him and her arms crossed.

Rhea spoke once again, “But it was not only her divine protection that shielded you, was it? You are just as skilled as I had hoped.” 

“My students deserve the praise,” Byleth responded.

“I’m not so sure,” Rhea quickly responded, causing Byleth to flinch, “I heard some of the students were…hesitant about fighting militia. However, we must punish any sinner who may inflict harm upon believers, even if those sinners are civilians.”

“What are you going to do with Lonato?” Byleth asked.

“He will be punished accordingly,” Rhea answered, “I pray the students learned a valuable lesson about the fate that awaits all who are foolish enough to point their blades towards the heavens.”

Corrin saw her brother look at Rhea with a scowling expression but if Rhea noticed it, she obviously didn’t care what he had to think. 

“Although you ignored orders to let Catherine assist you…” Seteth announced. “...our real concern is what Byleth has reported. The secret message that was in Lord Lonato’s possession.” 

Corrin began crossing her fingers, hoping she would get the chance to deal with the next month’s mission.

“It contained a deplorable plot to target the archbishop on the day of the Goddess’s Rite of Rebirth. The plan seems unrealistic at best…” Seteth scoffed. “...but a threat is a threat. We must maintain constant vigilance. To that end, I would like for you and your students to help with security on the day of the ritual.”

“You can count on us,” Corrin responded, eyeing her brother to search for any signs of jealousy

“That is most reassuring. You have my gratitude,” Rhea said, smiling at her.

“The Rite of Rebirth is of paramount importance. It is when the Church of Seiros and its believers unite to pray for the return of the goddess,” Seteth explained. “The archbishop and I will be confined to the Goddess tower once the ritual begins. Of course, the knights will be on high alert as well, but there aren’t enough of them to keep watch on every corner of the monastery.” 

It looked like her brother’s mind was somewhere else as the man spoke.

“It is far from ideal to be forced to mobilize students, but the gravity of this situation requires that we all bend to avoid breaking,” Rhea added, “While there is no need to fear for my safety, we cannot turn a blind eye to those who would blaspheme so heinously.”

“With any luck, this will all be for naught. Still, be on your guard. Good luck professors, you two are dismissed,” Seteth commanded

“I’m putting faith in the two of you,” Rhea finished.


	6. The Goddess’s Rite of Rebirth

###  _Blue Sea Moon_

_As the sun grows stronger and the nights grow ever shorter, the Blue Sea Star returns to the sky once more. Believed to be the goddess's home, her followers look to the star and commence celebrations of her rebirth. On the grounds of Garreg Mach Monastery, a grand ceremony is held in honor of this much-anticipated event. Every true follower of the Church of Seiros is sure to be in attendance._

**Part One:**  
Golden Deer Classroom | Daytime

Claude had called a class meeting today, so Corrin was sitting in the classroom waiting for her students to arrive. Since she was told of her mission, she had spent the final week of that month breaking it down. The assassination plot on Rhea was quite the scheme to pull, and Corrin was intrigued to know what idiotic fool would attempt such a thing. Once all the students arrived, Claude began to inform everyone of their monthly mission.

“OK... So our task this moon is to patrol and guard the monastery in support of the knights, who are busy trying to stop an assassination plot,” Claude explained, “Here's the thing. I don't think the bad guys are really trying to assassinate the archbishop.”

“It’s obviously a distraction,” Corrin added.

“Exactly. People don’t just carry around secret notes. Someone wanted us to find it,” Claude finished.

“Do you really think the assassination plot is just a distraction?” Ignatz asked.

“If I knew that, I wouldn't be so worried,” Claude responded, “Let's see... It'll probably be involved somewhere that will be empty during the Rite of Rebirth, yeah?”

“Since the ceremony is at the Goddess Tower, it follows that everywhere else at the monastery will be severely understaffed,” Felix informed.

“Do you think they're after the church's donation money? I hear noble families tend to donate quite generously,” Leonie asked.

“My bet's on the dining hall. It's a treasure trove of delicious food. It makes me angry just thinking about them getting their grubby hands on it!” Raphael growled.

“Let’s split up and look around? I’ll keep an eye on the reception hall,” Hilda requested.

“You should get in some training if you have the time, Hilda. There's a good chance we'll have to fight,” Claude suggested, singling her out.

“Uh! Well, I'm not the only one who needs to train here! It's not right to out me like that,” Hilda complained.

Before the class could disperse, a woman with a blue pixie cut and a boy with curly brown hair who slightly resembled Claude walked towards the class, “A secret meeting, Professor?” The woman smirked, “Oh, we haven't been introduced. I am Shamir.”

Claude took the role of explaining who she was for Corrin, “Shamir is one of the Knights of Seiros. And that little go-getter there is-”

“I work for Lady Rhea! And I’m Shamir’s apprentice! Oh, the name’s Cyril,” The boy informed Corrin.

“You work for Rhea?” Corrin asked, puzzled.

“Yep. I help Lady Rhea with all kinds of stuff. I’ve got to protect Lady Rhea, so that’s why I’ve gotta learn all I can from Shamir,” Cyril stated.

“Cyril adores Rhea. That aside, if you need anything, ask,” Shamir added before she and Cyril walked off.

**Part Two:**  
Dining Hall | Daytime

“There must be something more in the works, Byleth!” Corrin ranted to her brother.

The assassination note planned for Rhea was not a pleasant thought, but he had heard so much about it that he just wanted the world to quiet down for a moment. He had so much on his mind since his fight with Lonato. 

“Well, we’ve been ordered to protect her, so we must do just that,” Byleth responded. 

“You know, brother. I’ve had a question for you for the longest,” Corrin began. 

“And what’s that?” Byleth asked.

“How is it that no matter the fight, your class rarely suffers any injuries. I mean, are they that good?” Corrin wondered.

"They train,” Byleth said, not mentioning his Divine Pulse.

“Right…I’m sure you do some sort of ‘Byleth Voodoo’ on them,” She joked.

Byleth began to feel uncomfortable with his sister’s constant questions. He began to shiver as the thought of Ashe's death replayed in his mind. As much as he trusted Corrin, he couldn’t tell her about Divine Pulse, “Corrin I-”

“Professor!!” Dimitri interrupted, “Remember our trip to the town today?”

“Trip?” Byleth questioned. Dimitri quickly gave Byleth a wink, “Oh! Our trip! I nearly forgot!” Byleth divulged, standing up to leave.

“You didn’t tell me you had a-”

“We’ve got to go now, bye!” Dimitri rushed, grabbing Byleth’s hand and dragging him off.

Byleth and Dimitri walked down the courtyard. Byleth couldn't help but smile as he checked to make sure his sister wasn't following them. The farther they got, the tighter Dimitri's hand grasped at Byleth's. 

"Dimitri, is everything all right?" Byleth asked, "You're grasping my hand pretty tight..."

“P-professor! Excuse my behavior!” Dimitri blurted, immediately putting his hands at his side.

“Oh,” Byleth said discouragingly, “I didn’t mind though.”

Dimitri covered his face with his hands. He was obviously embarrassed. Byleth thought for a moment and smiled.

“Dimitri!” Byleth teased, “Please don’t hide your smile away from me!”

Just like Dimitri had done before, Byleth attempted to pull Dimitri’s hands from his face. Dimitri quickly remembered those words and removed his hands to laugh with Byleth. It wasn't long before the boy frowned once more.

“Professor,” Dimitri started, “I actually wanted to talk to you today.”

“About?” Byleth questioned.

“Well, I’d rather talk about it in a place more private,” Dimitri offered.

Dimitri took Byleth to his dorm. Byleth took a seat on the bed and Dimitri sat in a chair in front of him.

“Professor, I trust you with all my heart, so I feel as if I can confide in you with this,” Dimitri confessed.

Byleth nodded, letting him continue.

“When we first met, I thought of you as someone who felt no strong feelings about killing your enemies. I could never trust someone who kills without batting an eye. My heart won’t allow it,” Dimitri croaked.

Byleth thought back to his mercenary life. He was a stone-faced killer to the rest, beside his sister and father. Corrin made him seem like a human with the way she'd tease him. The other mercenaries didn't see them the same. Corrin may have been the same as him when it came to taking out bandits, but her cheerfulness threw everyone off. Byleth, however, had no reaction at all.

“But after speaking with you and getting to know you better, I can see you’re not like that." Dimitri was looking down at his legs. Byleth could see he was shaking.

"Dimitri...?" Byleth questioned. The boy looked ashamed. Byleth quickly got up, kneeling in front of the chair and holding his hands.

"When I was young, my family was killed in a rebellion. Every one of them killed by what was assumed to be the Duscar people. I don’t believe so, but that isn’t what I’m attempting to get at,” Dimitri took a deep breath, “I feel as if I’m to blame. I need to avenge everyone because they tell me I must.”

“Tell you?” Byleth asked.

“They tell me I must avenge them,” Dimitri said, grimly, “The real reason I came to the monastery was to get revenge. And that I will get.”

“Dimitri, calm down,” Byleth pleaded.

Dimitri stayed silent before looking up at Byleth once more, “My apologies, Professor. It seems I broke my composure a bit there. Please forgive me."

Byleth wanted to break the tension. He stood up, grabbing Dimitri’s hand and pulled him up, "You can't allow their deaths to haunt you in this manner."

Dimitri didn't even make eye contact with Byleth. He only responded with heavy breaths. Before he knew it, Dimitri was being tugged out of the dorm room.

“Professor, where are we- ah!” 

Byleth was heading for the front gates, “We’re going into town, remember?” Byleth recalled, turning back to him with a smile.

Dimitri gave him a soft smile and followed Byleth's lead.

" _So that's the truth of the boy. I was not expecting that..._ ," Sothis spoke.

**Part Three:  
** Courtyard | Daytime

“What is the enemy after?” Claude thought aloud.

“Claude, what are you thinking about?” Corrin asked, tapping on the boy's shoulder.

“Ah! Professor, I didn’t know you were there!” Claude stumbled, “We need to gain the enemy’s true objective quickly. We must investigate and see what we can find!”

“I agree. The note was too obvious. There must be something else in the works,” Corrin agreed.

Corrin walked off and began investigating people and places around the monastery. She didn't gain much. Once she made it to the greenhouse, she began spacing out.

“Hey, Professor!” Hilda yelled, startling her. “What are you doing, daydreaming in a place like this? It’s lucky. As spacey as you are, you're always reliable in a pinch.”

“I wasn’t daydreaming,” Corrin defended.

“Sureee...then what were you thinking about?” Hilda asked.

“The month’s mission,” Corrin responded.

“It's hard to tell what's going on in that skull of yours. Your expression is always changing. Come on... Smile! I was just playing around! Don't get mad!” Hilda begged, “By the way, in the next battle, may I focus on logistical support... off the battlefield? There's no use having a weakling like me in the middle of the action, and it would bring down morale if I were killed.”

“You’re not a weakling, you know,” Corrin assured her.

“Have you even seen me, Professor? Look at these noodly little arms! I should be cheering everyone on from the sidelines. It'll certainly improve the boys' morale, don't you think?” Hilda insisted.

“Why don’t you want to fight?” Corrin questioned.

“Because even if I do, I won't be of any help. My big brother is the type of person who's supposed to be on the battlefield. For me, it's just a waste of energy. It's pointless,” Hilda sighed. “Everyone's cut out for something different. The right person for the right task, you know? Please, Professor? Keep me off the battlefield, and maybe I won't tell everyone you were daydreaming!”

Hilda didn’t give Corrin the chance to answer and ran off. Corrin decided to continue her investigation, giving Hilda’s proposition more thought.

**Part Four:**  
Marketplace | Daytime

Byleth had just finished buying more weapons for the security mission this month when a knight brought him a letter. The knight looked frantic and nervous as he crept up to Byleth. Yet, Byleth could always tell when someone was around him. It was an instinct he grew up with.

“Please...give this to Mrs. Manuela,” The knight whispered before running off.

Byleth, confused about the knight’s attitude, made his way to Manuela’s infirmary. The door was closed, which caught him off-guard. Manuela's room was a part of the infirmary, but it was nearly the afternoon and she didn't have the door open. Byleth figured she had a patient but after many knocks, he lost that hope.

“WHAT?” Manuela yelled back, “Oh, settle down and stop with the knocking. I’ll be there in two shakes.”

“I’d like a word,” Byleth said.

Manuela recognized his voice. “Oh, dear...Professor? Is that you? I...just a moment. Manuela, you simply must quit...oversleeping. Hold on, ” She began mumbling to herself. “Where are my clothes? I can't even find my— Where in blazes is my underwear?! Oh, I— What is my dressing robe caught on? I can't tie this properly! It's not even covering— Oh, Manuela... This will have to do…”

Manuela slowly stepped out of the room, giving Byleth a fake smile.

“Are you okay?” Byleth asked.

“I-I’m fine. Just...just hold on a moment,” Manuela replied, running back into the room to find a tie for her robe. After making herself presentable, Manuela steps into the hall once more, “Ahh, hello. Sorry to have kept you waiting,” Manuela smiled, “So...what do you want?”

“What were you doing in there?” Byleth asked curiously.

“Excuse me? You had a reason for coming here, I assume. I've put a lot of time and effort into making it possible to talk with you, you know…” Manuela stomped.

“Sorry,” Byleth replied.

“No, you've done nothing wrong. Let's just say I'm not having a good day. Actually, I didn't have a good night…” Manuela rambled, “Never mind! What did you want, anyway?” 

“I got a letter directed to you. It was from a knight.” Byleth informed her.

********

“You heard from him? The fella from last night?! Read it, read it!” Manuela demanded.

********

“It reads ‘We will never go out together again,’” Byleth read.

********

“Yeah... Figures,” Manuela sighed, “Kind of saw it coming, actually. That's why I came back to my room and went to be. To get over it. Thank you...for checking in on me.”

********

“No problem,” Byleth reassured her.

********

“Was that all you wanted?” Manuela asked.

********

Byleth nodded his head gently in response.

********

“Well then, goodnight,” Manuela said, walking back into her room.

********

“Sleep well,” Byleth muttered.

********

He looked down at the note once more before shredding it up.

********

“ _How noble_ ,” Sothis grunted.

********

At the moment, Byleth heard his stomach growl. He decided to go grab a bite after finding a suitable trash can for the letter.

********

**Part Five:  
** Training Grounds | Afternoon

********

Corrin walked into the training grounds to spend her free time training for the month’s mission. Upon arrival, she rolled her eyes to Leonie training as well. Corrin remembered seeing Leonie as a kid. She wasn't fond of her then and she isn't fond of her now. 

********

“Phew,” Leonie huffed, putting her things away, “Oh, Professor! Are you training too? I was just about to finish up, but if you want to join in, I can stick around a while longer.”

********

“You don’t have to stay just for me, you know,” Corrin insisted.

********

Leonie gave her a wide smile, “Oh, no. It’s fine! Just do your thing. Don’t mind me. Come on, don’t be shy.”

_No, no, no, no!_

********

After an hour of training, Corrin noticed Leonie was copying whatever moves she practiced. She couldn’t take it anymore, so she decided to finish there.

********

“Phew! I’m beat...but we’re finally done,” Leonie bragged.

********

“You didn’t have to stay for my whole routine…” Corrin muttered.

********

Leonie was panting, “I was...already training when you got here, and I...finished right alongside you... Guess I...outlasted you, huh?”

********

Corrin gritted her teeth, “It’s not a competition.”

********

“Speak for yourself. I’m always looking to improve!” Leonie exclaimed, “By the way, Professor. Something I wanted to ask.”

********

“Let’s hear it,” Corrin sighed.

********

Leonie’s face lit up, “Are you really Captain Jeralt's kid?”

********

“That’s what I’m told,” Corrin grunted.

********

“That's a pretty detached tone to take about your family. What's your opinion of him, then? You must look up to him, at least?” Leonie asked.

********

“I respect him, of course,” Corrin replied.

********

“Hm. It doesn't sound like you really appreciate him. You didn't even know until you came here that he used to lead the Knights of Seiros, did you?” Leonie bragged. “If it weren't for him, you wouldn't be half the person you are now. You've probably never even thought about how lucky you are,” She looked up at Corrin with a serious expression. “Ugh! OK, this really bothers me! Listen up, I don't care if you're the teacher and I'm the student. I'm going to outshine you. I know you were some famous mercenary before you came here, but let me tell you something…I'm going to be better than you ever were! In fact, I'll surpass you in no time at all, so don't blink. You might miss it.”

********

Corrin bit back her tongue, walking out of the training grounds as Leonie called back to her.

********

“That’s right! Be afraid!” She shouted.

********

**Part Six:  
** Blue Lions Classroom | Nighttime

********

“The Goddess’s Rite of Rebirth is finally here, so let us all be on guard,” Dimitri told the class.

********

“Leave it to me. Professor, are you in as well?” Dedue asked.

********

“Of course,” Byleth responded.

********

“We’re all counting on you, Professor!” Dimitri encouraged.

********

The class began to exit the classroom, making their way to their stations. Before Byleth could get to his, his sister ran past him, “Corrin!” Byleth shouted. At his call, she slowed down and ran back to him, “Isn’t your station the other way?"

********

“About that…” Corrin started, “Can you cover a few extra places for me? I need to inspect something.”

********

“What is more important than this?” Byleth asked.

********

“Actually, it’s about this. So, please…?” Corrin begged.

********

“Fine, just tell me where,” Byleth gave in.

********

Corrin pointed out all the spots her class was supposed to be. Before Byleth could object, she ran off to meet with her class. Her class wasn't that big, but it would definitely be hard to cover all the places she wasn't going to be.

********

“ _That sister of yours sure is something…_ ” Sothis murmured.

********

_That, she is._

********

“Ready, professor?” Dimitri asked.

********

“Yep, let’s go,” Byleth replied, "Also, we're gonna have to space out some more. Looks like there's some extra spots to cover."

********

**Part Seven:  
** Entrance Hall | Nighttime

“The Rite of Rebirth is finally underway. Time to see if our hunch was right,” Claude told the class.

“Ugh...I hope it’s not. Then we wouldn’t have to fight anymore,” Hilda considered.

“Our hunch is right, it has to be!” Corrin opined, attempting to encourage the class.

“Right or wrong, the clock is ticking. All we can do now is stick to the plan,” Claude told everyone.

The class began to talk to one another, making sure everyone was ready. Corrin couldn't say she wasn't nervous. She based her plan off of a hint, a plain guess. If it wasn't correct, who knows what Rhea would do to her. She and Claude theorized that the enemy would be in the Holy Mausoleum, a place where the church stored sacred bodies. As Corrin ran through the plan in her head once more, Seteth and Flayn had walked up to class with perplexed faces.

“You seem a mite too relaxed for my liking. The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth is about to begin. While we are in the Goddess Tower, we are relying on you to secure the locations that are lacking in defense,” Seteth ordered.

Flayn butt in, “May I let you in on something, Professor? My brother can be a bit...callous. He told me that he was concerned about you, and hinted that perhaps you would be better off patrolling a coffin!”

Corrin gave Seteth a glare. Corrin was well aware the man didn't like her, but she felt the exact way he did.

“That was said in...jest, Flayn, and in confidence. Please just remain by my side and do not cause any more trouble,” Seteth instructed. He turned his direction towards Corrin, “As a professor, you would do well to remember that it is your duty to guide your students down the path of righteousness.”

Corrin didn't reply but just gave him a blank gaze. Flayn hopped between the two with a grin, “Please excuse us, everyone. We shall see you again after the ceremony has concluded!” 

Once Seteth and Flayn dispersed, Hilda was the first to speak, “Seteth is waaaaay too overprotective. He reminds me of my brother.”

Claude ignored her comment, looking at Corrin. “Come on, Teach. I know a hidden spot where we can monitor the stairs that lead to the Holy Mausoleum. If there's anyone down there, they'll be trapped like the rats they are. We'll just have to take them down without getting bitten.”

Corrin giggled at the joke as Claude lead the class towards the stairs. When they made it to the Holy Mausoleum, there were enemies around the corners of the room. Corrin let out a breath of relief. Her hunch was correct.

“Our guess was spot on. Looks like we have some company,” Claude said, pointing out the obvious.

“Those Central Church bastards have spotted us...Buy me some time while I open the seal on the casket!” A mage shouted.

“The enemy is going after the casket in the back,” Felix announced. 

“Maybe they're going after the saint's bones? Weird. I'd like to defeat them before they can finish the job,” Claude joked.

On the ground of the Mausoleum, there were different tiles with different designs. Corrin held her class back, inspecting the floor.

“So you noticed. Look closely at the ground,” Felix told her, “There's some kind of contraption on certain parts of the floor. The smart move is to advance while finding the best fighting positions we can based on the enemy's weaponry.”

Corrin split her class into three groups. Hilda, Lorenz, and Ignatz to the left side of the Mausoleum, Leonie, Claude, and Marianne to the right. She ordered Felix and Raphael to clear the middle of the building with her, hoping everyone in the class could meet at the top of the stairs.

Corrin observed the area in front of her. There were two swordsmen guarding a black figure. She knew she’d have to get closer to see it, so she told Raphael to ram one and Felix to slash the other. Luckily, Corrin could see the other students of her class with the turn of her head. Instead of walls covering the left and right side of the Mausoleum, there were pillars. She could see Claude shooting an arrow at a mage, giving Leonie an opening to attack, and Hilda throwing her axe into an archer’s chest.

“Death Knight! Prove your strength and scatter these fools!” The mage yelled from the casket.

Corrin could see the dark figure clearly now. He embodied the look of death, wearing a black helmet with horns and very sturdy armor.

“I don’t take commands, or waste my time on weaklings,” The Death Knight groaned.

The class had made it to the stairs where the Death Knight waited for them. Claude had walked up behind Corrin with his hair ruffled up, “I'm getting a really disturbing vibe from that guy... No one go near the evil-looking knight, OK?”

Corrin stayed in the back of her class as they passed the Death Knight. Claude didn’t leave her side, watching the Death Knight intensely. Once everyone passed, Corrin made her way past him. His eyes followed her every movement.

“Hm…” He muttered.

Once her class reached the top of the stairs, only a few enemies remained. The mage beside the casket turned his head, shrieking when he saw how close the class was, “The reinforcements haven’t arrived? If they approached from behind, we can attack them from both sides!” 

The class separated once more to finish off the remaining enemies. The only ones left were Corrin and Felix. They both walked towards the mage with intimidating looks. He frantically backed into the casket.

“You’re too late! The seal is broken!” The mage stuttered, “You can’t- Huh? A sword?” 

The mage pulled out a tan-colored sword with a hole in its pommel. It had the design of a chain, resembling a spine. As the mage examined it, Corrin didn’t stop walking towards him. He attempted to throw a fire spell at her but missed by a wide range. Little did he know, he had thrown the sword into the air, allowing it to land right beside Corrin’s feet.

Without remorse, Felix ran towards the mage with his sword out. The mage created a shield, attempting to protect himself from the hit but Felix didn’t stop pushing down. The mage looked up at Felix with a scattered expression as Felix broke the shield. He gave the mage one final smirk before jumping out of the way. All the mage could see was a blur before Corrin struck him with the sword, knocking him out. The sword began to glow in Corrin’s hands, making her feel a wave of power unlike any other.

“Heh, pathetic,” Felix said, insulting the mage.

“That was so cool!” Hilda exclaimed.

“Impressive, impressive,” Claude clapped, “Although, I could definitely do better.” 

Corrin gave her class a smile, directing them to the door. She forgot about the Death Knight, riding up to her.

“That sword is...I see. What a pleasant surprise,” The Death Knight stated.

Felix readied his sword, preparing to attack. The Death Knight let out a chuckle before transporting away.

********

********

********

**Part Eight:  
** Holy Mausoleum | Nighttime

********

Byleth, Catherine, and the Blue Lions ran down the stairs to the Mausoleum after hearing all the commotion. They noticed a suspicious group of people heading down that way, and Byleth didn't waste time in stopping them. He quickly sent Lysithea to get Catherine and they ventured down the staircase. Byleth saw Corrin and her class with smiles on their faces, walking back to the stairs.

********

“Is the intruder here?!” Catherine shouted, “Oh... Looks like you have this under control. You! Round up any stragglers.”

********

“Will do!” A knight exclaimed.

********

“Byleth!” Corrin said, noticing him.

********

Corrin walked towards him, holding the sword in her hand. Byleth felt a ringing in his head as he saw it.

********

“ _Ugh...that sword…_ ” Sothis muttered.

********

“Byleth? Hellooooo…?” Corrin repeated, snapping in Byleth’s face.

********

Byleth looked up at her, “It seems your suspicions were correct. Good job,” Byleth congratulated her.

********

“If only you had a brain as big as mine!” Corrin joked.

********

Catherine walked up to the two, interrupting the conversation. “You two should go see Lady Rhea. I’m sure she’ll want to see you two.”

********

Byleth and Corrin nodded, telling their classes goodbye and making their way to the Audience Chamber.

[… ]

When they walked inside, Rhea, Shamir, and Seteth were talking to three priests.

********

“As all of you committed a breach of faith, the archbishop will now pass judgment,” Seteth stated.

********

“Inciting a Kingdom noble to rebel. Unlawful entry. The attempted assassination of the archbishop. An attack on the Holy Mausoleum. It is unnecessary to go on, followers of the Western Church,” Shamir elaborated.

********

One of the priests decided to speak. “What?! We have nothing to do with the Western Church!”

********

Seteth silenced him immediately, “You have already been identified. Please spare us your second-rate theater.”

********

“Dishonoring a holy ceremony is worthy of death for a member of the church. You are well past the hope of redemption. If you have any grace remaining, you will willingly offer your life as atonement for this crime,” Rhea demanded.

********

“No!” Another priest shouted, “This isn’t what we were told would happen! We’ve been deceived!”

********

“It’s no use arguing. Whatever your excuse, the punishment stands,” Shamir clarified.

********

“May your souls find peace as they return to the goddess…” Rhea sighed.

********

“Wait! Please! The goddess would never forgive you for our execution!”

********

“Monster! We know you’ve already slaughtered many of our fellow brethren like this!”

********

Byleth flinched at that comment, _She's done this before?_

********

“This concludes the investigation!” Rhea shouted, “Please remove these poor, lost souls from my sight.” 

********

Shamir escorted the men out of the Audience Chamber. Byleth and Corrin caught Rhea’s eye and she had a regretful expression on her face, “Corrin, Byleth. I’m sorry you had to see that,” She moped, “I cannot thank you enough for defeating those invaders in the Holy Mausoleum, and especially for protecting the Sword of the Creator.”

********

Corrin tightly grasped the sword in her hand, “The Sword of the Creator?”

********

“That sword is one of the Heroes' Relics and the most precious artifact in the church's possession. It is also a weapon of terrifying power. For now...I will entrust the sword to you. Please, use it wisely,” Rhea smiled.

********

“Lady Rhea, wait! Do you truly mean to give the Sword of the Creator to this stranger?!” Seteth asked in disbelief, “Surely it is not the sort of thing that one hands over so readily, even to someone who has the ability to wield it! If someone like Nemesis were to appear again, all of Fódlan would be consumed by war!”

********

“Nemesis?” Byleth asked.

********

“Nemesis, the King of Liberation. He is an ancient king of mankind who was defeated by Seiros over a thousand years ago. When Fódlan was attacked by wicked gods, it is said that the goddess gifted Nemesis with the Sword of the Creator. Nemesis used that sword to defeat the wicked gods, saving all of Fódlan. Henceforth he was dubbed the King of Liberation. However, his power began to corrupt him until he, himself, turned to the darkness. Saint Seiros was forced to destroy him,” Seteth explained. He then turned to Rhea with a frown, “Lady Rhea, I beg you to reconsider. Given a little more time, we could more accurately assess this stranger's abilities.”

********

Byleth could see Corrin giving a death stare to Seteth. He had to hold back laughter.

********

“No, I have faith, Seteth. Faith that our friend here will not be corrupted by wickedness. Since the death of Nemesis, none have been able to wield the Sword of the Creator. Now, after all those long years of being sealed away, it has returned and found a new master,” Rhea preached.

********

“I...understand,” Seteth cooperated, “As you wish, Lady Rhea. There you have it, professors. See that you do not betray the trust the archbishop has seen fit to bestow upon you.”

********

They two made their way out of the Audience Chamber. Byleth looked at Corrin, seeing a proud expression on her face, “Wanna go eat with me?” Corrin said, rubbing her stomach, “I am sooo hungry!”

********

“I would, but I ate before the mission,” Byleth answered. “As any normal person would.”

********

Corrin gave him a wide grin, “Do any normal people wield the almighty Sword of the Creator!”

********

Byleth opened his mouth to speak but just shook it off.

********

“That’s what I thought!” Corrin said before running towards the dining hall.

********

“Whatever! Go eat up the dining hall if you will,” Byleth shouted.

********

As serious as she is with her class, Corrin will always be childish to her brother. He laughed at her remark, heading to his dorm. Once he got there, he decided to write in his journal to keep track of the days. As he wrote, Sothis flew out of his head and danced around him.

********

“ _The Sword of the Creator. The King of Liberation. Each tale is more confusing than the last! I really can't read that Rhea at all... That sword is clearly precious... So why is she so keen to gift the thing to Corrin?_ ” Sothis asked.

********

_It certainly is strange, but I guess the sword chose her._

********

“ _Is that a fact? I feel as though we have become entangled in a mystery…_ ” Sothis noted, “ _The Sword of the Creator... It somehow feels distinct from other Relics we have seen. Such as the one that... Oh goodness, what was her name? Ca... Cat…_ ”

********

_Catherine?_

********

“ _Yes! Her! The Sword of the Creator is different from her Thunderbrand in one key way…_ ” Sothis stated, “ _It bears a hole...where something should have been but is no more. I despise not knowing what is going on! It...it frightens me_ ,” Sothis yawned, “ _And yet... I place my trust in you. I must. Whatever comes to pass...please swear to cut a path that is your own._ ”

********

_Of course, Sothis_ , Byleth promised, continuing his notes.

********

**Part Nine:  
** Golden Deer Classroom | Daytime

After meeting her students in the classroom, she explained the situation that happened in the Audience Chamber. Corrin constantly felt a wave of unease when she thought of the words that the priests spoke. 

“I suppose that’s that,” Claude shrugged, “The assassination attempt, the attack on the Holy Mausoleum... Looks like it was all a plot by the Western Church. It's just too bad that that masked knight who was leading the attack got away, vanished without a trace.”

“But why would the Western Church want to attack Lady Rhea?” Hilda asked.

“Why? Take your pick of reasons. Relations with the Western Church aren't exactly friendly,” Claude replied.

“What reasons?” Corrin questioned.

“Oh, that’s right. Jeralt mentioned that you grew up completely isolated from the church. The Church of Seiros is split into a few different branches across Fódlan. The Central Church is headquartered right here at Garreg Mach,” Claude explained. He began searching through his things, pulling out a map, “Then there’s the Western Church. Far west from Castle Gaspard, where Lord Lonato had his little rebellion, is the Fortress City of Arianrhod. It's the strongest fortress in the Kingdom. On the other side of it is the headquarters of the Western Church."

“Not too smart to bicker with people who worship the same goddess as you,” Hilda muttered.

Claude let out a chuckle, “The bishop of the Western Church must be pretty ambitious. Probably hopes to split off completely. In which case, he'd need to weaken the Central Church's influence. Killing Rhea is certainly one way to do that. To the shock of no one, I hear the knights have been sent to subdue the leaders of the Western Church. We'll probably get a chance to assist.”

“You're an odd one, aren't you, Professor? How'd you make it this far in life without ever interacting with the church? I can't believe someone like you exists in Fódlan. It's too strange!” Hilda exclaimed.

“If you think that’s weird, consider the fact that Rhea hired Teach despite all that,” Claude thought.

“So…” Raphael hummed, “Those guys they caught... They all got the axe, right? That's brutal.”

“Rhea can be rather intimidating at times. Many find her terrifying,” Felix responded.

_Terrifying..._

“Professor. Those who cannot be saved must be delivered to the goddess for judgment. Is that not so?” Marianne asked.

“Sure?” Corrin reckoned.

She didn’t really know her place in the mist with the church. As the class began to leave, Corrin got her things and ran off to tell her brother what she had learned.


	7. Tower Of Black Winds

###  _Verdant Rain Moon_

_The ceaseless rains that satiate the verdant landscape of Fódlan are accompanied by the fierce winds and mighty roars of thunder. This abundance of rain, sparkling as it falls against beams of emerging sunlight, is a constant reminder to the people of Fódlan that nature is ever wild and unpredictable. For when the rain finally does pause, the clouds part to give way to a glorious rainbow._

**Part One:  
** Audience Chamber | Daytime

“Professor,” Lady Rhea greeted him, “I would like for you to take your students into Kingdom territory to eliminate some thieves.”

Byleth stood in the same spot he did every month, listening to Rhea’s instructions. This was his routine, sometimes with his sister, sometimes without.

“They stole a Hero’s Relic from House Gautier of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus - the Lance of Ruin,” Seteth explained, “Their leader’s name is Miklan. He is apparently a disowned son of House Gautier.”

“Why does the church wanna eliminate him?” Byleth questioned.

“This skirmish involves a Holy Relic, and is, therefore, more than a single noble is capable of resolving. The Heroes’ Relics are immensely powerful weapons. We must meet this threat with adequate force,” Seteth ordered.

Byleth looked at him curiously, “May I ask why my class is to defeat these thieves?”

“Unfortunately, most of the Knights of Seiros are away from the monastery purging the apostates of the Western Church, so we are entrusting you with this mission,” Seteth sibilated, “After all, you are a very powerful and amazing tactician, which is more than capable of opposing any Relic.” 

“I’m sure you and your students are far more powerful compared to those sinners. You have nothing to fear,” Rhea added, attempting to dispel Byleth’s fears, “However to ensure that no harm comes to the students, we will also send the monastery’s most skilled individuals to aid you.”

“You are dismissed, professor,” Seteth said, sending him off.

[. . .]

“I heard about our mission for this month. We are to eradicate thieves in Kingdom territory...” Dimitri said, finding him in the entrance hall before his trip to the library, “I’m sorry for dragging you into the Kingdom’s petty squabbles. This should not be your burden to bear, but my own…”

“I’m always happy to help you, Dimitri,” Byleth reassured the prince.

“Thank you, Professor. Hearing you say that puts my mind at ease.” 

As they continued their conversation, footsteps drew closer to the two boys. Byleth looked at the man and almost mistook him as his former student, Felix.

“Your Highness? Ah, it’s been ages!” The man cheered.

“It’s been a long time! Two years, if I’m not mistaken,” Dimitri recalled.

“Indeed, Your Highness. You’ve grown so much in those years. I hardly recognized you.”

“An old friend of yours?” Byleth asked.

Dimitri chuckled a little, “Professor, this is Rodrigue. He’s actually an old friend of my father’s.” Dimitri stopped himself and took in Byleth’s expression, “Something on your mind?”

“He looks a lot like Felix…” Byleth thought aloud.

“Haha, well...you’re looking at Felix’s father. Didn’t I tell you we grew up together?” Dimitri informed, “Some of my earliest memories include this fellow. When my father died four years ago, he looked after me as though I were his own son.”

“You flatter me, Your Highness. It was my honor to care for such a fine, young man,” Rodrigue boasted, “It’s nice to finally meet you, Professor. Dimitri has mentioned you on occasion.”

Dimitri ignored the man’s comment, “What brings you to the monastery, Rodrigue? Is it the thieves plaguing the Kingdom?”

“I’m afraid so. This is not merely a problem for House Gautier, but for everyone. The thieves have set up their headquarters in Fraldarius territory, and are mercilessly pillaging the villages of that area,” Rodrigue turned towards him, “You have our full support in stopping those dastards. I thank you for your help, both of you.”

“If you don’t mind, Professor. I’d like to go catch up with Rodrigue. We can continue our conversation later,” Dimitri affirmed.

“I don’t mind, go ahead,” Byleth agreed.

Byleth watched the two walk away before advancing to the library as he originally planned.

 **Part Two:  
** Hanneman’s Office | Daytime

“Is there something you need of me, Professor Hanneman?” Corrin asked as she walked into the professor’s office.

“Oh! Good of you to come, Professor. I’ve heard much about you lately,” The man responded, “Specifically, that you were able to awaken the Sword of the Creator’s power. Thus, it seems the true nature of your crest has been uncovered.”

“Oh?” She asked, sort of intrigued.

She’s heard about Hanneman’s pestering research, but never thought she would play a part in it herself.

“I had, of course, seen your Crest before. However, at first, I failed to recognize its true nature. Eventually, it dawned on me that what is visible is perhaps merely a small part of a greater whole. In other words, your Crest is too significant to be detected when using normal instruments.”

Corrin put her hand against her head, trying to understand what the man was saying. She could understand why her brother never came with her to these meetings.

“After this discovery, I began researching Crests that might fit that description, which allowed for a temporary hypothesis. However, I could not be certain. The Crest my conclusions led me to was far too unusual,” he paused, “A crest thought to have disappeared from this world in the millennium since the fall of Nemesis, the King of Liberation. The Crest of Flames. That is what you and your brother possess.”

Corrin knew she was supposed to be shocked but she didn’t quite understand why that was so significant, “The Crest of Flames?”

“Your ability to wield the Sword of the Creator has unequivocally proven my hypothesis. A legendary power, dormant since time immemorial and now resurrected… There can be no doubt that this ancient power resides within the two of you,” Hanneman concluded.

 **Part Three:**  
Blue Lions Classroom | Afternoon

Rain was pattering on the window of the classroom. It was soothing hearing the sound echo throughout the hollow room as he sat there waiting for the students to pass their exams. This was a big moment for his students. These tests will determine which classes they will be taking from now on.

Byleth was contemplating whether or not it was appropriate to fall asleep in his position but he was sure that his students were almost done. Five minutes passed and he couldn’t resist the temptation of sleeping. He started nodding off and, eventually, slept.

“Professor…” He could hear Annette whisper as she shook his shoulder. 

He woke up and felt a little bit better after his short nap.

“We’re all done with our tests!” She said excitedly as ever.

“Alright, pass them in,” He said, yawning, “Once you sit back down… read something so I can get these done quickly.” 

The students nodded and sat down quietly. Even Annette and Mercedes weren’t gossiping between each other as he started grading the tests. They were fairly easy and the results were quite predictable. He figured Ingrid would fit well on a pegasus knight, her lance skills on the ground are okay but she would be perfect in the sky. Lysithea and Annette make perfect mages, their reasoning skills are very impressive and they put a lot of work into it. Mercedes makes a perfect priest. She always tried to be a knight but he knew she wouldn’t have the heart to hurt anyone. 

To his surprise, Sylvain got a perfect score on the Dark Knight class. Normally, he would be teasing one of his classmates or staring off into nowhere. He’d get pretty average scores on his exams, but it was not evident here.

“ _That’s interesting_ ,” Sothis commented.

Byleth nodded and kept looking through the tests. Dimitri was set on becoming a lord, and he was a perfect fit. The last person in the stack of tests was Dedue. The way the man was built practically screamed armored knight and it was the exact result he received. He could already take on a lot of blows, but Byleth was sure with the proper equipment he could be a monster on the battlefield. 

“Professor, the dining hall is open, we’ll be leaving now,” Dedue said in his thick monotone voice.

He nodded, finishing up Dedue’s paper and following the class. Upon entering the hall, he noticed someone he rarely saw out. It was that mysterious swords professor. He’s caught the man staring at him a couple of times through the mask he wore, but those are the only exchanges the two have had between each other. As curiosity invaded his mind, he walked towards the professor.

The man looked up from his meal after seeing Byleth approach him, “What’s the matter? Not hungry?” 

Byleth looked at the sugary sweet in front of the man, “What…is that…?”

“ _He does not look like the type to be eating something like that_ ,” Sothis noted.

If the man was upset about Byleth’s presence, Byleth couldn’t tell due to his mask. It covered any sort of features except his sky blue eyes.

“I am partaking in some sweet delights. Is there a problem?” The man retorted.

“You have a sweet tooth?” Byleth questioned.

“Yes… I am a person too,” He replied, “What I eat is nobody’s business but my own. If you need something, spit it out. My ice cream is melting.”

“ _He likes fighting, maybe ask him for a spar? You can improve your sword skills_ ,” Sothis suggested.

“I came to see if you’d join me for training,” Byleth responded.

In response, there was a glint in the man’s eyes, “Perhaps after I finish devouring this treat.”

“Did you hear about the reaper roaming around the monastery at night!” A voice gossiped behind him.

“Oh my goddess girl, I did! I heard he takes people at night and kills them without leaving a trace!” Another replied.

Jeritza looked away from his meal and Byleth narrowed his eyebrows, “As I sit here eating, I would prefer being called Jeritza,” Byleth heard the man whisper.

His eyes grew wider as the man looked up at him, “I am incapable of enjoying my dessert with you gawking at me like that. I have no further words for you. Go.” The man spat as his face grew a hint of pink.

“ _You don’t think… No, he can’t be the same person your sister fought in the holy mausoleum. The church wouldn’t have hired a professor that goes against the church… right?_ ” Sothis questioned.

_I don’t know Sothis… Let’s look into this some more._

 **Part Four:  
** Dining Hall | Nighttime

“A tea party invitation?” Corrin asked aloud.

The letter she held in her hand didn’t have a sender on it, only a date.

“Tomorrow night after supper, huh…”

Corrin reluctantly passed on supper, only coming back to the dining hall  
to see Edelgard sitting there with a tea set. Corrin silently huffed and made her way over to the girl. During their first meeting, Corrin knew Edelgard only valued her brother. It was the main reason she had chosen Claude’s house. 

“You know I tried to convince your brother to join the Black Eagle house before,” Edelgard chuckled, the emotion never met her eyes.

Corrin wasn’t surprised. The way Edelgard stared at her brother said it all. The more Corrin thought about it, the more she remembered him throwing dirt in her eyes.

“Now, I see who’s stronger, of course. I want you to join us,” Edelgard proposed.

Corrin rolled her eyes and Edelgard quickly noticed, “Are you sure it wasn’t because he declined?” Edelgard took another sip of her tea, ignoring her words, “Would you ever be here if he said no, Edelgar? You wouldn’t because he’d be leading the Black Eagles. I’m just a last resort.”

“Even if that is true, you should be honored,” Edelgard chastised.

Corrin let out a giggle, “Tell me, why was there no sender on your letter.”

Edelgard set her teacup down and stared at Corrin with a frown, “I knew you wouldn’t come if I had said it was me.”

“Well, you were most definitely right,” Corrin agreed, “I should be on my way, then.”

“Corrin, wait. Let’s not leave this on a bad note,” Edelgard begged.

“No, not at all,” Corrin smiled, standing up, “Oh, by the way, how are your eyes doing?”

“My eyes…? Wha-? Hmph,” Edelgard growled, watching Corrin prance away.

 **Part Five:  
** Courtyard | Daytime

“Jeritza? No, I don’t really know who that guy is beside the fact he’s a swords professor here at the academy,” One soldier said.

Byleth was walking around the monastery, curious about what and who exactly ‘Professor Jeritza’ was.

“I do know that he was personally recommended by Lord Arundel,” The man continued, “That landed him a position as a sword professor.”

“What about the Death Knight?” Byleth asked.

“ _Byleth I’d be careful with who you’re asking…_ ” Sothis warned him.

“Whatever the case is, behind that mask of death, there is an emptiness…a void…” The soldier leaned into Byleth’s ear, “This is probably just a rumor, but I heard he was found and taken in by Her Majesty herself…”

“ _He couldn’t possibly mean Edelgard, right?_ ” Sothis asked, shocked by the man’s response.

“Supposedly he’s the heir of the Hyrm family, but I also heard he’s only a distant relative who was adopted. He sure is mysterious…” 

Byleth continued his investigation but only turned up with dead ends. As he stood in the courtyard, his stomach interrupted all his thoughts with a loud rumble.

“ _Byleth, watch out! Someone approaches_ ,” Sothis cautioned. 

“You’ve been asking around about me,” The voice monotoned.

Byleth turned around to see Jeritza staring right back at him.

“ _What’s gonna be your response_ ,” Sothis wondered.

“I have,” Byleth admitted.

“It matters not to me, one way or the other. Do you want to know of my past?” He asked.

“ _It was that simple to get him to start talking?_ ” Sothis questioned.

“I do,” Byleth responded.

“Why?” He spoke, “Friend or foe. That’s what you’re trying to determine, but you won’t find answers merely with words. There is only one path forward. Raise your sword, if you have the nerve. Raise it and fight me. If you want to know my heart, know my sword.”

Byleth made a reluctant expression, “I’m not the biggest fan of bloodshed.”

“I cannot kill you yet,” Jeritza responded and spoke more quietly, “The Death Knight knows that very well. I’ve been told to refrain from killing you.” 

“ _Did he just out himself? Also, what does he mean he must refrain from killing you? Is he just some mercenary for hire?_ ” Sothis baffled.

“By whom?” Byleth questioned.

“The princess.”

“ _Does he mean Edelgard?!_ ” Sothis gasped.

“The young princess discovered me, long ago…” Jeritza explained, “Though, back then she was a lot smaller. Ultimately, it was she who erased my past. She placed me into a family that was disintegrating and to that, I might be their heir.”

“So it was Edelgard making you do this,” Byleth assumed.

“To survive, the Death Knight must spill blood. Left to his own devices, he would kill an innocent passerby.”

“ _Oh. I feel bad for the man now_ ,” Sothis sighed.

“Through the emperor’s grace, he was allowed hunting grounds. That is why, to this day, I follow her. I am not yet ready to yield such fertile hunting grounds. Nor am I ready to truly fight you… Of course, were I not here to hold him back, he would cut you down without hesitation.”

“ _It sounds like the Death Knight was a burden put upon him_ ,” Sothis assumed, digging deep into his memory to revisit the early conversations.

“As for me, I, too… Never mind. If you’ve no intention of fighting, then be gone. Perhaps it is he who is to blame, but I… I feel… oddly when I look at you…” Jeritza mumbled and turned to leave.

“Wait, Jeritza!” Byleth shouted.

The man stopped and turned back to him.

“Do you want to join my class?” Byleth asked, almost desperately. He didn’t know why but he wanted to save the man from whatever it was that plagued him.

“I’m sorry… I have to pay back the princess for the debt I owe her, but I don’t mind assisting in your class’s mission this month,” Jeritza considered.

“I’d like that,” Byleth agreed.

“Then it is settled,” Jeritza concluded before turning and walking away.

 **Part Six:**  
Outskirts of Garreg Mach | Daytime

As Corrin made her way into the field, she heard mumbling in the corner over. She took a glance to see Ignatz framing his hands in front of a canvas. This was the first she’d seen the boy doing something other than training.

“Uhh...Mmm..”

Corrin eased her way over, careful not to disrupt his concentration. She then noticed the ray of colors sitting on the canvas. Ignatz was examining each one carefully.

“Okay! I’ve decided on the composition!” Ignatz exclaimed.

Corrin’s mouth spoke on it’s own, “Composition?”

“That’s right! The composition for my next paint…” Ignatz paused and flipped around, “Wait! Professor? How long have you been standing there? You haven’t been watching me, have you? Uh, no, I misspoke! Did I say painting? I meant to say uh..”

“I didn’t know you paint,” Corrin snickered.

“Well, I’ve thought for a while that it might be nice to paint the scenery here. The contours of that tree, set against the stark shapes of the faraway peaks… Of course, I only paint after I’ve finished my chores. I’d never put my hobbies before my responsibilities!” Ignatz blurted, “My studies are paramount. I shall always uphold my duties as a student of the Officers Academy! Whereas art is...a hobby of mine, you might say. Everyone has hobbies, right? I'm sure you have one.”

Corrin thought for a moment and then shrugged, “Nothing comes to mind.”

“Oh! Well, perhaps it's different for you, Professor. But it's perfectly normal for people to have hobbies. Reading, for instance. Or fishing, or taking midday naps. For me, it's making art. Hobbies are healthy! They're a good way of relieving stress,” Ignatz explained, “You might consider taking up a hobby, Professor. Anything to clear your mind. Think about it. It's much easier to focus if you're feeling refreshed. There isn't a rule against hobbies, is there? If you tell me to stop, I'll stop. I shall never again put brush to canvas!”

“Ignatz!” Corrin shouted, placing a hand on his shoulder, “That’s not what I’m saying. Paint as much as you like.”

“Really? It's OK for me to paint?” Ignatz asked, watching Corrin nod with a smile, “Well... I mean, if you're sure. But really, it's nothing more than a little diversion. A frivolous pastime. Um, I think I ought to go back to my quarters now, if it's all the same to you.”

Corrin watched the boy walk away, curious as to why he was so reluctant. She decided to bring it up at another time, seemingly due to the fact the boy was long gone.

 **Part Seven:**  
Near Conand Tower | Afternoon

“It should be in our sights soon, Professor,” Dimitri announced, “The abandoned tower those thieves are using as a base… Conand Tower.”

Byleth and his units stood right at the base of the tower. With no enemies outside the base, they deemed the area a good camp. The group of students nervously prepared as the tower loomed ominously over them. 

“This area was the site of a massive battle several hundred years ago. That’s when invasions from the north were at their peak,” Gilbert, another famous Knight of Seiros who was assigned to assist them to take down the bandits, informed them, “Back then, this tower was built for both surveillance and defense. It will be difficult to seize it.”

“You’re very knowledgeable, Gilbert. Please, tell us more,” Dimitri replied.

“Well, I… Ah. You’re joking.”

Dimitri faced Byleth, “Professor. Did you see the local villages? They were in rough shape, no doubt because of the thief attacks. They’re not going to make it through the winter in that condition. If the thieves had taken up pillaging in order to survive, that would be deplorable… but understandable.”

Sylvain walked up and listened to them.

“But this… This is something else entirely. It looks as though they destroyed those villages purely for pleasure. No matter what their reasons may be, that sort of behavior cannot be allowed. Ever,” Dimitri finished.

“Don’t bother losing your head over those lowlifes, Your Highness. It’s wasted effort.” Sylvain barged.

“The thieves’ leader… the one who stole the Relic. Word has it he’s your older brother. I know he’s been disowned, but…” 

Sylvain eyed the tower coldly, “He is no longer a member of House Gautier...or my brother. He’s nothing more than a common thief.” 

“Are you sure about that? It would be understandable to find this situation… well, regrettable, to say the least,” Dimitri chided.

“Regrets? Heh, you must be joking. You know we’re far past the point of regret, and it always falls on the younger brother to clean up the mistakes of their elders, doesn’t it?” Sylvain caterwauled in response.

Dimitri changed the subject, “This rain threatens a coming storm. We must hurry and begin our war council before the heavens let loose.”

After climbing the tower for what felt like an eternity, the group still wasn’t at the top. The farther they went up, the more enemies approached. 

“I’m exhausted, Professor, when are we gonna get to the top?” Annette whined.

“The enemy is close by. We’re almost to the top floor.” Gilbert informed them.

“They are merely thieves, but they do have a Hero’s relic. Do not drop your guard,” Dimitri’s voice rang out.

“Don’t hold back for my sake. My brother is going to pay for everything he’s done,” Sylvain reassured them, his steed’s hooves echoing through the empty tower.

Byleth didn’t like the state of the tower. The thieves left it crumbled and with many holes scattered in the walls. He feared that one strong blow from an enemy could cause one of his students to fly out the tower and into the ground below.

“Enemies,” Dedue said, readying his ax, his armor shifting with his movements.

“Ingrid, be careful, your pegasus is gonna have a tough time in these tight quarters,” Byleth warned the girl.

“I’ll be fine professor, I’ll just be there to make sure no one gets tossed out.” She replied with determination. 

Thunk.

Byleth looked around and spotted an arrow laying on the ground next to Lysithea. The mage rolled up her sleeve to check the shoulder that the arrow hit. It didn’t look as if it pierced her skin, but it left a nasty bruise on her shoulder, “What was that?” She asked, analyzing the battlefield to find the attacker.

“Look up!” Mercedes screeched.

The class did just that and saw numerous arrows flying down on them.

“There must be soldiers above here. We need to keep moving!” Byleth shouted.

“Yah!” Lysithea growled after casting a Misma spell. A crashing sound ran back after Lysithea hit her target, resulting in a shaking tower. The girl looked around innocently, “Maybe we should be more careful…”

After a couple more soldiers were taken out, it felt like they were making no progress.

“The captain’s in trouble! Hurry up, you fools!” A shout could be heard from below the floor.

“Sounds like more reinforcements are on their way…” Mercedes sighed.

Byleth kept going, “Just remember to watch the rear. Sylvain, I’ll leave you to protect the healers.”

“Here we go! Attack them from both sides!” A bandit shouted in front of them.

“It’s an ambush!” Ashe screamed.

Bandits started crashing through their battalion lines and the tower shook as they ran. Screams of fear and rage filled the building and Byleth immediately divine pulsed.

“Dedue, Lysithea, and Ingrid stay back and make sure no reinforcements come up from the bottom floors. Everyone else continues with me,” Byleth commanded them.

Without questioning his decisions they stood to wait at the top of the staircase. 

_I wonder if my students sometimes think I’m crazy for suddenly commanding them the strangest things…_ Byleth thought. This got a giggle out of Sothis.

The trip up the tower was less painful this time. They got much farther this time around. The bandits that showed up in front of them before never appeared, so the group easily made their way up the tower. 

After what seemed to be forever they finally met with Miklan. All of Byleth’s units were exhausted, but they all seemed determined to continue after finally reaching the bandit leader. The Lance of Ruin glowed and moved in the auburn-haired man’s grasp, sending shivers down Byleth’s spine. The man’s face was covered in scars and his hair was ungroomed and messy, unlike his little brother.

The man laughed, “So, you think you can take the lance from me, huh?” He pointed at Sylvain, “I’ll kill you…I’ll kill every last one of you!”

The lance he held started wiggling, trying to get out of the man’s grasp, however, the man’s death grip had it’s best attempts at controlling it. Byleth knew that every Hero Relic held its own crest stone that was only accessible by the people that carry the compatible crest. Unfortunately, Miklan carried no crest and it appeared that the Lance of Ruin was fighting against him. 

Black ooze started running out of the lance. It wrapped around the thief as he furiously tried to rip it off of him. Byleth and his students stood there watching in disgust. The thieves that remained just watched with their jaws wide open.

“W-What the hell?!” Miklan screamed.

The crest stone within the lance glowed an ominous brown and completely consumed him. Miklan’s wriggling body fell to the floor and the black ooze started pulsating around him. Byleth averted his gaze to see Sylvain’s eyes widening. As much as he disregarded his brother, Byleth knew that this would affect him.

“We need to help him!” Sylvain shouted, sprinting towards him.

“No, wait!” Byleth yelled, grabbing the boy’s wrist before he could continue.

The black ooze grew larger and larger until it eventually shaped itself into some sort of dog creature. The Lions slowly backed up to the entrance of the staircase to get a better look at the thing. It kept ramming itself into walls causing gigantic shutters throughout the tower. Each movement it made caused saliva to rush out of his mouth and sizzle as it hitting the floor like acid.

“What the- Miklan?! Is that you?!” Sylvain yelled to the beast.

“ _That form...Oh yes! That is a monster! They are very vulnerable to gambits! I’d be careful though because those moves are very high risk_ ,” Sothis advised.

_What made him turn into this?_

“ _An evil power has caused him to grow quite large. Their life force is beyond a mortal like yourself_ ,” Sothis claimed, “ _You cannot beat them unless you fell them twice or even thrice!_ ” 

_I can’t risk losing a student…_

Byleth remembered the gigantic holes that littered the tower.

“ _Well, that’s an idea…_ ,” Sothis giggled, “ _I don’t see why not. You have a few divine pulses left anyways._ ”

“So, this is the power of a Hero’s Relic. To create such a sinister beast…” Dimitri pondered, “It has gone too far. I fear all we can do now is put an end to it.” 

“Everyone. Rush the beast on my word. Then sprint for the lower floors. I’m sure the tower’s base is to crumble at any moment,” Byleth directed.

Byleth waited for the affirmative from the others and they charged the beast. At the initial hit, the monster was stunned but immediately regained consciousness and whipped around hitting Byleth right in the gut. The attack swept him off his feet and he hit the ground with an oomph. Following orders, the students rushed down the tower.

“Graaaagh!” The beast yelled.

Byleth’s eyes fluttered open to see a pegasus scooped him up. It was Ingrid coming to his rescue with her pegasus’s white fur coated with blood. 

“Raaaaaaaagh!” The beast screamed, chasing after the two of them.

The pegasus soared through the floors till they finally met up with the Lions. Yet, the beast wasn’t far behind. Every corner they crossed, the beast crashed into it, leaving a gigantic opening in the wall and leaving the thing stunned. 

“Byleth now's your chance!” Sothis cheered.

The monster sat there in the opening trying to regain its strength. Byleth took the opportunity at hand and hopped off the pegasus. The beast’s head lolled in circles as he must’ve been exhausted from all the holes he has created. As Byleth pulled back his bowstring, something in his chest started blazing. It was almost exhilarating, watching an orange glow and a familiar symbol glowed in front of him. It was the Crest of Flames Corrin told him about. He then wished he went to the meeting.

The arrow glistened as it met its target and the black beast was sent flying out of the tower. Its large body shook the terrain as it met the ground. Both Sothis and Byleth shared a sigh of relief as they sat there watching the malice that covered the man slowly disintegrate till only a body laid at the base.

[...]

No one was up beside the occasional knight patrolling by the time they made it back to the monastery. Immediately, the Lions went for their dormitories, leaving Byleth and Jertiza alone in the marke place.

“The way your arrow glides through the air… I am in awe…” Jeritza complimented, his eyes shining like the stars above. The night was very quiet, causing Jeritza’s voice to bounce off the walls of the desolate marketplace, “You...paired with that bow… It may bring about my end.”

“I would never kill an ally,” Byleth reassured the man.

“So weak…” Jeritza scoffed, “That weakness will be your end.”

Byleth laughed, “That statement may be correct.”

“I have come to a conclusion,” Jeralt stated.

Byleth put his head on his arm, “What may that be?”

Jeritza stared him down and he could feel Sothis shiver, “That it is you, and you alone, who are capable of slaying me. Only you, with your bow, can do it. Upon reflection, I can see that our encounter was fated to happen. Ever since then, I’ve been thinking…”

Byleth had many questions about the man so he interrupted before he could finish his thought, “Why was I chosen?”

“Why indeed… I guess I fell under your spell. You who bear the Crest of Flames. The fact that I am unable to fight you is truly regrettable.”

“Should we fight? Here and now?” Byleth smirked.

He hesitated, “...Now is not the time. Being a swords professor and helping students are mere trivialities to me.”

“ _Jeritza…_ ” Sothis sighed.

“All I truly need is you…You, and nothing else,” The man confessed.

Byleth didn’t know how to correctly respond to this. The only things Byleth knew about love were the stories Jeralt would indulge them with, “I… It feels like you like me…”

Jeritza hit his forehead with his open palm, “Ugh. I cannot be acting like this. I have too many duties to get to,” He let out a loud sigh, “Just please, promise me you don’t get yourself killed by some foolish brigands. You must live so that we might fight one another to the death. I must know which one of us will emerge victorious. I can imagine it now…” He daydreamed, “No. That is enough. I must refrain from such fantasies. They make my urge to slay you all the stronger. It is enough to imagine it while I wait for that day of true pleasure.”

“I’ll look forward to that day,” Byleth replied, trying to give a convincing smile.

Byleth was rewarded with a smile for himself, “Indeed. You and I are fated to be each other’s end. I will hope you make a good opponent to the very end.”

[...]

“ _That man… His form was changed. It was as though that lance was swallowing him whole. Upon that sight, it makes sense that your students were upset_ ,” Sothis spoke as the two of them walked to the Audience Chamber, “ _I wonder if those Relics truly hide such power? Yet even still, that power seems familiar. That form as well… As your sister who wields the Sword of the Creator…. Does that mean she possesses that power too?_ ”

_Sothis_ , Byleth hushed her as he opened the large mahogany doors of the Audience hall, _You are asking too many questions right now._

“ _Yeah, yeah, just report back to Rhea_ ,” Sothis said, frustrated.

The Archbishop stopped looking out of the stained glass window in the center of the room to look at him, “Ah, Professor, you have returned. The goddess is indeed generous with her divine protection. I have already heard Gilbert’s report about what happened,” Her tone got more serious, “See to it that you keep what transpired at the tower to yourself. People would lose faith in the nobles should rumors spread of one using a Relic and transforming into a monster.”

“ _She is right_ ,” Sothis confirmed, “ _All regions of Fodlan would fall into chaos. We must avoid that at all costs._ ”

“Please ensure the students who accompanied you understand that as well. Have I made myself clear?” Rhea asked.

“Yes, of course,” Byleth responded. He tried not to say too much around her. He felt like if he said anything wrong, he would be executed at the spot.

“His transformation into a Black Beast was nothing short of divine punishment from the goddess,” She continued almost sounding responsible, “Punishment for someone arrogant and foolish enough to use a hero’s Relic even though they were unworthy and unqualified!”

“You knew?” He and Sothis shared a gasp.

Rhea smiled at his surprise, “Of course. That is why we rushed to recover it. Sadly, we did not arrive in time. The church will formally return the lance to House Gautier. If you would…”

He sighed inwardly, “As you wish.”

She handed Byleth the lance and gave him a face that he assumed was an attempt to reassure him but had the opposite effect, “You have my gratitude. I can see that I was right to trust you with this. Please report back, and bring your sister. I will tell you both of your new mission for the coming moon at that time.”

As Byleth turned to leave, Seteth rushed past him with a frantic expression, “Rhe- Archbishop!”

“Seteth, what troubles you?” Rhea questioned.

“Flayn is missing! I cannot find her anywhere!” Seteth yelped, before turning to Byleth, “Professor, have you seen Flayn recently?”

“I have not,” Byleth responded.

“I have searched everywhere!” Seteth whimpered, “Where could she be? She may be in danger! Oh no… No, no! What am I to do?!”

“Calm yourself, Seteth,” Rhea ordered, “Professor, we shall continue our discussion another time.”

As Seteth rambled his troubles to Rhea, Byleth hurried out of the Audience Chamber, eager to tell someone what he had heard.


	8. Rumor of a Reaper

###  _Horsebow Moon_

_As cold air begins to creep in from the north of Faerghus, Fódlan welcomes the riches of fall. The women spend their days reaping the golden fields, gratefully embracing the bounty the goddess has once again provided. The men venture into the wild with horse bows and empty sacks ready to be filled with game._

**Part One:  
** Audience Chamber | Daytime

As they stood in the Audience Chamber, Byleth stood his ground as his sister twisted beside him. Byleth found it improper of her considering the circumstances. As Rhea walked into the room, Corrin stood accordingly as if nothing happened.

“I apologize for being late. I had a few matters to attend to regarding Seteth,” Rhea explained, “As I believe you are already aware, his younger sister, Flayn, has gone missing. At present, all we know for certain is that she has not left Garreg Mach.”

“Flayn is not the type of person to just wander off on her own without telling me where she is going!” Seteth cried, “We have searched the monastery thoroughly, but have found nothing. I am now mobilizing the knights to begin searching the town. Troubling rumors have been running rampant lately. I do not wish to consider the worst, but…”

“What is it you’re afraid of?” Corrin asked.

“There are rumors of someone prowling the streets and attacking innocents, night after night. The knights have investigated the matter. They have not discovered any remains, nor have they found any concrete evidence,” Rhea told the two.

Seteth rubbed his temple frantically, “The people are panicked! They all insist someone called the Death Knight is coming to claim their souls with his blade. There is no way she could have escaped unscathed if she were captured by such a fiend! Where is she?!”

Rhea gave him a concerning look, “Seteth, recall that impatience begets error. Please do your best to calm yourself. I think of your...sister as family as well. You know that. You have my support. We will devote ourselves fully–mind, body, and soul–to recovering her.”

“Thank you, Rhea. I’m going to check in with the knights,” Seteth said, walking out the room.

Rhea turned to the twins with a sad expression, “Professors. Your mission for this month is to help find Flayn. The knights have the town covered, so I ask that you focus your efforts on searching the monastery again. We do not have time to waste. You have your orders.”

Corrin and Byleth gave her a small nod. Corrin hurried out of the room, presumably to inform her class. Before Byleth could follow her, Rhea called out to him.

“Professor,” Rhea sighed, “Please wait. I know there is much you still do not understand. However, one thing is clear. You possess great power. I believe that you are destined to be a source of great hope for all. In any case, I expect great things from you. Walk this world proudly, dear Professor. May the goddess Sothis protect you.”

“ _The goddess Sothis?! Is that what she just said?_ ” Sothis shouted.

“Is something the matter?” Rhea questioned, noticing his stare.

Byleth shook his head, “It’s nothing.”

“I see. In that case, farewell,” Rhea concluded.

“ _Do not say something that we may regret! She...I...What exactly am I? For now, let’s leave this place_ ,” Sothis pleaded. “ _Please...go!_ ”

Byleth walked out of the Audience Chamber, making his way back to the classroom to grade papers.

**Part Two:  
** Golden Deer Classroom | Daytime

“What?!” Hilda shouted, “Flayn is missing?!”

“So, finding Flayn is our mission for the month, I take it?” Claude asked.

“Wait…” Raphael started, “Who’s Flayn?”

“Seteth’s little sister. Surely you’ve seen her fitting about the monastery,” Leonie explained.

“Seteth is much older than Flayn. He’s always looking out for her, too,” Hilda said sadly, “He must be worried sick. If I were to go missing, I can't imagine what that would do to my brother.”

“I wonder if she was captured…” Felix thought aloud, “Intriguing...I hope it’s someone worth crossing blades with.”

“When searching for someone, it’s best to start by gathering information. Hopefully, someone has seen Flayn,” Claude hoped.

“Felix, could you stay behind a moment?” Corrin asked as her class left the room.

Felix walked up to Corrin’s desk with a confused look on his face.

“Your sword exams have been great. I’m really proud of you,” Corrin smiled.

“As expected. Where is this going?” Felix asked.

“What if you learned...reason as well?” Corrin offered.

“No way,” Felix declined, “I am terrible at it.”

“Can we just give a try?” Corrin begged.

“I’d rather focus on my sword training, but I appreciate the offer,” Felix said, leaving the classroom.

Corrin took a deep breath and continued going over exam grades.

**Part Three:  
** Blue Lions Classroom | Daytime

Byleth slowly explained the month’s mission to his class. The more he explained, the more concerned they looked.

“Flayn has disappeared? Seteth must be beside himself,” Dimitri sighed.

“So finding little Flayn is our mission for this moon? Leave it to me, Professor. Chasing after girls is my specialty,” Sylvain teased.

“Sylvain...even you must agree that now isn’t the time for jokes,” Ingrid snapped.

“I hope Flayn is okay. I’ve heard rumors about some Death Knight running around town…” Annette said sadly.

“Me too. That Death Knight guy sure seems scary,” Lysithea replied.

Byleth frowned at the thought of Jeritza behind this. He heard the rumors and now that Flayn was missing, they only grew.

“In any case, we must start our search at once. Every moment matters. On your order, Professor, let’s try to collect as much information as we can,” Dimitri stated, giving his classmates hope.

Byleth thought to himself. _Would Jeritza really take her?_

“ _If it was an order, probably so_ ,” Sothis corrected.

_I hope that’s not the case here._  
[...]

Unable to sleep, Byleth had left his dorm and began roaming the halls of the dormitory. Down the long corridor, he saw a tall figure coming towards him. Byleth rubbed his eyes, checking to see if it was real, but by the time he opened them again, Dedue was in front of him.

“I’m on the lookout for suspicious individuals. The only place I’ve yet to check is the library,” Dedue stated.

“Get some rest, Dedue,” Byleth insisted.

“As you wish. After I check the library.”

They arrived at the library to see a shadowed figure with candlelight beside it.

“Candlelight...and who is that?” Dedue questioned.

“Is it the Death Knight?” Byleth pondered, Jeritza still on his mind.

“No, it isn’t. Impossible…”

The figure stepped out of the dark. It was Dimitri. Byleth could see he had just put a book back on the shelf.

“Professor. Dedue. What are you up to at this hour?” Dimitri asked.

“Your Highness!” Dedue gasped, “My apologies.”

“Oh, none necessary. I’m sorry for startling you,” Dimitri chuckled, “I was just doing some research, but I'm just about finished. I didn't realize how late it had gotten. We'd better head back to our quarters, Dedue. Until tomorrow, Professor.”

Dedue and Dimitri walked off, chatting as they left.

“ _A most unusual man! Whatever could he have been looking for so late at night? Hm?_ ” Sothis observed, “ _That book is quite askew...he must have rushed to put it back upon the shelf._ ”

Byleth took the book off the shelf, looking through it intensively.

“ _It seems to be a record of donations from nobility. Arundel... That's not a name I know. But look at that! This Arundel gave quite a sum each year... That is, until the year 1174. He must have died or fallen to financial woe. Hmm... I can't imagine what this has to do with Flayn_ ,” Sothis spoke, “ _For now, you should head back to bed. It is awfully late._ ”

Byleth put the book back on the shelf, making it less noticeable then how Dimitri left it and walked back to his dorm.

**Part Four:  
** Corrin’s Personal Quarters | Afternoon

As Corrin sat in her quarters, Claude knocked on Corrin’s dorm door with a mischievous smirk on his face. She was grading papers, but when she saw Claude’s smirk, all her thoughts of working went away.

“What’s the with the face?” Corrin giggled.

“How about we have a little fun to lighten up the mood around here?” Claude offered.

“What are you implying?” Corrin asked.

“I’m sure you’ve heard about the things Lorenz. Why don’t we pull a little prank on him?” Claude insisted.

As childish as it was, Corrin couldn’t help but agree. 

“Who would be suitable for our dear friend, Lorenz…” Claude pondered.

Corrin thought for a moment, “Petra. She is royalty after all.”

Petra was a student in the Black Eagles house. Corrin had spoken to her once and immediately noticed the girl’s broken English. She was heir to Brigid, a vassal state of the Adestrian Empire. 

“Great idea! Now we have to write a letter, acting like Petra,” Claude explained. After minutes of writing and brainstorming, the final product was made. “Dear Lorenz...I have had feelings for you for a long period. I would want us to be together for an eternity, sharing our nobility to the end. Meet me at the stables. With much love, Petra,” Claude read aloud, snickering as he did. “This is perfect, teach!” 

Corrin was a bit unsure of the situation, so she made one flaw. She knew Petra was the smartest in her class and could easily write perfect English, so she wrote the note differently. She wanted to make sure Lorenz could see that this was fake, but then again, she doubted he would. When it came to suitors, Lorenz was on it immediately.

Before Corrin understood what was happening, Claude pulled her into a hug and gave her a big smile. They headed to his dorm, laying the letter on his desk and hiding in the bushes until he arrived. After a few minutes, Lorenz walked into his dorm and presumably read the note.

“Petra, hm? I suppose she’ll be a suitable partner,” Lorenz stated, “I better get ready to head that way.”

Corrin signaled for Claude to come out of the bush and they both made their way to the stables. Claude began shoveling horse manure in a pile behind the stable doors and closed them. Corrin set up a few barrels of hay, so they could have a hiding place.

After they finished, Corrin closed the stable doors and hid behind them with Claude. They both could hear Lorenz’s footsteps approach. He was standing perfectly in front of the doors.

With a simple nod, Corrin held a blindfold in her hands as Claude opened the stable doors. Before Lorenz could turn around, Corrin wrapped the blindfold around his eyes. 

“What the-?”

Corrin tried her best to sound like Petra, “None of the peaks.”

“Petra...I didn’t you were into this type of thing. I guess Brigid is exotic,” Lorenz smirked.

“Yes. Most people from Brigid are,” Corrin faked. 

“We may have only talked once, but your voice sounds a bit different from then,” Lorenz thought. 

Corrin rolled her eyes. Claude was trying to hold back laughter. Corrin mouthed a countdown, pushing Lorenz into the manure and running into the hay barrels with Claude.

“Agh!” Lorenz shouted, “What is this…” He sniffed the air. “Is this manure?” He removed the blindfold and quickly rose up in anger. “Petra! Where are you?” Lorenz shouted, “I swear when I find you….”

The two could hear him stomp away and could finally laugh as loud as they pleased. They rolled around in the hay, giggling like little children. Before Corrin knew it, a shadow overcast her body. She felt herself being pushed to the ground, closing her eyes for impact. 

When she opened her eyes, pieces of hay covering her vision. Once it cleared, she saw Claude holding himself up on top of her. There were no words. Corrin was just forming an “o” with her lips as they stared at each other. She was staring into his soft, emerald eyes, watching his irises dance with the afternoon sunset. Corrin’s stare lingered a little too long, but it didn’t seem as if Claude minded. A small smirk was his response. Without a word, Claude released one hand and stroked Corrin’s hair.

“Where’d this come from?” Claude chuckled, showing her a piece of hay.

She let out a giggle and put her hand on his uniform. Claude became blushful as Corrin showed him a similar pierce of hay, “They seem to be everywhere.”

Claude laughed, rolling over to lay next to Corrin. She was silent for a while. At the same time, the two turned their heads and stared at each other once again.

“As painful as it is to lay in this hay, this is very peaceful,” Corrin giggled..

“Teach. You really do calm my nerves,” Claude admitted, turning his head towards the roof of the stable. “I’m glad you chose our class.”

“I’m glad too,” Corrin replied.

Claude looked over at Corrin to see she hadn’t averted her gaze. Corrin gave him a smile, sitting up to see a worker walking in the stable. Corrin’s eyes widened and she gave Claude a nudge, pointing in the direction of the worker.

“I know a way out of here. Follow me,” Claude whispered, leading Corrin out of the stables through a gate.

As Claude took Corrin back to her dorm, they made jokes about the day’s events the entire way there.

**Part Five:  
** Library | Daytime

Byleth was finally reading a book about Crests. He wanted to try his best to understand Hanneman. As he flipped a page, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Petra smiling at him.

“Hello, Professor! It is have time we finally meet!” Petra exclaimed, “I am in the Black Eagles classroom, but I would enjoy...enjoy...getting to be you! No! Know you!”

Byleth had heard a bit about Petra and her broken English. Regardless, he was proud she tried her best. 

“Would you like to have tea, Petra?” Byleth asked.

“I would most enjoy that!” She exclaimed, “Meet me at the gazebo and I will have it already!”

Byleth finished reading a few more pages before closing the book to see Petra. He stopped by his dorm first, pulling out the first tea packet he saw.

“Welcome!” Petra greeted as Byleth walked in.

Byleth gave her a nod and began preparing the tea. Petra immediately recognized the aroma, sniffing the air.

“Ginger tea?” Petra asked, “Professor, you sure do have taste.”

Byleth chuckled and poured tea for both of them. Petra took a couple of sips with a wide grin on her face.

“So, how are you enjoying your time at the monastery?” Byleth asked.

“Ah…” Petra started, “I have enjoyed it so. Although, I feel much sadness nowadays.”

“Why is that?” Byleth questioned.

“The Black Eagles don’t receive important things from Lady Rhea. There are not many chances for real fighting here. My body is more weak than it was. Weaker, I mean,” Petra explained.

Byleth thought for a moment. He could always use another flier in the class, “Why don’t you consider joining my class?” He offered.

“Oh! I have gratitude, professor! Thank you!” Petra exclaimed. She finished her tea and began cleaning up around her, “Thank you for the tea, professor. I’ll be on my way.”

**Part Six:  
** Dormitories | Daytime

Corrin was going to check in on Manuela, knowing she hadn’t seen her in a while. Before she could get to the second floor of the monastery, Ignatz ran up to her, panting heavily. 

“Professor! Please help! I just heard someone scream near Jeritza’s room!” Ignatz shouted.

“What?” Corrin said, eager to investigate, “Go get the rest of the class to meet me there. Hurry!”

“Yes, ma’am!” Ignatz obeyed, running off in very short breaths.

Corrin walked into Jeritza’s room to see Manuela, laying face down on the floor. She heard multiple footsteps behind her and turned around to see Claude and the others.

“Knock, knock. Is anybody...whoa! Professor Manuela!” Claude yelped.

“I heard a scream coming from here just moments ago. It must of been Professor Manuela!” Ignatz informed the others.

“Is she injured?” Corrin asked frantically.

“No, I believe she’s just unconscious. It looks like she was attacked by someone.” Claude replied.

“Hey! It kind of looks like Professor Manuela is...pointing at something.” Hilda announced.

“So we follow where she’s pointing and… Oh? What do we have here? There’s a rather suspicious hole behind that shelf.” Claude joked.

The hole was leading down somewhere. It seems to be a passage of some sort. _What was this doing in Jeritza’s room?_

“What is the meaning of… Wait, is that Manuela?! What happened here?” Hanneman said, rushing in the room, “We must take her to the infirmary immediately. You! Don’t just stand there! Help me carry her.”

“Right, right. Hold down the fort for me, Teach. I’ll be back once we get Professor Manuela taken care of,” Claude told Corrin as he helped lift Manuela up.

“What could have happened here? And where is Professor Jeritza?” Ignatz asked.

“This must be related to that girl’s disappearance. What if she’s being held captive down there? No, no, that’s crazy… Right?” Hilda questioned.

“Let’s investigate,” Corrin said, determined.

“But...what if something bad happens while we’re searching for the knights?” Ignatz said fearfully.

“You mean, like, a captured girl being strangled or something?” Hilda sighed.  
“Ah...you’re right. What should we do?” Ignatz asked.

“We’ve got to investigate. Lead the way, Professor,” Hilda commanded.

“The culprit could be hiding inside, so let’s be extra cautious!” Ignatz warned.

Corrin and the class slowly made their way down the underground passage. The lower they went down, the more nerve-racking it became.

“It’s way too creepy down here. And it smells funny. And...BAH! A person! They’re unconscious.” Hilda yelped.

Two girls were laying on the ground, one with green hair and the other red. Corrin quickly ran over to them.

“Is that Flayn?” Corrin asked, rolling the girl over. 

“Yes! It’s Flayn! Oh, but there’s someone else too…” Hilda replied.

“Someone is coming! That scythe… Could it be the knight we fought at the Holy Mausoleum?!” Ignatz exclaimed.

A man in dark armor with horns on his helmet walked up to us. It was the same man who was in the Holy Mausoleum. “That sword. You must be…”The man chuckled, “I am the Death Knight. One of us will die, the other will live. I will enjoy this dance of damnation.”

The Death Knight ran down the hall, disappearing into the grim darkness. Corrin and the class quickly followed behind, unexpecting of the mages and swordsmen standing in their way. She began to think of a plan.

“Hilda, attack the swordsman! Felix, get the mages.” Corrin yelled, running towards a mage of her own.

She quickly took it out, looking around to see Hilda and Felix had done the same. They nodded to Corrin in response. They continued down the hall to see two gates. One was blocking their path, but the other led to a room.

“I found a key on one of the mages,” Felix claimed, showing it to Corrin. He used it on the gate blocking their path, but both of them opened, revealing an archer on the other end.

Raphael dealt with him quickly, ramming into him with his strength. They continued down the hall and turned into a room with an archer and an ax wielder. Marianne healed Raphael’s minor wounds from his reckless ram and continued to stay in the back. Ignatz shot a few arrows at the ax wielder as Lorenz finished him off with a fire move. Leonie rode up to the archer and quickly knocked him out with her lance. She showed the class a key, directing us to the gate in the room.

Upon opening, two cavalries attacked, but Corrin could see through them that the Death Knight was right there, waiting for her. Hilda took one of the calvaries out, while Leonie took out the next. There were two mages guarding the Death Knight. When she noticed, she had conjured up a plan.

“We have to lead them out. Raphael, Ignatz, do what you can.” Corrin ordered.

They quickly obeyed, making a slim opening for Corrin to attack the Death Knight.

“What are you doing?” Felix asked.

“Keep them busy!” Corrin replied, running towards the Death Knight with the Sword of the Creator in her hand.

“Now you will all die together… How joyous,” The Death Knight spat as Corrin ran to attack.

Corrin used all her strength to hit him, but was very unsuccessful. He fell back a bit but quickly got up. He immediately countered Corrin’s attack, hitting her with an attack of his own.

Felix heard a shriek and looked over to see Corrin on the ground. He ran towards her, lifting her head, “What the hell?” He shouted at the Death Knight. “You could’ve killed her!” 

“Kill them.” He said to his soldiers. 

Suddenly, a person with a red and white mask appeared. “Halt. You’re having a bit too much fun.” 

“You are getting in the way of my game.” The Death Knight replied.

“Hmph. You’ll have more opportunities to play soon. Your work here is done,” The stranger demanded.

The Death Knight was silent for a while. “Understood Flame Emperor, I will go,” he finally spoke, warping away with the stranger.

“What just happened?” Ignatz wondered.

“It doesn’t matter, we need to get Corrin to the infirmary!” Felix yelled, directing Raphael to help him pick her up.

Once they got to the infirmary, Claude was there with Flayn and the other girl that was found. Hanneman saw Corrin and immediately attempted to help her. 

“I’ll do what I can,” Marianne added, helping out.

Lorenz was the first to speak. “It is a shame you could not be there, Claude. I would have liked for you to witness our mortal struggle against the Death Knight.” 

“We couldn’t defeat him,” Raphael said, sadly.

“Hey, at least we managed to rescue Flayn and complete our mission. The professor seemed to make sure of it. That’s what counts, right? Right! Excellent work, everyone!” Claude cheered, attempting to make light of the situation. “Now then, let’s make sure these girls get the treatment they need by giving Marianne and Hanneman complete quiet!”

The class left the infirmary, all except Claude. He looked over at Corrin’s unconscious body and worry began to fill his mind. He quickly left the room, keeping his thoughts to himself.

**Part Seven:  
** Marketplace | Daytime

As Byleth prepared for next week’s practice battle with his students, Jeralt ran up to him. He had a concerned look on his face, panting heavily.

“Hey, come with me!” Jeralt rushed.

“Why? Did something happen?” Byleth asked.

“I’ll tell you on the way! Come on!” Jeralt demanded, leading Byleth to the infirmary.

Marianne was waiting for them to arrive with an unconscious Corrin laying behind her.

“Oh, no…” Byleth sighed.

“The Death Knight did this to her,” Jeralt hissed, “I swear when I see that son of a-”

_Jeritza did this? I didn’t think…_

“ _Orders are orders to him, Byleth_ ,” Sothis reminded him.

“S-she’ll be fine,” Marianne reassured, “I’ll leave you two to talk to her when she wakes.”

“How could this happen?” Byleth asked, pacing the room.

“It’s not your fault,” Jeralt insisted, “She’ll be fine.”

After a few minutes, Corrin had slowly opened her eyes. She tried to sit up, but immediately felt a sting of pain, AH!” Corrin screamed, laying back down.

“Take it easy. You got hurt pretty badly,” Jeralt told her.

“We were so worried!” Byleth blurted, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Me too, kid,” Jeralt agreed.

“What happened?” Corrin fumbled.

“The Death Knight slashed your stomach pretty good, nearly killed you if it wasn’t for that boy who rushed the class to come back here,” Jeralt informed her.

“Who?” Corrin questioned.

“Felix,” Jeralt finished, “Hilda told me all about it.” 

“God, I can barely remember anything,” Corrin whimpered, feeling lightheaded.

“Sorry, but I can’t stay any longer,” Byleth declared, standing up, “I’ve got some bandits to take out.”

“Same here, kid. Rhea wanted to see me,” Jeralt sighed, rubbing Corrin’s forehead, “Get some rest.”

Byleth took one last look at Corrin and gave her a reassuring smile and went to go prepare his class. He hoped he would see Jeritaza on his way, but he knew that he was gone.

**Part Eight:  
** Corrin’s Personal Quarters | Daytime

After staying in the infirmary for a few days, Corrin was told to stay in her dorm and rest till her wounds healed. She heard a knock at the door and turned to see Seteth walking in.

“Professor…” He started, “Please allow me to express my eternal gratitude once more. You risked your life for her! Flayn is safe and sound, and I have you to thank for that. Mere words could never express how thankful I am. I…I am indebted to you.”

“I’m happy she’s safe,” Corrin replied, attempting to push the pain away.

“Yes, indeed. I...I, too, am overjoyed,” Seteth smiled.

“But why…” Corrin grunted, “...was Flayn taken to begin with?”

“Her kidnapper was the masked knight who vanished during the Rite of Rebirth. The one known as the Death Knight.” Seteth sighed, “Considering the circumstances, it seems plausible to assume that his true identity is Jeritza.”

Corrin flinched at hearing his name. She heard about Byleth speaking to the man from gossip-telling girls. She had prayed they weren’t friends.

“And we cannot forget about the mysterious Flame Emperor… His true motives are yet unclear,” Seteth added.

“Flame Emperor? The one in the white and red mask?” Corrin questioned, still trying to process everything.

“Yes. We don’t know much yet. However, I have an idea. I believe the enemy may have been after Flayn’s blood,” Seteth assumed.

“ Her blood?”

“The blood that flows through her veins is special. It is extremely rare...and extremely dangerous,” Seteth responded, “If enemies who know the secrets of Flayn’s blood have appeared, our only option is to leave the monastery and go into hiding.”

“Brother, wait,” A voice cried.

The two looked to see Flayn walking into the room with a serious expression.

“Flayn!” Corrin gasped, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Flayn! What are you doing here? You should be resting!” Seteth exploded.

“I do not like the path of your thoughts. I do not wish to live in some lonely, remote location where I never get to see anyone. Not ever again,” Flayn denounced

“If we stay here, you may be targeted again! Wouldn’t it be better for the two of us to live in peace?” Seteth argued.

“Even if we ran off to some new, secret location, there is no guarantee that they would not find us,” Flayn contradicted, “That is why I believe it would be safest to stay in the monastery, where we are surrounded by capable knights and professors.”

“I see your point, I do. However…” Seteth began.

“You know it is the only reasonable option. What if I were to join the professor’s class? She did risk her life for mine, after all,” Flayn offered.

“Why do you want to do that?” Corrin asked.

“Because, with a professor like you nearby, I shall be safe no matter what foe should appear!” Flayn smiled.

“I see. I am afraid you have a good point,” Seteth agreed. “Professor… Due to my position, I have closely scrutinized everything about you. After all that has happened, I must admit that you are indeed...a trusted ally. So, what say you? Can I entrust you with Flayn’s safety?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Corrin responded.

“I shall speak with the archbishop immediately. Please… Promise to look after Flayn. She is all I have,” Seteth pleaded.

[...]

After Seteth and Flayn left, Corrin took it upon herself to get more rest. When she awoke once more, Felix was sitting in her desk chair, waiting for her. 

“Felix…” Corrin yawned, “You could’ve woke me up.”

“We need to talk about the mission from last week,” Felix stated, ignoring her words.

“What about it?” Corrin asked, “I’m fine. Well, doing better at least.”

“Oh really? You won’t be if you keep acting so reckless!” Felix yelled.

“I’m sorry, okay. I just wanted to prove-”

“You don’t have anything to prove to me. I want to prove to you that I am strong and capable enough! Stop risking your life when you don’t need too!” Felix shouted.

Corrin widened her eyes and stared up at him, “I wasn’t trying to prove myself to you. I was trying to prove I could risk it all for my students. I will admit that you’re right, I didn’t need to. I just wanted to make up for the mock battle. I’m sure I disappointed them.”

“You didn’t disappoint them, they admire you. I envy you,” Felix sighed, facepalming, “Just don’t be as reckless as you were. Think about the consequences, think about your brother, dad. What would they do if they lost you? You think I don’t understand?”

Corrin quickly remembered Felix’s brother, Glenn. She had heard a bit about him and how he died on the battlefield. Felix was right.

“Felix...I…” Corrin couldn’t even find the words, “I’m sorry.”

Felix glared at her and stood up, “Don’t talk to me as if I’m weak. Now, hurry up and get better. You’ve got a class to teach.”

**Part Nine:**  
Outskirts of Garreg Mach | Daytime

Byleth’s class had just finished taking out some bandits near the monastery. As Byleth collected his weapons, he overheard Dedue and Ingrid talking.

“Are you injured?” Dedue asked.

“No,” Ingrid said, coldly

“Good,” Dedue responded.

Ingrid was silent for a while, glaring into Dedue’s eyes. “I’d have cut my own way through. Alone. Without your assistance,” She emphasized.

“My apologies…” Dedue replied.

“Your apologies are empty,” Ingrid fumed.

Byleth walked towards the two. As soon as he did, Ingrid jumped up in shock.

“Professor! You overheard that, huh?” Ingrid said, taking a deep breath, “I... I spoke out of turn. I’m sorry, Dedue. His Highness has put his faith in you. You’re a valuable comrade, no matter my feelings. I... The people of Duscur…”

“Save your breath. There were countless people like you in the capital. People who spat, threw things— insults and stones alike— whenever they pleased. Their anger was natural. I do not begrudge them,” Dedue brushed off.

“I...I see,” Ingrid muttered.

“You owe me no apology. And I will keep my distance on all other occasions. But on the field of battle, allow me to aid you. If you were to fall, His Highness would grieve,” Dedue insisted.

“I see. Then I will accept your help on the battlefield,” Ingrid agreed.

Dedue walked away and Ingrid let out a long sigh.

“Why did you act that way towards him?” Byleth asked her.

“Professor...please disregard what you heard. I need to go think,” Ingrid replied, walking off as well.

**Part Ten:  
** Audience Chamber | Daytime

“Well done, Professor. I see that I was right to ask your class for assistance,” Rhea smiled, “I have been told that Manuela and Flayn are recovering nicely, as are Monica and you.”

“Monica?” Corrin asked, staring intensely at the archbishop.

“Monica, the girl you rescued along with Flayn, is also a student of the Officers Academy. However…” Rhea began.

“She is a student from last year’s class. She went missing just before she would have graduated.” Hanneman finished, “It never occurred to us that something might have happened to her at the monastery. We assumed she had run away. I never dreamed that we would find her. Not like this.”

“Monica has asked to rejoin the Black Eagle House once she has fully recovered,” Rhea stated, “Our enemies are still out there, so we must remain cautious, and continue our investigation. However, we must also help the students to move on from this incident.”

“After all, the Battle of the Eagle and Lion will be held in Gronder Field next month,” Hanneman added.

“Yes. The students will remember it for the rest of their lives. Please guide them so that they may show us their best at the coming battle.” Rhea ordered the two, “You can go.”

**Part Eleven:  
** Captain’s Quarters | Morning

Byleth let out a loud yawn as he entered his father’s room. He may have been tired, but if his father wanted to speak with him, he’d be there. Jeralt wanted to speak with them before he goes on another mission.

“So, you’ll be going to Gronder Field next month. You’ve never been there before, have you?” Jeralt told the two, “There is unease in the western side of the Empire, but everything east of the capital, Enbarr, is stable.

“What happened?” Byleth asked.

“Well, there was a noble rebellion a short while ago, but it didn’t amount to much,” Jeralt replied.

“Will you come to the Battle of the Eagle and Lion?” Corrin asked, eagerly. 

Byleth rolled his eyes. She was so determined to win, she didn’t even listen to the problem their father just announced.

“Sorry, kiddo. I have my own mission. The church has always been quick to make use of those who work for them,” Jeralt responded, “What I’m more concerned about is finding out who among us is pulling the strings.”

“What do you mean?” Byleth questioned curiously. 

“Ever since the Rite of Rebirth, strange groups have been seen around Garreg Mach, and elsewhere too,” Jeralt sighed, “There was also an incident where some knights investigating these suspicious strangers...turned up dead.”

“What is going on?” Corrin wondered.

“Look, the reason I called you two here was to say…” Jeralt started, “Not that it’s likely, but if something like that ever happens to me...search this room. Every corner. Behind every shelf. I’m going to leave something for you.”

“Hey! Don’t say things like that!” Corrin shouted.

“Don’t get me wrong. I have no intention of dying,” Jeralt chuckled, looking over at Byleth, “I know it would be too much to ask you to cheer up, but can you at least drop the serious?”

Byleth put a smile on his face, trying to ignore his father’s tease.

“Well, I’ll be. Was that a smile just now?” Jeralt smiled.

“Awe, look at him cheesin’!” Corrin exclaiming, trying to pinch Byleth’s cheeks.

“Quit it!” Byleth grumbled, attempting to push her away.

As Byleth ran away from his sister, he couldn’t keep the smile of his face. Things were good, for now.


	9. Field of the Eagle and Lion

###  _Wyvern Moon_

_From on high, flocks of wyverns roar in chorus and soar the pristine skies, heading south for the winter. Fódlan's children lend their hands to winter preparations by gathering firewood and catching fish from the rivers' cool waters. Yet all the while their gazes are turned skyward, drawn to the magnificent sight above._

**Part One:  
** Reception Hall | Daytime

As every house was bustling with excitement, they sat in a row of tables to converse. The Black Eagles talked among themselves and the Blue Lions and Golden Deer sat as one. 

“The Battle of the Eagle and Lion is finally upon us! This is our chance to show off the results of your expert training, Professor,” Dimitri told Byleth.

“Battle of the Eagle and Lion?” Byleth queried.

He could hear Corrin scoff at his words.

“Have Lady Rhea and Seteth really not filled you in? Well, if that’s the case, I’m happy to explain,” Dimitri smiled, “This battle will take place in Empire territory, at Gronder Field. In other words, far removed from the monastery. It's a mock battle between the three houses. The house that defeats the most opponents wins.”

“I heard Professor Manuela is sitting this one out due to her injuries,” Hilda added.

Claude began to mimic Hanneman, “‘As my persistent rival will not be present, it only goes to follow that I must also sit out this year's battle. Now leave me be, Claude!’”

“Maybe Corrin and I should sit out too….” Byleth thought aloud.

“Oh ho ho! Don’t worry about us. You know you wanna see the kids in action,” Manuela smirked, walking up to the class with Hanneman at her side.

“Professor Manuela! Are you feeling better already?” Dimitri exclaimed.

“Thanks to Corrin’s lovely class. I’d only be a burden out on the battlefield. My students don’t need to see me collapsed,” Manuela replied.

“In that case, perhaps it is best that you sit this one out,” Dedue told her.

“Correct, we will not be participating. Regardless, do not expect victory to come easily,” Hanneman smirked.

“Well put. We've spent the past few months pushing our students to their limits. You can see me in the infirmary after they destroy you,” Manuela joked.

“This doesn’t seem that fair…” Byleth started.

“Shut up, will you?” Corrin shouted.

“We have taught our students well. There is no need to hold back. Challenge them with everything you have!” Hanneman exclaimed.

 **Part Two:  
** Blue Lions Classroom | Daytime

Corrin walked into the Blue Lions classroom with a wide smile on her face. Dimitri was at a table reading a book to himself, not noticing the grinning girl in front of him.

“Hellooo~, Dimitri,” Corrin slurred.

Dimitri looked up from his book, “Oh! Corrin! My apologies. I didn’t notice you come in.”

“Oh, no, no, no. It’s fine,” Corrin smiled.

They sat in silence for a while, looking at each other. Dimitri began feeling uncomfortable as Corrin’s smile kept getting wider, “I guess I sho-”

“Say…” Corrin interrupted, “Why don’t we have some tea?”

“I’m sorry?” Dimitri responded.

“Tea. We should have some. In fact, I already set it up!” Corrin insisted.

Dimitri realized he was in no position to decline, “Ah, sure, sure. Tea sounds good,” He sighed.

When arrived at the gazebo, Dimitri saw a stack of cookies and teacups set up for the two of them. 

“Eat as many as you’d like,” Corrin said, flashing a troubling face. “They took so long to cook.”

They both took a seat and Corrin poured some Angelica tea into Dimitri’s cup. He grabbed a cookie while he waited and took a bite. 

“Ah…” Dimitri said, struggling to chew, “They’re really good.”

He tried to keep a smile on his face and the burnt cookie went down his throat. He looks at the stack of them and back at Corrin, letting out a sigh. 

“You really like them?” Corrin asked, “Oh, good. I thought they were pretty good too.”

Corrin slid Dimitri his cup and watched him closely as he took a sip. She kept a wide grin on her face. 

“Agh!” Dimitri coughed.

“Something wrong?” Corrin asked.

“It’s just...” Dimitri started, “...hot.”

Dimitri looked at the cup with a questioning face, _This looks poorly prepared._

“So…is there a reason you wanted to have tea with me?” Dimitri asked her.

“More or less, yes,” Corrin responded.

Dimitri forced himself to eat a few more cookies before Corrin decided to speak.

“Let’s go on a whim here and say there’s something about you that just ridicules me,” Corrin stated.

Dimitri gave her a puzzled expression.

“You see, because ever since Felix called you a ‘boar’. I’ve started wondering why. Why you hang out with my brother so much, or why you roam the monastery at night,” Corrin wiped the smile from her face, giving Dimitri a blank stare.

“So, you watch me?” Dimitri asked, “If you must know, Felix and I had to suppress a rebellion. It was our first battle, and maybe I went overboard when we were told our mission.”

“Hmph. And with Byleth?”

“I simply enjoy his presence. You can trust me when I say I have no malicious intent with him whatsoever,” Dimitri defended.

“Well, I guess that’s all I needed to know,” Corrin sighed, standing up. She held out her hand for Dimitri. “I trust you!”

Dimitri looked at her and then back at her hand. “What?”

“I just had to get my suspicions out of the way, but I can see you’re not as bad as they say.”

“Who is ‘they’”? Dimitri asked.

“Just shake my hand!” Corrin shouted.

Reluctantly, Dimitri shook Corrin’s hand. She gave him a big smile and pranced away.

 **Part Three:**  
Training Grounds | Afternoon

Byleth finally had some free time on his hands after teaching his students. Therefore, he decided to dedicate his time to practicing his bow skills.

“Not bad,” He heard a voice say.

It was Shamir, one of Rhea’s knights. He didn’t know much about her, but he knew that she isn’t the “ideal knight” to some.

“Hello, Shamir,” Byleth greeted.

Shamir flashed a puzzled expression. “You know me?”

“I’ve heard enough,” Byleth replied, “Is there something you need?”

“Not at first, no. Are you busy?” She sought.

“I was just practicing with a bow for a bit,” Byleth told her, “Why?”

“Well, now that I think about it...have you ever hunted before?” Shamir smirked.

Byleth was a bit confused, “Hunting?”

“That’s right. Hunting. It’s the main reason I’m so good with a bow!” Shamir smiled, “Why don’t we go hunt together and maybe have a little contest.”

“ _As if you would get your hands dirty doing something so vulgar!_ ” Sothis growled.

“Sure,” Byleth agreed.

“ _Uhm-_ ”

Shamir led him outside of the monastery gates and into a forest nearby. They brought two bags to carry whatever

“First to ten buys us both lunch,” Shamir stated, “It doesn’t matter what you hit, just make sure to collect it for the cooks.”

Byleth glanced at Shamir to see a determined expression show. He quickly readied his bow and waited for her countdown.

“Ready…” Shamir started, “Go!”

Byleth ran into the forest with the sack on his shoulder. Once he got far enough, he began to slow himself down and walk quietly. He could hear rustling in the bushes and quickly shot into it. In response, he heard a squeal and uncovered the bush to see a rabbit.

“ _One…_ ” Sothis groaned.

He continued into the forest and took out a few squirrels. He wondered how Shamir was doing, hoping that she wasn’t winning so that he could get some free food.

“ _Look! A rabbit lurks in those bushes. Just one more and you win!_ ” Sothis exclaimed.

As Byleth aimed his bow, an arrow flew by his face, missing the rabbit.

“Damn!” Shamir yelled as it ran off. “I needed one more!”

Byleth turned back to her and smiled. He began running after the rabbit, attempting to shoot it as he went.

“Wha-?” Shamir blurted.

He could hear Shamir’s footsteps closing in on him. He had one more chance to make the shot.

“ _Relax! If you miss, you can just Divine Pulse!_ ” Sothis told him.

_I won’t waste it like that_ , Byleth snapped.

He could hear Shamir’s frantic arrows going off behind him. He took a deep breath and aimed for the scared rabbit.

“ _Now_ ,” Sothis told him.

He let the arrow go right threw the rabbit’s head. He turned to see Shamir with her mouth gaped open.

“Not bad,” Byleth mocked as he put the rabbit in his sack, “I win.”

Shamir was speechless. 

“Close your mouth, Shamir. You’ll catch flies,” Byleth warned, “I’ll meet you in the dining hall!”

 **Part Four:  
** Golden Deer Classroom | Daytime

Corrin was at her desk writing down tactics for the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. She wanted to ensure she won this year and show off all her students’ good skills for the other classes to see. Sylvain walked into the room with a frown.

“Professor!” He shouted, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

“Oh, Sylvain. What do you need?” Corrin pondered.

“Well, I don’t know if you know…” Sylvain started.

“SYLVAIN!” Corrin heard a voice shout.

“You got a place I could hide?” He asked nervously.

“Is that...Felix?” Corrin asked. She let out a sigh,“Under my desk.”

Sylvain scrambled his way under Corrin’s desk as she walked to the classroom door. Felix stomped his way into the room.

“Where is he?” Felix huffed.

“Who?” Corrin asked, dumbfounded.

“Sylvain. He has gotten me in a bit of trouble,” Felix said, calming down, “Some girl wants to fight me due to Sylvain’s womanizing.”

“Why would they want to do that?” Corrin giggled.

“He...he…” Felix started to low his voice, “ʰᵉ ᵗᵒˡᵈ ʰᵉʳ ʷᵉ ʷᵉʳᵉ ᵃ ᶜᵒᵘᵖˡᵉ”

Sylvain began to snicker from behind the desk.

“Don’t tell me…” Felix retaliated, stomping his way back there.

Before Felix could push the desk over, Sylvain popped out and put his arms on his head with a big grin. “Hey Felix, buddy! Thanks for covering me back there!” Sylvain smiled.

Felix began gritting his teeth. He grabbed Sylvain by his collar and held up his fist.

“Felix…” Sylvain soothed, caressing his cheek. “You couldn’t hit me if you tried!”

“Ugh! You’re insufferable,” Felix groaned dropping him and stomping out of the room. Corrin could see how red his face had gotten.

_Uhm-_

Sylvain began to dust himself off, “Well, that was resolved fast. Sorry, you had to see that, Professor.”

“What was that?” Corrin investigated.

“Well...let’s just say Felix has a bit of a soft spot for me…” Sylvain smirked.

“What’s that even supposed to mean?!” Corrin shouted.

“Oh, professor. For a teacher, you can be really clueless sometimes,” Sylvain said, making his way past Corrin and out of the room. “I’m sure you know, though. Bye for now!”

 **Part Five:  
** Audience Chamber | Afternoon

After a thorough security check, Byleth was on his way to tell Rhea of his report. She was sitting in her office in the Audience Chamber and smiled when he came in.

“Lady Rhea, the monastery seems clear for now,” Byleth informed her.

“Excellent,” She replied, “Are you free as of now?”

“Yes, I suppose I am,” Byleth said.

“Follow me to my quarters. I have something I’d like you to do,” She ordered as she stood up.

“ _Her personal quarters? I wonder what she wants…_ ” Sothis hummed.

Upon arrival, a balcony awaited the two. Rhea’s room faced the opposite way. She stepped into her closet and pulled out the archbishop’s outfit.

“I wonder how this would look on you…” Rhea thought aloud.

Byleth made an uncomfortable face and smiled through it.

“ _What is she attempting?_ ” Sothis exclaimed.

Byleth walked into the bathroom and began to change into the archbishop’s outfit. He looked in the mirror with a frown. When he walked out of the bathroom, Rhea’s face light up.

“How do you feel?” She asked.

“Ah...I don’t think it’s for me,” Byleth admitted.

“You’ll grow into it,” Rhea giggled.

“I’m sorry?” Byleth asked.

He figured he misheard her, but she only responded with a chuckle.

“Professor, come to the balcony once you’ve changed back,” Rhea said with a smile.

Byleth began changing back into evening wear as Sothis talked to him.

“ _That Rhea...she’s so suspicious! She makes my blood boil!_ ” Sothis shouted.

_Did you hear what she said?_

“ _Yes...about you ‘growing into it’. How strange. Well, don’t keep the creepy lady waiting, go!_ ” Sothis ordered.

Byleth went outside to see Rhea humming to herself. She stopped as his footsteps grew closer.

“Professor,” Rhea sighed, “Thank you for everything you’ve done at the monastery.”

“Of course,”

“You and your sister are extraordinary. I trust you both with my life,” Rhea confessed..

“I’ve grown to love everyone at the monastery. Thank you for allowing me to be a teacher here,” Byleth stated.

“Please, the pleasure is all mine,” Rhea responded, “I want to ask a favor of you. 

Before Rhea could respond, Alois ran into the room, “Lady Rhea! I have been looking everywhere for you! We need to talk now!” He shouted.

“Alright, alright.” She said to him, “We will continue this some other time.”

Byleth made his way out of the room with relief. He feared what Rhea’s favor was and knew he couldn’t say no. 

_Why doesn’t Corrin get all this attention?_ Byleth wondered.

Sothis let out a laugh, “ _Maybe not with Rhea, but the boys sure give her it._ ”

 **Part Six:  
** Grounder Field | Morning

Corrin was standing next to her brother as they examined Gronder Field. She had a plan in place, and she was going to make sure it went through.

“So, this is to be our battlefield...Gronder Field. Are you feeling confident, Professor?” Dimitri asked him.

“Very,” Byleth responded.

“Excellent. That’s most reassur-”

“Losing is hard, dear brother,” Corrin smirked, “If I could overcome it, you will too.”

“What?” Byleth questioned, breaking his gaze off the field.

“I’m just saying...our class is way too much for you to handle, so it’s a guaranteed win,” Corrin scoffed.

“We can win. I'm sure of it. After all, it's not as though we've spent the last half-year sitting idle, and I'm feeling stronger this moon. As though I could conquer a thousand opponents all on my own,” Dimitri interrupted.

_Come on, Dimitri. Don’t screw this up for me._

“Not strong enough,” Corrin discouraged.

“Corrin, why don’t you go lead your class and I’ll lead mine,” Byleth growled, “May the best class win.”

Corrin gave him a small smile and walked off hearing Dimitri attempt to comfort him. 

“You can depend on me. I hope you know that.”

[...]

“Hey, Teach. Not a bad place to wage war, is it?” Claude joked.

“Absolutely,” Corrin responded.

“Plenty of places to hide, and our pick of paths to advance through. It's the perfect battlefield for our tactics. I have my eye on that low hill over there. See it? It's the ideal spot to lure our enemies to and then surround them with fire,” Claude grinned.

“Fire is unacceptable,” Corrin said strictly, “No killing.”

“Gotcha, Teach! I know, I know. We want all students to make it back to the monastery. With you in command, we can't lose.” Claude beamed.

“Professor! Claude! What are you two talking about?” Hilda asked.

Lorenz didn’t give them a chance to reply, “What do you expect? It's Claude. I expect he was foisting more of his ill-advised schemes on our poor professor.”

“Oh, you have me all figured out, Lorenz. You know me better than I know myself,” Claude joked.

“Win or lose, it’s an honor just to participate in the legendary Battle of the Eagle of Lion!” Ignatz shouted.

Leonie was next to speak, “We’ve got to win so we can show Captain Jeralt what we’re made of!”

Corrin rolled her eyes.

“Yes! I’m ready! Let’s go!” Raphael exclaimed.

“Haha, I shall give it my all!” Flayn squeaked.

“I’ll just...stay quiet and follow along so I don’t get in anyone’s way…” Marianne whispered.

“That will not be acceptable, Marianne. The whole point of this battle is for each house to act as one,” Felix snapped.

“Golden Deer! Here’s the plan,” Corrin began, “Edelgard will send her class for the Blue Lions, and Byleth’s class will come after me.”

“How are you so sure?” Ignatz asked. 

_His new sway of emotions sure does give me an advantage._ Corrin thought. “Well, I may have provoked Byleth to sway his directions. If all goes according to plan, we’ll definitely win,” Corrin smiled, “We attack the Blue Lions so they have a disadvantage. Byleth’s smart so he’ll probably send Dedue again, but instead of Sylvain, he’ll go with Lysithea.”

She could see her class nodding along. 

“Dimitri will have his brawls with Edelgard or stay around Byleth, so be alert. He’s strong enough to beat you in one hit,” Corrin ordered, “Claude, I want you to focus your attacks on distracting Mercedes. From there, Rapheal can ram her. Once their healer is out of the way, it’ll be easier to take them down.”

They gave her a nod and went to their positions.

“Ignatz, focus on taking out the cavalry. Get their horses to have a fit so that they’re flung off. From there, Felix can finish them off. Leonie, focus on getting Ingrid down. Lorenz, focus on Annette and Ashe. Flayn, you haven’t been with us long, but try to heal whoever you can. It may be a bit of a struggle, but I believe in you,” Corrin continued.

The class went to their designated places as Corrin made sure everything was in place.

“Marianne,” Corrin deadpanned, turning her way.

“Agh! I thought you forgot about me…” She whined.

“Nope,” Corrin said, turning to her. “You’re the most important part of this battle.”

“Wha?!?” Marianne stuttered.

Corrin looked at the cliff to see Rhea and Seteth standing in unison. A soldier beside Seteth raises a flag, signaling the beginning of the battle. The Golden Deer and the Black Eagles began to run towards the Blue Lions with determined expressions. Corrin didn’t move. She made sure he plan went accordingly. She saw Dedue and Lysithea come running their way, but Claude and Lorenz dealt with them quickly.

“Follow me,” Corrin coached, running towards the Black eagles.

“Alright…” Marianne replied, trying to keep up.

“Remember that illusion spell I’ve been telling you to practice?” Corrin shouted to her.

“Y-yes. I don’t know if I’m ready to use it yet…” She claimed.

“Time to work up that confidence, Marianne. I’m relying on you!” Corrin told her.

Corrin made her way behind the Black Eagles, using bushes to walk alongside them. She saw one of the cavalry guarding the back of the class. He had orange hair and looked well put together. 

“Marianne,” Corrin whispered, “We need to distract him somehow and lead him away from the class,”

“Alright…”

Corrin and Marianne stepped out of the bush, causing it to shake. The boy was immediately alerted and began straying away from the rest of his class. 

“Use Aura on his horse,” Corrin ordered before creeping away.

Marianne used Aura and a large circle of light knocked the man off of his horse. Corrin ran up behind the boy and wrapped her hand around his mouth. 

“Got you,” She whispered, “Marianne, freeze him in place.”

There was a gasp, “Ferd-”

All Corrin could hear was a whisk of ice. She looked over to see their healer frozen in place.

“Sorry…” Marianne muttered.

Marianne used Blizzard on the apricot-haired boy and a medic came to take them away. The two made their way to the Blue Lions where chaos was breaking loose. They could see their team struggling against all three houses. Instead of going for Byleth, Edelgard was sparing with Dimitri. Corrin couldn’t see Mercedes, so she assumed Claude and Raphael dealt with her.

Corrin turned her head to see Lorenz struggling to fend off Annette and Ashe. As Ashe shot arrows to keep Lorenz back, Annette would use reason to knock him down. She ran towards Ashe with her sword and pushed him back, giving Lorenz and opening to attack Annette.

Finally, Corrin could see Byleth in her vision. He was fighting against Petra. He used a warp spell to confuse her and eventually knock her down.

“He’s open. It’s time, Marianne,” Corrin demanded.

“I don’t know if I can…” 

Corrin turned to see Marianne fumbling with her hands, “You can do this, alright? Just focus and concentrate,” Corrin encouraged her.

“Alright, but it won’t last long…”

**Part Seven:**

Byleth ran off to help the rest of his class fend off the Golden Deer and Black Eagles. He was getting short on numbers due to this disadvantage. He saw Ignatz attempting to get rid of Sylvain and quickly used Cutting Gale to knock him off the tree he was on.

“Blue Lions! Don’t give up just yet. We can still win!” Byleth shouted.

Before he could say any more, a pink fog began to fill the air. His head began throbbing like nothing before. He couldn’t concentrate hard enough to use Divine Pulse, so he tried his best to endure it and find the source.

“What is this sorcery?” He heard Edelgard yell.

“Hello, brother.” 

He could recognize his sister’s voice. He looked up to see her walking towards him. She smiled and gave him a wave, taking a step over to reveal another Corrin.

“ _What in the world?_ ” Sothis yelled.

“Meet our triplet!” Corrin giggled. 

Byleth looked around him to see two of each Golden Deer left on the battlefield. 

“What…?” He muttered.

His words were cut off by being knocked back by Corrin. She was using the Sword of the Creator to reach him from a distance.

“Professor!” Dimitri yelled, running in front of him.

“Heh, fool,” Felix ran up to Dimitri and pushed him into the dirt. He put his sword up to Dimitri’s chin and grinned, “Finally, I win- OOMPH!”

Edelgard knocked him in the back of the head with her axe, causing him to fall on top of Dimitri, “Hm, now Professor. It’s my turn to win,” Edelgard said, readying her axe.

An arrow grazed Edelgard’s face. “Sorry, princess,” Claude chuckled. “Corrin! It worked! Everyone is down except for Caspar, Hubert, Marianne, and me!”

_All of the Blue Lions are down? How did Corrin manage to…_

“ _She used your emotions to her advantage it seems_ ,” Sothis told him.

Edelgard readied her axe for the two Claude’s. Their mouths spoke at the same time. She was struggling to decide. Before she could, Hubert threw a Misma spell at both of them.

“Agh!” Caspar yelled. 

“S-sorry, but we have to win!” Marianne replied.

Edelgard walked towards Hubert but was abruptly cut off by a hit to the head. Dimitri was standing behind her, lance in hand. He rushed towards Byleth and held out his hand.

“Professor, are you alright? You’ve been sitting here a while,” He asked.

“Yes, I can still fight,” Byleth reassured him, “Where’s Corrin?”

“I haven’t seen her,” Dimitri shrugged.

The pink fog began to clear to show Corrin and Marianne standing in the distance. Marianne used Saggittae on Hubert and it quickly took him down. He must have been fighting the entire time because of how easy it was for him to fall.

“ _Maybe you two can win this. You both know each other’s weaknesses. It would be easier to send Dimitri against Marianne and you go for Corrin, but do as you wish…_ ” Sothis advised.

**Part Eight:**

“Sorry I couldn’t make it last a bit longer…” Marianne sighed.

Corrin let out a loud laugh, “You did amazing! Now, it’s just a two on two.”

“I’m assuming you want me to go after Dimitri?” Marianne asked.

“Good guess, but no. Let’s catch them off guard. Can you use Blizzard anymore?” Corrin asked.

“I can try once more…” Marianne inhaled.

“Alright, here’s the plan. Both of us can run forward, but I’ll act as if I’m going for Byleth. When Dimitri passes me, build a wall of ice,” Corrin explained, “We’ll trap him inside.”

Marianne didn’t have time to object. Dimitri began running towards them, and the plan began. Corrin and Marianne rushed towards him. Dimitri passed Corrin without regard and continue for Marianne. She slowly began moving backward and prepped herself for the big move.

Byleth prepared himself for Corrin’s blow, but, to his surprise, she began jumping back. He took it upon himself to come for her but was cut off by a mist of ice pushing him back. He caught a glimpse of Corrin’s grin as the wall formed its way around her.

“What in the-?” Dimitri shouted.

Corrin could see Marianne was drained, as she began stumbling. Dimitri saw the opening and took it. Corrin used Ruptured Heaven to knock him over with the Sword of the Creator.

“Marianne, go ahead and go sit with the rest of the class. You did all you could,” Corrin ordered.

She nodded and stumbled her way out of the field with Dimitri at her side.

**Part Nine:**

_How did she think of all this? She’s crazy!_

“ _It seems your sister really brought it all this time around. How impressive_ ,” Sothis complimented.

Byleth finally broke through the wall to see Corrin waiting for him. Dimitri and Marianne were not insight, but he didn’t let his guard down, “I’m impressed, sister. You did all this with your own brain?” He teased.

“If only father could’ve been here…” Corrin sighed, “Enough talking for now. Let’s see who’s stronger.”

Corrin readied her sword as Byleth prepared an attack. Corrin ran up her brother, hitting his shoulder with her sword. Byleth counterattacked with a Wind spell. 

“Hmph,” Corrin groaned, “You’re not making this easy, are you?”

“What’s the fun in that?” Byleth replied.

“Well, I learned a bit from that mock battle,” Corrin told him.

She swung the Sword of the Creator at him and he quickly moved over to avoid it. By the time he dashed over, a Nosferatu spell was already headed his way. He was stunned in place.

_Magic?_

“ _Just surrender, she won’t stop until you’re down_ ,” Sothis advised.

She had a bow in her hands, aiming for Byleth, “The same little trick you used on me came right back to bite you in the-” 

“I surrender,” Byleth sighed, lifting his hand in the air.

They both heard a shout from Seteth. 

“That is the end of this year’s Battle of the Eagle and Lion! And the winners are...The Golden Deer!”

Byleth could hear the Golden Deer shouting Corrin’s name in glee. The two made their way up the hill to see Marianne being showered with hugs and exciteful cheers.

“Well done, Claude. I see your schemes are not to be underestimated,” Edelgard praised.

“Yes, I must wholeheartedly agree. As ever, I have proven to be no match for you,” Dimitri added.

Claude took a bow. “It is the utmost honor to receive praise from your royal-” He interrupted himself with a laugh, “I’m kidding, of course. Really though, I was lucky to have Teach on my side. In all honesty, you two made me work for it. If I had to face you again, there's no telling which way it would go. What do you think, Teach? How did the other houses fare?”

“Pfft, they were nothing,” Corrin bragged.

“Too true, Teach! That just about sums it up. Oh, I’m sorry. That’s probably too hard for the losers to hear, isn’t it?” Claude joked, “In any case, I hope the day never comes where we have to put this experience to use.”

“Agreed. I would hate to know a future in which I’m forced to cross swords with you,” Dimitri agreed.

Edelgard let out a laugh. “I wouldn’t mind. I’ll accept a challenge from either of you at any time. Heh, I’m kidding, of course.”

Claude thought for a moment. ”Well, now that the three-way battle has ended in an Alliance victory, I daresay it's time for some post-battle reconciliation. The victor has but one request. Hear me out... When we get back to Garreg Mach, let's have a grand feast to bring down the walls between our respective houses. And by a "grand" feast, I mean a fairly regular feast in the dining hall.”

“Hmph. Professor?” Dimitri asked.

“Sure,” Byleth agreed.

“I accept your proposition. Please notify me once your preparations are complete,” Dimitri told Claude.

“It seems I have no choice but to drown my sorrow at losing in overindulgence. I'll help you with the preparations,” Edelgard accepted.

“It’s not a feast if you don’t each too much! Leave it to the Imperial princess to say such wonderful things,” Claude teased.

“That’s not exactly what I said, but...Ugh, forget it. Laugh all you want,” Edelgard groaned.

“Oh, if you insist! Hahahaha!” Claude looked over to Corrin, “Looks like you're having a good time too. Seeing you smile like that means we've got no choice but to have a great time tonight. Let's get going!”

He grabbed her hand and ran off. Edelgard went to talk to her classmates as Dimitri walked towards Byleth.

“Professor, I hope you aren’t too disappointed about our loss,” Dimitri told him, “We’ll just have to try harder next time!”

“I guess so. Her plan was devised so well,” Byleth thought.

Dimitri pulled him into a tight hug. He released his grasp and pointed to the class, “Look at them. They aren’t discouraged, so you shouldn’t be either. This was a great experience for us, you know.”

Byleth grew a wide grin as he looked as his class.

“You look so...happy. I love seeing you like this. I suppose that look on your face is just another boon from this glorious day. Perhaps the best one of all,” Dimitri told him.

 **Part Ten:  
** Golden Deer Classroom | Nighttime

Corrin and the Golden Deer were in the classroom after dining with the others. Expectingly, Claude passed out after gorging himself full of food.

“Ugh, I can’t believe our house leader ate so much he passed out. I guess he should just...sleep it off? By the way, great work today, Professor,” Hilda exclaimed.

“As long as we have you and Claude, the Golden Deer House is unstoppable,” Ignatz shouted.

“I can agree, Professor. You bring out the best in us,” Felix told Corrin.

“Let’s keep fighting! And winning!” Raphael screamed.

“I knew the tactics you learned from the captain would be something else. I better work harder to catch up!” Leonie told her.

“I have had the opportunity to experience much. Please allow me to offer you my gratitude once more, Professor,” Flayn said, bowing.

Marianne tapped on Corrin’s shoulder. “Because of you, I managed to get through the fight without feeling like a burden. Thank you, Professor.”

“It was no problem,” Corrin replied.

“I hear Lady Rhea and Seteth are singing your praises too!” Hilda exclaimed.

“You all worked hard,” Corrin reassured.

“You’re always so modest!” She responded with glee.

Claude stumbled his way into the room. Not far behind him was the orange-haired boy that Corrin and Marianne beat in the battle. He ran up to Corrin and took a short bow. 

“Oh, look. Claude has been revived,” Hilda joked.

“I am Ferdinand Von Aegir. Pleased to meet you,” The boy claimed, ignoring Hilda’s comment. “Let me just say, I was captivated by your tactics in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion.”

“You really showed them, Teach! I would really hate to be on your bad side,” Claude added. 

“Thank you, Ferdinand,” Corrin tittered, “I wish I could’ve seen a bit more of what you could do.”

He let a frown flash on his face but quickly brushed her comment away, “Your tactics were ingenious, and you’ve somehow mastered the power of the King of Liberation's Relic. You really are incredible,” Ferdinand applauded. 

“Though you can be a bit absentminded at times. Your mind is like a giant bowl with a tiny crack in it…” Claude said, resting his elbow on Corrin’s shoulder.

“Claude, saying that only makes your own mind bowl seem tiny…” Hilda teased.

“How dare you! My bowl is much bigger than Teach’s! Unfortunately, it doesn’t just have a crack. The whole bottom of my bowl is missing!” Claude exclaimed.

“In other words, you are the absentminded one, not our professor,” Felix scoffed.

“Hehe!” Marianne giggled.

“Awe, Marianne. It’s unusual to hear you laughing. Your smile is really cute,” Leonie said to her.

“I agree. You really don’t know how beauti- Eh...nevermind,” Lorenz said, stopping himself.

“Nonetheless, I just wanted to congratulate you on your successful battle. Hopefully, we will see more of each other soon,” Ferdinand praised, taking a bow and leaving the room.

“It feels so great to laugh and joke around like this, doesn’t it?” Hilda turned to the door, “Hm? Well, look at that! Someone’s having a secret rendezvous in the courtyard.”

The rest of the class followed Hilda out, leaving Claude and Corrin alone.

“All joking aside, I'm having trouble sizing you up, Teach. The honest truth is that I'd hate to have you as an enemy,” Claude took a deep breath. “If possible, I wish for you to fight by my side. If I could use the Sword of the Creator, we wouldn't even be having this conversation. I bet if I could use it, you would trust me to... Right?” He saw Corrin nod her head, “That selflessness may be what I like best about you.”

“You’ll never be my enemy, Claude,” Corrin insisted, “Now, I need to go talk to Rhea about our battle. I’ll see you around.”

[...]

“I can only call your deeds during the Battle of the Eagle and Lion...quite versatile,” Rhea praised.

“Comparing their performance in the mock battle of the Great Tree Moon, the students have grown significantly. It is clear that is a result of your guidance,” Seteth complimented.

“In appreciation of your efforts, and to show our high hopes for the future of your students, I award you with this,” Rhea said, handing Corrin a goddess ring. “Please continue to instruct your students as a model teacher.”

“It pains me to assign such a disturbing mission to you during such a blessed moment in time...However, next month your assignment will be to journey to Remire Village to investigate an abnormal occurrence there,” Seteth explained.

“An abnormal occurrence?” Corrin asked.

“I have yet to ascertain the details, but it would seem the villages have been acting strangely. I have already dispatched the knights to verify the authenticity of this information. They should be back shortly. I suggest you begin by finding out what they have discovered,” Seteth determined. “You may go.”

As Corrin walked out, Rhea lifted her head up in prayer, “I pray this is not a bad omen… May the goddess protect you all.”


	10. The Remire Calamity

###  _Red Wolf Moon_

_Hoarfroast now graces treetops and open fields alike, and an icy chill blown in from the north of Faerghus blankets the land. All of Fódlan's creatures begin to settle in for a long winter. The setting sun bathes the full winter coat of every wolf in a foreboding scarlet glow. Hunters can now spread the word that the red wolves are back on the prowl._

**Part One:  
** Infirmary | Daytime

Shamir and Manuela were talking about Remire Village in the infirmary. Shamir had a wound on her arm, and Manuela was treating it.

“That's what we're dealing with. Is there no chance it's an infectious disease?” Shamir wondered.

“There are no absolutes in medicine, but the chances are extremely slim. Restless movements, fits of violence, becoming bedridden or even impossible to wake... “ Manuela informed her, “...With symptoms that varied, there are only a few possibilities. It's either a mixture of poisons or magic, and dark magic, at that.”

Hearing the conversation as they walked in, Jeralt was definitely intrigued. Jeralt, Byleth, and Corrin were coming to get their daily check-ups and check on Manuela. Byleth and Corrin stood on their dad’s side, growing by the minute.

“You’re talking about Remire Village, aren’t you, Manuela?” Jeralt assumed.

“Oh my, if it isn’t Jeralt.” Manuela teased, “Tell me, what was the first thing you heard?”

“Everything after you mentioned that it's not likely it's an infectious disease. My children and I owe the people of Remire Village. If something's happening there, we must help them,” Jeralt claimed, “Corrin and I are heading there at the end of the month.”

Byleth believed that his loss at the Eagle and Lion was the cause of this. Yet, he was happy for his sister and wished her the best.

Shamir quickly butt in, “We scouted the area ourselves. Speak with the knights. Hear what they have to say. I must go. Thank you for your help, Manuela.” Shamir stood up and walked out of the room, a bandage on her arm.

Manuela leaned in towards Byleth, smiling, “You know, I'm more than willing to go with you to Remire Village... After all, I owe you my life. If you'd like, I bet we could even manage the mission all by ourselves. Just the two of us…”

“That’s nice of you. Believe me, I would, but I’m not going. I have been ordered to sit this one out,” Byleth joked to her.

_The only funny thing you’ve said all day_ , Sothis poked fun at him.

“Professor! A bit of a tease, are we? A girl could get used to this side of you!” Manuela laughed.

Byleth heard Corrin snicker, and their father clear his throat. “Nice try, but it’ll be Corrin and me going to the village this time. Enough nonsense. It’s time to move out.” Jeralt said sternly.

“As you like~! Goodbye, Jeralt. Goodbye, professors,” Manuela snickered, showing them out.

The three continue walking down the second floor of the monastery. Corrin and Jeralt were making assumptions about the problems in Remire Village, while Byleth listened in. 

He was a bit disappointed when Rhea told him to sit the mission out, especially without a reason. He decided to bring it up with Dimitri later, in an attempt to cool himself down.

“I’ll be in my office making preparations. What about you? If you have the time, it would be helpful if you could go around and talk to knights,” He told Corrin.

They both heard a ‘THUD’ hit the floor. They turned around to see Byleth, fainted on the floor. Jeralt and Corrin rushed to the floor, attempting to wake him up.

“Hey!” Corrin shouted, slapping her brother. “What’s wrong?”

Byleth slowly opened his eyes. He quickly sat up, putting his hand on his head, “I just got a little dizzy,” Byleth admitted.

“If anything feels off, return to the infirmary. No need to just grin and bear it. Got it?” Jeralt ordered. Byleth nodded in response.

“ _Ugh...what could have caused such dizziness? I felt it too. Actually...I’ve felt that way before…_ ” Sothis said, sounding weak.

**Part Two:  
** Dormitories | Daytime

Corrin was walking around the monastery to ask knights about Remire. She wanted to be ready for her mission since her father would be there with her. Yet, Flayn ran in front of Corrin, her face red from exhaustion.

“Professor, I have come down with something and I can’t do this month’s mission,” Flayn said sadly, “I’m not even allowed out of bed, but I thought I should let you know!”

“Oh, it’s alright. Please get some rest!” Corrin insisted.

Flayn nodded and ran back to her dorm, slamming the door behind her. As Corrin walked down the pathway, she saw Bernadetta talking to someone.

“Thank you, Lady Bernadetta. I will take my leave,” A woman smiled.

“Oh, good. Bye! Uh, goodbye!” Bernadetta stuttered.

The woman gave her a light smile and turned for the cathedral.

“Finally… Oh, that was awful. Just terrifying,” Bernadetta murmured.

Corrin walked up from behind her, tapping her shoulder, “What’s going on?”

“AH! Please don’t sneak up on me like that!” Bernadetta shrieked. “That lady asked me to show her around! I tried to be polite but strangers are just so nerve-racking.”

“You never seemed scared of me,” Corrin questioned.

“Oh yeah? How about when I first met you and I wouldn't come out of the corner or even uncover my face?” She thought for a moment, “Actually, now that you mention it, it's funny. Once I started talking to you, I stopped feeling scared. I wonder why... You know, Professor, you might be the first person I've been able to speak to normally since I got here and I have no idea why.”

Corrin giggled, “I’m glad, regardless.”

“I’m happy about it too! When we first started out here, we had to do drills...outside. I skipped those every chance I got. It's a terrible idea!” Bernadetta complained, “Going out in the forest with all these people you don't even know? Thanks to you, though, I can actually make it through class now. I'm grateful for that. I don't know what I'd do...if you weren't here…”

“It’s all right,” Corrin sympathized. 

“Sorry… I’m okay… I am okay! I’m doing just fine. I feel safe here, thanks to you,” Bernadetta smiled.

“By the way, was that you singing in the greenhouse?” Corrin remembered.

“What? Y-you saw that? Why would you see that?! You were watching me?! That crosses the line, Professor! Singing? Me?!” Bernadetta screamed, “Why would I be singing? I’d never be singing! Ah, I’ve never been so humiliated!” She began to run off, “Useless! Worthless! Unmarriageable! Augh!”

Corrin stood there in shock, wondering if she’d make a good asset to her class.

**Part Three:  
** Entrance Hall | Daytime

After a lengthy search, Byleth finally found Dimitri in the entrance hall. He was eager to talk to him, mainly about how they wouldn’t be participating in this month’s mission and simply from the feeling of safety he attained when speaking with him. When Byleth approached him, Dimitri was talking to a man with long black hair. Byleth decided to listen in, not interrupting the conversation.

“I see. So you’ll be staying here for some time, then. Honestly. I’m surprised. I’ve heard it’s been a few years since you last donated to the church,” Dimitri questioned.

“ _He seems suspicious of him_ ”, Sothis noted.

“That was merely because of the financial situation of my territory. I assure you, it has nothing to do with my dedication to the church,” The man said, smirking, “By the way, Dimitri... Isn't Edelgard currently enrolled at the Officers Academy as well?” 

Dimitri put a questioning look on his face. “Yes. She's in the Black Eagle House. I don't believe she has any plans to leave anytime soon. Why not pay her a visit?”

The man smiled at Dimitri, “I may do just that. It's nice to stay in touch with my dear niece every now and then. Of course, I'm also delighted that I was able to speak with my nephew, as well. Whether through marriage or otherwise, family is family, after all.”

“Of course. The feeling is mutual,” Dimitri nodded as the man walked off.

Byleth slowly came out of hiding, looking at Dimitri with a confused face.

“Professor!” Dimitri said, flustered, “If you were watching, y-you should have made your presence known.”

Byleth brushed it off, “Who was that?”

Dimitri looked at his feet, clearing his throat. “That was Lord Arundel, the Regent for the Empire. He is also Edelgard’s uncle.”

“But didn’t he call you his nephew?” Byleth questioned.

“Ah, yes. My stepmother was his younger sister. We are not related by blood, but he is technically my uncle,” Dimitri admitted.

“Wait, so you and Edelgard…” Byleth started.

Dimitri sighed deeply, “Yes. My stepmother was Edelgard's birth mother. Edelgard and I are siblings by marriage.” He seemed reluctant to speak about it. 

“ _Oh dear. The princess of the Empire and the Kingdom’s prince are kin! How very odd_ ,” Sothis gasped.

_So that’s why he was worried about her…_

“ _All beings are attached somehow to those who are their family. Yes...even I...I must have had a family too...I wish I could remember them. My family...I wonder who and where they are, and what they're doing now_ ,” Sothis sighed, “ _In any case… about this Arundel. You’ve heard that name before, correct?_ ”

_In the library, right?_ Byleth recalled.

“ _Quite true! We came across that name within the library, right where the prince had been_ ,” Sothis exclaimed, “ _I thought that Arundel had died... and yet, not so. He seems alive and well. I wonder what the prince had hoped to learn from reading of his uncle's charity...so many things the prince has yet to tell...how bothersome…_ ”

“We can delve into that topic another time, is there something you wanted?” Dimitri asked, unknowingly interrupting Sothis.

“Oh, yes. I wanted to tell you that Lady Rhea is not permitting us to go to Remire Village for this month’s mission,” Byleth said, sadly.

“Oh, then who will?” Dimitri asked.

“Corrin’s class will, with the assistance of Jeralt. We have been asked to stay without reason,” Byleth groaned.

Dimitri gave him a soft smile, “Professor! Lighten up! There’s always next month, you know.” 

Byleth looked at him and grinned.

“See? It’s alright. How about we go grab something to eat, or we can fish, or plant something. Anything to distract you for a moment, if I may,” Dimitri smiled.

“I actually haven’t eaten today,” Byleth told him.

Dimitri grabbed Byleth’s hand, leading him to the dining hall with glee.

**Part Four:  
** Library | Afternoon

Corrin had walked with Claude to the library to talk with him about research he began to indulge himself in. Claude had rambled the entire way there, but Corrin wasn’t really focused. They walked into the library with Claude as loud as ever.

“Tomas doesn't seem to be here…” Claude stated, “Oh well, that's fine. I've been researching the Heroes' Relics a lot since we last spoke to him. I found out something interesting.” 

“Something interesting?” Corrin asked, snapping out of her daze.

“It's about the connection between Crests and the Heroes' Relics. The Crest Stone of each Relic is carved with a specific Crest, the one that has the ability to wield it properly. The Crests are the keys. You need the right one to safely use a Hero's Relic,” Claude explained, “The only thing I can’t figure out is...why doesn’t the Sword of the Creator have a Crest Stone bearing a Crest?” 

“Maybe it had one in the past?” Corrin wondered.

“Aha! Precisely. At least, that’s my current guess,” Claude responded with a smile, “There’s more. I believe the Crest Stones might be the source of the Relics’ inhuman power. When Miklan transformed into a Black Beast, he was taken over by something that originated from the Crest Stone, and the Crest Stone was on his body. It all seems to add up. Now, look at this picture I found in the library.”

Claude put the picture on the table, showing a picture of a large dragon. To get a better view, Corrin moved closer to Claude to the point their hips were touching. Claude immediately noticed, looking to see Corrin’s reaction but only saw an observing expression on her face. He quickly became flustered, running his hands over his face. 

“Ah,” Claude quickly began to ramble again, “That creature is called the Immaculate One, who was supposedly sent by the goddess to save the followers of Seiros. See the pattern on its brow and the faint circular boundary? Isn’t it possible that it's a Crest Stone? If all of this is true, then Crest Stones are what power the ability to assume massive forms like that of the Immaculate One. Maybe the Heroes’ Relics can harness that transformative power.”

Before Corrin could reply, Seteth walked into the library, scouting the area. He turned his head to see Corrin and Claude, “Oh. It is you. Have you seen Tomas recently?” He asked, walking towards them.

“No such luck. I was hoping to speak with him myself, but he seems to be out on the town again,” Claude responded.

“I see. Well…” Seteth suddenly noticed the picture, “Hm?! Where did you find that picture?”

“It was in the library. Why do you ask?” Claude defended, showing a small smirk, “Is it something my youthful eyes shouldn’t be seeing?”

“No, of course not!” Seteth argued, “However, that is not part of this library's collection. It must belong to Tomas. It would be problematic if it got mixed in with the other books. I will take possession of it for now.”

Claude murmured under his breath, “Take it away where no one can see it, you mean…”

“What was that?” Seteth growled.

“That’s what Tomas said. He said records that the monastery doesn’t approve of tend to disappear,” Claude smirked.

Corrin stood there smiling.

“Tomas said that?! Preposterous. I have far too much to accomplish to waste time with this foolishness,” Seteth said, stomping out of the library.

Claude let out a chuckle, “He was certainly in a hurry. I wonder if he’s off to confront Tomas. Well, he took the picture, so I guess that’s that for now.”

Corrin suddenly noticed her position next to Claude. She quickly moved over, giving an apologetic look to Claude, “Sorry, Claude. I didn’t mean to be so close.”

“Teach! Are you being scandalous towards me?” Claude teased, “In all honesty, I didn’t even notice.” Corrin’s deadpanned expression made him want to tease her more. Claude smirked and began to put his face up to Corrin’s, “But if I did, I wouldn’t be against it, yknow?” Her mouth widened in awe and Claude quickly hopped back into his original position, giving Corrin a big smile. “Got ya’! If you could’ve seen your face, Teach!”

Corrin gave him a playful shove, “Whatever, I have to go,” Corrin began walking away, hearing Claude shout from behind her. 

“Awe! Come on, teach! We can snuggle if you want!” He yelled.

Once Claude knew she was gone, he began thinking out loud, “So, the church is hiding something after all. Some massive secret about Relics and Crests. A secret that must have something to do with the Byleth’s true identity…”

[...]

As Corrin ran out her quarters, she heard footsteps behind her.

“P-professor!” Ignatz finally blurted, “I need to inform you of something.”

“Yes?” Corrin said, turning to face him.

“I, ah, I’ve been offered to join the Black Eagles!” Ignatz mildly shouted, “I have given it some thought, and I’ve decided to accept. I hope this doesn’t offend you. Although I enjoy you as a teacher, I feel as if I have better opportunities in the Black Eagles!”

“Awe, that’s too bad...for me, that is. I am fine with your decision, although the class certainly will miss you.”

Ignatz quickly gave Corrin a bow and ran off. 

_How petty. Although, I know exactly what to do_ , Corrin thought.

**Part Five:  
** Blue Lions Classroom | Morning

Like every morning, Byleth sat at his desk studying the curriculum. He decided to spend the day in his class instead of the library. So many people wanted to talk to him during the weeks, so he stayed in a place where he could easily be found. Byleth suddenly heard stomping. Ingrid had walked in murmuring words to herself, but Byleth noticed a paper she crumbled as she did so.

“Well, that’s that! Father never relents,” Ingrid sighed. She finally noticed Byleth sitting there. “Oh, Professor! Hello! Did you need something?” 

“Were you just hiding something?” Byleth asked.

“Well, um, that is… I was just tossing out something I have no need of. It’s important to keep our spaces clean, after all!” Ingrid blurted, “You’d do well to remember that too, Professor! A clean space makes for a clean mind...or some such.”

Sylvain pranced his way into the room with a smile, “Hey Professor, I was looking for you!” He looked at Ingrid’s shocked face and back at Byleth. “Professor...did I just interrupt a confession? What’s going on here?”

“Ingrid’s hiding something,” Byleth told Sylvain.

He poked around Ingrid until he found the trash can she’d tried to hide behind her. He pulls out a crumpled piece of paper, beginning to read it aloud.

“It’s from Count Galatea!” Sylvain says, clearing his throat. “My dearest daughter, Ingrid. Are you well? I trust that you are behaving yourself and refraining from causing trouble for others. Things on the home front are in order. The… **marriage proposal** …should be prepared soon?”

Ingrid looked down with an embarrassed face. 

“Blah blah blah...superior candidates at Garreg Mach…..he’s talking about me...blah blah blah…” Sylvain continued.

Ingrid snatched the paper out of his hands. “Professor, if you want to read it, go ahead.”

Byleth grabbed the paper and read it slowly. He could hear Sylvain teasing Ingrid around him.

“ _As you know, the very survival of our family is dependent upon whom you marry_ ,” The note stated.

“So Ingrid, do you have the dress yet? Will you try it on for me?” Sylvain teased.

“Stop it, Sylvain!” Ingrid responded.

“ _You are the only one left in the family who can make things right. We are all counting on you. Do not lose sight of what truly matters_ ,” The note continued.

“A letter about marriage prospects?” Byleth interrupted.

“Yes. Perhaps you found it somewhat entertaining, as Sylvain did.” She said, jabbing Sylvain in the side.

“Ah! Ingrid, what the hell?” Sylvan shrieked.

“I’ve told you that we’ve never been very well off, financially. My noble family, House Galatea, branched off from House Daphnel in the Alliance. Shortly after, we were lucky enough to receive the support of the royal family, allowing us to attain nobility...to some extent. Our territory is poor and our noble blood has grown this. I am the only current member of my family who bears a Crest,” Ingrid explained.

“So you’re seen as the family’s hope, right?” Sylvain finished.

“Ah, that’s exactly it,” Ingrid responded, sadly.

“You see, Professor. A Crest is highly prized among nobles. Many noble houses want Ingrid’s hand in marriage because of her Crest, and it just so happens that her house is poor,” Sylvain defended.

“Do you have to do it?” Byleth asked Ingrid.

“It’s not required of me, but I feel as if my father needs this,” Ingrid sighed. “Professor, Were I to marry into a greater noble family, that financial support could soothe our woes…”

It was quiet for awhile until Sylvain stomped his foot, “How could he just use you like that?!” 

“Sylvain!” Ingrid snapped.

“I agree,” Byleth added.

Ingrid looked at her feet, sighing. “Your sentiment alone is a great comfort to me. Despite my own feelings, I understand his approach to all this. It isn’t that he doesn’t care for me,” Ingrid clarified. “I understand it very, very well. Which is why I…”

“Ingrid, wait a moment. Please think about this,” Sylvain blurted.

Ingrid went silent, looking at the note. “I apologize, you two. I must be going.” She said, quickly leaving the classroom.

“Professor…”Sylvain mumbled, breaking the silence, “Ingrid has had the dream of being a knight for so long, but she wants her dad to be happy too. I’m worried about her decision.”

“It’s her decision,” Byleth replied.

“Yeah, I know,” Sylvain lightly chuckled, walking out of the room. “I’ll, uh, see you later, professor.”

Byleth sat in silence once again, returning to his studies.

**Part Six:  
** Cathedral | Afternoon

Corrin had been so busy preparing for the month’s end that she forgot to thank Marianne for healing her during last month’s troubles. As quiet as Marianne was, she was still a very sweet person and Corrin immediately took notice of it. 

When she got to the cathedral, she saw Marianne praying. She made sure to be polite and remain quiet, so Marianne could finish.

“Dear Goddess, I ask for guidance… Professor!” Marianne gasped, noticing Corrin stand next to her. “I suppose you came by to pray too?”

“Actually, I wanted to give my thanks to you for saving my life last month,” Corrin smiled.

“Ah, I see,” Marianne said, looking down at her feet.

“Uhm, what were you praying for?” Corrin asked.

“Oh, um. Nothing specific. I only call upon the goddess to give thanks, or perhaps to ask for protection,” Marianna responded. “Anyhow, I should be on my way.”

“Wait!” Corrin stopped her, “Do you have a moment to chat?”

“Uhm, okay,” Marianne said under her breath. The two stood in silence. “I’m sorry. I don’t really know what to say. I’m not very good at it. The truth is, I didn't interact with people too often before I came here.” She admitted.

“Why is that?” Corrin queired.

“Oh, uhm, no particular reason. I'm simply not very good at it. That's just how I am,” She answered.

“Sorry to have disturbed you,” Corrin said, embarrassed.

“No! No need to apologize,” Marianne blurted, “I'm sorry. You shouldn't waste your time worrying about me. Please, just ignore me. I, um, have to be going now. Good-bye, Professor!”

She quickly ran off, murmuring to herself.

**Part Seven:  
** Greenhouse | Daytime

Byleth was exhausted. With no mission, he had spent the month distracting himself as Dimitri asked. Dimitri took him into town, to the dining hall to eat, to the training grounds to train, and took him on long walks around the monastery. Byleth couldn’t say he was against it, but it did wear him out. 

Once he had a moment to himself, he went to check the greenhouse for the seeds he planted last week. When Byleth walked in, he spotted Dedue tending to his own plants on the ground. Dedue didn’t strike Byleth as a gardening kind of person, but this was his chance to learn more about him. When Byleth opened his mouth to speak, he felt a wave of awkwardness immediately. It was just silent.

After a long silence, Dedue finally spoke, “Did you want something?”

“Oh, uhm, just wanted to look at the flowers,” Byleth responded.

“I see. If you have the time, then please assist me. I am to water the flowers in the greenhouse,” Dedue seemingly pleaded.

Byleth could only give a nod.

“Thank you. Only do not water the ones in that corner,” Dedue ordered.

“What kind of flowers are those?” Byleth asked.

“They are from Duscur. They require a dry environment. The roots will rot otherwise,” Dedue explained.

“They’re beautiful,” Byleth said, amazed.

“Yes, they are,” Dedue responded.

It was silent again.

“I owe you a debt of gratitude. In both the extracurricular activities here at the academy and on the battlefield...Your presence has been instrumental in the defense of His Highness. You have my sincerest thanks,” Dedue admitted.

“I did only what anyone would do,” Byleth responded.

“I see,” Dedue whispered.

Silence again.

“Was there something else you wanted?” Dedue asked.

“No, that was all,” Byleth replied.

“Then please, excuse me,” Dedue said, leaving the greenhouse.

_He sure is hard to hold a conversation with._

“ _That, I can agree_ ,” Sothis responded.

**Part Eight:  
** Entrance Hall | Daytime

Corrin was in the entrance hall making conversation with Felix about their last spar. Felix was listening intensely as Corrin critiqued him. Interrupting their conversation, Jeralt ran up to Corrin with a concerned expression on his face.

“We’ve got to go. Now,” Jeralt emphasized.

“What’s going on?” Corrin asked.

“The situation in Remire Village has changed drastically. We don’t know much more than that. We're hearing reports that the villagers are killing each other. Some say houses are burning. Regardless, we need to move,” Jeralt informed her.

Corrin nodded, turning around to order Felix to go get the class, but he was already gone. After a few minutes, the entire Golden Deer class was there, ready to fight. Corrin flashed a smile at her class. She was proud of how strong they are now.

“We’re ready to go when you are, teach,” Claude exclaimed.

“As long as I can get something to eat afterward!” Raphael shouted.

As the Golden Deer prepared themselves with inspiring words, Corrin caught Bernadeetta attempting to sneak by unnoticed.

“Bernadetta!” Corrin shouted, walking towards her.

“Ah!” Bernadetta screamed, “Oh, professor. It seems you’ve found me. Uhm, do you need something?” 

“It seems I’m short an archer, and you’re one of the best around. Would you care to join the Golden Deer?” Corrin asked. “Ahem, please.”

Bernadetta had a shocked expression on her face. “Of course! I’ll go get ready quickly!” She ran off to get her armor on.

Corrin was being a bit petty, but she’d never admit it. Edelgard took one of her archers, she took one of hers in return. Besides, she did like Bernadetta. Corrin walked back to her class, joining in with inspirational words. Bernadetta soon arrived with her armor and bow, ready to fight.

Eventually, Jeralt and the Golden Deer finally arrived at Remire Village. There were sounds of chaos from every corner.

“Kill! Kill! Ahhh!”

“Haha...hahaha...hrngyarhh!”

“Help! Somebody, please help!” 

“What is going on here…” Jeralt thought aloud. “I am going to talk with the knights to get a grasp on the situation, do not engage until I return.” He then walked off.

“This is unbelievable... There's no way to tell who's lost their mind from who's mad with fear…” Claude said.

“If we don’t act quickly, things are just going to keep getting worse!” Hilda announced.

“It truly is horrifying,” Corrin sighed.

“I really don’t want to get involved here...but we can’t leave these people on their own right?” Hilda told the class.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

“How about we hit them hard enough to knock them out, but not hard enough to kill them?” Raphael beamed.

“That’s...too reckless!” Bernadetta objected, “But...I can’t think of a better option.”

“If some must die, just know it was by the will of the goddess,” Marianne said to them.

“Stop that, Marianne! We have to save all of them. There’s no way this madness is by the will of the goddess!” Leonie shouted at her.

“Nobles are responsible for the safety of commoners. By the honor of House Gloucester, I swear that I will save them all,” Lorenz said, looking humble.

“Claude,” Felix said, ignoring the bickering. “There are some strange-looking people here.

“So, you noticed too,” Claude replied. “Look. There’s a suspicious group hiding amongst the villagers. Could they be the culprits? If so…”

“They will not be forgiven,” Corrin said, grimly.

“There you have it. Our objective is clear. Takedown that suspicious group and rescue the villagers,” Claude announced. 

Jeralt walked back to the group, sighing, “You ready?”

Corrin nodded, leading her group to the village’s entrance.

“There are some suspicious looking ruffians out there, but our top priority is to rescue the villagers. Got it?” Jeralt informed them. “I’ll rein in the villagers who’ve turned violent. You focus on rescuing the others.”

Jeralt ran into a direction full of rampant villagers, trying to get them all.

“Raphael, go assist Jeralt. Hilda and Lorenz, head for the villager in the southwest,” Corrin began to order. “Leonie and Bernadetta, head for the villager in the northwest.”

The four went to help the struggling villagers. Corrin looked around to see who’s left.

“Marianne, stay on your guard and tend to those who need healing. Felix, you can stay here just in case more enemies come. Claude, come with me. We can cover the northwest and northeast if we go fast enough.” Corrin instructed, nearly taking off.

Corrin felt a strong tug on her wrist.“Corrin, wait,” Felix said, abruptly.

“What is it?” Corrin said. 

Claude looked at Felix expectantly.

“I would prefer to go with you,” Felix managed to get out.

Corrin had a shocked expression, “Felix, I need you here. You’re strong enough to handle any reinforcements. Don’t worry, Claude can protect me, right Claude?”

Felix looked over to Claude to see a tiny smirk form on his lips, “Of course, Teach. You know me.”

Felix opened his mouth to object, quickly stopping himself, “Alright.” 

Claude grabbed Corrin’s hand, running towards the northwest of the village with her. Felix watched them run off with his arms crossed.

As the reached the northwest side of the village, Claude let go of Corrin’s hand. He ran ahead and shot an arrow through a rampant villager’s throat.

“I hate the fact that we have to kill them. They don’t deserve this,” Claude told Corrin.

Corrin sighed in response. She didn’t want to do it either. She ran over to a villager shivering in fear, holding out her hand to help the poor girl up.

“Th-thank you!” She managed to get out.

“Of course. Head towards the entrance, a girl with light blue hair will tend to your wounds,” Corrin said, pointing towards Marianne. 

“No way…” Claude gasped. “Is that Tomas?” He pointed towards a hill.

Corrin glanced up the hill. The man looked just like the librarian. He had been out of town for most of the month, but Corrin couldn't fathom what he would be doing here. “We can worry about it later, for now, we need to hurry and save the villager in the northeast,” Corrin said, running in that direction.

The rampant villager crept closer to the villager, holding a knife.

“Kill! Ahhh!” The rampant villager screamed.

Corrin ran up behind the crazed villager, slashing him in the back. The hostage villager had tears in her eyes, running up in a frenzy.

“Head back to the entrance, a healer will be there for you,” Corrin ordered.

“Tomas!” Claude yelled. “What in the world are you doing here?”

Tomas looked down at the two with a smile, “I’m not Tomas. My name is Solon, the savior of all!”

Tomas, or uhm Solon, began to change his own form with a black fog covering him. When the fog disappeared, a man with veins bulging out his forehead. His skin was pale as snow, and he had a grim expression on his face. Corrin and Claude were in shock.

“What’s the matter? So shocked you can’t even speak? You were so easily fooled by my disguise…” He let out a loud laugh. “I was hiding away in Garreg Mach to get the blood of that little girl called Flayn. With her blood, we'll be one step closer to realizing our goal.”

Before Solon could continue his evil monologue, the Death Knight rode into the village, “I’ll have a bit of fun here too…” He said.

Jeralt ran up behind Corrin, “That’s the Death Knight! He must be an ally of Tomas…or Solon, or whoever he is.” 

Suddenly, the Golden Deer appeared behind Corrin as well.

“We’ve rescued as many as we can. Now it’s time to capture Solon,” Jeralt determined.

The Golden Deer began to make their way towards Solon, allowing Corrin to lead. Jeralt stayed in the back, protecting the class as well.

Corrin stopped the class, running towards Jeralt, “Can you go ensure that the villagers made it out? My class can fend for themselves.”

Jeralt sighed, “You’re growing up.” He said as he rode away.

“Okay, let’s progress towards Solon. Do not let the Death Knight distract you,” Corrin coached, making her way to the front again.

Felix came up beside her, giving her a short nod, "Jeralt told me to come here. He was helping the villagers leave."

"Alright, good," Corrin replied.

As they continued up the hill, two archers jumped in front of them.

“Claude, Bernadetta! Take them out!” Corrin shouted.

Reluctantly, Bernadetta focused on the target and shot an arrow through his throat. Claude shot the opposite archer in the chest, looking over at Bernadetta with a smile.

“I haven’t seen someone aim like that in a while!” Claude praised her.

“T-thank you,” Bernadetta stuttered, going back to her position with the class.

The more the class progressed, the closer the Death Knight came. Corrin prayed her class didn’t notice, but her body was tensing up at the thought of losing any of her students. She remembered the scar on her stomach and let out a heavy breath.

“Raphael, lead the class up the hill. Bernadetta, Claude, protect him from mages," Corrin said, drawing back. 

Corrin began to make her way to the Death Knight, when Felix grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to face him, “You’re not doing that again. Not while I’m around,” Felix demanded. “Go lead your class.”

He turned towards the Death Knight, readying his blade. 

“Stop! You’re gonna get yourself killed,” Corrin shouted to him.

Felix stayed quiet for a moment. He turned to Corrin, “I'm not as reckless as you. Don't worry about me. Go!”

“Professor,” Corrin turned to see Hilda standing with a smile. “I'll go with him. Let us deal with this jerk. Focus on Solon. We’ve got this.”

Corrin nodded, rushing to get back to her class. She heard the Death Knight’s voice as she ran. 

“You are not the one I crave…”

Corrin made it up the hill to see Leonie taking the last mage out. Solon stood there expectantly, waiting for one of them to make a move. Corrin pulled out the Sword of The Creator as the class cleared a path for her. 

“Ah, the cursed Fell Star… This will be a fine opportunity to measure your power,” Solon smiled.

“Bernie, shoot. Lorenz and Leonie, weaken him,” Corrin ordered.

Bernie shot at him as Lorenz and Leonie attacked. Solon fell back, readying a counterattack. Before he could shoot it, Corrin slung the Sword of the Creator at him, knocking him down. 

Jeralt rode up the hill with Marianne on the back of the horse. She seemed overjoyed to be riding a horse. When Jeralt stopped, she hopped off the horse, healing everyone’s wounds. 

“Corrin, the villa-” Jeralt started.

A loud scream rang through the village, tuning out Jeralt’s words. Corrin ran past Jeralt, running in the direction of Felix and Hilda. Corrin’s eyes widened as she saw the scene before her. Felix was lying on the ground with many injuries on his legs. Hilda was panicking, attempting to put pressure on his wounds.

“Hghh...guh…” Felix muttered.

“Do not cross me again,” The Death Knight ordered, retreating the scene.

Corrin ran over to Felix, opening and closing her mouth. She didn't know what to say. Hilda looked up at her with a worried expression, “Go get Marianne! Hurry!” Corrin shouted.

“Corrin…” Felix murmured.

“Damn it, Felix!” Corrin cried, “I told you not to do it!”

“Look at me. I’ll never be able to walk again,” Felix managed to get out, "No...I'm not weak..."

For a moment, Corrin noticed the tremble in his voice. He was scared. Corrin had never seen this side of him.

“Marianne’s coming! It’ll be okay!” Corrin insisted, her voice breaking as she did so.

“Professor...you and I both know how this will end. Don’t worry, I can handle the truth,” Felix silently chuckled.

Corrin sighed in response, clenching her eyes shut.

“Professor, I knew this would be dangerous. I know you were going to do it all over again,” Felix grunted.

Marianne ran up the hill with a few knights. They picked him up, taking him out of the village with Marianne at their side. Corrin felt a lump in her throat. She couldn’t show any weakness to her students.

“Corrin,” Claude said. “I saw him and I...” Claude had a saddening look on his face. He couldn’t finish, “The class is regrouping at the entrance. See you there.”

Her class waited for Corrin to arrive. Jeralt was waiting in front of them. Corrin could see Marianne’s puffy eyes and Hilda’s regretful expression. 

“Hey,” Jeralt started, “Solon got away, but we can talk about that later. For now, let’s head back to the monastery.”

The class began to head back to the monastery. Corrin and Jeralt stayed behind to talk.

“It looks like we somehow managed to sort things out. And casualties to the village were...kept to a minimum,” Jeralt sighed. “They said they weren't picky about who they used as their ‘test subjects.’ Because of them, the people of Remire Village…”

Corrin didn’t respond. She was too deep in thought.

“There you are.”

Corrin and Jeralt turned to see the Flame Emperor walking towards them.

“That armor. So you’re the Flame Emperor,” Jeralt glared.

“Yes. I believe you have met my subordinate, the Death Knight,” The Flame Emperor responded.

“Oh, we've met him all right,” Jeralt exaggerated. “But back to you. You're the one responsible for the destruction of this village.”

“Do not get the wrong idea.” The Flame Emperor replied.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Corrin blurted in anger.

“It is true that I am working with Solon. But that does not mean our objectives are the same. Had I known they planned to do this, I would have stopped it. You have my word,” The Flame Emperor promised.

“Your ‘words’ are meaningless.” Jeralt objected. “Now, I’ll have to insist you accompany us back to the monastery.”

“ I cannot abide that. However, if you wish to join forces, I will hear your plea,” He said to Corrin.

“Woah, what?” Jeralt said, looking back and forth at Corrin and the Flame Emperor.

“If left to their own devices, they will commit countless more violent acts like this one. Do you not wish to prevent that? With the Sword of the Creator on our side, Solon would not be a threat…” The Flame Emperor explained.

Corrin crossed her arms, “I would never. You’re the reason of countless deaths, and that is something I could never excuse.”

“Pity. Though not unexpected,” The Flame Emperor scoffed. “Pray that you do not live to regret your choice.”

“Jeralt! Professor!” Hilda shouted, causing the two to turn around. “Have you seen Claude?”

“What’s wrong, kid?” Jeralt asked, immediately turning back to the Flame Emperor. He was nowhere to be seen. “Damn it! He’s gone.”

Disappointed, Jeralt and Corrin began to head back to the monastery together. Her class was only a few spaces ahead, quietly rethinking the mission’s events.

“I understand how you feel, but these things happen,” Jeralt reassured her.

“I know,” Corrin said sadly.

“He’s gonna be fine,” Jeralt insisted. He was quiet for a moment. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you. Since coming to the monastery...you’ve changed.”

Corrin looked up at him, curiously. “How so?”

“Well, not just you, of course. Your brother too. You two looked so happy when you’re instructing the brats.”

Corrin looked at her students. She was proud of the risks they’ve taken and the growth they’ve had. 

“It’s thanks to the students,” Corrin replied.

Jeralt was silent for a moment, “Then perhaps it’s a good thing we came to the monastery. If only so I could see your face light up like that, or maybe there was never any reason for us to leave the monastery in the first place.”

“Wait, what?” Corrin asked. “Weren’t we born after you left the monastery?”

“Ah...I’ve put my foot in my mouth, haven’t I? Though I suppose it may be nearly that time… Come to my office when you next have a moment to spare. There’s something I need to tell you.” Jeralt said as he walked forwards.

Corrin stopped for a moment, confused as she was. 

_We’ve been here before?_ She wondered.

“Yo! Teach!” Claude called, snapping Corrin into reality. “You coming with us?”

“Coming,” Corrin said, running towards her class.

[...]

As they approached the monastery, Corrin ran up to stay by Felix's side as they carried him inside using a cot. The Golden Deer didn't follow her other than Marianne, allowing her to go with the knights to the infirmary. Corrin pasted the courtyard and saw Sylvain, immediately cutting himself off as he talked to girls. He saw Felix's navy hair sticking out of the cot and rushed that way. 

"Corrin!" Jeralt shouted, running towards her.

Sylvain continued walking with the knights, murmuring words to Felix as he went.

"Sorry. I was there and I couldn't do anything," Jeralt apologized, "Make sure you see Rhea when this is all over."

Corrin nodded, "It wasn't your fault, father."

Jeralt wasn't an emotional person. He only responded by patting Corrin's shoulder and walking away. As soon as he left, Corrin dashed to the infirmary to find Sylvain and Felix alone.

"And you call the others reckless," Sylvain told him. He was kneeled down beside him, petting his hair as he spoke.

"Sylvain...I..." Felix started, his voice hoarse, "I don't want to die."

Corrin walked up to the two. Felix glanced her way. Fear spiked through his irises, like a cornered cat.

"Hey, buddy," Sylvain cooed, "You're not gonna die. They'll fix you right up."

"It's time for me to start," Manuela said, walking into the room.

Felix just nodded and stared back at the ceiling, eyes slowly closing as Sylvain ran his fingers through his head. Once he was asleep, Sylvain stood up and walked out of the room with Corrin at his side. Manuela shut the door and Sylvain and Corrin walked down the corridor before Sylvain turned and faced Corrin with a blank expression.

"Sylvain, I..."

"Save it, professor. He already told me, at least most of it," Sylvain replied, "I haven't seen him like that since Glenn died. Although, he acts as if it never happened."

"He was scared," Corrin noted, "Not like him."

"That's what he wants you to think," Sylvain corrected, "Felix doesn't want to be seen as weak. He does want to bare his emotions or be taken advantage of."

Corrin shook her head, "I should've known. He was my student too..."

"Well, I know he cared about you. When you got injured a few moons back, he came to me, full of concern and regret. He tends to want to protect the people he's fond of. I'm sure he didn't want his mentor dying on him. He still has so much to learn!" Sylvain chuckled.

Corrin felt a bit at ease, "I hope he'll be okay."

"He will," Sylvain stated, "He won't give in like that."

"We should go tell the others," Corrin told him.

**Part Nine:  
** Byleth Personal Quarters | Afternoon

“Professor,” Byleth heard Dimitri say.

Dimitri was standing at the door of Byleth’s dorm. He had a nervous expression on his face.

“Yes?” Byleth answered. 

“Your sister, Corrin, called for me and a few others today. I was heading that way and she told me that if I see you, to ask you to join us,” Dimitri informed him.

“Oh, alright,” Byleth said, standing up to join him.

Corrin waited for the two in the Golden Deer classroom. Ingrid and Sylvain were there as well.

“Thanks for showing,” Corrin sighed, “I don’t know if you’ve heard anything about the recent mission we did, but I’d like for you to hear it all from me.”

Byleth could see Sylvain’s serious expression. His sister looked crushed.

“He attacked the Death Knight…” Corrin bit her lip. “He was doing it for me, and now he may never be able to walk again. Hopefully, when I see Rhea I’ll be able to get more information.”

The group was silent.

“Don’t blame yourself. Felix will get through it, he always does,” Ingrid says.

“Remember when he cut himself with the training sword?” Dimitri recalled.

Sylvain and Ingrid broke into laughter.

“Or when he destroyed the greenhouse’s plants?” Sylvain added.

Corrin smiled at the group. They raised her hopes for Felix’s safety. Sylvain looked up at Corrin giving her a nod.

“I think he did just as he wanted,” Sylvain said, winking at Corrin.

“I’m assuming this little meeting is over but…” Ingrid stated. “Thank you for telling us, professor.”

Sylvain began making his way out of the classroom with Ingrid at his side. Corrin followed behind them, giving her brother a nod as she walked out.

"You guys seem so hopeful," Byleth told Dimitri.

"We have to be," He replied, "Plus, Felix can make it through anything."

**Part Ten:  
** Reception Hall | Morning

Corrin was sitting in the Reception Hall, attempting to make sense of what her father told her. She would be seeing Rhea soon, and even that made her uneasy. It had been a few days since the mission. She was panicking about Felix’s condition. She wasn’t allowed to see him, but she had hoped Rhea would give her some intel.

“Hey, Teach,” Claude said, startling Corrin. “Oh, sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to talk about that assignment.”

Corrin nodded.

“It wasn’t my favorite, I’ve got to admit. I suppose pretending to be unaffected doesn't do anyone any good. That was terrible to behold. It's always hard to see innocents die...and it was hard to see Felix like that. It was like his soul was crushed,” Claude admitted, taking a seat.

Corrin let her head down, “I wasn’t strong enough.”

“Hey, all you can do is keep smiling,” Claude said, lifting Corrin’s chin. “Keep marching. That’s part of a leader’s job. You can't give in to despair. Not just for me or for you, but for all of us in the Golden Deer House. We have to keep smiling so the others can move forward too. As long as we don't show that we're disheartened, they'll know they can make it too. That's what matters.” 

Corrin let out a soft smile, “Thank you.”

Claude made Corrin feel relaxed. He made it seem like all her problems had washed away. He made her laugh and made her happy in times of despair, just like he was doing now.

Claude began to turn red, slowly removing his hand from Corrin’s face, “Ahem, it seems I got ahead of myself, Teach.”

Corrin disconnected her eye contact with Claude, embarrassed.

“About what I said earlier, that’s how I feel, but how you handle it is really up to you,” Claude suggested. “By the way...I hear that guy who calls himself the Flame Emperor showed up in Remire Village. I couldn't believe it when Hilda told me the news. What could he be after?”

“World domination,” Corrin joked, attempting to make light of the conversation.

“Ha!” Claude laughed. “I know I just laughed, but that really isn’t funny, Teach. World domination...Hm. Okay, actually...I wonder. They called this incident “an experiment.” And they said they got what they came for.”

“Mhm…” Corrin responded.

“That means they might take this success and attempt something even bigger next time. If we’re not careful, we’ll have a full-scale war on our hands. Then world domination wouldn’t be a joke anymore,” Claude continued.

“Maybe you’re…”

Before Corrin could respond, Flayn walked past the two. She must have been listening in. Claude quickly grabbed her arm.

“Flayn! Your timing is impeccable. Would you care to join us for a while, fair lady?” Claude asked.

“Wha-? Why?! Oh my!” Flayn exclaimed before running off.

Claude shook his head in despair, “Damn. She gave us the slip.”

“She was listening in,” Corrin stated. 

“In any case, I doubt she knows the full story. It seems more like she has something on her mind that she can’t divulge,” Claude noticed.

“You’re pushing too hard,” Corrin advised him.

Claude thought for a moment, “It seems like it would be better to push Seteth for an explanation. Or, best of all, to go above his head and ask Rhea... Now that we know Tomas was an enemy, we can't be sure that exposing the church's secrets would be to our benefit. Where are the answers I seek? Where are they...

“Claude, I’d love to talk more, but I have to go see Rhea,” Corrin interrupted.

“Alright, teach. Farewell!” Claude said as Corrin walked off.  
[…]   
Corrin made her way into the audience chamber to see Rhea meeting her with a smile. Seteth stood beside her, having a perplexed expression on his face. 

“You did well handling that awful business in Remire Village. I am certain the goddess shares in our grief at the senselessness of that calamity,” Rhea assured Corrin. “More importantly, I was shocked to hear that our own Tomas was actually a dark mage. I must reflect on our blindness.”

_You failed to notice a rat hiding in your own home..._

“Why did Tomas even come to the monastery?” Corrin asked, pushing her rude thoughts away.

Seteth spoke before Rhea could, “Tomas came to the monastery 40 years ago, by recommendation of House Ordelia of the Alliance. Around eight years ago he went back to House Ordelia before returning to the monastery once again just last year. After having worked at Garreg Mach for decades, why would he betray us now? Just what did he hope to accomplish?” Seteth took a deep breath, immediately continuing. “Jeritza became a professor at the Officers Academy because of a recommendation from the Imperial nobility. Supposing that he is the Death Knight, that means that our enemy is an organization that has taken root in at least two territories.” 

Rhea finished, “In the long history of the Church of Seiros... No, long before even that... There has been an endless number of threats to the peace of Fódlan. Yet, those who oppose us still operate in the shadows, their identities a mystery. I believe that Solon and the Death Knight are merely one part of a much larger whole.”

Corrin felt a wave of anger rise up inside of her, “They must be stopped.”

“I have truly come to rely on you. I believe that the monastery will remain safe so long as we have you and your brother. We do not yet know the enemy's objective or whereabouts. For now, please devote yourself to preparing for whatever comes next,” Rhea ordered.

“Uhm, Lady Rhea?” Corrin started.

“Yes, dear?” She responded.

“How is Felix?” Corrin asked.

“I thought you would ask. I was surprised to hear that he will be able to walk. He just needs time to heal, so we thought it would be best to send him home for the time being,” Rhea informed.

“Thank you, Lady Rhea,” Corrin smiled, feeling a sense of relief.

“That is all for today,” Seteth stated.

Once Corrin left the Audience Chamber, she ran off to tell Byleth the news.


	11. Cause of Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was heavily inspired by one story I read with claude and byleth at a ball: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773583 (used it for descriptions and basically the beginning because i was v uninspired and suck at describing things!)

###  _Ethereal Moon_

_Though most stars will still glimmer in the crisp winter air, the blue sea star has gone back into hiding. Legend states that the goddess prays for peace from her home in the heavens. In the town of Garreg Mach, the anniversary of the monastery's completion nears, and the people's prayers intensify ahead of the millennium festival, still five years hence._

**Part One:  
** Audience Chamber | Morning

Byleth watched as her sister entered the Audience Chamber as tardy as possible. He figured she wasn’t as fond as Rhea as most people were, but he just felt a wave of discomfort around the archbishop. As much as Rhea smiled, Byleth felt as if there was more behind her.

“Sorry, I’m late,” Corrin apologized.

Byleth could see the mild smirk on her face and rolled his eyes in response. 

“It’s quite alright,” Rhea assured, “You’re not the only one I’m afraid.”

“We are planning a grand ball for this month. I am sure the students will be most pleased,” Seteth announced, “However, we must not devote all of our time to frivolity. We have a new mission for you. We have found evidence of someone sneaking into an unused chapel.”

“Was something stolen?” Byleth asked.

“No, there is nothing of value in that building. We do not yet know what the intruders’ objectives are,” Rhea avowed.

“Due to the casualties of last month’s mission, both of your classes will be tasked with guarding the chapel and investigating these intruders. With the recent state of affairs surrounding the holy church, we cannot afford to overlook any abnormality, no matter how seemingly trivial,” Seteth verified.

Byleth glanced at his sister to see her head down, staring at her worn-out shoes. As much as she hated it, he pitied her. He had the power to turn back time and save any of his students, but she could not. Even if their trauma would be similar, the image of struggle forever burned into their skulls.

“I am ordering a seasoned knight to assist you to ensure the safety of the students. In times like these, I am afraid we must always expect the worst,” Rhea commented.

“Which knight?” Corrin asked her.

After a soft chuckle from Rhea, Jeralt walked into the room.

“Reporting for duty, Lady Rhea,” Jeralt stated.

“I thought you three could use the time to bond and to speak of important matters…”

Jeralt gave her a glare, gritting his next words through his teeth, “Appreciate the thought.”

“Bear in mind that Jeralt has a separate mission of his own. He will join you once he has finished,” Seteth articulated.

“It’s true. I’ll be away from the monastery for a while, but when I return I’ll come watch you two work,” Jeralt said, playful shoving Byleth with his elbow, “Maybe I’ll get to see if the rumors are true.”

“Rumors?” Byleth reiterated.

Jeralt chuckled loudly, “That Corrin is better than you, you haven’t heard?”

“Ha! That’s no rumor, father. It’s a fact,” Corrin claimed.

Byleth let out a groan as Corrin and Jeralt chuckled to each other. 

“ _I guess you’ll just have to prove them wrong_ ,” Sothis giggled.

“Sorry I’m late,” Manuela groaned as she entered the room.

She was holding her head and Byleth quickly understood what was wrong with her. She let out a burp as she walked up to the group, stumbling her way there. Rhea flashed a disappointed frown from her face as Manuela spoke. 

“Before the ball, it is customary that we host a competition of dance known as the White Heron Cup. The students are quite fond of this tradition. Each house must select representatives to compete. Their dance shall be judged by its beauty, grace, and technique,” Manuela explained.

“The student who is deemed the winner will be given the opportunity to train as a dancer, should they so please,” Rhea bubbled, “It is a very precious thing, the gift of dance. I hope that you and your students will choose to participate.”

Byleth and Corrin made their way out of the Audience Chamber with multiple thoughts on their mind. Corrin wasn’t as talkative as she would customarily be towards her brother. He couldn’t say he wasn’t worried about her. 

“Everyone alright?” Byleth questioned his sister.

“Hm? Why do you ask?” Corrin replied.

“You just seem a bit different. I know things have been a bit tough on you,” Byleth pointed out.

She turned and gave him a wide grin, “I’ll be alright. I’m stronger than you think!”

Byleth gave her a weak smile in return. She started skipping off, presumably to find a representative for the White Heron Cup.

**Part Two:  
** Corrin's Personal Quarters | Nighttime

Lying through her teeth, Corrin was restless. She could barely sleep at night without having nightmares. She felt responsible for Felix’s injury and guilt began to completely overtake her. Waking in a cold sweat, she put on more suitable clothing and made her way to the training grounds.

Corrin decided she would not let another one of her students become severely injured at her fault, and was determined to show that she was reliable. Her brother’s sincere concern made her realize that she looked vulnerable. She couldn’t be seen as weak, not to her students.

After her long endured training, Corrin reluctantly made her way to the Cathedral. Normally, she avoids the cathedral and the constant harmonizing of hymns sung to a hollow heaven, but tonight, she has decided to try something new. She kneeled before the stage and prayed for guidance and clarity. No answer comes, but quiet, directed reflections seem a better use of her time than staring into the coalescing shadows of her bedroom and hoping for them to swallow her whole.

“Professor…?” A soft voice asked.

Corrin turned around with a shriek, “Ah! Marianne. What are you doing out so late?”

“When I can’t sleep, I usually come and pray to the goddess…” She replied, “What are you doing out so late?”

“Praying, I suppose. I’m not really used to it, though,” Corrin reasoned.

“What are you praying for?” Marianne asked.

Corrin took a gulp. Marianne was a kind soul. Corrin felt as if she could ramble to her for the entire night if she wanted.

“Guidance,” Corrin said bluntly.

“Do you feel guilty of Felix’s injury, Professor?” Marianne theorized. “The class is awfully worried about you.”

Corrin’s silence spoke volumes to Marianne. Marianne knew the answer once Corrin turned back around and looked at the ceiling.

“It wasn’t your fault. Hilda told us that he was the one who wanted to do it,” Marianne urged, “All in all, you’re a great professor. We don’t doubt you regardless of what happened.”

“Thank you, Marianne,” Corrin faltered.

“Of course,” 

Corrin made her way towards the door, stopping herself in her tracks. “Before I go, I need a favor,” Corrin proposed, “You can be the representative for the White Heron Cup!”

“I see, well...um, I’m sorry. What did you say?” Marianne stuttered.

“You’ll be our dancer!” Corrin exclaimed.

“Alright...I’ll give it my all…”

Corrin let the Cathedral feeling relieved, compared to the emotions spiraling inside of her moments before.

**Part Three:  
** Entrance Hall | Daytime

Many people were preparing for the ball, but Byleth couldn’t bring himself to evade his studies. He sat in the Entrance Hall and began reading there. The room was quieter due to the lack of people rummaging around, and frankly, Byleth couldn’t complain. As he read, he heard a loud rumbling and stomping drawing closer to him.

“What a preposterous move! I should’ve been our representative!” 

Byleth lifted his head to see Dorothea walking in circles, grumbling to herself. 

“Dorothea, is everything okay?” He asked her.

Dorothea turned to him in shock, “You’ve been here the whole time? Well, this is...unexpected…”

“I don’t mean to intrude, it’s just you seem irritated,” Byleth quizzed.

“Well, let me just tell you! I have been waiting for months for the White Heron Cup, and when the time finally arrives Edie picks Hubert! Can you believe that foolishness?” Dorothea chided.

“ _Hubert? I can agree that it is a most foolish decision…_ ” Sothis agreed.

“That’s strange,” Byleth responded.

“You’re telling me!” Dorothea retorted,

As eager as Byleth was to get back to his studies, he couldn’t help but want to help her out. She continued mumbling to herself, growling profanity Byleth didn’t even know existed. “I haven’t chosen my representative yet,” Byleth confessed.

“If only you could pick me…” Dorothea lamented.

“That being said, you should join my class,” Byleth coaxed.

Byleth could see her face light up. It wasn’t a bad idea, and he knew she was a powerful mage. 

“You want me to represent your class?” Dorothea chirped, “I’m not sure when I last experienced such flattery. I can’t say that I haven’t been thinking about asking to join your class, but who knew you really wanted me here? Thanks, Professor.”

“We might want to go practice with the others,” Byleth considered.

Averting his focus from his studies, he took Dorothea outside of the classrooms where Manuela, Hanneman, and Corrin had a few students dancing. He examined closely as Dorothea carried herself with ease. She was doing better than many of the other students, including Marianne, who was stumbling through her course.

Dorothea ran up to him in a bubbly manner. “How was that? Was my dancing everything you hoped for and more?” She chorused.

“Indeed, it was,” Byleth complimented.

He could hear Marianne’s soft but unconfident tone as she spoke to Corrin.

“No, no. That’s no good. I can’t seem to get a feel for it…”

“ _I have high hopes for your new recruit, Byleth. She seems very capable_ ,” Sothis praised.

Byleth could only agree with her.

**Part Four:  
** Entrance Hall | Afternoon

As the days slowly continued to pass by, the competition was finally among all. Devoting her time to practice with Marianne was proven to be difficult, but Marianne ensured Corrin she would give it her all regardless. 

All of the classes were in the Reception Hall finishing small preparations for the event. It wasn’t the main focus of the month due to the ball, so not much was done to the room. Corrin was watching Marianne practice in front of her once more when Byleth pranced his way over to her.

“I won’t deny the fact that she’s good,” Corrin approved, directing her eyes to Dorothea, “Has she always been in your class?”

Byleth responded with a hum of approval, “She just joined recently. A perfect fit for this, don’t you think?”

“I suppose…” Corrin resisted, “I can’t wait to see who’ll win!”

“Looks as if we’re about to find out,” Byleth replied.

Alois walked into the room with Manuela and Shamir at his side, “Ladies and gentlemen! My sincerest apologies for the wait! Thank you for gathering here on the eve of the highly anticipated ball to bear witness to... The academy-wide dance competition! Welcome to the White Heron Cup!” He shouted. “The competition will be judged by...me! Your humble servant, Alois Rangeld!” He stopped for a moment to receive his applause. “And also...the acclaimed former songstress of the Mittlelfrank Opera Company, Manuela Casagranda!”

As she received her praise, her cheeks turned light pink, “Yes, yes, thank you. Oh, and it should go without saying, but I swear to show no bias to my own house. Got it? Good.”

“Last but not least…” Alois continued, “The glamorous assassin who does all of her dancing in the dead of night...Shamir Nevrand!”

“Hmph,” Shamir huffed.

“The three of us swear on our honor to judge the following proceedings with utmost impartiality and fairness! And with that, will the representatives of each house please make their way to the stage!” 

Dorothea, Hubert, and Marianne walked centerstage. Marianne held her head down as Hubert loud out a loud sigh. Dorothea was the only one of the three glowing as she stood proud.

“Contestants! Are you ready to dance?” Alois asked, watching them nod. “And is the band prepared to play?” The band let out a few tunes as a yes. “Very well...BEGIN!”

The three started at the same time, but only Dorothea had the grace needed to sway the judges. Her hair slowly moved as she drifted through the room, staying in form as she did so. Marianne moved stiffly, but anyone could see that she was trying her best. She didn’t keep up well, but she continued anyway. Corrin noticed how effortless Hubert was at dancing. He didn’t care about speed or charm, and it was visible out of the other three. 

“TIME! That’s all, folks!” Alois yelled, stopping the dancers in their tracks. “Splendid! All three of you were fantastic! Now, let’s hear what the judges have to say…”

“Oh my, let’s see. I suppose I have no choice but to vote for…” Manuela started, biting her bottom lip. “The Golden Deer House. Keep practicing and you could really shine out there!”

“Thank you…” Marianne mumbled, taking a bow.

“I vote for the Blue Lion House. You were most original,” Shamir insisted.

Dorothea let out a chuckle as Alois continued talking. “Great feedback, both of you! Well then, let’s see...factoring my own humble opinion...Yes! We have a winner! I will announce who it is right now, without any delay! The winner of this year’s White Heron Cup is…”

Hubert let his eyes roll as Dorothea and Marianne braced themselves.

“The Blue Lion House!”

Dorothea hopping into the air with glee, “I wonder if I can use this to bolster my singing career…”

“I’m sorry I failed…” Marianne sighed.

“Marianne! You did your best, that’s what counts," Corrin defended, "Now, let’s go get something to eat to celebrate second place!”

“They didn’t say I got second,” Marianne puzzled.

“Ah...it was definitely obvious you got that,” Corrin giggled, thinking of Hubert’s performance.

**Part Five:**  
Blue Lions Classroom | Afternoon

Avoiding his sister, Byleth took Dorothea back to the classroom where the Blue Lions waited. Dorothea walked in with a sash on her hip and a smile on her face. The Blue Lions let out a loud cheer, rushing to congratulate her for her astonishment.

“So proud of you, Dory!” Annette exclaimed.

“We knew you could do it,” Dedue encouraged.

“Awe, guys. I’ve never had such enthusiasm directed to me. Thank you!” Dorothea responded.

After the brief moment of rejoicing, the Blue Lions began chatting among themselves about tomorrow’s events.

“This is the only ball of the year, and I see why. Everyone is absurdly excited…” Dimitri groaned.

“Your Highness, you sound so detached. We are all encouraged to enjoy the ball tomorrow,” Dedue crowed.

“Right you are, what a burden,” Dimitri complained.

“Your Highness! You must be joking, right?” Sylvain cut in, “This is our chance to dance with all of the ladies of the academy to our heart’s content. You wish to throw away the best day of the whole year for training? Insanity, I tell you!”

“I’m pretty excited about the ball, myself. It’s not like we get to do things like this very often…” Ashe entreated.

“Too true, Ashe. In fact, I'm gonna do you a favor and give you a crash course in chatting up girls. By tomorrow, you'll be an expert!” Sylvain cackled, wrapping his arm around Ashe’s shoulder.

“Actually…” Ashe chuckled awkwardly, “I’d much prefer if someone could just show us how to dance…”

“Don’t worry about the dancing part. I can teach you that, easy!” Dorothea offered.

“Now that the ball is here, that warrants at least a tiny bit of makeup, don’t you think, Ingrid? Just a smidge?” Mercedes hinted.

“I...hmm. Maybe. I’ll think about it,” Ingrid stuttered.

“It’s settled Tomorrow morning we’ll meet up in Ingrid’s room. Ooh, I can’t wait!” Annette squealed.

Dimitri let out a real laugh, “Hahaha! You know...there’s no telling where life will take us after we leave here. If only we could find a way to come together again, just like this…”

“A fine notion, Your Highness,” Dedue commended, “Perhaps five years from now?”

“Five years from now? Ah! That’s when Garrag Mach Monastery will be holding the millennium festival,” Lysithea reminded.

“By then we’ll be addressing Your Highness as Your Majesty instead!” Ingrid added.

Sylvain couldn’t help but sigh, “That's right. I suppose we all know it's coming, but by then you'll be far removed from us.”

“Come now. You know me better than that. My title may change, but I won't,” Dimitri frowned, “And it won't just be me, you know. Five years from now, you'll all have your own stuffy positions to contend with, but as I understand it, the festivities at the millennium festival will be of a scale far beyond anything we've yet seen... In other words, the perfect excuse for us all to return here.”

“A reunion? That sounds fun!” Lysithea cheered, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world!”

“I’d love for you to be there as well, Professor. After all, you’re the heart of the Blue Lion House,” Dimitri gushed.

“I’ll be there,” Byleth confirmed. 

“Good! Then it’s settled. Of course...if something happens and I’m not able to attend, I’m leaving all the logistics of organizing this reunion to you,” Dimitri proclaimed.

“You have to attend!” Byleth urged.

Mercedes quickly agreed, “It's true! I'm sure being a king will keep you busy, but it's a bit early to be backing out of your own plans, don't you think?”

“Yes...I suppose you’re right. I’m sorry. You have my word. I will return as well. Count on it,” Dimitri promised.

The Blue Lions continued their excited chatter as Dimitri gave Byleth a soft simper.

**Part Six:  
** Reception Hall | Nighttime

The night had finally arrived. The ball had everyone overwhelmed and excited. Corrin stood in her mirror, examining her body in her mother’s dress. Out of the multiple dresses she received on her birthday, all of them being her mother’s, she chose a simple white dress that went up to her knees, black flats accompanying her feet and long hair braided into a ponytail that sat at her back. She was running a tad bit late as she usually did, but she doubted anyone would care.

As she approached the reception hall, she could hear the people inside bubbling with ecstasy and exhilaration. Hesitantly, she opened the door and peered through, sanctioning her heart to skip a beat at the sight.

Glittering chandeliers. Polished floors. Beautiful music. Tables full of festive food and chairs set out for tired feet. Corrin drank in the world around her, eyes widening as she explored the room. A waiter walked around, handing her a glass and scooted away. Already, the students of Garrag Mach Monastery have come out to play, holding hands and dancing to the music swimming in the air. Among them, Corrin spots her own house-mates having fun, whirling with laughter as the festivities whisk them away to a moment full of joy and happiness.

Out of the crowd of people, only one caught her eye: Claude. He was leaned against a marble pillar, holding a drink in his hand. He looked lonely as if he was left out from the rest of the crowd. Corrin watched him as he chugged his drink down, his face scrunching up as he swallowed.

“Careful, Claude,” Corrin consoled, “I don’t think that drink was for you. Besides, you don’t want to be too crazy, especially on a wonderful night like this.”

He tilted his head to see Corrin, clinking her glass against his with a playful grin.

“Teach,” he greets, bumping his glass against hers to reciprocate her action. “It’s fine. Being the slightest bit tipsy won’t do any harm.”

“I could beg to differ with the way you took it down,” Corrin sputtered.

Claude took a moment to look at Corrin. Noticing his unresponsiveness, she looked over at his wandering eyes.

“Was it too much?” Corrin asked, lifting the corners of the dress.

He gave her a smile of reassurance, “You look beautiful.”

“Ah, thank you,” Corrin accepted, “What’s on your mind?”

“Just feeling a bit left out, is all,” Claude ranted, pointing to the middle of the floor.

Edelgard and Dimitri were dancing with other students. They looked as if they were lost in their little world. 

“How about you? Has your dance partner abandoned you?”

“Haven’t had one yet,” Corrin sighed, “I’m not much of a dancer nonetheless.”

“Oh?” Claude chuckled as his interest piqued at the statement. “Remember the celebration dance you did on the battlefield? You contradict yourself, Corrin.”

“Oh, shut it! Not as if you’re any better,” Corrin teased.

“I can’t compare myself to you, but I flow like a fish in a rushing stream! Graceful and full of ease!”

“Just admit it. You’re just as bad as me at dancing, Claude,” Corrin hummed.

Claude set down his glass and reached for Corrin’s hands, not giving any thought to his actions. “Let's double-check that.”

She set her drink down with a smirk, “I'll just prove you right once again.”

Claude leads Corrin to the dance floor. The attention immediately flashed their way. Curiosity flows through the air, fixated gazes watching closely as Claude dances with Corrin. They both weren’t perfectionists, so the dance wasn’t the best, but the duo made it work. As Corrin danced, she noted her brother stepping into the Reception Hall with what seemed to be an butler's suit on. Students ran towards him, eager to get a dance. Among the students waiting for his hand, his eyes met Corrin’s and he gifted her with a smile.

The dance with Claude slowly ended as the song began to change. As if inseparable, the two glided over to grab a drink, giggling with joy. Claude took the honor of handing her a drink whilst getting his own.

“To...a festive night?” Claude decided, clinking his glass once more.

“A festive night,” Corrin responded, doing the same.

“Seems your brother arrived,” Claude observed, “If his dancing is any like yours, I might wanna go wait in the queue for a dance.”

Corrin put her hand to her mouth as she laughed, “You do that then,”

Claude gave her his charismatic wink and made his way over to the Byleth. Corrin began backing up and with a swift turn, bumped into Ferdinand.

“Oomph!” 

“Sorry!” Corrin emphasized, “I should’ve watched where I was going,” 

“It’s quite alright. In fact, I was just looking for you,” Ferdinand responded.

Before he could speak, another song began to boom throughout the room. Ferdinand held out his hand, signalizing a request to dance. Corrin accepted, setting her hand in his as he led her to the dance floor. Ferdinand gave her a smirk as he placed his hand on her hip, guiding her to step in time with the music. Corrin figured he was experienced just by the elegant way he moved. She just followed his lead, flowing with the rhythm of the song at hand. Ferdinand was way better than her at this, but she was trying her best. After a bit, it wasn't hard for pick up on.

“You’re good,” Corrin flattered, “What’s your secret?”

“Ballroom dancing since I was a child,” Ferdinand bragged, “You learn quickly.”

“I do, indeed.”

“As I was saying before this splendid dance, I’ve been looking for you,” Ferdinand starts, “I wanted to know if you had room for one more in your class?”

Corrin’s eyes widened for a moment. “You want to join?”

“Yes, indeed. Your techniques are quite envious all around, and…” Ferdinand twirled Corrin around and pulled her in for a final dip. As he lifted her up, he put his head close to her ear and whispered, “I couldn’t say I don’t want to get closer with you.” 

Corrin could feel her face heat up as he spoke. Corrin could hear the song dim out and the two drifted over to the crowd.

“I’d like that, Ferdinand,” Corrin agreed, “You’ve had my attention for a while.”

“Good to hear,” Ferdinand grinned.

“Ah, could you excuse me for a minute?” Corrin asked, “I’ll be right back.” She watched as Ferdinand gave her an affirmative nod.

And with that, Corrin walked out of the hall. She wandered around for a moment, looking for a quiet place to think. In the daze she fell under, she needed a moment of peace. Eventually, she made it to the Goddess Tower.

The room was silent aside from the constant crickets here and there. Moonlight lit up the room in the most peculiar places, giving it a melancholy mood. Corrin stared at the moon as footsteps approached her.

“Hello, Professor,” Ferdinand gasped.

Corrin gave him a puzzled expression.

“I just needed a quick break from the festivities. Fancy running into you here!”

“You followed me, didn’t you?” Corrin speculated.

“I beg your pardon?! Absolutely not!” Ferdinand sputtered, “It is simply a coincidence.”

“Mhm…” 

“The heir to the great house of Aegir, chasing after a woman in the dead of night! The very thought of it!” Ferdinand defended.

“I definitely believe you…” Corrin joked.

“Anyway, seeing you here, I cannot help but recall the legend of the Goddess Tower,” Ferdinand professed, “It is said that when a man and a woman meet here by chance on the night of the ball, their paths become one. The goddess blesses them and ensures a harmonious union.”

“Are you sure that’s the legend?” Corrin doubted.

“Indeed, that is how it goes. Or at least, that is the version I heard.” Ferdinand began fumbling with his thumbs. “How long have we know each other now? About three months, by my count. The passage of time is swift indeed.”

“It’s really been that long?” Corrin piped.

“Listen,” Ferdinand interrupted, “I need to tell you something.”

“Oh, go ahead,” Corrin advanced.

“After I graduate, I must pass stern judgment on my father. His greed got the better of him. He has strayed far from the righteous path.”

As he spoke, Corrin realized that the boy was ranting to her. 

“As the next Duke Aegir, I will succeed him as prime minister, and it will fall to me to hold him accountable. Only then can I justly guide the Empire’s subjects and work to create a better world,” He spoke proudly. “That is my dream, my will, and my future.” With a few coughs, he rubbed his neck awkwardly. “Although, I doubt you want to hear about this. My apologies.”

“No!” Corrin blurted, “No, please continue.”

“I admit I can be foolish at times and people aren’t fond of listening to me, but you’re different when it comes down to it. I pray that I will have the courage to fulfill my solemn duty and that I will have your support.

“Of course, Ferdinand. I’m with you,” Corrin gushed.

“Thank you...knowing that you are on my side, I feel unstoppable.”

They embraced the silence for a while, simply enjoying each other’s presence before Ferdinand suggested returning to the ball.

“Plenty of people must be wondering where you went,” Ferdinand reminded, “Specifically the legions of men who would like to dance with you! You can add me to the list for another turn, of course.”

“I’ll consider it,” Corrin tittered. “Let’s go.”

**Part Seven:  
** Reception Hall | Nighttime

“Have you been practicing, Professor?” Claude asked, snapping Byleth out of his thoughts.

Diving right back into his head, the night replayed again. He felt as if he danced with every student at the ball. Tired as he was, he was hoping to achieve one last goal tonight. He was examining every face around him, looking for a certain someone.

“Professor?” Claude repeated.

“What? Oh, no. I haven’t,” Byleth told the boy.

But that was a lie, of course. After watching a considerable amount of dance practice from Dorothea, Byleth easily picked up on her movements. He wasn’t as good as her, but he wasn’t terrible. If anyone had found him dancing into the night, he could easily say he was learning a new move to teach Dorothea. Truthfully, he spent hours practicing to dance with Dimitri. 

He prayed to the goddess that the opportunity would arise, and when it did, he would be ready. Byleth could not allow himself to look like a fool in front of the prince. He couldn’t help imagine how the dance would go, finding himself smiling at the thought. At some point in the dance, he wanted to thank Dimitri for all the new emotions he helped Byleth experience. As his thoughts continued to ramble, he could feel Claude’s hands release his.

“Huh?” Byleth gasped.

“It seems you’re looking for someone, so go find them,” Claude requested.

“Claude, I-”

“Don’t worry, Professor. I’m not hurt,” Claude smiled, “Although…” He began coughing loudly. “I think I’m dying...Professor, don’t go…”

Byleth lightly chuckled and walked off. He continued searching the Reception Hall before giving up altogether. Exhausted, he stumbled his way back to the dorms.

“Professor! Please wait!” A voice shouted.

Byleth turned to see Dimitri panting loudly.

“Professor...I’ve been looking for you…” He quivered.

“For what?” Byleth yawned.

“I wanted to apologize. I wanted so eagerly to share a dance with you, but I got a bit held up, and now you’re leaving…”

“It’s my fault. I was late, after all,” Byleth admitted, “At least you got to dance with a few people you knew.”

“You must be talking about Edelgard,” He quickly assumed, “I told you before we’re siblings by marriage, haven’t I? Her birth mother was my stepmother, although I didn't know that at the time. My stepmother treated me with such kindness...just as though I were her own flesh and blood,” Dimitri rambled, “And yet she never so much as hinted that she had her own child...Edelgard. We were born and raised in different territories, without ever knowing the other even existed. Yet, against all odds, for just over a year, we became childhood friends.”

“Friends?” Byleth asked in disbelief.

“Indeed. Unaware of each other’s stations or backgrounds, we met and became incredibly close. Believe it or not, she taught me how to dance as a child,” Dimitri confessed. “That one year before she had to return to the Empire was...so much fun. The time of my life, in many ways. It’s kind of pathetic to think about it all these years later, but can you guess what I gave her as a parting gift?”

“Flowers?” Byleth guessed.

“No, that makes too much sense. Actually, I gave her a dagger! In Faerghus, we’ve long considered blades as tools of destiny. As a way to cut a path to a better futurem” Dimitri elaborated, “She was being dragged all over, unable to live the life she wanted. I thought the dagger could help her cut out a path to the future she dreamed of. However...that was many years ago. I'm sure she's forgotten all about the boy I was back then.”

Byleth placed his hand on Dimitri’s shoulder, “It’s not too late to reconnect.”

“I’m afraid it’s far too late for that. Things are different now. She’s different. I’m different,” Dimitri sighed, turning away from Byleth. “Anyway...I’m feeling a bit out of place here. Festivities like this don’t suit me. Still, I suppose I should get back in there. Goodbye, Professor. Have a good night.”

Byleth watched him walk off with a frown.

**Part Eight:  
** Entrance Hall | Nighttime

_Dear Goddess, I’m tired._

Corrin sat in the Entrance Hall, one of the few quiet places left in the monastery, holding her head in her hands. After a thrilling night, she was worn out. Her brother walked up to her, shaking her awake as she dozed off.

“You should go to bed,” Byleth recommended.

Corrin yawned in response, “Don’t you look nice! Almost as if you dressed up for someone…”

"Anyways, come on. I’ll walk you back to your quarters,” Byleth told her.

As her brother lifted her up, Rhea walked past them without a word.

“I’m bored beyond compare, brother. Let’s follow her,” Corrin suggested.

“Why would I?”

“Oh, come on! Hurry up! I know that you are curious to see what she is up to…” Corrin stopped herself as a voice rang through her ears, “I hear someone singing from over there…”

♩ _In time’s flow… See the glow of flames ever burning bright… On the swift river’s drift, broken memories alight…_ ♩

Corrin heard her brother let out a loud gasp and turned to see him clenching his shirt as if it were his own heart.

“That song...I feel as I have heard it in the past…” Byleth muttered, “No, not heard, sung. Have I sung that? Did I…”

“Byleth?” Corrin asked, snapping her fingers in his face.

“Huh? Oh, Corrin, I am suddenly so exhausted. As are you, no doubt?”

“I guess so…” Corrin responded.

“Then let’s go. To bed with you,” Byleth demanded, dragging her away from the angelic voice.

**Part Nine:  
** Reception Hall | Daytime

Byleth was walking through the Reception Hall, amazed at how fast the clean-up was. Not a single trace of evidence was there. No one could tell a ball had even taken place. He began tracing his fingers alongside the wooden walls. Coming to the monastery opened up a new world for him. A world a mercenary life could never provide.

“Captain? Captain! Where are you?!” A loud voice echoed through the hall.

Byleth easily recognized the man’s loud tone, turning around to see Alois. 

“Hey, Professor! Have you seen your old man?” Alois inquired.

Thinking back to the beginning of the month, Byleth recalled his father’s first mission he was assigned. It seemed he hadn’t returned yet. Wordlessly, Byleth shook his head.

“Too bad. I guess it will have to be you then…”

Interrupting the man’s proposal, footsteps approached the two. “I’m back,” The two faced the voice and saw Jeralt standing before them. “Sorry for the delay, my last mission took longer than expected,” He shrugged.

“Captain!” Alois screeched, “Thank goodness you’re here. There are reports of Demonic Beasts near the chapel!”

Jeralt gave him a glance of disbelief, “Nonsense. I haven’t heard anything about the monastery’s walls being breached.”

“That’s why I’m heading there now, to see what’s really going on. You’ll join as well, won’t you?” Alois asked eagerly.

“Of course. We’re both sworn to protect this place,” Jeralt replied.

“Demonic Beasts? Where did they come from?” Byleth queried.

“It’s odd… Just before they appeared, someone saw a number of students heading towards the chapel,” Alois pondered, “There were apparently acting strange, as though they weren’t in their right minds. Shortly after, Demonic Beasts started to appear, one after the other.”

“Were the students killed?” Byleth said, voice full of worry.

“Hm...The students… There’s no way those Demonic Beasts got in from the outside, but none of that matters right now. We need to act,” Go. Grab your sister and summon your students.”

Byleth gave his father a determined nod as Alois ran off the fetch more knights.

“Agh! Damn it! I wanted to talk to you both about something important, but there’s no time. There’s never any damn time,” Jeralt cursed. “This is much more urgent, so it can hold for now. Hurry! I’ll meet you there.”

[…]

The Golden Deer and the Blue Lions made their way to the chapel with the knights at their side. Byleth walked alongside his family with worry flowing through his veins. When they arrived at the chapel, Alois’s report was proven to be true. It was as if the battlefield was a carbon-copy of Remire. There was a student in each corner of the battlefield, followed by a Demonic Beast closing in on them.

“There really are Demonic Beasts here… They’re emerging from the chapel! I’ll head that way.” Jeralt turned to the two classes behind him, “The rest of you, protect the students who weren’t able to get away.”

As Jeralt rode off, Byleth heard the shouts of the students echoing through his head. 

“Help me! These beasts...They’re…”

“Argh! Somebody help me!”

“You stupid beasts! Don’t you dare come over here!”

Byleth looked over at his comrades. There he saw it, Corrin was frozen in place. The Golden Deer stood patiently waiting for her command, but all she could do was clench and unclench her fist. He couldn’t watch her break down like this. He had to do something. 

“Alright, guys-”

“What are you waiting for?” Corrin shouted, interrupting her brother, “You heard the man! Let’s go beat those Demonic Beasts!”

Corrin took a glimpse at her brother. Her eyes seemed watery but her face showed pure determination.

“We’ll make groups to send to each of the four beasts. Leonie and Rapheal can go to the south-west. Bernadetta and Lorenz can make their way to the north-west. Marianne and Flayn, I want you to stand watch and heal whoever gets injured. Claude and Ferdinand, stay with me,” Corrin ordered, watching her students walk off. “Byleth, feel free to add any of your students to join them. Let’s go.”

And with the flick of her hand, Ferdinand and Claude trailed behind her like dogs on a leash.

“Dedue, Ingrid, and Annette, take the south-east. Sylvain and Dorothea, you can go help in the north-west. Lysithea and Ashe can go lend support in the south-west. Mercedes, stay with Marianne and Flayn,” Byleth demanded.

“Professor,” Dimitri started as his classmates ran to their destinations, “I’d prefer staying with you if that’s alright.”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking,” Byleth agreed.

With Dimitri at his tail, he ran to catch up with his sister. They had already begun fighting. Byleth could easily see the tactical difference in Corrin’s orders. She was more focused than ever. 

When he met up with the others, he took in the beast’s form. It was bigger than he last remembered and looked stronger too. He was thankful that the classes were merged for this fight. He doubted one class would suffice. 

Claude has already begun taking delicately aimed shots at the beasts, giving Ferdinand the able opportunity to strike it with his lance. Dimitri followed behind, hitting him once more. The blow seemed to have knocked the beast unconscious. It wasn’t long before it stood right back up, ready to attack once more. Except this time, it seemed to be charging an attack of its own.

“ _Byleth, you need to take cover. Get out of its reach!_ ” Sothis echoed through his head. 

“We have to avoid its next attack!” Byleth shouted to the others.

Ferdinand hopped onto his horse, pulling Corrin along with him. Claude flew towards Dimitri and Byleth, allowing them to ride the wyvern to escape the attack. A large ray of light cast itself from the mouth of the beast, aiming at the group of three. Claude’s smart maneuvering easily dodged it, giving Byleth enough time to use a Cutting Gale spell on the monster, knocking it backward. In the corner of his eye, he saw Corrin and Ferdinand riding back towards the monster. Corrin held the Sword of the Creator in her hand, charging her arm back and waiting for the right movement. 

“Hrgh!” Corrin shouted as she slashed the beast with one twist of her arm.

The beast fell forwards, nearly hitting Corrin and Ferdinand on the way down. Its size began to shrink until the shape of a body become visible. It was a child, wearing an Officer’s Academy outfit.

“The Demonic Beasts were actually students?!” Dimitri seethed, “How can this be…?”

A student ran up to the prince, embracing him in a hug, “Thank you! But my friends who couldn’t get away...Are they okay?”

“They’ll be fine,” Dimitri soothed.

“Let’s keep moving!” Corrin told the others, “Claude, Ferdinand and I will go lend aid in the north-west. You should go see check the chapel!”

Corrin didn’t give her brother time to reply. She stayed on Ferdinand’s steed and headed north-west. Byleth and Dimitri took a short route to the chapel, but the sound of horseshoes bounced off the ground and Jeralt appeared before them. 

“We need to head to the south-west. All the other beasts have been severely weakened except the one in that area,” Jeralt explained, “Let’s go.”

After another long run, Byleth was completely out of breath. The beast was charging another large scale attack, just as the last one did. Byleth threw a Wind spell at it, but the damage was a mere minimum. 

“That beast...There’s a stone of something on its forehead…” Jeralt observed.

He noticed the stone as Jeralt did, looking around the beast for any more details. Then he saw it, a flash of red hair and a wide grin.

_The hell?_ Byleth thought.

He hoped he was just imagining things. He had seen Monica, the girl who was kidnapped with Flayn run across the battlefield. 

_What was she doing here?_

“ _No time to think, byleth. Defeat the beast!_ ” Sothis groaned.

He surveyed the people around him. Ashe was fumbling with his bow, shivering in fear. Raphael was nowhere in sight, so Byleth assumed he was forced to retreat. Dimitri, Leonie, and Jeralt were all on different sides of the beast, striking it with their weapons. Lastly, there was Lysithea, staring at the beast with wide eyes. 

“Lysithea!” Byleth yelled, “Use Hades!”

Lysithea snapped out of her trance and nodded to her professor. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply in attempts to focus. She let out a final huff and used the spell. A laser of purple energy came down on the beast, completely knocking it out cold.

“Phew...You saved me!” The captive student exclaimed, “Thank you!”

Byleth took a deep breath of relief. It looked as if the other groups had successfully defeated the beasts, which made him feel even better. As he caught his breath, his father rode up to him with a long frown. 

“There isn’t a trace of evidence to be found in the chapel. This must have something to do with Remire,” Jeralt concluded.

“I think Corrin thought the same,” Byleth hinted.

“Damn! I forgot about what happened last month. We’ll have to check up on her after this. I have something to tell you both anyway-”

“Wait!” A student shouted.

“Huh? Another student?” Jeralt questioned.

“ _So your suspicions weren’t wrong…_ ” Sothis claimed.

Monica was standing in front of Jeralt with a relieved expression. He seemed to be reassuring her of the commotion that revolved around her.

_Why would she be here?_ Byleth wondered, noticing the other students make their way back to the base.

“ _Mayhaps the same reason the other students came. She could’ve been under a spell…_ ” Sothis theorized. 

“Run along now,” Jeralt finished.

“Thanks for all your help, sir!” Monica cheered.

Byleth eyed the girl suspiciously as she skipped around his father. Before he knew it, she pulled a dagger and stuck it in the backside of Jeralt.

“You’re just a pathetic old man. How dare you get in the way of my brilliant plan...you dog,” Monica spat.

As his father let out a loud grunt and fell to the ground, Byleth turned back the hands of time.

“Run along now,” Jeralt repeated.

“Thanks for all your help, sir!” Monica giggled.

Monica skipped behind Jeralt once more, reaching for the dagger in her pocket. With the quick maneuvering of his hands, Byleth threw a Wind spell at Monica, but a mysterious man warped in front of the pair and blocked the attack. Behind the mysterious figure, Byleth widened his eyes to see that once again Monica has stabbed his father. 

Monica noticed the man in her path, “Huh? What are you doing here?”

“You must survive. Merely because there is a role that I require you to fulfill,” The man growled.

The man took Monica into the woods and Byleth ran up to his father, lifting him by the head.

“Sorry. It looks like…” Jeralt started, coughing up blood, “I’m going to have to leave you now.”

Byleth forced his eyes close as tears began to form in his eyelids. Byleth whimpered as the tears fell on Jeralt’s face. 

“To think that the first time I saw you cry...your tears would be for me. It’s sad, and yet...I’m happy for it. Thank you...kid.” Jeralt grimaced in pain once more before completely shutting down. He was dead. Byleth’s cries only got louder as rain began to pour.

“Byleth! What are you-” Corrin let out a loud gasp, “No!”

**Part Ten:  
** Abandoned Chapel | Afternoon

Corrin ran towards her father as he laid on the ground. Byleth was cradling his body as tears poured out of his eyes. Corrin let out a loud shriek and she could hear the Blue Lions and Golden Deer gather behind them.

“Who did this?!” Corrin shouted to Byleth, “Why...why did this happen?!”

Byleth didn’t respond. Corrin watched as something formed on Byleth’s face. She had never seen it before. Pure anger found it’s way into his eyes and before she could say something, Byleth stood up and dashed into the woods.

“Byleth!” Dimitri shouted, running after the boy.

But Corrin couldn’t move. She took in the sight below her and saw her father’s closed eyes and a soft smile. 

_How...how could you be smiling…?_

Corrin touched his cheek and tears began forming in her eyes. She removed her other hand from his back and stared at the crimson color covering it. It suddenly became harder to breathe and before she knew it, she was screaming. She was screaming at the top of her lungs and crying her heart out.

“Corrin…!” A voice called out to her, grabbing her waist and attempting to pull her back.

“Let me go!” Corrin wiggled, sliding back onto her father’s chest and laying there in tears.

She was soaked now, for the rain only got harder. Another person gathered behind her, rubbing her back.

“Teach, you gotta get up. You’ll get sick being out here too long,” A voice, that she knew was Claude’s, cooed.

She ignored him and found herself tuning everyone else out, focusing on the rain. She lost track of time and stayed there for a while. 

“My child...it pains me to see you like this…” Rhea whispered into her ear, “Come, let us put Jeralt to rest.”

Corrin felt a rumble rise up in her throat and her mouth opened on impulse, “Stay the hell away from me!” She was facing Rhea now, facing her with a look of disgust.

Rhea just widened her eyes and quickly covered herself with a smile, “Claude, get her out of here. Another minute in this state and she’ll be sick for months.” She rested her arm on Corrin’s shoulder, “We’ll take care of him, my dear…”

“I’ll take her to the wyvern,” Ferdinand told Claude, rushing to Corrin’s side.

Ferdinand lifted up Corrin and fumbled around as her weak state tried to resist. She was trying her best to fight out of his arms but he refused to let go.

“Hey, hey,” Ferdinand whispered, clutching her to his chest, “You’re going to overdo it there, my friend.”

Corrin buried her face against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat loud and reassuring. She crumbled silently, shivering in his arms as she fought through emotion after emotion trying to overwhelm her. Ferdinand didn’t complain. He held her tight, giving her the time she needed.

“Hey, Teach. It’s alright,” Claude soothed as Ferdinand lifted her onto the wyvern, “I’m gonna take you back now, alright?”

Corrin’s eyes were swollen from crying, but she could see Ferdinand staring at her.

“Can I come with you?” Ferdinand begged, “I want to ensure the professor’s safety.”

“She’ll be fine with me. Trust me. Besides, I think Rhea needs you,” Claude replied.

Whatever they said next, Corrin couldn’t hear. White noise corrupted her ears and she drifted off to sleep.

**Part Eleven:  
** Nearby Forest | Afternoon

Byleth was running faster than he ever had before. He was trying to catch up to the two who murdered his father. As he ran, he heard Corrin scream at the top of her lungs and it echoed throughout the forest sending a quick shiver down his spine.

“ _Byleth! You know you can’t catch up with them! They aren’t even in your peripheral vision!_ ” Sothis shouted.

Byleth ignored the girl’s foolish words and instead heard a voice calling out to him. That voice was gaining on him, fast.

“Byleth! Stop!” The voice yelled. Byleth could easily recognize Dimitri’s concerned tone, but he couldn’t find it in himself to stop running. “Byleth, please!”

Byleth glanced up at the path in front of him, raining splashing in his eyes as he did so. They were long gone, and there was no way he would catch up with them. He couldn’t find the strength to stand and fell to the ground, letting mud cover his knees. 

“How...how did it come to this?” Byleth muttered, “The Demonic Beasts...those students...something turned them all against us!”

Byleth could hear Dimitri’s footsteps slowing down. They quietly made their way to the front side of him. Dimitri bent down, not caring about the mud and placed himself in front of Byleth.

“And Jeralt…” Byleth whispered, slowly lifting his head to face Dimitri. Tears began swarming his eyes, “It’s all my fault!” Byleth sobbed into his hands, embarrassing for the boy in front of him, “I couldn’t save him...I couldn’t! Everything...Everything I’ve done up until now...was all for nothing…”

“Byleth, don’t-”

“So I really am just a failure!” Byleth screamed.

“No! You didn’t cause this!” Dimitri retorted, grabbing Byleth’s wrists and pulling them from his face.

“All my students...Corrin...my father, most of all….” Byleth whimpered, “I tried, and I failed them all… I let Jeralt die…”

Before Dimitri could respond, Byleth wailed and fell into his lap. The sounds of rain muffled his cries, but Dimitri knew him well. 

He wrapped his arms around the boy for a sense of comfort, “It wasn’t you, my friend. Please don’t believe such a thing. I understand how you feel, but please do not fret. I will be here with you. Always.”

It seemed to be the two’s unpromised promise. Dimitri would never leave him, and Byleth would never leave Dimitri.

**Part Twelve:  
** Library | Daytime

Corrin sat in the library, trying to do anything to keep her mind astray. Her father’s cruel downfall had taken a toll on her mentally and physically, and she began coming out of her room less and less. Even Bernadetta came to check on her from time to time, noticing her absence, but Corrin rarely spoke back to the people on the other side of her door. 

“Ah… Here you are,” Alois said, taking a seat in from of the girl.

Corrin tracked his movements as he sat. The man looked just as tired as her and you could see the tint of red from his cheeks. He must have been crying.

“To think that Captain...that Jeralt would meet his end like that. I hope you and your brother know that you were the most important thing in the world to him,” Alois sighed.

Corrin watched as the man started to break down, “We were?”

“He wasn’t the most emotional guy. I’m sure expressing his affection wouldn’t have come naturally to him. After what’s happened, it’s up to me now,” He claimed, “I, Alois, swear to protect you and your brother in the captain’s stead,” He sighed and put his hand to his head, “Sorry. This isn’t the time for my blathering. Lady Rhea is looking for you. I came to tell you that. I’ll take my leave now.”

Corrin felt herself tearing up at his words as he left. Shortly after, she was heading to the Audience Chamber with swollen eyes.

**Part Thirteen:  
** Captain's Quarters | Daytime

“ _So this is where your father lived...Hm?_ ” Sothis said, taking form and floating around the captain’s quarters, “ _Are you still crying? If turning back the hands of time was no enough to save his life, you must accept what came to pass was fate._ ”

Byleth clenched his fist at her words, “It wasn’t fate.”

“ _Control yourself. Though Jeralt’s death was at the hands of wicked ones, a fate is still a fate_ ,” Sothis snapped, “ _Hm? Someone is approaching us._ ”

“There you are,” Dimitri smiled as he walked into the room, “Lady Rhea is looking for you, Professor. After your audience with her, why don’t you join me at the dining hall? You haven’t eaten since...since it happened. Have you?”

Byleth blankly stared into his eyes.

“Ah, forgive me...I suppose it’s too soon to try and coax you back into the normal swing of things,” He sighed, clenching his eyes closed before he continued, “As for what happened to Jeralt...I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything to stop it. Stay here until you’ve found some peace. I’ll…cover for you with Lady Rhea and everyone else.”

After a long silence, Byleth finally found the strength to mutter a “Thank you.”

“No need to put on a brave face. No one would blame you for taking time for yourself. I don’t believe it’s a sign of strength to just keep going forward no matter what. Taking the time to grieve for those we’ve lost...there’s strength in that too. That’s what I think, anyway,” Dimitri explained, “That said...it’s also important to remember that no matter how sad you are, eventually your tears will dry up. That’s when you have to figure out what it is you’re living for. Then you can cling to that, with all your might and start moving again.”

“What I’m living for?” Byleth asked.

“Four years ago, in Duscur, I experienced the same pain you’re feeling now. My father...was the strongest man I knew. Someone I loved and admired deeply. That said, he was killed before my eyes. His head severed clean off,” Dimitri crossed his arms dramatically, “My stepmother, the kindest person I had ever known, left me behind and disappeared into the infernal flames. Everyone who I considered precious...my family and my closest friends...I couldn't save any of them. Not a single one. Now, the burden of the work they left behind falls on me. I must ensure they have no regrets.”

“Ensure they have no regrets?” Byleth asked, repeating his words carefully.

“That's my duty, as the sole survivor of the tragedy. It's a heavy burden, but accepting it gave me the strength to pick myself up off the ground and start moving again. Start living again,” He stated. Before continuing, he slowly grabbed Byleth’s hand, “Jeralt is gone... So, what will you do now, Professor? What must you do? Look deep in your heart and I'm certain you'll find the answer there...indelible and inescapable.”

Byleth couldn’t respond. He just kept his gaze on the boy.

Dimitri slid his hand out of Byleth’s, “I've probably bothered you enough for today, but I have just one more thought to leave you with.” Byleth lifted his eyebrows in a questionable manner, “Even now, Seteth is gathering the knights to begin a full-scale search for the enemy. It may not be right away, but before long they will find their trail. No matter what happens or what anyone may say, know that I plan to stand by you, Professor. Through anything. Until the bitter end.” And with those promising words, he left the room.

**Part Fourteen:  
** Audience Chamber | Afternoon

Corrin twitched in the presence of Rhea. She glared at the woman as she waited for her brother to arrive through the door. She could see a hint of annoyance as Rhea tried to smile back at the girl’s jeer. Corrin assumed Rhea saw her as a problem. 

As Byleth entered the room, Rhea’s glance snapped to him, “Professor. I have been waiting for you. Please know I am filled with grief at the loss of our most celebrated knight. Jeralt was an ally of many years...and also a dear friend.”

“Many years, huh?” Corrin spat, “It had been so long since you last saw him.”

"Corrin, you know that's not the truth," Byleth cut in, "Tell us, Rhea."

Corrin was a bit baffled with her brother's demanding tone. Rhea seemed the same. She was quiet for awhile, averting her gaze from the two and facing the multi-colored window panes.

“He...fell in love with one of the nuns here at Garreg Mach. Their love produced twins...whom she died giving birth to,” Rhea’s breath caught in her throat, but she coughed it away and continued, “She weighed her own life against that of her children and, in the end, implored me to save them. Your father...never truly accepted that decision. He took the twins -took you both- and disappeared without warning.”

“So you lied?” Corrin accused. She could see the surprised expression her brother gave her for her foul attitude.

Byleth quickly tried to turn the attention to Rhea, “Who was my mother?”

“Your mother...she way my…”

Alois’s cough echoed through the chamber, “Sorry for the interruption, Lady Rhea. There’s something you must hear immediately. A report from the knights patrolling the area…”

Rhea let out a sigh, “Very well Professors, you are dismissed for the day. Please rest and focus only on mending your heart. Understood?”

“Yes, Rhea, of course,” Byleth accepted and left the room. Corrin wasn't far behind.


	12. Where the Goddess Dwells

###  _Guardian Moon_

_Long ago, the guardian Seiros made an appearance during this moon. She had been summoned by the goddess, whose soul was suffering as the flames of war raged across Fódlan. Some believe that high in the sky above Seiros, the Immaculate One's mighty wings are what powered the strong winds carrying the guardian and her forces into battle._

**Part One:**  
Audience Chamber | Morning

“Byleth, thank you for coming to see me,” Rhea told Byleth. “Where’s Corrin?”

“My apologies for her absence. She hasn’t come out of her room since his death…” Byleth said sadly.

“Don’t be sorry, just let her grieve. I understand how sensitive one can be at this time, ” Rhea sympathized.

Byleth nodded at her reply, “Why did you want to see me?”

“I just wanted to make sure you knew that your sister and you can take as long as you want to get through this. Please take your time,” Rhea explained. “Jeralt was a great knight and an even better friend.”

“I appreciate it,” Byleth responded as he took a bow.

Byleth made his way out of the Audience Chamber with sorrow.

“ _Tell me, Byleth. How are you feeling?_ ” Sothis asked.

_Guilt, more than anything._

“ _I can understand that. It will be like that for a while, I’m afraid_ ,” Sothis replied.

Byleth couldn’t respond. He made his way back to his quarters and sat on his bed. As he held back tears, he clenched his fists on his thighs.

“ _If you must weep, then weep. I shall be here for you_ ,” Sothis called.

_Thank you._

“ _Well, it would be ridiculous not to feel anything after something like that. Go on and let it out. I am here_ ,” Sothis said, opening her arms for him.

Byleth laid his head into her lap and cried. He cried until the sun went down. He had so many mixed emotions about Jeralt. When he tried to sleep, he quickly awoke from nightmares replaying in his head. 

Soon enough, he got up and began walking around the monastery. He walked around so much he ended outside the walls. Stumbling through the night, he found Dimitri peeping over the wall.

“ _Where are you going at this hour? Ooh, I know...you are eavesdropping! I must admit that I approve_ ,” Sothis giggled.

He slowly made his way over to Dimitri and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Professor? We must remain quiet…” Dimitri whispered.

He allowed Byleth to peer over his shoulder to see The Flame Emperor, Monica, and the mage who rescued her. He had a bad feeling in his gut and began to feel rage.

“It’s time for revenge,” Byleth said grimly.

Dimitri turned and held him back, “Not yet, Professor.”

“ _An unexpected change to hear their plans! Patience, patience!_ ” Sothis exclaimed.

“Oh, thank you. You saved me!” Monica said to the mage.

“If you were to die, then the mystery of our bodies would be revealed. Preventing that was my only aim. I’m afraid you must remain, Kronya. There is something I need you to do,” The mage replied.

“Oh, of course. I am always happy to cooperate with Solon. Leave it to me.”

“How annoying…” The Flame Emperor murmured.

“Flame Emperor...is she offending you?” He waited for an answer, but none was given. “Unfortunately, we cannot take our eyes off her, so there is nothing to be done. You are our greatest creation. We used the defiled beast's blood as the fuel to your flame, that you may burn even the gods. Now is the time to cleanse Fódlan of that power, and bring forth our salvation,”

“There will be no salvation for you and your kind,” The Flame Emperor insulted. “Those responsible for such gruesome deeds in Duscur and Enbarr.”

“All so that you may acquire the strength you need. All for a purpose,” The mage responded.

Byleth could hear Dimitri breathing heavily, “I’ve got you… Finally…” He muttered.

“Don’t go out there, Dimitri,” Byleth ordered.

“If we don’t act now, we’ll miss our chance!” He said, raising his voice.

The Flame Emperor swung his sword out as he turned to the wall. Byleth quickly moved Dimitri over and covered his mouth with his own hand.

“Hmph. Even if someone has overheard us, there is nothing they can do. There have always been rats in the walls, and there always will be,” The mage said.

The two could hear them warp away and quickly ran out from behind the wall. Dimitri knelt down and picked up a dagger.

“No… The dagger…”

“What about it?” Byleth asked.

“It...no. Never mind. It couldn’t possibly be so,” Dimitri said, anger rising up in his voice. “Professor, those are the ones we must destroy. They’re the bastards who killed my family and Jeralt. For now, let’s return to the monastery and regroup. For the Flame Emperor’s dagger… I’ll hold on to it for the time being,” 

Byleth clenched his fist in rage. “We’ll kill them.”

 **Part Two:**  
Blue Lions Classroom | Daytime

Dimitri sat at his table, listening to Byleth stumble through a lecture. He saw no emotion in his professor's eyes. Dimitri recalled Byleth coming to the monastery and watching his life become filled with new experiences. It made him happy. The man he saw before him looked pitiful, and Dimitri couldn't blame him. He just wished he could do more. 

"That will be all today," Byleth groaned, leaving the room as soon as quickly as he came.

Lessons were shorter now. Once Byleth was done, he'd go to the training grounds and train until he wore himself out. Dimitri quickly took note and so did the other Lions. 

Dimitri watched Byleth turn the corner out the door and stood up, signaling everyone's attention to him. "I hope you all know this is a sensitive time for our professor. In his time...erm...away, you can come to me with any concerns you need."

"I hope the professor will be okay," Ingrid sighed, "Both of them."

"I still can't believe it..." Lysithea added.

"Professor will get through this!" Sylvain encouraged, "Don't worry, guys."

The class started to exit and Dimitri made his way to Byleth's desk. He hadn't been grading anything, just training. Dimitri sighed and sat down, working on the large stack of papers beside him. He wanted to help in any way he could.

 **Part Three:  
** Golden Deer Classroom | Daytime

“Golden Deer! Please settle down!” Claude shouted to the class. “As you know, Corrin is taking time off due to her loss. We need to respect her and continue to train, so we’re ready when she returns.”

The class nodded in response.

“I do hope she’s alright…” Marianne whispered.

“Let’s leave her be for now. If you need any help training, I’ll do the best I can,” Claude told the class.

The class began to leave the room, but Claude stayed with his hands on his head.

“Do you really think she’ll be alright?” A voice asked.

He looked up to see Ferdinand with a worried expression.

“You’re worried?” Claude asked.

“I just… can’t get the situation out of my mind. The way she broke down was…”

“I know,” Claude said. “I’m worried too, believe me.”

“Byleth’s still moving around. It’s rather shocking,” Ferdinand said.

“Some people grieve differently. Although, he seems different-”

“Corrin?” Edelgard said, walking in. “Oh. I figured since Byleth was around, she would be too.”

“Afraid not,” Claude responded.

“Well, I was on my way to give my condolences,” Edelgard started. “Ferdinand, our class still has room for you if you want to come back-”

“Don’t do that. Not while she’s gone,” Claude interrupted. He quickly stood up with an angry look on his face. “Don’t you have any sympathy for her? You’re still being selfish, even in times like these?”

“Claude, it’s alright,” Ferdinand stopped him. “Edelgard, I’d rather not. I like it here.”

“It will always be an option, the better one when the time comes. I’ll be off. I didn’t mean to cause any aggression, Claude,” Edelgard said, making her way out of the room.

Claude clenched his fists and took a seat. “Something about Edelgard...it just seems different.” He brushed the thought away with a long sigh. “I wish I could comfort Corrin, but I wouldn’t know where to start.”

“I understand,” Ferdinand replied.

“Do you need anything else?” Claude asked.

“I suppose not.”

Claude burrowed his head into his hands as Ferdinand’s footsteps trailed away. 

“Get through this, Teach.”

 **Part Four:  
** Corrin's Personal Quarters

The monastery seems a bit quieter since Jeralt’s death. Byleth and Corrin weren’t running about as they usually did. Unlike Byleth, Corrin didn’t have a thirst for revenge. She stayed in her room all day and night, and she didn’t come out to eat or chat. She just stayed on her bed all day.

Everyone saw this as a sign to leave her be and let her move on, but Ferdinand couldn’t help but worry when he saw Corrin’s face on that drastic day. After his talk with Claude, his worry did nothing but grow. He slowly made his way up towards her quarters. The door was shut, but he could hear quiet sobs coming from the inside.

“Professor?” Ferdinand said as he knocked. “I came to check on you.”

He only got quiet sobs as a response. He took a deep breath and put his hand on the doorknob, slowly giving it a twist. He saw Corrin laying on her bed, facing the wall. She didn’t look his way when he walked in. She only sniffed and sobbed.

“Ah, professor,” Ferdinand said, sadly. “I brought you some tea. Hopefully, you like Southern Fruit Blend.” Ferdinand brought his hand up to his face with a sigh in an effort to make her laugh. “I also managed to sneak some soup out of the dining hall! The things a noble must do!”

He sneaked a glance at Corrin, but she hadn’t budged.

“Corrin…” He said, placing himself next to her. 

He placed his hands on her shoulder, trying to get her to face him.

“Profe-”

Before he could continue, Corrin turned to him and sat up. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. Shocked, Ferdinand kept his arms out, staring down at her.

“I…” She managed to get out.

He started rubbing her back in attempts to soothe her.

“It’s gonna be alright. I promise,” Ferdinand whispered.

Corrin felt a sense of protection from him. She felt like Ferdinand understood her well. After a while, Ferdinand noticed that she had stopped crying and slowly untighten his grasp on her. He was surprised to see that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He slowly rested her on the bed, trying his best to get the blankets over her. Worried by her tears, he sat down in the chair facing her desk. He saw her journal open, showing descriptions of each student she had.

_I wonder if she has anything good to say about me…_

He quietly flipped the pages until he found his name: Ferdinand Von Aegir. A small smile appeared on his face as he read.

“ _A strong, smart tea aficionado. He’s good with a sword and lance, but I wonder if he could succeed as a Holy Knight with a little faith_ ,” The description read.

Ferdinand started to consider learning Faith. He decided to start practicing it while he allowed Corrin to grief. Before he could continue reading, he could hear Corrin panting heavily.

“Jer...alt...no..wake up…!”

Ferdinand turned to face her to see her tossing her hands into the air.

“Father!” Corrin screamed as she sat up. 

She immediately started crying again. Tears didn’t stop forming around her eyes as Ferdinand rushed to her. He pulled her into a hug and let her cry once more.

“It’s all my fault…” She cried.

“Shh…” Ferdinand said, “Don’t say that. You did what you could. Nothing could prevent it,”

She didn’t reply but only continued crying. Ferdinand let her go and pulled her hands from her face, forcing her to look into his eyes.

“Don’t blame yourself,” Ferdinand insisted.

She had dark circles around her eyes. Ferdinand realized she hadn’t been getting that much rest. Trying to avert his gaze, she looked down at her knees.

“You haven’t been sleeping, huh?” Ferdinand asked.

“I can’t. Too many nightmares…” Corrin mumbled. 

“Then, allow me to stay awhile. Just to make sure you get some rest,” Ferdinand offered.

Corrin gave him a nod. He kept his arm around her waist so that Corrin could lay on his chest as she slept.

“Thank you…” Corrin said, drowsily.

He heard her snore and stared down at her. She looked more peaceful than she had been moments before, and he found himself staying a bit longer than he should. And while he doesn’t realize it at first, that was the moment that began his spree of infatuation. It was awfully late when Ferdinand decided to leave. He carefully slid Corrin off of him and covered her in a blanket. Before leaving, he took one more glance at her and made his way out of the room.

 **Part Five:  
** Goddess Tower | Nightime

"Professor! You made it!" Dimitri exclaimed.

Earlier that day, a letter was once again placed at his desk. 

" _Dearest professor, if you could join me at the Goddess Tower tonight, there is something I'd like to show you. I understand if you don't show_ ," The note read.

It was signed by Dimitri. Byleth saw beside his name was a small heart, barely visible. Byleth stared at the letter emotionlessly. Sothis told him earlier that all she saw was pain in his eyes. 

The entire time he had been training, he didn't think once about another person. Not even Corrin. He quickly stood up and made his way to the tower, thinking about how Dimitri had been there for him this entire time.

He was now standing in front of Dimitri, mouth agape with disbelief and shock. He had never been to the top of the Goddess Tower. There was a large hole in the way, exposing the bright moonlight right onto a blanket Dimitri had placed for the two. 

"Dimitri, what is all this?" Byleth asked, walking towards the blanket.

"Ah, before you sit," Dimitri hesitated, "Why don't we dance?"

Byleth looked baffled and he could feel his cheeks lighting up, "Dance?"

"We didn't get the chance to at the ball," Dimitri sighed, "So why not do it now? I know there isn't music, but..."

Byleth quickly took his hand, feeling the warmth of Dimitri's touch. It ignited a flame of life inside him. "Let's dance."

Dimitri grinned and drifted towards the middle of the room. Byleth found himself smiling, something he hadn't done in a while. Dimitri was staring down at his feet, watching Byleth's closely. "I didn't think you'd be this good, professor."

Byleth turned away, looking at the moon, "I had practiced. Supposedly for that dance at the ball."

"With who?" When Byleth turned back towards Dimitri, he looked shocked, "M-me?"

Byleth chuckled in response, "What made you want to set all this up?"

Dimitri was red now, "I also wanted to dance with you at the ball, and...wanted to do my best to cheer you up. Even if it was just for a moment."

Byleth let go of his hands, stumbling a bit, "Can we sit? I've been training all day."

Dimitri nodded and let him to the blanket, watching Byleth stretching out to see the moon. Dimitri did the same, except he grabbed a basket next to him. "Mercedes has been taught me how to make this. I decided to pull it out tonight and...sneak some bread out of the Dining Hall."

"Dima!" Byleth gasped, "I mean, it looks good."

Dimitri was just staring at him. He was silent for a while before opening his mouth, "Dima?"

Byleth nodded at the boy, directing his gaze into the sky, "It's a nickname I made for you." His face then lit up and he faced the boy again, "You should make one for me. It can be our little thing."

"Our little thing..." Dimitri repeated in a low tone, "How about...By?"

Byleth's smile decided to grow on its own, showing his teeth and everything, "I like it, Dima."

The two continued talking. Maybe longer than they should. When it seemed like the moon had moved a bit too much, Byleth decided to end the conversation with a simple, "I'm tired."

Dimitri picked up his blanket, setting it in his self-woven basket and walked Byleth to his dorm. Byleth carried a smile with him the entire way. When he got back inside his room, he noticed how slimmer the stack of papers were sitting on his desk.

_He could've..._

Sothis let out a giggle, " _He definitely did._ "

 **Part Six:  
** Corrin's Personal Quarters | Morning

It was late morning when Corrin quickly awoke. Her nightmares of Jeralt began to subside and dreams of him replaced it. She stood up and looked into the mirror, poking at the dark circles around her eyes.

She let out a sigh, “I look terrible,”

“Professor,” Ferdinand's voice called, knocking at her door. “It’s me.”

She opened the door to see Claude and Ferdinand smiling.

“You’re up!” Claude cheered, pulling her into a hug. “You had me worried for a minute.”

“We brought tea and food,” Ferdinand announced as he walked in.

“And this,” Claude added, handing Corrin a letter.

“What’s this?” Corrin asked.

“A letter, Teach. All this napping made you lose some?” Claude joked, knocking on Corrin’s head.

“Agh! Okay, okay!” Corrin yelped, pushing him away.

“Alright, alright. The Golden Deer and I will be training awhile, so if you’re ready you should come to see!” Claude insisted. “I won’t tell them you’re up and about so there isn’t a fan club at your door, but they do miss you.”

“I appreciate that, Claude,” Corrin smiled. “I’ll consider it.”

Claude gave her a wide grin and made his way out of the room. Ferdinand hummed a tune as he continued preparing tea.

“Isn’t that the song sung during choir practice?” Corrin asked.

“Mhm. I’ve been going quite a bit,” Ferdinand explained. “I may have read something in your journal about me learning Faith. I just wanted to get a head start.”

Corrin clapped her hands in glee before abruptly stopping. “Wait, you read through my journal? That’s classified!”

“It was open!” He argued.

Corrin allowed herself to laugh. She felt good, regardless of everything that has happened as of late. “Ferdinand, I’ve been meaning to speak with you,” Corrin started.

“If it’s about that night, please hold your apologies,” Ferdinand sighed, giving her the teacup. “I’m glad I could be there for you.”

“Oh…” Corrin replied. “Then I suppose I should thank you. I don’t think I would’ve got out of bed at all if you weren’t there. I just wish you didn’t have to see me like that.”

“Corrin, if you’re insinuating that you’re weak, then allow me to stop you there. Your father passed away, why wouldn’t you be torn up about it?” Ferdinand sympathized.

“I guess you’re right,” Corrin agreed. “Thank you, Ferdie,”

“Of course!” Ferdinand exclaimed, feeling his cheeks light up at her voice saying his nickname. “I better be on my way then. Feel better, Professor.”

Ferdinand left the room with his teacup in hand. Corrin began looking at the letter, searching for an address. It read ‘House of Fraldarius’. Her faces lit up as she realized it was from Felix. She tore it open excitedly.

“To Corrin At Garreg Mach Monastery,

Hey, Professor. I heard what happened to Jeralt and knowing you, you’re probably holed up somewhere in sorrow. But I also know you’re strong, and I mean physically and mentally. You’ll get through this, and you know it. On a good note, I’ve been practicing reason like you wanted me too. I’m not half bad either. It’s really all I can do due to this damn injury. Just wait till I move around more. When I do, you better believe that we’ll spar, and I’ll win. That’s really all I wanted to say. Keep fighting, Professor.

Felix Hugo Fraldarius,  
House of Fraldarius”

Corrin let a few tears fall from her face but quickly wiped them away. She was so happy Felix was getting better. She stood up and made her way to the mirror, poking at herself once more.

“I suppose it’s time to get up, then.”

 **Part Seven:  
** Training Grounds | Afternoon

As Byleth went through the day to day, Jeralt kept coming into his mind. He felt guilty and hurt. He knew that when he found the person that murdered his father, he wouldn’t let them live. In a fit of rage, he went to Corrin’s quarters but she wasn’t there. He saw a gimmer in the corner of her room and looked to see the Sword of the Creator laying upright. He slowly wrapped his hand around the hilt and lifted it.

“ _That sword is…_ ” Sothis started.

_Powerful enough to kill the murderers of my father._

“ _Byleth...you need to calm down…_ ” Sothis advised. 

Byleth took the sword to the training grounds and began hitting the training dummies furiously. 

“You look a lot like Felix right now, Professor.”

Byleth didn’t stop hitting the dummy.

Sylvain made his way in front of it. “That same flame in your eyes...I remember it well.”

Before striking once more, Byleth lowered the sword, sweat falling from his face. “What do you want, Sylvain?”

“Woah, what’s with the attitude?” Sylvain asked. “I was on my way to train when I saw this aggressive man beating up this poor dummy.” Sylvain attempted to move the dummy’s head, mocking its voice, “Please don’t hurt me, Professor. I was forced to be made…”

Byleth kept his annoyed gaze on Sylvain. 

“If only Felix could see you right now! You two would be great friends!”

“I doubt it,” Byleth said, sternly. Before replying, he studied the sword eagerly. “Actually, Sylvain. I have a question.”

“Anything for you,” Sylvain said, snaking his arm around Byleth’s shoulder.

“How do you keep such a good attitude? Aren't you worried about him?” Byleth asked, pushing him off.

“Of course I’m worried. I send Felix letters almost every day,” Sylvain smirked. “I know he wouldn’t want me to toss and turn over him, so I keep a smile on my face as he would want. I’m sure Jeralt wants the same.”

“Felix wants you to smile?” Byleth joked.

“You don’t know him as I do, Professor,” Sylvain chuckled to himself. 

Byleth looked at the Sword of the Creator in his hand and sighed. 

“You should probably return that,” Sylvain suggested. “I wouldn’t want to report you!”

Byleth allowed himself to laugh and made his way out of the classroom.

 **Part Eight:  
** Blue Lions Classroom | Daytime

Corrin made her way into the Blue Lion classroom with a smile on her face. Byleth was sitting at his desk with his head in his arms.

“I thought I’d find you here,” She said as she watched her brother lift up his head.

“Corrin...” Byleth muttered, “Suprised to see you out again.”

Corrin let out a laugh. “Can we talk?”

Byleth nodded and followed her to the door of his room. They sat on the stairs outside. They didn’t say much at first. Corrin just stared into the sky as the wind blew her hair around.

“I noticed my sword was missing,” She started. “After asking around a bit, I figured it was you.”

“What if it wasn’t?”

“Then that’d be quite the predicament, wouldn’t it?” Corrin replied.

“I suppose.”

She could tell her brother was angry. She grew up with him, after all. 

“I understand how you feel,” Corrin whispered.

“I didn’t sit in my room and cry all day,” Byleth groaned.

“Don’t be like that!” Corrin said, shoving Byleth over. “You’ve always been the strong one, I know. Go ahead and rub it in.”

Byleth sighed as he dusted himself off. 

“You feel guilty, don’t you?” Corrin asked.

Byleth didn’t respond.

“It’s like…” Corrin stuttered. “I still see his blood on my hands. I wish I could’ve done more. I’m sure you wish the same.”

“That’s why...I’m going to find them,” Byleth monotoned. “I’m going to kill the people who did this to him,”

“Don’t go crazy on me now,” Corrin joked. She took a deep breath after, preparing her words. “Can you make a promise?”

“Depends.”

“My time at the monastery has been a mixture of things, and it’s sometimes hard to figure out what I wanna do here, but these people have shown me so much these past months. Who knows where I’d be without them.” Corrin thought of Ferdinand for a moment. “Probably still in bed.”

She could hear Byleth chuckle.

“Promise me you’ll stay alive,” Corrin asked. “I can’t lose anyone else, Byleth.”

Byleth widened his eyes and turned to her. Corrin felt her eyes getting wetter by the second. Byleth slowly pulled her into a hug.

“You baby…” He sniffled, wiping his eyes.

“Shut up!” Corrin shouted.

He let go and looked Corrin in the eyes.

“I promise.”

 **Part Ten:  
** Blue Lions Classroom | Afternoon

“Professor, have you heard? They say we’ve finally located the enemy. It seems they're hiding in the Sealed Forest, right near the monastery. Lady Rhea has summoned all of the knights to return and take them down,” Dimitri shouted as he rushed into the classroom. “And all of this is being done in secret. Why? To keep us...no, to keep you in the dark.”

“Why the secrecy?” Byleth asked.

“Lady Rhea likely assumed you wouldn’t be able to stop yourself from confronting the enemy if you knew their location,” Dimitri explained. “But that is not how this story ends, is it? Professor… We’re ready. Order us to depart, and we’ll fight at your side.”

“No. I will not allow it!”

Byleth and Dimitri turned to see Lady Rhea, Seteth, and a knight enter the room.

“This discovery comes just when the knights are at their busiest. It is all too like that our foes revealed themselves to lure you out there,” Seteth informed. “They are the ones who took Jeralt from you… I know how you must despise them, but I must ask you to rein in your personal feelings for now.”

“You can’t stop me,” Byleth demanded, giving them glares.

“Please, Professor. Do not act carelessly. I ask that you leave this to us. Losing you so soon after losing Jeralt would be unbearable,” Rhea admitted.

“Lady Rhea, Seteth. Please, try to understand our reasoning before you refuse. With most of the knights still far away, we cannot afford for you two to leave the monastery undefended. The enemy's strength is yet unknown,” Dimitri pointed out. “With all that in mind, it's obvious who should be dispatched, is it not? If the professor leaves, we will go as well. We've already made preparations and are ready to depart at a moment's notice. Surely you must see that we cannot wait any longer for the knights to gather. Please... Do what must be done and give us the order.”

Rhea turned to Byleth, “Professor… Do you agree with this strategy?”

Byleth gave her a determined nod.

She let out a sigh. “Understood. I will give you the order. Destroy the enemy that is hiding in the Sealed Forest… You have the protection of the goddess on your side. Whatever happens, you shall overcome.”

Dimitri took Byleth’s hands in his own, giving them a tight squeeze. “No matter what enemy we face, we will not fail. I promise you that.”

[...]

“The Sealed Forest is up ahead. Stay alert,” Dedue’s calming voice notifies the Lions.

Ingrid seemed determined, “This is for Captain Jeralt. I will not falter.”

“ _Everyone is so enthusiastic…_ ” Sothis added, “ _To think they are doing this all for you._ ”

Byleth scoffed. All he had in mind was avenging his father.

Sylvain changed the subject, “ _Fighting Tomas… It will be difficult, that’s for certain._ ”

Mercedes and Annette shared a look between each other, “I don’t really love the idea of fighting people I know…” Mercedes brought up.

“We don’t have a choice. Even if it’s difficult, an enemy is an enemy. We’ve just got to get it over with,” Lysithea said with determination.

Byleth didn’t want to keep listening, he flipped his teal hair and faced the upcoming forest just ahead of them.

His focus was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder, “Professor… I hope you know I meant what I told you before. Your enemy is my enemy. And I will follow you until the end, whatever that end may be.”

He looked at the man and sighed, trying to give a convincing smile, “That’s reassuring.”

“Yes…right. We’ll fulfill our duty together. We’ve come this far. We can’t stop now.”

“I hope you know that you can rely on us!” Dorothea said, after swatting a pesky mosquito. Byleth had to feel bad for her, the dancing outfit revealed much skin that mosquitos must be flocking to her. The moisture in the air probably is not helping her.

“No matter who the enemy is, we are prepared to cut them down,” Ashe finished.

“Yes… No matter who they may be…” Dimitri said with a familiar far off look.

The Lions found a way into the thick foliage that made up the Sealed Forest, their battalions finding it hard to stay in formation.

 _Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump._ A creature came running at the group.

“Demonic beasts! The enemy was always intending to lure us here…” Dimitri warned them.

The Lions prepared for the beasts powerful attack but the thing stopped right in front of them. A magical force stopping it from moving any farther. A familiar figure stood on top of it.

Giggling came from the character, “Hello! You’re here! Welcome to the forest of death!” She greeted, “My name is Kronya. This weakling girl was just a borrowed look for me.”

The person, who had the body of Monica, then had malice crawled into her body turning her into what Byleth assumed to be Kronya.

“This is what I really look like!” She laughed, her red hair turning into messy auburn and her skin turning to almost a gray color, “Now, you vermin… I’ll take down every last one of you!” 

Byleth chuckled, “Cavalry, charge up the left side, soldiers go for the beasts, Ingrid make sure no one gets lost,” He stared back up at the girl, “As for you, you’re all mine!” 

Monica’s beast turned around and took off into the foliage leaving a path in its wake. Byleth took off with strange speed after it, still not catching up to the thing.

“Ahaha! Do you simply intend to let me go?” She teased, “How accommodating of you!” She turned to face him, her evil grin causing rage to fuel his speed, “As for me, I intend to kill you all!”

Byleth laughed inwardly and sent a strong blizzard spell aimed at the monster's feet. Causing him to tumble to the ground.

Kronya made a sharp, shrieking noise and took off in the same direction that the beast did. Byleth was hard on her tail, pulling out his bow and perfectly putting the arrow on his string even though they were running very fast. The twigs and weeds tugging at his body wouldn’t stop him from carrying this out. He let go of the string which was lodged into Kronya’s thigh. Her exasperated breathing turned into loud "Oomfs!" as her body came tumbling out into a clearing that held a strange stone structure.

Kronya found her balance again and faced Byleth as he emerged into the clearing. She looked exhausted. "How can I…” She panted, trying to catch her breath, “Lose to a lowly creature like you…?!” She held her dagger defensively.

Byleth recognized the blade. It was the same one that pierced Jeralt’s flesh that ended up killing him. He ran out to the middle of the structure and went to hit her directly with a thunder spell but her figure was flung towards someone else.

“Well...Well...Well…” Solon chuckled.

“Solon!” Kronya gasped in disbelief, “Don’t just stand there and stare, help me!”

Solon walked closer to her, “Yes. You most certainly do.”

Kronya backed up cautiously, “Huh?!”

Before Byleth or Kronya could react, Solon’s hand forcefully entered her chest leaving an already injured Kronya crying for help.

Solon put her whimpering body higher into the air and smiled, “Your sacrifice will help to rid this world of the filthy vermin that have long infested it!”

_Crunch!_

Kronya’s body jolted at the sound and she made no noise, her chest still moving. Out of nowhere, a large black shadow began to circle around Byleth and he had nowhere to go. It gripped tight around him not letting him move anywhere.

“The time has finally come!” Solon yelled, “To unleash the Forbidden Spell of Zahras!” A swirling void flew into the air and Kronya’s body hit the ground with a thump.

“H-help… m-me…” Kronya gasped, holding an open hand towards his direction.

Byleth looked up to the sky to see the void crashing back down onto him. 

**Part Eleven**  
Sealed Forest | Afternoon

Dimitri reached his professor in time to see the whole event occur. He stood there in disbelief, the rest of the Lions caught up to them and shared the same looks.

“Be gone with you… Fell Star.” Solon laughed.

“What was that sorcery? What happened to our professor?!” Dimitri shouted.

“They were swallowed by the mystical darkness of the forbidden spell. An eternity wandering in a void of nothingness, never to return to this world…” Solon replied.

“That’s a lie! There’s no way the professor is really dead!” Annette squealed. 

“I do not believe our professor has fallen,” Dedue agreed.

Solon laughed, “It is possible that death has yet to find your friend, but there are worse things than death. Drifting through the darkness with no chance of escape… Overwhelmed with hopelessness… It must be torturous.”

Dimitri growled to himself and Dedue faced him, “We cannot abandon hope, Your highness. Our professor lives. I know it.”

“You’re right,” He responded, “We will save the professor. But first, let’s destroy this fiend! I’ll slice you into a thousand pieces as you watch with horror… You will know true pain before I finally allow you to die!”

“How trite. But if you wish for pain, I shall oblige.” Solon confirmed, “If you prefer it so, you shall also be added to the ranks of the dead!”

 **Part Twelve  
** ??? | ???

“ _You fool!_ ” Sothis shouted.

Byleth stood up and brushed all the dirt and scuffs off him.

“ _What were you thinking, charging right into an enemy’s trap? Look at you, you look terrible!_ ” Sothis scolded.

Sothis pointed towards a puddle on the ground and made him look at his reflection. There were many cuts and bruises on him from the trees.

“ _Are you just a boulder that rolls down whatever hill it’s on? No, even a boulder has more sense!_ ”

Byleth realized the danger he could’ve put his students through, “I-I’m sorry…”

“ _Apologizing won’t make things right! This darkness is terrifying! You and I are one… I, too, am trapped within this void, but please consider this… This realm of darkness we are in is separate from the world from which you came. I mean that it would take a god to leave this place_ ,” Sothis stared at him with no emotion found in his eyes, “ _In time, our hearts and minds will cease to be. Are you prepared to die?_ ”

“No, I am not,” Byleth whimpered. 

“ _I thought as much. I also do not wish to die. Yet…_ ” She began to think and the expression in her eyes saddened, “ _When you were a child...I...I must have been asleep, but even then, I feel I was a part of you. I do not know how Rhea managed it, but she allowed me to exist inside of you._ ”

Byleth cocked his head to the side.

“ _The truth is, I have always been with you. It is within you that I found my power yet again. The power of a goddess. The power of the progenitor god. My name is Sothis. By now, you must be well aware of what that means. I am the one who watches over Fodlan and the creatures dwelling there. I am Sothis, she who died and then returned._ ”

Byleth laughed, “Somehow, I know it to be true.”

Sothis ignored him, “ _There is but one thing left to do to save us from the darkness of eternity. I must now use the power of a god. However, I lack a body of my own. And so, I must relinquish all the power that I have… to you. The time has come for you and I to join as one, and when that comes to pass…then I shall disappear._ ”

“Disappear?!”

“ _When I say disappear, I do not mean that all I am will be no more_ ," Sothis reassured. " _My soul will join with yours, and you and I will never be apart. But… I will no longer have the chance to speak with you. I shall miss it. So long have I been on this path with you. Through you, I got to see and hear this world. I even got to chastise you from time to time._ ”

Byleth looked at her in disbelief.

“ _I may not have acted like a goddess, but… it was certainly fun. For all that you have done…thank you," Sothis smiled, "I’m glad that it was you to whom my fate was bound._ ”

“Thank you… for everything,” Was all Byleth could get out.

“ _Now… We must pray. For if we share this wish, our spirits two will join as one… Your wish… is to return to the forest, stop the enemy, and rescue the little ones. No need for words. I know your heart as though it were my own…_ ” Sothis stood up, looking mighty in that grand throne of hers. “ _Both sides of time are revealed to you_ ,” Sothis started walking down the steps, “And you alone.”

After Sothis reached him, a golden light at the foot of the throne rushed towards them, engulfing them in the bright light. Everything around them turned to a swirling void of yellow and the two of them stood there face to face.

Almost instinctively, he held out his hand to her and she did the same. Sothis’ ghostly form along with the yellow fog swirling around them were beginning to merge together and the power that Byleth felt was nothing like he ever felt before. However, that moment was short-lived because the power surged back out of him creating mighty currents of wind to surge around him. Sothis and him had become one, and he could no longer see her.

The bow and arrow on his back started glowing and he instinctively grabbed and, pulled the arrow back, and let it fly into the dark. It ripped a hole in the space and Byleth jumped into it without hesitating.

“Impossible.” Solon shouted, “So the Fell Star consumes even the darkness itself…”

Dimitri didn’t believe what he was looking at, “Professor… That is you, isn’t it?” The professor that he was looking at had mint green hair, however, the rest of him still seemed to be intact, “I am glad you are safe. I was sure that you would return. Please tell me all that happened to you later. For now, it’s imperative that we kill the demon!”

“What did you see in the darkness of Zahras? This should be impossible. The only being that can withstand that darkness is… Nevermind, unless I dispose of you myself, I may never have the chance to send you back there!” Solon growled, “Down with you Fell Star!”

It looked as though the professor wasn’t having any of that as he pulled back an arrow that glowed once the bowstring ended. Letting it fly, it exploded on contact with Solon. After the smoke cleared, all that was left was a wounded Solon with his flesh practically melting. 

“To think… that I would lose to mere beasts…” He choked out.

Dimitri still had vengeance in him. He and the professor walked up to this horrid creature and he was able to get a good stab in Solon.

“This is not the end! Thales will carry out our mission, somehow…” Solon grunted, crumbling to the ground.

Dimitri unsheathed his lance from his body, “Hmm… Thales… Could he also be a servant of the Flame emperor…” He thought aloud.

[...]

“Professor… I’m glad you’re OK. You seem relatively unscathed. I’m...I’m so relieved. What’s more, Jeralt’s foe is dead, though we took little satisfaction from it,” Dimitri sighed after he managed to separate Byleth from the rest of the Lions. They were already on their way back home. “I must ask, What happened after we were separated? You look…different.”

“The goddess gifted me her power,” Byleth said, nonchalantly.

“The goddess appeared… and gave you her power?" Dimitri questioned. I"t’s as though… The legend of old has been made flesh. It’s hard to grasp, in all honesty. But, having seen you pierce the sky with my own eyes, I find myself unable to doubt it.”

“A legend of old?” Byleth repeated.

“Yes, The legend of Saint Seiros. It is said that she received a divine revelation from the goddess and was gifted with her power. Long ago, the goddess dispatched Seiros to defeat an evil king who went mad with power," Dimitri explained, "Perhaps the goddess saw the goodness of Seiros within you too, and wished to help you in your quest to defeat evil. Hm. If you’re Seiros, granted power by the goddess, then I suppose that makes me… Ah never mind. I’m getting carried away.”

Byleth started to act strangely, his eyes trying to blink themself awake but to no avail. He quickly fell on the ground before Dimitri had the time to catch him.

“Professor! What’s wrong?! Are you… uh.... Are you asleep?" Dimitri asked, staring down at the man, "What is happening these days? Well, it matters not. We must get you help, and fast. Sorry, professor, but I have no choice but to carry you back,” Dimitri lightly chuckled, hoisting his dear professor on his shoulders.

Dimitri carried Byleth back to the monastery, stumbling through the halls until he heard a loud yawn over his shoulder. “Professor?” Dimitri called, letting him off his shoulders and supporting him with a arm around his hip.

Byleth let out a sleepy groan, “Where are we?”

“The monastery,” Dimitri chuckled, removing his arm, “You...fell asleep, I suppose. I was on the way to the infirmary.”

“You carried me the entire time?” Byleth asked.

Dimitri rubbed his neck in nervous fashion, “I couldn’t just leave you there,” He coughed into his hand, “But anyway, we should be going to the infirmary.”

Byleth suddenly remembered his sister and shook his head, “I can’t. I have to find Corrin.”

 **Part Thirteen:  
** Captain's Quarters | Afternoon

Footsteps approached Jeralt’s quarters. Corrin noticed how quickly they went, coming closer by every second.

“Corrin!” Byleth huffed, clearly out of breath. He managed to let out a gasp as he took in the room. “What did you do?”

Corrin lifted her head and looked around. Books were scattered across the floor. She had attempted to search the place as best as she could. Turning back to face Byleth, her blood began to boil. 

“Where were you?” She gritted through her teeth.

“I...I got them-”

She stood up and began raising her voice, “You went without me! You promised me you’d stay alive and now you’re risking your life for what? Revenge?”

“Hey, I’m still alive, aren’t I?” Byleth responded.

“This isn’t the time for-” She choked on her words noticing his hair color. “What happened to you?”

Byleth rubbed his hand on his neck, “It’s a long story.”

"You can't even tell me things anymore," Corrin sighed, "What happened to us?"

Byleth lowered his eyes. Corrin looked away, neither of them had the answer. 

"I'm sorry. I'll do better," Byleth mumbled.

Corrin's eyes saddened. She lifted up a finger and pointed to Jeralt’s desk, "I found it."

Byleth made his way over to Jeralt’s desk to see a large book, “What is it?”

“His diary,” Corrin sighed as she stood up and walked beside her brother. “He told us to look everywhere. When I did, I ran to look for you, but Rhea told me where you were” She took a long pause. “How could you?”

Byleth didn’t give her an answer. He opened the diary, noticing how old the pages were. “Have you read it?”

“Why did you think I came to find you?” Corrin responded with disbelief, "No." Corrin watched closely as her brother slowly read through each page. She began tapping her foot, growing impatient. “Give it to me!” She demanded, sliding it towards her. “If he wanted us to find something in here, we should get to that first.”

She began skimming through the pages. The more she saw, the more she missed her father. His memory continued in the pages, getting deeper and deeper as they continued. Seeing something that caught her eye, she stopped in Garland Moon.

“ _Day 5 of the Garland Moon. I picked some flowers for her and returned home. The look of joy on her face at the sight of these flowers will be even more beautiful than the flowers themselves…_ ”

“You can see how much he loved her in these pages…” Byleth sighed.

After reading romantic blessings from her father, they eventually made it to Horsebow Moon.

“ _Day 20 of the Horsebow Moon. All is cloudy. I can't believe she's dead. Lady Rhea said she died during childbirth. But is that the truth? And still, one of the two she traded her life for doesn't make a sound. Didn't even cry at birth._ ”

Byleth and Corrin gave each other puzzled expressions.

“ _Day 25 of the Horsebow Moon. It's raining. Byleth doesn't laugh or cry. Not ever. Lady Rhea says not to worry, but a baby that doesn't cry...isn't natural. Had a doctor examine the child in secret. He said the pulse is normal, but there's no heartbeat. No heartbeat!_ ”

Corrin could see her brother put his hand on his mouth in shock.

“ _Day 2 of the Wyvern Moon. Sunny. I feel I must take the children and leave. But the church is always watching us... I don't know what Lady Rhea has planned. I used to think the world of Lady Rhea. Now I'm terrified of her._ ”

“So...they lied?” Byleth muttered.

“I…” Corrin started, continued to read.

“ _Day 8 of the Wyvern Moon. More rain. I used the fire that broke out last night to fake the children's death. Lady Rhea is in a state over the news. But I can't change what I've done. I've got to take them and leave…_ ”

Byleth and Corrin’s eyes were wide. Corrin turned to her brother.

“No heartbeat...how is that even possible-”

Before she could continue, Byleth fell onto the ground. Corrin ran to his side, slapping his face in attempts to wake him up. She heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Dimitri at the door.

“Professors, Rhea wants you-”

“Help!” Corrin shrieked.

 **Part Fourteen  
** Audience Chamber | Daytime

_♩ In time’s flow… See the glow of flames ever burning bright… On the swift river’s drift, broken memories alight… ♩_

Byleth crept his eyes open to see Rhea looking down at him. She was singing some sort of tune as Byleth laid in her lap.

“Professor. You must remain still,” Rhea ordered.

“What happened?” Byleth mumbled.

“Everything is all right. There is no need to worry. Those who are trying to harm you are far away…”

She continued humming the song she sung, petting Byleth’s hair as she did so.

“How lovely it would be for this moment to last forever… I wish I could hold on to this time we have stolen...that you and I could create a world without end…” Rhea smiled. “I have heard whispers of what happened to you. Your appearance...you have received power from the goddess. I prayed that one day the radiant power of Sothis, which bathes Fodlan in its celestial light, might reside within you. But you are so much more than the light. You are my…” Rhea chuckled as she stopped herself. “Close your eyes, dear one. Sleep, just a while longer.”

As if he were in a trance, Byleth shut his eyes to the tune of Rhea’s song.


	13. Throne of Knowledge

###  _Pegasus Moon_

_The northern lands are enveloped in the bitter cold, and frigid winds are carried across the sea to the south of Adrestia. When feather-white snow falls on Fódlan's Locket, the fort looks as delicate as a pearl. However....beneath that snowy blanket, her Throat is more treacherous than ever._

**Part One:  
** Audience Chamber | Daytime

“Rhea, please talk to me. What are you hiding?” Seteth pleaded, “What is the meaning of how that one looks? It is almost as though…”

Seteth was expecting a look of fury on Rhea’s face but she turned around with her casual smile, “As I said, there is nothing of which to speak, for now. At the end of this month…”

“I read Jeralt’s diary,” Seteth admitted, cutting her off, “I happened upon it in his room.”

Rhea’s expression changed from gentleness to irritation, “What?!”

“In it, he stated the reason for his departure. The twins thought to have died in the fire… have returned to us. Jeralt realized that you had done something to the boy and decided to flee,” Seteth’s tone took an accusing one, “What did you do to that baby, Rhea? Nothing…questionable, I should hope?”

“Seteth, enough!” Rhea shouted, “They will be here shortly. No more, I beg of you. I will take our dear professor to the Holy Tomb. There… I should be able to see our dearest wishes to fruition. When I was young, I heard her voice there… I’m sure of it.”

There was knocking at the door, asking for entrance.

“You may enter,” Rhea says, allowing the professors to walk in, “I have been awaiting your arrival, Professors.”

**Part Two:**

“Now that you have received sacred power from the goddess, there is somewhere you must pay a visit at once,” Rhea’s voice ordered. Corrin never liked Rhea, but after reading her father’s diary, a secret rage filled her veins, “You must go to the Holy Tomb so that you may receive a divine revelation from the goddess.”

“The Holy Tomb is where the goddess sleeps,” Seteth explained, “This monastery was originally built for the purpose of protecting that hollowed temple.”

“Only a select few know of it, but there is a legend about Seiros and the Holy Tomb. Saint Seiros, the first soul to be gifted power from the goddess, received her revelation there. She was told that it was her sacred duty to save the people of Fódlan and that she must use her power wisely in order to lead them. The words that were handed down to Seiros from the goddess will likely fall upon your ears as well.”

As Rhea turned to Byleth, Corrin was caught off guard by the look of what seemed to be greed. It was a look of gentle pride, of Rhea knowing she would be rewarded with whatever was soon to come. It was so obvious on the Archbishop’s normally guarded features, that it sent a shiver down Corrin’s neck.

“Prepare yourself to go at once. There, may you find out why you were blessed with such power,” Rhea advised.

“There will be a ceremony at the Holy Tomb. It is then that you will receive the Goddess’s revelation. You may share this mission with your students,” Seteth told them.

Byleth finally answered, “Do you think it wise to bring them into this?” The sun that pierced through the stained glass made his hair shine.

Corrin herself couldn’t believe what happened to her brother, but she blamed Rhea all the more.

“It is said that when Seiros received the revelation, she had holy warriors by her side, protecting her. Your students, who have followed you and fought alongside you through the darkest of times, are well suited to stand by you for the ceremony. Of course, as the leader of the Church of Seiros, I will be by your side as well,” Rhea added.

“That sounds a little too dangerous,” Corrin replied before her brother could.

The archbishop looked surprised at her response, “The occasion is too significant to be missed. Even if something were to happen, I am more than capable of protecting myself.”

_Not what I meant, you selfish bitch_ , Corrin thought.

“Much has changed, but your duty has not wavered. Steel your mind for the ceremony, and prepare your students well.”

**Part Three:  
** Entrance Hall | Daytime

“A revelation from the goddess… To think we’ll have the honor of attending such a historical event,” Dimitri said to Byleth.

Byleth took note of Corrin as she followed him out of the Audience Chamber, where the Blue Lions waited for him. Each one looked eager to learn of this month’s mission. Byleth assumed she wanted to listen in due to the fact she didn’t leave her brother’s side.

“I hear the archbishop will accompany us to the Holy Tomb,” Dedue stated.

Ingrid looked determined, “If something happens to her, all of Fodlan will suffer. We must protect her at all costs!”

Byleth watched his sister roll her eyes and cross her arms at the compliments of Rhea. Something had definitely changed for her.

“This may sound mad, but perhaps we don’t have to worry so much about that. Lady Rhea has said before that she is capable of protecting herself. I have a feeling that is true,” Dimitri shrugged, “I thought it was a strange thing for her to say. Beyond that, her movements bring to mind a great warrior with an extensive military background…”

“Who is Rhea, really?” Corrin blurted, annoyance on her face.

“I wonder…” Dimitri thought, silently confused with Corrin’s question, “Mind, it’s also possible that I’m way off track. Regardless, perhaps we should brace ourselves for anything.”

Ashe looked eager, “I never imagined attending a ceremony for a real revelation…”

“I wonder what the ceremony will be like. I’m so nervous! I’m not ready for this!” Mercedes exclaimed.

“There’s no chance for battle unless something goes wrong,” Lysithea said reassuringly.

Sylvain poked at the younger girl, “If you keep saying things like that, something bad is bound to happen.”

“Your Highness, I will protect you no matter what,” Dedue claimed, but didn’t receive a response from the prince, “Your Highness?”

“Lost in thought?” Byleth asked, worriedly.

Dimitri rubbed the back of his neck. This was becoming a common occurrence, “I haven’t been sleeping well recently, and my headaches…” He quickly cut himself off, “No need to worry. Let’s focus on the task at hand,” Byleth opened his mouth to respond, but no words were said. “It seems that Lady Rhea is to accompany us later today. Let’s all steel ourselves for whatever may occur at this ceremony.”

Byleth was expectant for what was to come, but something of his sister’s attitude threw him for a whim.

**Part Four:  
** Fishing Pond | Daytime

Corrin was standing in front of the fishing pond, indulging herself in her own thoughts. Her brother was getting sent off to some ceremony to be blessed by the goddess. Yet, before they came to the monastery they knew almost nothing of the goddess. They grew up without the direction of the church, but now her own brother was one with Sothis? It didn’t make sense to Corrin, and she knew Rhea was behind it all.

A tap on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see Ferdinand smiling down at her. She thought she looked a bit odd, as she was just staring at water moments ago.

“Hello, Professor! I came to ask if you would care to join me in the dining hall,” Ferdinand proposed, “But it seems you have something on your mind.”

“I suppose I do,” Corrin admitted.

“I’m all ears,” Ferdinand smiled.

“You may not feel the same, but I am suspicious of Rhea, very suspicious. I’m going to that ceremony. It is my brother after all,” Corrin announced.

“Well, I’ll go with you,” Ferdinand claimed, “But why do you think of Rhea in that manner?”

“I found something out,” Corrin sighed, stopping herself, “But nothing to worry yourself with.”

“Are we conspiring something? Why wasn’t I told?” Claude asked, walking up with his hands planted on his head.

“No!” Ferdinand exclaimed, “Corrin was just speaking of her brother’s ceremony at the end of the month. She and I will be attending.”

“Have you told Rhea of this?” Claude verified, immediately intrigued.

A smile, just the barest upturn of her lips, graced her face as Claude awaited an answer, “Surprise.”

Claude let out a loud chuckle, “I hope it won’t hurt to allow me to tag along,”

Corrin knew she and Claude were one of the same. He wasn’t as fond of Rhea as he should be, and the thought of him joining made her smile turn into a laugh. 

“Please do,” Corrin agreed.

“I feel like I’m missing something here,” Ferdinand questioned, “But, about that meal-”

“Corrin! Are you ready to fish?” Flayn said, bouncing up to the group.

“Didn’t I tell you? Mayhaps not. I was waiting for Flayn as well,” Corrin reminded herself.

“Seteth was giving me another lecture, so I’m sorry for being late. Now, let’s hurry so we can catch The Big One today!” Flayn giggled.

“I’ll eat with you…” Claude teasing, tracing his fingers up Ferdinand’s arm.

“A-Ah. It sounds like someone’s calling my name!” Ferdinand said, backing up, “Maybe later!”

Ferdinand ran into the direction of the greenhouse, leaving a laughing mess of Claude, Corrin and Flayn be.

**Part Five:  
** Library | Daytime

“You want to practice what?” Byleth asked.

“Dancing!” Dorothea shouted, her voice booming with excitement, “Here, I even got a matching outfit!” 

Byleth was reading a book on Crests before Dorothea rushed into the library, jumping up and down with excitement. She was talking at lightspeed, grabbing Byleth’s arm and dragging him to her personal quarters.

Byleth was staring at a well-tailored cloak. It had red and white cloth, just like the dancer outfit that Dorothea received from the church after winning the White Heron Cup. 

“What if the goddess wants you to dance during the ceremony? You must be prepared. Go ahead! Put it on!” Dorothea demanded, “And don’t worry, I won’t look.”

Byleth highly doubted the goddess would want him to dance. The outfit itself was very revealing, but not as revealing as Dorothea’s. Surprisingly, it was very comfortable to wear, and Byleth was shocked by how close the cloth wrapped around him. The cloak was accompanied by a necklace and heels that snaked around his ankle towards his knee. Dorothea looked as if she was going to explode when he presented himself to her.

“You look amazing!” Dorothea complimented, “We should go to the training grounds and practice our moves!”

As they made their way to the training grounds, the cold air stung at Byleth’s exposed thigh. He could feel his face heating up in embarrassment. 

“Aw! Don’t look like that, you’re making me feel bad!” Dorothea whined.

“Sorry, it’s just really cold,” Byleth sighed.

The excitement on Dorothea’s face filled Byleth with joy. The training grounds were luckily empty, so Byleth found himself feeling a little more relaxed about the situation. Dorothea had taught him a few dances in the half-hour they had been there.

“Last one, okay? This is the dance that people say revitalizes people’s energy,” Dorothea instructed, “First you gotta bow and then rotate your arms in this motion,” She said moving her hands in a circular rotation, “When you are doing that, slowly rise up. Then, the unit should have all their energy back!” 

“Hmm,” Byleth said bowing, trying to imitate Dorothea’s moves.

“That was a great first try!” Her motivating voice giggled, ringing off the walls of the training grounds.

After Dorothea demonstrated it one more time, Byleth finally understood and got it. 

“Dorothea, I’m cold,” Byleth repeated.

“Aw come on! I wanted to teach you how dancing and sword arts can be used together!” Dorothea suggested.

That caught his attention, “Oh?”

“Look, look, look,” She beckoned to him. She grabbed a training sword and handed him one too.

They walked to the middle of the floor, “Are we going to be fighting?” Byleth asked.

“Yep!” She said, “Come on, try to hit me!”

Byleth attacked but his sword never met her skin, Dorothea practically glided away from him.

“Impressive,” Byleth hummed.

He swung again and felt a sharp pain in his back in response. Turning around, Dorothea was giggling to herself. He put his sword down to admit defeat.

“Teach me?” He practically begged.

“Let’s get to it!” Dorothea ordered, lifting the sword for him.

[...]

By the end of the interesting training, Byleth has become very versatile with the moves that Dorothea taught him. She even showed him to use a Levin sword and magic whilst doing so. 

“Well, I’m worn out. We should get back to the others, I’m sure that they are waiting for us somewhere,” Byleth recommended.

“You’re gonna go in that?” Dorothea asked him, sweat covering her face.

Byleth looked down at himself and saw bruises covering his exposed skin, “I guess I will have to change. Damn, I was liking this outfit too.”

“I’m glad you like it!” Dorothea beamed, “We should try this another time!” 

“Yeah? I’d like that today was fun,” Byleth agreed.

“Professor?” Came a voice, entering the training grounds, “Lady Rhea is waiting for us in the Audience Chamber,” The voice was Sylvain’s. 

Both Dorothea and him stood up and started wiping off the dust that covered them.

“O-oh,” He stuttered, “Did I miss something?”

“Oh, shut it!” Dorothea shouted, 

“I’m just saying! It looks like I wasn’t invited to the party…”

“Oh, that’s it!” Dorothea hissed, rushing towards the boy.

“Wha? No!” Sylvain said, running out of the room.

“No! Get back here!” Dorothea yelled, chasing him out of the training grounds.

**Part Six:  
** The Holy Tomb | Daytime

“Are you surprised, Professor? This is the Holy Tomb,” Rhea claimed. After arriving in the Audience Chamber, Lady Rhea quickly guided them to a secret passage that led to this mysterious tomb.

“It is quite nice,” Corrin said, reminding everyone she was there.

Corrin had shown up in the tomb soon after Rhea opened the passage, Ferdinand and Claude at her side. Rhea looked bothered with her sudden presence but didn’t say a word of it. Even Byleth was shocked by her arrival, due to the fact she said nothing about it to him.

“Incredible…” Dimitri commented, “To think such a vast space has been hiding beneath the monastery all this time… I wonder what powers that giant mechanism that descends beneath the ground…”

If Rhea heard him, she obviously ignored his words, “This is where the goddess who created this world was laid to rest, along with her children. It is said that our creator - the goddess Sothis - sat upon this very throne. Professor…Do you recognize this throne?”

“Why would he?” Corrin blurted.

“Corrin, please,” Rhea sighed. 

Claude let out a chuckle, but Ferdinand could only stare with confusion. 

Her brother looked shocked by the throne in front of him. He answered with a blunt, “Yes.”

Lady Rhea smiled, “So long… I have waited so very long for this day. Sit upon the throne. I have no doubt you will be gifted a revelation from the goddess.”

Before he stepped up to the throne, he turned to face the crowd that came with him. The Lions beamed with pride, but Corrin stared at him with concern. Corrin watched hesitantly as he walked up to the throne, gently sitting down and putting one hand on the cold concrete arm. Corrin closed her eyes, bracing herself for the reaction but nothing happened.

“It was supposed to be but a step away…” Lady Rhea said impatiently, “What could possibly be missing?”

“Halt!” Corrin heard Dimitri yell, “Reveal yourself!”

**Part Seven:**

Byleth couldn’t believe what he was looking at. It was the exact same throne room he met Sothis in, it almost caused a tear to escape his eyes, “Yes…”

Yet, when he sat on the throne, nothing happened. A loud crash echoed through the tomb, and he heard Dimitri shout.

The next few minutes went by in a blur, “Don’t move! Any of you! If you move, your lives will be forfeit!” A strange man said, accompanied by many soldiers and a familiar face, “Thank you ever so much for guiding us this far. The Imperial army will now take possession of everything in the Holy Tomb!”

“The Imperial army?” Ferdinand asked in disbelief, “Who put you up to this?!”

“Why is the Imperial army here?” Dedue questioned, his stoic expression turning into one of rage.

“This can’t be…How did they get into Garreg Mach?” Ingrid frenzied in disbelief.

Lysithea looked unimpressed, “The Flame Emperor is connected to the Empire. What do you know?”

Dimitri, on the other hand, looked deranged, “I never imagined you’d have the nerve to return here. What are you after, Flame Emperor?”

Moving to the front of the crowd, the Flame Emperor stood his ground, “Hm. Is it not obvious? The Holy Tomb contains great power. The power to rule all of Fodlan.”

“And to attain that power, you’ll trample anything that stands in your way?! Just like you did in Duscur!” Dimitri yelled.

“In Duscur? No...is he talking about…” Claude whispered to himself.

“Quickly, retrieve the Crest Stones! Kill for them if you must,” The Flame Emperor ordered.

Lady Rhea waved her arm in defiance, “Insolence! You will atone for the sin of trampling on this holy resting place!”

“The Crest Stones are in the caskets! Open every last one of them!” The strange man yelled to the soldiers.

Giant Golems warped into the hallowed room and the cavalry that accompanied the Flame Emperor spread out, slowly robbing the graves of Crest Stones.

“I will not allow such violence from the Empire!,” Rhea tensed, “Strike down the rebels and protect the Holy Tomb! Protect as many of the Crest Stones as you can!”

Dimitri started sprinting towards graves that covered the left side of the tomb, his lance drawn, “Heretics! What could be gained from desecrating these tombs and disgracing the dead?!”

A lance of light exploded right in front of them, barely missing the group. The Golems were attacking, and if they weren’t stopped, there wouldn’t be a tomb left to save.

“Quick we have to take that down! Ingrid and Dorothea take the guys on the right, we’ll take care of these guys!” Byleth guided.

The units all shouted with determination. With a simple wave of his hand, they were after the golem. 

“Fire!” He could hear Ashe command his battalion.

Their group attack effectively dug at the golems defenses, making it easier for the group to hit. The golem’s inner mechanisms were screeching and breaking down, resulting in the Golem’s attacks getting less aggressive.

Another lance of light hit Ingrid’s pegasus, causing it to fall to the ground before she could take out another grave robber. Ingrid’s body came flying to the ground soon after and hit with a terrifying Thump.

One Divine Pulse later, Byleth did all he could to take down the Golem. He led his battalion to an all-out attack on it, eventually making the thing explode right in front of them. Coughs filled the air and the smoke eventually cleared out, leaving them with an opportunity to end the Flame Emperor’s shenanigans. 

“That is enough! Do you even know what those stones are?!” Rhea shouted.

Grave robber after grave robber fell to Claude’s bow and Corrin’s sword. Ferdinand would cut off their path with his horse while the other took the opportunity to hit. Soon, the only enemy left was the Flame Emperor and her mysterious friend.

“Meteor!” The mysterious man yelled, casting a spell that sent a giant rock crashing down towards the two. It landed dead in the middle of the room and sent rocks and stone flying towards their direction. Dedue barely made it out unscathed, but his armor was dusty from the attack, “I’m told it’s fine to kill those who resist. Now then, how shall I cook you?” 

Lysithea laughed and cast a powerful Misma spell, “You’re irrelevant!” 

The attack hit and quickly sent his body flying towards a wall, leaving a fine dent where he hit it, “Wait… No! I was just following orders! I just… Graaaagh!” The man tried to stand up once more but he fell to the ground lifeless.

“Metodey…” The Flame Emperor grunted.

“Professor! Watch out!” Mercedes warned, calling his attention. 

He turned around to see the Flame Emperor, his axe drawn but in hesitation, “You are the one person I did not wish to make an enemy of…”

“You’re just making it easier for me!” Dimitri yelled, running up behind Byleth, getting a good hit on the Emperor and knocking them back. He was left dizzy and his mask laid on the floor just in front of them. Dimitri had knocked it off.

“Ugh…” The emperor said, covering their face with their hand.

“Heh…” Dimitri dementedly chuckled, “Hahahahahaha!”

Byleth watched the boy crazily laugh as he stared at the unmasked Flame Emperor. He palmed his face in disbelief, continuing his laughter, “Is this some kind of twisted joke?!” He shouted.

Byleth was staring at Edelgard. All this time, Edelgard was the Flame Emperor. Looking around, he saw that many others shared the same reaction as he. She was surrounded by a squad of soldiers, wordless as she watched her childhood friend laugh.

Dimitri stopped his laughter and brandished his lance. Silently, he stepped forward and landed on Edelgard’s Flame Emperor mask, instantly breaking it. Byleth forced himself to move, placing a caring hand on Dimitri’s shoulder to stop him. Dimitri didn’t even face him, but only pushed the gentle hand away and continued walking.

“I’ve been looking for you…” He growled to Edelgard, “I will take that head from your shoulders, and hang it from the gates of Enbarr!”

Dimitri wasted no time and charged toward Edelgard, her troops immediately willing to attempt to stop him. The boy used his lance to knockback four of them and abruptly threw it in the direction of Edelgard. Edelgard’s eyes widened as the lance barely missed her face and whizzed past her shoulder.

Dimitri had never acted this way before. He had a savaged look on his face as he killed more Imperial soldiers. Byleth saw Corrin shaking in place with the Sword of the Creator fumbling in her hands. Ferdinand at her side, expression unreadable. Claude had his arms crossed in a fit of rage. 

“Stop right there!” An imperial soldier shouted, bringing Byleth’s attention back to Dimitri.

Dimitri stopped the soldier’s words by grabbing his face. Byleth watched the faint glow of the Crest of Blaiddyd appear and heard a loud crack soon after. The soldier fell to the ground with his skull crushed, helmet and all. Blood covered the boy’s face and a sinister snicker crawled its way out of his mouth.

Edelgard made a distressed sound at the sight of him, “...”

“Before I break your neck, there is one thing I must ask you,” Dimitri demanded.

“Stay out of my way,” Edelgard suggested.

“I don’t recall giving you permission to speak,” Dimitri denounced, “Answer my question. That is all you have left to do. Flame Emperor...no. Edelgard. Tell me now. Why did you cause such a tragedy?”

Edelgard grumbled under her breath and stayed silent.

“You killed your own mother, and yet you haven’t even had the decency to stop and consider the reasons behind your actions. Have you?!” He scolded.

“I already told you, I had nothing to do with that,” Edelgard retorted.

“Hahahahaha! It was foolish to think I could reason with a lowly beast,” Dimitri scoffed.

Imperial soldiers rushed in front of Edelgard trying to protect her once more. 

“Your Majesty, now!” An Imperial soldier yelled.

“You are a monster…” Dimitri muttered to Edelgard before killing the two soldiers.

As Hubert teleported beside Edelgard, she glared at Byleth once more, “Come, Hubert!” 

As she warped away, Rhea walked up to the group, “To flee is futile, wicked girl. The Church of Seiros will raise its entire army against you until you have been captured and punished!” Rhea seethed, “You have defiled the Holy Tomb, dishonored the goddess, and humiliated your brethren. That crime will never be erased, even if you burn in the eternal flames, and spill all of your blood into the goddess's soil!” She then turned to Byleth with an irritated twitch, “Come, Professor. Let us return and decide upon our next course of action.”

Before Byleth left with Rhea, he ran up to Dimitri, his eyes full of bewilderment. The blood was still coating his face, making him look overly grim.

“Ngah…” He groaned.

“Are you okay?” Byleth asked.

“We weren’t able to defeat her,” Dimitri stated.

Dedue walked over to the pair with a look of concern, “Your Highness…”

“I will kill Edelgard. With my own hands. I swear it!” Dimitri promised. He noticed Byleth’s fearful expression and tried to calm his own voice, “Let’s return to the monastery, Professor. It is clear what must be done.”

**Part Eight:**

Corrin’s suspicions were all correct. Rhea had a bigger part to play when it came down to Garreg Mach, and she wanted to know what it was. From what she knew about Dimitri, it was clear he was no monster, but her impression of his swayed within a few moments. He had killed a dozen men without a scratch and seemed hysterical as he did so. As Rhea yelled to a nonpresent Edelgard, Corrin knew that Dimitri wasn’t the only crazy one in the tomb.

Corrin was more concerned about the apricot-haired boy in awe. He was completely silent, sitting on the steps of the entrance alone. He knew Edelgard the majority of his life and the fact she was an enemy couldn’t possibly make sense in the heat of the moment.

“I’m not exactly on friendly terms with the princess, but I do have a few questions for her,” Claude announced, bringing Corrin’s eyes to his own, “Edelgard said that the Crest Stones represent power. That means she knows how to use them. She almost certainly knows other secrets of Fódlan as well… Once things calm down a bit, there’s a lot more that Rhea needs to tell us.”

“I agree,” Corrin said.

“I knew you would,” Claude winked, “I just hope there’s still time. I have this strange feeling...that history is being written. That an age of anarchy is upon us. Let’s hope I’m mistaken.”

Corrin broke her conversation with Claude and headed towards her brother. As she walked past Dimitri, she noticed him laughing and mumbling to himself. He wasn’t the same anymore, but Corrin didn’t believe he was ever who he claimed to be.

“Byleth...I…” Corrin sighed, pulling Byleth into a hug, “So much has happened.”

“Yeah,” Byleth agreed, stiffing up from the unusual act of affection, “Let’s head back, alright?”

Corrin gave him a muffled “yes” and headed back towards the steps of the tomb. She held out her hand for Ferdinand to grab and gave him a soft smile, “Come on, you can’t stay here forever.”

Ferdinand stared at the hand in front of him and back at Corrin before slowly wrapping it into his, “I know. I’m just a bit torn right now, but let’s leave this place.”

**Part Nine:  
** Imperial Palace (Enbarr, the Imperial Capital) | Daytime

Edelgard had retreated after a failed battle in the Holy Tomb. She was in Enbarr now, standing in from of her troops, “The leaders of the church have misused its creed to fulfill their true desire - to rule the world. They have fooled the people of Fódlan.”

Hubert stood at her side, “Long ago, they divided the Empire to create a Kingdom, and then, divided that Kingdom to create an Alliance. They did all of this to make the masses bicker amongst themselves. They caused instability in order to reinforce their own authority. They gathered gold and lived in extravagance. How? By preying on the devotion of those who wished for the goddess's salvation!”

“Those corrupt hypocrites cannot lead Fódlan to true peace! Their foul belief system must be torn asunder so that true wisdom may finally prevail!” Edelgard shouted, “And so, I have decided-- by order of the Adrestian Emperor, Edelgard von Hresvelg-- the Empire hereby declares war on the Church of Seiros!

The crowd roared in response. Edelgard raised her sword in the air with determination.

**Part Ten:  
** Audience Chamber | Daytime

“I cannot believe it…” Seteth sighed, regaining his composure, "Let us recount the situation as it stands. Professors, after you returned from the Holy Tomb… the Adrestian Empire declared war upon the Church of Seiros, as well as our allies.”

“Declared war?” Corrin baffled.

“Edelgard demanded her own father relinquish the throne, and then assumed the position of emperor. She has deemed the Church of Seiros to be an evil of this world and is calling upon the people of Fódlan to help her tear it down,” Seteth elaborated, “I must discuss our response to this declaration with the archbishop after the knights return from their investigation. Until then, watch over the students. See that they remain calm.”

Byleth hurried out of the room to find his students, and Corrin did the same.

“I heard what happened, Teach. The princess-- well, the emperor now-- she really did it, didn't she?” Claude sighed as Corrin entered the classroom, “The lords and dukes of both the Kingdom and the Alliance have been called out, and now have to choose between the Church and the Empire. The seed of conflict was always there, and now we find ourselves in the middle of a war that will tear Fódlan in two.”

“How could something like this happen? I hope everyone back home is safe,” Leonie whimpered.

“I’m sure it’s mass confusion at home right now,” Hilda replied, “My brother must be worried sick about me.”

“Let’s calm down,” Corrin soothed.

“You’re absolutely right, Teach. I’m sure a lot of us are worried about our homes, but...all we can do now is prepare for battle and tread carefully.”

**Part Eleven:  
** Blue Lions Classroom | Daytime

As Byleth approached his class, they seemed to be whispering among themselves.

“There has to be an explanation…” Ingrid thought.

“I knew he’d been carrying the burden of that tragedy,” Sylvain responded, “I understand his thirst for revenge. His family and closest friends...all massacred right in front of him, but it still doesn’t add up. There must be more that we don’t know.”

“That’s true. Dimitri didn’t come unhinged until after the Flame Emperor was unmasked…” Mercedes noted.

“You don’t think...there’s some connection between those two...do you?” Ashe asked.

“Professor!” Dedue said, startled as he noticed Byleth’s presence, “The Empire has declared war on the Church of Seiros.”

Dimitri walked into the classroom wordlessly joining into the conversation.

“We knew this day would come, sooner or later,” Sylvain shrugged.

“What’s going to happen?” Annette screeched.

“Don’t worry,” Byleth soothed.

“We can’t afford to be optimistic. It’s entirely possible the Kingdom will be invaded,” Ingrid snapped.

“Settle yourself, Ingrid,” Lysithea retorted, “We need to carefully consider our options.”

“We can’t just act rashly. That will only make things worse,” Dorothea argued.

“Once we’ve ascertained the situation, we must return to Fhirdiad,” Dedue demanded, turning to Dimitri, “Your Highness…”

Dimitri just stared at the ground with his arms crossed, so Byleth took it upon himself to speak, “We’ll just have to fight.”

The class all had discouraged faces. Uncertainty was in the air.


	14. To War

### Lone Moon

_Together, the people of Fodlan relish the beauty of the brilliant moon overhead as another year ends. They recall sad partings and new acquaintances alike, but each person must still walk their chosen path alone. With each day, the presence of spring grows stronger and yet a lone moon still haunts the sky. A silent reminder, perhaps, of some inescapable truth…_

**Part One:  
** Audience Chamber | Daytime

“Unforgivable!” Rhea spat, “I cannot fathom that the Adrestian Empire would embark on such a violent course of action.”

Seteth faced the Archbishop, “The fault is my own. I failed to see the wickedness within Edelgard’s heart.”

“Is she wicked?” Corrin questioned defiantly. 

Rhea gave little attention to Corrin after recent events. It bothered the girl that she was rarely invited to these meetings, so she knew nothing of what was going on with her brother. 

Seteth looked at her in disbelief, “There is no question on that front. She clearly wishes to conquer all of Fodlan, and in order to achieve her own selfish ambitions, she plotted with ill-meaning strangers and defiled the Holy Tomb. Perhaps her ambition is more than we know, or perhaps she is planning to make herself a false deity by demonizing the Church of Seiros…” 

“Adrestia received its very name through a divine oracle,” Lady Rhea began, “To injure the goddess is a sin most foul that shall not be forgiven or forgotten. We must stop the Empire…and quickly.”

Footsteps entered the audience chamber, “I have returned, Rhea.”

“Welcome back, Shamir. Were you able to discern the Empire’s movements?” Rhea asked.

“Their main troops are marching towards Garreg Mach,” She admitted, “It is said that they will join forces with Edelgard’s army and arrive within two weeks.”

“Two weeks?” Seteth yelped, “That is not enough time! It will require all of our efforts just to prepare our defenses before then. We must send notice to all surrounding villages at once. We must order the residents of Garreg Mach to flee for their lives.”

“It will be done,” Shamir said, bowing down to the advisor and left.

“Professors,” Lady Rhea said in a hushed tone, “Listen closely. If our enemy invades the monastery, I will have no choice but to stand upon the battlefield. If something happens to me…I am entrusting you two of my sacred duties. Byleth, you especially. You must take up the role of Archbishop.”

_So this was her plan all along?_ Corrin thought.

“Why me?” Byleth complained.

“You must have guessed it by now. The truth of who you are,” She concluded, bubbling the contents of Jeralt’s diary into Corrin’s mind, “Or perhaps I should say, your lost memories are surely beginning to return. I have acted all these long years as a mere proxy for you, but the duty is yours and yours alone. Together, with your sister accompanying you, you can lead the people of Fodlan.”

**Part Two:**

“Rhea, please you must tell me all that you know. I beg of you,” Seteth pleaded to the Archbishop, who has been avoiding him for a while now.

The Archbishop didn’t reply.

“That one… is the progenitor god. Am I correct?” Seteth continued.

Lady Rhea paused in her tracks, “In a sense. Our dear professor is… a vessel. One who carries the power of the progenitor god within. In time, the vessel will become one with the power contained within, and the progenitor god shall return to this world.”

“I see. I trust that you are aware of the questionable nature of this experiment?” Seteth asked, knowing he wouldn’t get an answer, “But I suppose there is no turning back…”

Lady Rhea finally faced him, “I ask that you help our friend…and in doing so, help her. I am waiting and hoping for this moment when our creator rules this wayward land once more.”

“I understand,” Seteth condoned, “As ever, I will take you at your word.”

“Lady Rhea! Brother! I will do my part as well!” Flayn exclaimed, running into the chamber.

“Flayn! Were you eavesdropping?” Seteth fumed, staring at the bubbly girl, “Regardless, I am glad to hear it. You owe your life to the professor, after all. And in the end, they may prove to be our brethren.”

“You have my gratitude, Seteth,” Rhea smiled, “And you as well, Flayn. As followers of the progenitor god, it is up to us to see our mission through.” 

**Part Three:  
** Outskirts of Garreg Mach | Afternoon

The field outside of Garreg Mach was comforting to Byleth and his Lions, who were helping place barricades and fix the wall surrounding the monastery. Although it was hot, the breeze was cooling them down from this demanding task. Dimitri didn’t show his face at all, and Byleth assumed he was torn up due to the incident in the Holy Tomb.

Byleth couldn’t admit that he went to see the boy, constantly knocking on the door of his quarters. Dedue told him that Dimitri was inside and even Byleth heard him shuffle around in his bed. Yet, Byleth knew he was restless and he wanted nothing more than to comfort him.

“Hey, professor!” Sylvain called from the top of the wall, “How does this look?” He went over the wall with cement for added protection, which looked pretty good for a man who doesn’t care about his grades or the outcome of anything in general.

He responded with a thumbs up, Sylvain’s gleeful smile reminding him why he enjoyed teaching so much.

“Need help, Dorothea?” Annette asked, watching her struggle to pull a wooden barricade. 

“Yes, please,” She answered, sweat gleaming off of her forehead, “I had to pull this from the other side of the monastery!”

Ingrid popped her head from the trenches she was building, “Hey! At least you're not down here!” 

“That’s very true,” She replied laughing at the girl, who had dirt-smudged onto her face.

After assigning a few more tasks to several students, it seemed they were getting things done. This southeast side of the monastery was fortified. Now, all they had to do was lace the field with traps. He promised Lady Rhea he would do everything and anything to protect this place.

Byleth was grateful for the dancing outfit Dorothea gave him. It allowed the breeze to hit most of his body, which helped him not get exhausted as quickly. With the strict time limit they had, the group needed all the power they could get.

“Professor, look what I found!” Mercedes exclaimed. She carried several mortars and cannons with the help of Dedue.

“Oh?” He questioned, “Take that up to the soldiers at the gate entrance. They'll find a use for those.”

Mercedes and Dedue nodded their heads and walked off, into the endless miles of farmland. Byleth felt terrible about ruining it. The land seemed it took much care and time to make this and they were practically excavating it. In his times as a mercenary, taking in his surroundings was one of his favorite things to do.

He looked back at his students with admiration, each of them hard at work with joy on their faces. He wished they could stay like this forever, with no imminent threat in the future, with no invading armies, and no Edelgard.

**Part Four:  
** Marketplace | Afternoon

Corrin walked through empty buildings in search of anyone to help evacuate. However, after Shamir and her soldiers gave the warning many of them already left. She came across a deserted marketplace, the stands still full of goods including food. The more she searched, the more the ambiance affected her mood.

As cats and wild animals ran around, she started worrying about thieves getting into the monastery. The knights were helping the civilians find new places to live after kicking them out of their houses for evacuation. Couples could’ve been living there, trying to live out the rest of their lives peacefully in their quaint house with the company of all their friends. Now, they're all being spread across the regions of Fodlan.

_Thunk, thunk, thunk!_

Corrin turned around to see a piece of metal get kicked towards her. The fearful feeling in her gut made her shiver as she searched the room for the cause. Hiding in the corner was a dark figure staring at her with purple eyes. As she got closer, it immediately took off. It was a man with purple hair, dashing as fast as he could away from Corrin. 

“Hey wait! Get back here!” Corrin shouted, drawing her sword and running after it.

She was led to an enclosed corner of the marketplace, the person nowhere in sight.

_Dammit!_ Corrin thought.

“Professor Corrin?” A shrill voice attempted to call out.

“Bernie?” She answered, the girl crept her way to her and stood by her side.

“Oh, thank goddess I found you! These empty streets are giving me anxiety!” The girl said, staring at her fingers, “Professor...I’ve had a question for you for a while now…”

“And that is?” Corrin responded.

“What does war with Edelgard mean for us, Professor? Why does she even want that?”

Corrin frowned, “I don’t know…” 

“Yeah, I guess we’d have to ask her. That’s how it always goes, I guess. You never realize something can’t be undone until you’ve done it.”

“Oh, there you guys are!” Corrin heard, recognizing Hilda’s voice as she waved at them, “Claude and the rest of the deer have checked the majority of the monastery, but the remaining Black Eagles that didn’t flee with Edelgard have checked anything we may have missed.”

“Is everyone ready?” Corrin asked.

“I tried to check on everyone, but Ferdinand wouldn’t even speak to me! The nerve!” Hilda said, stomping her feet.

“I’ll check on him. Don’t worry,” Corrin replied.

“Also, while there aren’t many people around,” Hilda said, whispering to the two of them, “Bernadetta, you have to promise to not tell anyone.” 

Bernadetta awkwardly nodded in agreement.

“You’ll battle Edelgard, right?” Hilda asked, watching Bernadetta awkwardly nod, “Well… Good luck. I’m going to run away. I have zero interest in dying here, so I plan on returning to the alliance to build up an army to defend my house. My parents won’t be around for much longer… ”

Corrin placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, “Anything you believe to prove useful I will allow. When do you plan on leaving?”

“Right now actually…” Hilda sighed.

_Oh._

“Well, I wish you luck. We’ll defend Garreg Mach for you,” Corrin smiled, “See you after?”

“Of course, Professor!” Hilda squealed, “How could I miss our celebratory dinner?”

“When was this planned?” Bernadetta asked.

“I’ll have it ready while I’m home. Don’t worry,” Hilda claimed, “Anyway, I better head out. I wanna get there before tomorrow’s dawn.”

“Safe travels, Hilda,” Corrin waved.

**Part Five:  
** Dining Hall | Daytime

“Professor. I want to fight on your side, not the churches,” Manuela blurted.

“Are you sure about this?” Byleth asked, giving her one more chance to think things over.

“I swear. I know I’m a mess, but I have made up my mind. I know when to give up and I don’t think the church's reign will last much longer. I just don’t want to be affiliated with whatever backlash I may face in the future,” She whispered in a very hushed voice.

They were discussing this in the middle of the dining hall, already working on provisions. The group wanted to it just in case it came down to the line and the fighting never stopped.

“Okay, I will allow you into my class,” Byleth confirmed.

Manuela got up excitedly, “I knew you wouldn’t be able to refuse me! I promise I won’t let you down.”

The girl left and a student replaced her spot, one from the Black Eagles.

“Hello, professor. I have a request to ask of you,” The student, Petra, started.

“And that is?” Byleth asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

“I have had the arrival of a letter from Edelgard. She is asking… that I join her side. She is making the decision… no, she is deciding if Brigid is a friend or an enemy of the Empire,” Petra explained, “But my choice is not to be friends. My choice is to fight with you. Brigid is not a friend of the Empire. We will not be following again. We will be ready to fight with you.”

“Is this your way of asking to join the Blue Lions?” Byleth asked, puzzled.

“Yes. I would like to be joining you in battle,” Petra said with confidence.

“Good,” Byleth said, “It’s going to be a long week.”

**Part Six:  
** Marketplace | Daytime

Corrin met her brother at the marketplace. The Imperial army was getting closer, and the time they had left was getting shorter. In the short span they had, the two managed to make a plan of attack. They planned the flank the Imperial Army, resulting in an easier capture.

“Quick recap. The deer will be hiding in the hills, and on your signal, we’ll attack from behind,” Corrin repeated.

“Sounds about right,” Byleth agreed.

Corrin took a deep breath, “You ready?”

“I suppose so,” Byleth replied.

“Is he?” Corrin asked, pointing to Dimitri in the corner.

Byleth turned and watched the boy whisper to himself. He frowned, “I hope so.”

“They’ll be here soon, so I guess I should head to the hill,” Corrin suggested, thinking of the deer preparing without her.

“Before you go, remember our promise,” Byleth whispered.

“You think I’m gonna go dying on you? Not a chance,” Corrin teased, “I’m the best swordsman known to man!”

“Or so I’ve heard,” Byleth chuckled, “But seriously, be safe.”

“Same to you, brother,” Corrin smiled, giving him a long hug.

“See you soon,” Byleth waved as she ran off.

[...]

Notably out of breath, Corrin ran her way to the Golden Deer’s location. Claude met her there, helping her up the last few steps. 

“The Empire is moving quickly. Edelgard must have been preparing for this for a while now. If you really think about it, she must have been planning for this even before you got the Sword of the Creator... Of course, she was always a step ahead of us. I can’t say I’m not nervous, Teach,” Claude panted, “Although, some are worst than me.”

Corrin examined her class. Some of them looked confident, others trembling with fear. Away from the others was Ferdinand, head in his hands as he sat alone.

“We can win this, don’t worry,” Corrin reassured, “Can you go around and make sure everyone’s ready? I need to check on him.”

“Of course, Teach,” Claude agreed, splitting off from her and checking on the others.

Corrin slowly walked towards Ferdinand and tapped his shoulder. He was visibly startled, jumping at her sudden touch. He removed his hands from his face and looked at her with concerned eyes, “Professor. Sorry, did I miss something?”

Corrin smiled as he stood to face him, “You want to talk?”

He looked at her with hesitance, but nodded, “Half of the Empire's six great noble families have declared their support for Edelgard. Of the other three, Lord Vestra was assassinated. Hubert, his son, will succeed him. Bernadetta's father, Count Varley, is under house arrest. His wife is now supporting Edelgard,” Ferdinand sputtered, “And my father...he was stripped of his role as prime minister. As a result, House Aegir has lost all of its power, all of its land. We have lost everything. I...I... What do I do? Now that I’m siding with you, Edelgard and I are enemies.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause trouble for you,” Corrin said.

“Please, Professor. Know you did not do a thing. I wanted to be the one to dethrone my unlawful father, but as always, Edelgard surpasses me in everything. Now, we’re in the midst of war and I feel incompetent as if I’m not strong enough to fight,” Ferdinand rambled, letting out a huff, “It’s really happening, isn’t it?”

“Ferdinand, you are strong, believe me. I know you can beat anyone you encounter,” Corrin insisted.

“Other people’s lives are depending on us, depending on me. You’re depending on me too…” Ferdinand muttered, “What if something happens to you, Corrin? What...What if I cannot...I don’t know. I can’t carry that for the rest of my life…”

“You have to try, Ferdinand. No matter what you think about yourself,” Corrin replied, “You can’t fall apart right now.”

“I wish I could help it,” Ferdinand sighed, pinching his nose with his fingers, “But what if I get us killed? All it would take is one problem. I could be that problem!”

Corrin watched as Ferdinand whispered words of encouragement to himself, a subtle attempt at reassurance. She watched him with wide eyes, rethinking his concern for her once more.

She knew something had changed for her, yet her limited experiences kept her from knowing just what. Before she could think, she wrapped her hands around his neck and hugged him as tight as she could. 

Ferdinand’s face immediately turned red, “I-”

“Teach! They’re here!” Claude shouted, signaling the girl over.

Corrin didn’t give Ferdinand another opportunity to talk and ran over to the other Golden Deer.

**Part Seven:**  
Gates of Garreg Mach | Daytime

“Listen up, everyone! The Imperial army is upon us. If you can fight, pick up a weapon! Everyone else, hurry up and evacuate!” Alois ordered, “We have the goddess’s protection on our side. We have nothing to fear. Victory will be ours!”

Byleth stood before his class with a mixture of pride and fear. If there was a way to stop this, it was too late to figure it out now. The majority of his class was preparing their weapons, making sure they were ready to fight. Catherine walked up to them, Thunderbrand in hand.

“Professor. Are you ready?” She asked.

“Almost,” Byleth replied plainly.

“Well, hurry up. I don’t need to tell you that the situation is dire,” Catherine ridiculed, “We have some support troops from the local nobles, but the army we’re facing is immense. No matter how you look at it, we’re at a disadvantage. To make matters worse, the enemy is being led by Edelgard. Do not underestimate how extraordinary her abilities are.”

“They’re here,” Dimitri growled, “At long last.”

“This’ll be a battle to remember! It’s about time!” Lysithea scoffed.

“Professor, just know I’ll never give up, no matter how outnumbered we are. I’ll fight to the very end!” Ashe squealed.

“Hm, I should have made a move on the Imperial princess before things got this far,” Sylvain joked, “It could have changed everything.”

“We have the goddess’s divine protection on our side. All that’s left to do is try out best,” Mercedes preached.

Annette nodded at her words, “All we can do is fight the best we can. Though...if I’m being honest, I’m really scared right now…”

“We can’t just hand over the Kingdom and the monastery!” Ingrid shouted, “We will stop her, no matter what it takes!”

Dedue turned to Dimitri, face full of worry, “Your Highness. You do not seem...well.”

“Hah! Unwell, you say? What’s gotten into you?” Dimitri snapped, “Nothing could be further from the truth. I’m so happy I can hardly contain myself. My father. My stepmother. My dear friends. They want her head. They want her life. They’ve whispered as much to me, and the chance to answer their pleas has arrived, at long last!”

Byleth stepped in front of him, “Don’t act rashly. We’re all in this together.”

“Haha! Of course, of course, but don’t mistake my intentions. Edelgard will die by my hand, and mine alone,” Dimitri protested, “Let’s move, Professor. Even if it costs me my life, I won’t rest until I’ve crushed her skull in my bare hands!”

A knight ran up to the group, “I have a report! The enemy is within the walls. They’re about to break the defensive line!”

“The archbishop and the defensive line both require our assistance. We must protect them until reinforcements get here,” Dedue stated.

By the time the group arrived at the scene, Rhea was standing in front of the defense location with knights surrounding her, “The Imperial army has taken the entrances where the reinforcements were heading!”

“We have to retake the strongholds to the east and west so our reinforcements can get through!” Byleth shouted, “Ashe, Annette, and Ingrid, head for the west stronghold. Sylvain, Dorothea, and Mercedes, head for the east stronghold. The rest of you come with me.”

As the groups went towards the strongholds, Byleth and his group focused on Edelgard. An archer and a mage stood in their way, but Dimitri quickly slashed the mage down as Dedue rammed into the archer. 

As the group eased up, a man with a grayish-blonde shade of hair chuckled, “A wonderful chance to earn some recognition! I’ll be the one to take down the monastery!”

As he ran towards them, Byleth threw an Exacilbur spell at him, knocking him right back into the wall. The boy got right back up, shouting from the top of his lungs, “I, Randolph, must strike you down!”. As soon as the boy took a step, he immediately fell to the ground, “Argh!” He shouted, “I’m finished. I’m loathed to say it, but I must retreat.”

“One stronghold has been secured,” Dedue noted.

Byleth turned his head to see Hubert fleeing, giving Edelgard a nod as he went. Byleth was closing in on Edelgard, and he could see Dimitri itching with anticipation.

“Professor!” Lysithea shouted, shouting a Misma spell at an enemy.

Byleth jumped out of the way as the Death Knight rode by and stopped a few steps ahead of him, “Keep going!” He yelled to the other Blue Lions. He could see Jeritza’s eyes through the mask, but he didn’t see the sweet-tooth man he knew before.

“This battlefield is too chaotic… for us to kill each other upon…” He muttered.

“I don’t want to fight you, Jeritza. You can join me,” Byleth insisted.

“I already told you. I owe a debt to Her Majesty,” Jeritza reminded, “When the time comes, we will fight. I promise you that.”

He felt Dimitri brush against him as he headed for the opening that cleared a path right to Edelgard. Byleth quickly reached out to pull him back, but Dimitri dashed towards the girl just in time.

“You’re late. I… We are all tired of waiting,” Dimitri chuckled, “Now, let’s separate that sich head from your neck, shall we?”

“Heh,” Edelgard panted, “You were never one for patience.”

Byleth widened his mouth to speak, to yell anything for Dimitri to stop but was interrupted by a loud shout. He looked past Edelgard to see Corrin leading the Golden Deer with a group of knights behind them. He expressed a sly smile as she pranced into the field.

“It seems I underestimated the church, but I doubt this was their plan,” Edelgard laughed, shooting a glance at Byleth.

“Byleth!” Corrin shouted, making her way towards him. She soon came to a quick halt as she noticed the Death Knight standing by her brother, “What are you doing here?”

The Death Knight rode backward, shaking his head, “No reason to fight me. This is all but a sideshow...to the ravaging of the sacred place that is Garreg Mach.”

Corrin suspiciously eyed the both of them. “You nearly killed my friend,” Corrin shouted.

“Our friend,” Ingrid agreed as she flew over.

“I’m sure you’ll fall for my strategic tactics while I beat you, but for now, I must avenge Felix,” Sylvain claimed, “We must avenge Felix!”

The Death Knight continued riding backward, making eye contact with Byleth once more, “The time is not right… I will wait for the next opportunity…”

Byleth couldn’t help but pity the man once more, stopping his sister from chasing after them, “Wait! Didn’t you hear him? There will be another opportunity for this. For now, we have to defend Garreg Mach.’

Corrin rolled her eyes in defiance but gave him a swift nod and ran off to continue fighting. Byleth quickly turned around to see Edelgard and Dimitri slamming their weapons together again and again. As Edelgard readied another attack, Byleth sent a Cutting Gale spell at her armor. 

“Finally...I can please them. I will give them your head!” Dimitri twittered, his laugh echoing through the field.

Dimitri threw his lance down at Edelgard, pinning her there. She stared back at him, slowly nodding her head, “You fought well, but now, your fight is over. Send in our reserve troops, and give my uncle the signal!” 

“What...is this?” Rhea screamed.

Byleth glanced up towards the outer walls of the monastery to see a large reserve of Empire soldiers charging towards the monastery. In the corner of his eye, he saw Rhea overlooking the reserve from a cliff. Byleth wasted no time and made his way up, noticing the fighting happening down below. 

“What should we do, Rhea?” Byleth frenzied, “We underestimated the enemy.”

Rhea’s face twitched in anger as she watched the bloodbath below her. She was silent and Byleth took it as a signal to fight. Just as he unsheathed his sword, Rhea stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. She continued walking ahead, turning once more to smile at the boy.

“Everyone here, young and old, is in your hands,” Rhea smiled.

Conflicted, Byleth moved his hand away from his sword and reluctantly nodded. Rhea turned back towards the approaching reserve, and Byleth began running back toward the monastery. 

He could hear her speak in a low tone as he parted, “No. I will not allow another Red Canyon tragedy to happen here.”

As Byleth made it down to the battlefield, a loud shriek pierced his ears. He glanced up to see Rhea transforming into a large dragon, taking flight towards the reserve of fighters.

“What the-?”

**Part Eight:  
** Outskirts Of Garreg Mach | Afternoon

Corrin quickly stuck her sword in an Imperial Soldier, searching around the battlefield for any familiar faces. A large shadow cast over her and she looked up to see a large dragon flying past, landing at the end of a town to attack the reserve.

“What is going on?” Claude asked, fighting off a straggling soldier. 

Corrin saw him notice the flying creature, but Dimitri continued to busily fight on, “I don’t know. What is that thing? Where’s Edelgard?”

“I think that’s...the Immaculate One...” Claude replied, eyes wide, “This doesn’t seem safe anymore.”

“The Immaculate One?” Corrin questioned, remembering the story he told her in the library, “Where did it even come from?”

“No clue, Teach,” Claude responded, “Hold that thought.”

He ran closer to the girl, connecting his back to hers as they fought off more enemies. The reserve didn’t seem to stop coming and Claude and Corrin were beginning to get flooded with enemies. She glanced over at Dimitri, who seemed to be doing fine for himself, begging for help with worried eyes. He ignored her pleas, brutally killing enemy after enemy in search of Edelgard.

A blue light flashed through the ruckus and Corrin averted her eyes from soldiers to see the Immaculate One shooting a large ball of energy from its mouth, destroying the town in the process. Some of the Empire soldiers stopped to watch the battle unfold and one quickly noticed four Demonic Beasts charging towards the fight.

“What now?” Corrin scoffed.

In the mist covering the field, Corrin saw Byleth leading a group of students away from the monastery. He was still trying to help them, regardless of the battle surrounding them. She tried to call out to him, but her voice came hoarse and weak. A loud growl corrupted her ears, making her lose track of her brother and focus on the beasts.

The four Demonic Beasts pounced on the Immaculate One, knocking it down and pinning it against a monastery wall. She then saw her brother once more, but this time he was rushing to the aid of the Immaculate One. It knocked one of the beasts away into part of the wall. In response, the wall crumbled and three of the beasts were crushed by the rubble. Corrin looked closely at the area and saw a large abyss below the wall, now exposed by the destruction. She watched the last beast fall to its death and began worrying about her brother’s state.

Corrin’s legs began moving on their own as she ran towards the area of mass destruction, “Byleth!” She screamed, releasing her sword onto enemies that passed her by.

Another shadow appeared overhead and Corrin shot her head upward to see a barrage of arrows coming down on her. 

“Corrin!” A voice shouted, hopping over her and covering her with a cloak.

Corrin watched Ferdinand grimace in pain as arrows struck him, some bouncing off his arm, some not. He burrowed his eyebrows in pain, whistling for his horse once the barrage halted. His horse quickly rode into the scene and he hopped on it, managing to prop Corrin up with him.

“Wait, Ferdinand. We have to go back to get Byleth!” Corrin demanded as he rode back towards the hill the Goldeen Deer situated themselves on. 

“Did you see that hole in the ground? We wouldn’t be able to make it!” Ferdinand insisted.

A loud roar interrupted their conversation and Corrin craned her neck to watch the Immaculate One yelling through a distorted tone, “Why did you come?”

Corrin could recognize it through all of the distortions. It was Rhea, and Rhea was the Immaculate One.

Ferdinand’s hiss brought her attention back to him as she touched his side with gentleness, “Are you alright…?”

“Nothing...Marianne can’t fix…” Ferdinand whispered.

“Have you seen anyone else?” Corrin questioned.

“Claude and Bernadetta. Claude told me to try and find anyone I could and get them back to the hill. That’s when I found you,” Ferdinand explained.

Corrin realized she hadn’t noticed the brown-haired boy’s departure. Another flash sprouted behind her and her concern for her brother grew, “Ferdinand, I have to go back for him. Please.”

Ferdinand was quiet for a while before stopping his horse and turning around, “We can try.”

As they rode towards Byleth’s last seen location, the movement of the Immaculate One began to break the ground apart, right in front of their path. Another crash and Ferdinand stopped his horse with a yelp. 

“We can’t keep going!” Ferdinand sighed, “I’m sorry, Corrin.”

Corrin cupped her hands around her mouth and began to shout, “Byleth! Get to the retreat location! If I don’t see you there, I swear I’ll kill you!”

Ferdinand turned back towards the hill and swiftly rode off, holding his hip with one hand and guiding the horse with another. Corrin faced the other direction as they went.

Then, she heard it. She heard a window-shattering scream and another roar after it. Corrin fought every urge to go back for him, to find an impossible way to jump the crack in the earth. She felt a dull ache in her chest, one she’d always keep close and private. Little did she know, that was the last time she’d speak to her brother in a long while.

**Part Nine:**

Byleth had just let a group of students to safety when he was running right back to the Immaculate One’s side. Luckily, she dealt with the Demonic Beasts swiftly but opened up a huge abyss to the church’s disadvantage.

He looked up at the Immaculate One to see her staring right back at him, “Why did you come?” 

Byleth quickly realized his error and glanced back to see the same man that was with Monica as she murdered his father. His father, his murder, Corrin. Corrin reappeared in his mind until he heard her familiar shout.

“Byleth! Get to the retreat location! If I don’t see you there, I swear I’ll kill you!”

A smile grazed his lips, terribly distracting him from the ball of energy heading towards his body. The mysterious man had thrown it in his direction, throwing him back into the now-exposed abyss. As he tripped back, he saw Dimitri’s eyes widen in awe. He looked as if he just arrived. He was running towards him now, panting with hope that his arm could reach, but it didn’t. Byleth kept falling and Dimitri opened his mouth with such a shaky breath, it looked like he could pass out right then and then.

“Byleth!”

Byleth widened his eyes and a sharp cold continued to flush against him as he fell deeper and deeper into the darkness below him. He let out a scream, full of fear. Fearing that he’d never see his sister, Dimitri, any of his other students. The last noise that rung through his ears was a horrifying roar from Rhea.

**Part Ten:**

Dimitri had just watched Byleth fall into the abyss below. He was on the ground now, hands clenching his knees as he engulfed himself in hatred and failure. For countless minutes, he could barely move. He merely sat, coiled like a miserable beggar on the streets. Who knows how long he was sitting there. The moment kept replaying through his mind. He felt a hand push against his armor, trying to get his attention, but he wouldn’t budge.

“Come on, my friend,” Claude’s voice whispered, “You can no longer sit in this mass of destruction.”

Dimitri looked up at his green eyes, feeling nothing but spite. As he opened his mouth to speak, he saw that the huge dragon before him was no longer there. The Imperial army was gone and any left were either dead or bleeding out on the ground.

“Where is everyone?” Dimitri asked, “Where’s Edelgard?”

“The battle ended a while ago. I was the one assigned to come find you...or your corpse if it came to it,” Claude whimpered at the thought.

“I have something I need to do. Go on without me,” Dimitri replied.

“It’s either me or Seteth, Dimitri,” Claude added.

“Then let him come. I’m not leaving,” Dimitri said, stubbornly.

Claude said no more and hopped back onto his wyvern, staring at Dimitri. As soon as Dimitri couldn’t hear him any longer, he began making his way into the abyss in which Byleth fell. He found himself constantly slipping on rocks as he climbed down. Reaching the bottom was a struggle and the farther he went, the more he lost hope.

Eventually, he reached the bottom. The afternoon sunset cast enough light for him to search. Beneath a few rocks, he saw it. He saw Byleth’s light green locks, nearly shining like the sun. The boy was laying in a body of water. Dimitri ran to his side, removing the rubble to see his face. He raised his hand, gently brushing his fingers against his cheek to remove dirt. He sat there awhile, sulking in the silence of the room and the faint sound of his own breathing. His royal gaze cuts to Byleth’s neck and his fingers frantically stumble around his carotid artery, searching for anything.

No feeling responded to his movements. He continued adjusting his fingers, shifting them all around his neck. Nothing came. A desperate panic filled his eyes as he tilted his body over to listen for a heartbeat.

_No, no, no._

There was no noise, but what could the man expect? The length of time it took him to get down, it probably took Byleth shorter. The thought of Byleth splashing into the water on impact hurt his chest. Dimitri didn't give up. He continued feeling around every artery he can, hoping, praying for a response. A cough, a laugh, a huff, anything. 

The more he felt around, the more he realized. Byleth’s bangs covered his eyes. Byleth fought for him. Byleth was warm as if he was still alive. He was just a warm corpse just like his entire family dead before him.

“Byleth! Please no!” Dimitri cried, “Professor, please…”

The thoughts continued to plague his mind, right from the beginning. The Tragedy of Duscur. His hands were shaking more than he knew and even while he clenched them tight, they wouldn’t stop. Just like the dead that penetrated his mind for vengeance.

He slowly held Byleth in his arms, rocking him as if he were a baby. He began sobbing, growing louder each second as he held his beloved professor in his arms. 

“Dimitri?” Seteth’s voice called out from above.

Dimitri ignored his calls, but his sobs only got louder. Soon enough, he heard the wyvern’s wings flapping down into the abyss with him, “Dimitri? Why are you…” 

Dimitri assumed the man had noticed. He stood up, holding Byleth tightly as he turned to face the man, “I found him,” He sobbed, eyes red.

Seteth’s face tensed up at the sight, voice shaky when he spoke, “We...have to bury him in the Holy Tomb. It is only right.”

Reluctantly, he lifted himself on the wyvern, keeping Byleth in his arms as they rode up the monastery. As they flew out of the abyss, Dimitri found himself staring at the ground where the mighty dragon had once stood. 

“What happened to it?” Dimitri asked.

Seteth cleared his throat, “That was the Immaculate One, Rhea. She miraculously disappeared and no one saw, as if she wasn’t reaching the sky in height.”

Dimitri let the man sulk before him as they continued their ride to the tomb. Even as rubble corrupted the monastery, the passage to the Holy Tomb still stood. Seteth ordered the Golems to stand down as they walked in, grabbing an empty casket. He began preparing it for Byleth and Dimitri gripped him tighter.

Dimitri stared down at the corpse in his hands. The state of him sent a quick shiver down his spine. He wished to go back, wished to run a bit faster, but he couldn’t turn back time.

“It’s ready,” Seteth said.

Dimitri walked towards the well-made casket. It had many different flowers around the inside, but besides that, Dimitri noticed the Crest of Flames embroidery at the top.

_Did they plan this?_ Dimitri thought, side-eyeing Seteth as he placed Byleth in the casket carefully. His fingers twitched as he let him go, craving to hold him once more before he was put away.

“Let us go,” Seteth demanded, “Also, now that we are here. Please don’t inform anyone of this. No one.”

Dimitri gave him a stiff nod, “Goodbye, Professor.” 

And with echoing footsteps, he left Byleth in that casket. His thirst for vengeance only grew stronger from that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii guys!! this is the end of our first part of the story! i have a bunch of online classes so- whenever i get time to write ill try my best!! ty for reading!! <3


End file.
